Cambio de roles
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, para bien o mal llegamos hasta aquí, juntos seguramente hemos aprendido lo que es el amor A pesar de los retos, la distancia, a pesar de haber cambiado tanto. Me quedare contigo "Discutir por todo pelear una extraña manera de amar, ¿Por qué no demostrar amor? Con un beso y ya un te quiero y ya, y así todo podría ser mejor" -Hade [Finalizada]
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Hola gente linda que visita este fic, verán yo soy nueva en la página pero desde hace un buen tiempo he querido publicar algo así que este es mi primer intento de historia jaja no sean malos conmigo, gracias por la oportunidad. Sera un RanmaxAkane de historia en varios capítulos, por favor cuiden de mí.**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es propiedad de su grandiosa creadora Rumiko Takahashi, asi como la trama base para esta historia y sus personajes yo solo tomaren prestado su extraordinario trabajo para manipularlo con mis locas ideas, sin fines de lucro**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **CAPITULO 1: Y ¿AHORA QUE?**

Estaba triste sentada en el frio piso de su habitación en penumbras, las lágrimas no paraban de surcar sus pálidas mejillas ya manchadas por el maquillaje que horas antes se había colocado con tanta ilusión para su boda, aún tenía el vestido blanco sobre su cuerpo pero ya nada le importaba solo quería ducharse y dormir por lo menos unas diez horas seguidas, se sentía devastada podía escuchar el ruido de las personas en el Dojo y el traqueteo de las mesas y sillas siendo llevadas por el alquiler. Todo lo que había planeado se había ido a la basura en un segundo y todo por la culpa de ¨EL¨, que novedad, como siempre Ranma había tirado todo por la borda para obtener la cura de su maldición, le importo un comino que Akane estuviera en el altar lista para decir ''ACEPTO'' solo quería la cura que ella muy amablemente había conseguido para su prometido, tuvo que mantenerlo en secreto para que la bola de locos malditos de Jusenkyo no fueran tras el Nanichuan que le costó unos cuantos miles de yenes, pero se dijo asi misma que valía la pena gastar sus ahorros si Ranma era feliz y podía vivir sin su maldición, planeaba dársela después de la recepción y la fiesta estando a solas para que cualquier otro no pudiera o tratara de quitársela, ¿pero que había pasado? Justo después de su encuentro en su propia habitación ya no se sentía tan feliz y segura de querer casarse con Ranma, recordaba triste porque después de tanto nunca podría ser feliz con él.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _-Akane_

 _-Ranma_

 _-Oye por- porque ¿Por qué decidiste casarte_ _conmigo_ _?_

 _-Porque tú me amas, lo dijiste en el Monte Fénix_

 _-Jaja jaja Yo, yo no dije tal cosa de seguro lo imaginaste, si eso lo imaginaste yo no estoy enamorado de ti tonta seria la peor idiotez que pudiera cometer en mi vida sabes, eres una marimacho pecho cuadrado y plano sin dotes de cocinera nada femenina ¿quién podría fijarse en ti?- Dijo nervioso_

 _-Ranma… -susurro apenas- ¡Pues si no te quieres casar conmigo no lo hagas nadie te está obligando, y si ya terminaste de ofenderme quiero que salgas de mi habitación en unos momentos bajare a dar la noticia de que esto se cancela!- Grito finalmente para empujar a Ranma fuera de su habitación y azotarle la puerta en la cara-_

 _Le había dolido hasta el alma decir lo último ella realmente deseaba entregar su vida a él pero al parecer el sentimiento no era reciproco entonces no era justo atarse a un matrimonio que en realidad no haría feliz a nadie._

 _Iba entrando al Dojo cuando sus ojos se abrieron ante el escenario que presenciaba, todo estaba hecho un desastre comida por todos lados, Hapossai con el Nanichuan en las manos corriendo de un lado al otro destruyendo todo a su paso con los malditos de Jusenkyo pisándole los talones con la intención de darle alcance y arrebatarle el barril con el agua del hombre ahogado incluso Ryoga estaba en la persecución. Hapossai pasó a su lado y apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar a los demás pero justo cuando pensó haberse salvado, noto que Mousse, arrastraba una hoz encadenada y esta se atoro en el encaje de su vertido de novia rasgándolo al instante, los demás habitantes de la casa Tendo e invitados pudieron ver en cámara lenta como se echaba a perder la fina tela que envolvía a Akane, quien se quedó pasmada en su lugar viendo en la dirección donde se habían detenido a forcejear con el barril y presenciar con pesar como Hapossai ganaba y se lo bebía todo de golpe. Sintió algo recorrer sus mejillas y de inmediato lo supo, las traicioneras ganas de llorar le ganaron, rayos, Kasumi y Nabiki junto con su padre se acercaron a la Tendo menor pero ella retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la pared, Ukyo noto el estado de Akane y de inmediato se acercó a Ranma, quien no paraba de maldecir al viejo libidinoso por tomarse su última oportunidad de ser normal, e informarle con la mano en qué condiciones estaba su prometida, el al verla se quedó atónito el vestido estaba rasgado hasta más arriba del muslo y dejaba ver una perfecta y blanquecina pierna delicadamente cubierta con medias y un liguero color crema pero fuera de eso y el ligero sonrojo que adorno el rostro del chico, noto que Akane SU Akane lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su hermana mayor, ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano y con voz firme y segura dijo_

 _-Estimados amigos y familiares me veo en la necesidad de informarles que esta celebración se ha cancelado, desgraciadamente los hechos pasados lo ameritan, lamento no poderles ofrecer algo de comer para recompensar el tiempo que han perdido aquí, pero como pueden ver todo esta arruinado aun asi agradezco su presencia_

 _Y diciendo eso se marchó del Dojo con la cabeza en alto hasta perderse de la vista de todos en el edificio principal de la casa._

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y se quitó el vestido rasgado y el resto de su ropa, entro al baño y se sumergió en la tina de agua caliente, se sentía mal muy mal pero al parecer el destino caprichoso estaba decidido a que no fuera feliz con su ser amado. Estuvo alrededor de unas 2 horas sumergida en el agua que desde hace rato había dejado de estar siquiera tibia, salió del baño y se puso su pijama amarilla miro por la ventana y noto que era de noche puesto que estaba oscuro, reviso la hora y el reloj marcaba 7:22 pm, no tenía hambre por lo que no bajo a cenar incluso Kasumi había subido a buscarla pero ella simplemente se hizo la dormida. Paso otras 2 horas acostada en su cama pensando en una posible solución para no volver a llorar o sentirse triste y recordó algo que había leído en un libro, ''si algo te hace daño, aléjalo de ti''

-Alejarlo ¿he? * _tal vez sea lo mejor*_

 _Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida esperando que en sus sueños pudiera ser feliz no como en su triste realidad._

 **Este fue el primer capítulo ¿cómo les parece? ¿Les ha interesado? Espero de todo corazón que si porfa dejen su REVIEW y cuéntenme que tal ha quedado y se tiene buena pinta espero que pueda satisfaerl s**

 **Les mando un lindo beso bien tronado**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Hola chikis queridos y apreciados ¿cómo han estado? ¿Bien? Espero que sí. Pasaba por aquí de casualidad y les traje el siguiente capítulo de la historia espero no haber tardado mucho. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y ya saben dudas quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas desde los REVIEW´s**

 **Y como ya saben Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo tomo prestado su trabajo sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sin más a leer**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 2: El fin de un trato, Y la despedida de Akane**

Había pasado una semana desde la boda fallida, ya todos se habían reincorporado a sus habituales vidas, todos excepto Akane que seguía distante a todo y a todos, desde el fatídico día en el que sus sueño se volvió pesadilla, le había pedido a su familia y a los demás que por favor la dejaran pensar un tiempo que necesitaba relajarse y despejarse, todos entendieron lo que quería decir, menos el chico de la trenza que respondía al nombre de Ranma que seguía molestándola y ofendiéndola, a veces no sabía porque pero sentía que su día no estaba completo si no veía el lindo ceño fruncido de su prometida que desde ese día no le dirigía la palabra ni a él ni a nadie, entonces al parecer el aislamiento era con todos y no exclusivamente con él, eso aliviaba un poco su alma atormentada. Pero aun asi le calaba hasta los huesos que Akane ni siquiera respondiera sus ofensas o indirectas porque quisiera o no tenía metida a esa marimacho, pecho plano, nada femenina hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y la amaba como a nada en el mundo, pero eso claro solo lo sabía él y nadie más, se sentía incapaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella por miedo a ser rechazado o que su linda prometida corriera peligro si alguien se enteraba que ella es su punto débil, y con tantos enemigos que tenía no dudaba que irían tras ella con tal de lastimarlo a él.

Por otro lado los patriarcas de la casa se hallaban jugando shogi en la entrada del comedor en frente del estanque mientras platicaban de que el último plan fallo.

-Tendo esto se está tardando demasiado asi nunca podremos unir las dos escuelas amigo

-Lo se Saotome pero no es mi culpa que su hijo sea un cobarde jajajajajaja – reía estrepitosamente el dueño de la casa al momento que Nodoka sacaba su katana y lo miraba amenazante

\- ¿Qué ha dicho de mi hijo señor Tendo?- Pregunto la mujer desenvainando su espada mientras Soun rogaba a todos los kamis que salvaran su vida. De pronto como si sus plegarias fueran oídas un estruendo lleno la sala que ahora estaba hecha escombros.

-Nihao, Shampoo venir a ver a Ranma- Se anunciaba la amazona

\- Waaaaaaaaa mi pareeeeed- Lloraba Soun al ver tal desastre y la fortuna que le costaría arreglarlo

-Se lo merece- Dijo triunfante Nodoka

-Yo venir por Airen para ir a cita ¿Dónde estar?

En eso Akane pasaba por ahí y se dio cuenta de la intrusa en su casa, pero no se inmuto prefirió seguir su camino decidiendo ignorarla por competo. Que más daba lo demás ella había tomado una decisión.

Después de una tarde llena de gritos por parte de Ranma chica y una gata de pelo lila sobre ella las aguas se calmaron y Akane pensó que era tiempo de anunciar su veredicto. Durante la cena Akane se levantó y pidió atención

-Familia, señores Saotome, he estado pensando esta última semana y por fin he decidido lo que creo que es mejor para todos- Se mantenía calmada como lo había venido haciendo desde la boda- He decidido romper formalmente mi compromiso con Ranma- Dijo con voz firme, mientras el azabache dejaba caer los palillos de su mano ¿había escuchado bien? El ambiente de pronto se volvió tenso y Ranma la miraba atónito por lo que acababa de oír

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- La estrepitosa risa de Genma rompió por un momento esa tensión

-No hagas esa clase de bromas Akane- Decía el hombre secundado por su padre, que al parecer pensaba que todo era un chiste mientras Ranma volvía a comer todavía asustado

-No es una broma- Repitió la pequeña Tendo – Es totalmente en serio padre- De ponto las risas de los hombres mayores se detuvieron de golpe y los demás quedaron con la boca abierta, cuando Akane decía PADRE era grave pues pocas veces lo llamaba asi y por lo visto la propuesta era realmente seria.

-Hija por qué no lo hablamos después de la cena ¿sí? Akanita- Decía nervioso el hombre pensando que cosas serias vendrían de ahora en más.

-De acuerdo- Accedió y sin mirar a nadie se sentó y continúo comiendo.

Mientras Ranma tenía un colapso mental, nunca un en su peores pesadillas creyó posible la idea de que Akane rompiera su compromiso y aun asi no dijo nada. Ni siquiera Nabiki se atrevió a decir algo sabía que si alguien intercedía le iría mal, muy mal por ir en contra de su hermanita.

Una vez terminaran de cenar Kasumi y Nabiki subieron a sus habitaciones pues a pesar de ser parte de la familia sabían bien que ellas no podrían opinar nada al respecto porque esto era cosa de ellos.

-A ver Akane ¿por qué dices que quieres terminar el compromiso con mi hijo?- Pregunto Nodoka todavía tratando de digerir la noticia

-Vera tía, esta semana he estado analizando mi situación y he llegado a una conclusión, y quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de casarme.

Ranma estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, la razón su linda Akane se marchaba aun no lo podía creer.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _-Vaya eso es nuevo- dijo sorprendida la mujer_

 _-Hija ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?- Preguntaba Soun con un poco de esperanza_

 _-No padre, escúchame sé que hiciste el trato con el tío Genma para preservar las escuelas y que dirigiéramos el mejor Dojo de la historia, pero no has pensado o han pensado- vio a ambos hombres- que tal vez nosotros queremos algo mas- Genma la iba a interrumpir pero ella hizo un ademan con la mano como para detenerlo- si sé que es su ilusión unir las escuelas pero no era necesario casar a sus hijos ¿Por qué no pensaron en hacer una sociedad entre ambos? Eso hubiera salido mejor que toda esta locura, y déjenme decirles que tanto yo como Ranma estamos de acuerdo con que anulen el compromiso y hagamos una sociedad para que ambas escuelas enseñen en el Dojo- Los adultos miraron al aludido quien abrió los ojos como platos ante tal afirmación, ni loco iba a anular su compromiso, de eso se valía para justificar sus celos, pero como siempre su orgullo y bocota hablaron antes que su corazón o su razón._

 _-Por mi está bien, por fin me librare de la marimacho esta- Dijo sin realmente pensarlo_

 _-Lo ven, será lo mejor para todos- Secundaba Akane con gran ilusión de que por sin su martirio y el de Ranma se terminaran, por eso planeaba hablar con su papá a solas. Los adultos después de haberlo conversado entre ellos por unos minutos por fin se decidieron_

 _-De acuerdo chicos, su compromiso está roto- Hablaron los tres al unísono, Akane brinco de su lugar y expreso un muy audible SIII que le partió el corazón a Ranma, ¿tanto lo despreciaba como para celebrar su libertad? Pues al parecer si y eso no le hacía nada de gracia, pero volvió a su fachada de chico genial y dijo_

 _-Vaya quien iba a decir que la marimacho nos salvaría del infierno, buen trabajo pecho plano- La miro con desdén y despecho. Akane respiro profundo ante las palabras de su ex- prometido. Sonrió y le dedico una dulce mirada, la última que vería el por lo menos en un año_

 _-Gracias Ranma espero que puedas hallar tu felicidad, y si me disculpan señores Saotome si no sería mucha molestia serían tan amables de dejarme a solas con mi papá-_

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Cuando salió del despacho del señor Soun ya no supo nada su mamá lo llevo a rastras hacia su habitación, donde nadie dijo nada solo se dispusieron a dormir. Y al día siguiente muy temprano le avisaban a él y al resto de la familia que Akane se iba a estudiar su último año de preparatoria en Kioto, la chica parecía realmente feliz y eso le dolía hasta lo más profundo, quería detenerla y decirle que no se marchara que se quedara con el que se casaran llevaran el Dojo juntos y que tuvieran muchos hijos, pero de solo recordar su cara de felicidad al ser libre y que decidiera romper su compromiso sin consultarle o mencionárselo le hervía la sangre y ardía el orgullo y por esa única y estúpida razón estaba dejándola irse.

Ya en la puerta de la casa Nabiki estaba asombrada por la facilidad con la que Akane había disuelto el compromiso y convencido a su padre de dejarla irse, pero sonrió para sus adentros después de todo ella misma le había enseñado a su hermanita unos cuantos trucos para convencer, sabía que le dolía, lo veía en sus ojos pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, esta vez podía salir mal una de sus jugarretas y no tenía una planeada en realidad solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos se arrepintiera de la decisión que habían tomado porque de ser asi los roles se invertirían. Por otro lado Kasumi aguantaba las lágrimas, ella había visto como Akane lloraba por Ranma y lo que era capaz de hacer por él, todos lo habían comprobado durante la batalla contra Sfron , pero le parecía justo que su pequeña hermana casi su hija hiciera cosas nuevas y conociera gente la abrazo y beso por última vez y regreso a donde los demás, el último en decir adiós fue Ranma quien solo estrecho su mano y le dijo un seco ''suerte'' y con una sonrisa pintada en los labios Akane Tendo se marchaba de Nerima para iniciar una nueva vida sin ataduras pero con un vacío en el pecho que al parecer nadie noto.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido,,,, muy largo, corto, no era lo que esperaban, les ha interesado? Porfa dejen su lindo REVIEW y los responderé a partir del siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Hola guapos y guapas que visitan mi fic, les agradezco eternamente que me hayan dejado su opinión y ánimos desde los REVIEW's, en serio que me hacen muy feliz TT-TT (llora de felicidad) Hoy me he levantado de buen ánimo y me puse a escribir de nuevo, espero que sea de su agrado. Al final de este cap responderé sus REVIEW´s.**

 **Y como siempre; Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi asi como los nombres de la serie, a excepción de los que he inventado yo esos son totalmente de mi autoría, yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo, sin fines de lucro.**

 **SIN MAS DISFRUTEN LEYENDO**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 3: Cuando ya no estás en tu hogar**

El viaje había sido agotador pero pudo despejar su mente viendo el paisaje que ofrecían las calles de Kioto, Akane se hallaba en la estación de trenes buscando su equipaje. Después de encontrar sus maletas se dirigió hacia su nuevo departamento recordando la plática con su padre.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _-Akane mi niña creo que tienes razón, no es justo que los hagamos casarse si no lo desean asi- Decía el hombre del bigote abrazando a su retoño_

 _-Gracias por entenderlo papá, de verdad quiero hacer cosas antes de casarme y por eso no creo que sea conveniente que este comprometida con todo lo que planeo hacer- Soun se quedó de piedra al escuchar la última parte y se puso rígido con cara de pocos amigos que Akane no pudo notar porque estaba del otro lado de su hombro. ¿Lo que planeas hacer Akanita?- Pregunto con tono apagado y nervioso, ella se separó de los brazos de su papá y continuo_

 _-Si todo lo que planeo hacer, estudiar, trabajar, viajar por el mundo, conocer gente nueva, aprender a cocinar como Kasumi, ser astuta como Nabiki y muchas cosas más, no tendré tiempo para casarme y atender a alguien, yo también quiero conocer la vida y vivirla- Finalizo con ojos soñadores, mientras Soun volvía a respirar normalmente y soltaba el aire que había retenido en los pulmones, haaa asi que era eso. Menos mal, volvió a ver a su pequeña y la atrajo de nuevo en un abrazo lleno de calor y cariño paternal que Akane devolvió con el amor y devoción que le tenía a su padre._

 _-Sabes me recuerdas a tu madre, ella también tenía ese tipo de sueños y aspiraciones, me las conto todas y yo trate de cumplir cada una de ellas, Siempre fue muy fuerte- Dijo apretando más a su pequeña hija- Y creo que es hora de que te deje tomar tus decisiones-_

 _-Hablando de eso, papá, quiero pedirte un favor-_

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando se detuvo en el edificio que ahora sería su hogar. Se adentró y en la recepción llego al mostrador donde estaba una señorita

-Buenas tardes vengo desde la ciudad de Nerima, mi nombre es Tendo Akane, he hecho un contrato por un departamento vía telefónica y acorde mudarme el día de hoy- La señorita la vio y le dijo

-Disculpa pero yo no sé nada de los registros solo soy una inquilina metiche jajaja- Akane se contagió de la risa por el chiste que había dicho la chica- Hola soy Kanazawa Natsuki- Dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrando una linda sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Tendo Akane- Devolvió el gesto con un ligero apretón de manos

-Bonito nombre, antes mencionaste que venias de otro lugar ¿cierto?

-Sí, vengo de Nerima, ingresare a la escuela preparatoria regional de Kioto- le dijo pues la chica parecía digna de confianza

-Genial, yo asisto a esa escuela, podríamos ir juntas y eso ¿qué te parece?

-Muy buena idea, con lo perdida que estoy me harías un gran favor- Agradeció la peli azul con estrellitas en los ojos. Que suerte haberla conocido pensó

-¿Haciendo nuevos amigos Natsu-chi?- Pregunto una voz profunda y varonil detrás de las chicas. Un joven que no pasaba de los diecinueve años, pelirojo, con tez blanca ojos grises y de más o menos un metro ochenta y siete había lanzado la cuestión.

-Hola Kai-kun, está buscando a Yoshimoto, de nuevo deje la llave del apartamento adentro- Decía Natsuki jugando con el borde de su suéter, ella era de unos diecisiete años, de tez trigueña, ojos color miel, pelinegra con la mata de cabello que asemejaba al corte de un hombre.

-Que voy a hacer contigo haha- reía nerviosamente hasta que noto la presencia de Akane junto a la pelinegra- Ho vaya disculpa mi grosero comportamiento, soy Kyomisaki Kai- Se presentó extendiendo la mano, Akane la tomo e hizo lo propio.

-Tendo Akane un gusto-

-Ella es nueva en la ciudad- Anuncio Natsuki

-Bienvenida entonces Tendo-san- Entonces algo hizo clic en su mente- Tu debes ser la chica que rentara el departamento, la chica de Nerima ¿cierto?-

-Pues sí, soy yo ¿pero cómo lo sabes tú?

-veras mi padre es el dueño del edificio y me encargo la tarea de recibirte asi como explicarte las reglas y demás.

Ahora que Akane lo pensaba el edificio llevaba el mismo apellido que Kai

-Muchas gracias- Sonreía la peliazul

-Bien, bien, basta de bienvenidas, se han olvidado de mi- Reclamaba Natsuki haciendo un puchero infantil. Los tres rieron, cuando notaron la cuarta presencia

-Buenas tardes joven Kyomisaki- Saludaba un hombre regordete con lentes y traje negro con una etiqueta con el nombre del edificio

-Yoshimoto que gusto de verte- Respondió enérgico el muchacho

-¿A qué se debe su agradable visita?

-Mira ella es Tendo Akane la chica que rentara el departamento que te dijo mi padre

-Mucho gusto- Se presentó la de ojos avellana mientras hacia una ligera reverencia

-Bienvenida señorita Tendo

-Rayos ustedes sí que no me prestan atención- Volvía a la carga Natsuki

-Señorita Kanazawa, ¿Cómo ha estado el conservatorio?-

-Bien pero olvide las llaves de nuevo

-Debería comprar un llavero señorita- sugería el recepcionista

-Solo apúrate a abrir mi casa hombre, llevo más de una hora tocando la campanilla y tu ni tus luces Yo-shi-mo-to

-En seguida señorita en cuanto acabe de atender a la nueva inquilina

-Cierto- se giró y vio a Akane y a Kai hablando-Akane-chi, ¿puedo acompañarte en la bienvenida?

-Claro- Respondió con una sonrisa

 _ **/ / /**_

 _ **NERIMA MISMO DIA**_

Ranma estaba en el tejado de la casa recordando los acontecimientos pasados

Primero. Se iba a casar con Akane, pero todo se arruino por su culpa y su obsesión por el Nanichuan

Segundo. Akane se distancio una semana de todo y de todos y cuando por fin les hablo solo dijo una terrible noticia

Tercero. Akane ya no era su prometida, y eso lo quisiera o no le dolía en el alma

Cuarto. Ella se había marchado a estudiar a Kioto y no la vería por lo menos en un año

Se sentía fatal, siempre había imaginado que la chica estaría con el incondicionalmente oh pero que equivocado estaba y maldijo a su cobardía, el hecho de no haberla detenido y confesado sus sentimientos. Pero tal vez ella sería feliz lejos de él, pues la reacción que tuvo cuando su compromiso fue disuelto no demostraba tristeza o arrepentimiento, el artista marcial ya no sabía ni que pensar

- _usaras el cuarto de Akane de ahora en adelante muchacho-_

Le había dicho su ex casi suegro, se sentía obligado a aceptar el mandato de Soun puesto que le debía mucho y gracias a él y sus hijas tenía un techo y comida caliente

- _Que el compromiso ya no exista no quiere decir que vallan a irse esta será su casa siempre no se martiricen-_

Agradecía no tener que marcharse porque de esa manera tenía la ventaja de que dentro de un año volvería a ver a la peliazul, ya que si bien podía ir a buscarla como siempre su orgullo y cobardía eran más grandes.

-No creí que fueras tan cobarde Ranma-

-Deja de molestar Nabiki

-En serio crees que no voy a molestarte cuñadito oh perdón, ex cuñado, si no quieres que divulgue que ya no estas comprometido con mi hermana deberás pagarme

-No voy a darte nada

-piénsalo si yo vendo la información a otras fuentes tus prometidas te atosigaran todo el día, tan solo analízalo y mañana me dices Ranma, créeme esto te traerá consecuencias graves

Y asi como llego se fue, dejando al chico asustado, era cierto, como no lo vio antes, si el ya no estaba comprometido con Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo lo acecharían hasta el cansancio y bueno Kodachi no contaba como prometida pero era igual de persistente.

-Ranma a cenar- La voz de Kasumi lo hizo volver a la realidad haciéndolo bajar del tejado y escuchar como dolorosamente su corazón se detenía al ver el hueco a su lado sin la dulce presencia de su Akane.

/ / /

 _ **KIOTO, HORA DE LA CENA, EDIFICIO KYOMISAKI, DEPARTAMENTO 12, PISO 8**_

 _ **-**_ Que buena cena Natsu-chi

-Gracias Kai-kun

-Sí estuvo muy rica Natsuki-san

-Venga no es para tanto- Dijo la aludida con una cálida sonrisa

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla retirando papá seguramente debe de estar esperándome- Comentaba Kai

-Yo debo hacer una tarea asi que también me retiro- Secundaba Natsuki

-Gracias por haberme ayudado chicos espero verlos mañana en el instituto

-Seguro que si Tendo-san

-Akane está bien

-¿Qué tal Aky-chi?

La aludida se sonrojo pero asintió

-De acuerdo Kyomisaki-kun

-Venga solo Kai

-¿Qué tal Kai-kun?

-Me parece perfecto- Sonrió el muchacho

-tú también deberías llamarnos asi Natsu-chi

-Seguro Kai-kun- Y los tres rieron

-Bien espero que te haya gustado el lugar, nos vemos en el instituto Aky-chi

-Adiós gracias por haberme ayudado, nos vemos mañana

-Cierto, mañana te recogeré para irnos juntas al instituto ¿vale?

-Si muchas gracias

-No es nada

-Hasta mañana- Los chicos solo agitaron la mano en señal de despedida y Akane cerró la puerta, Agradecía que su día estuviera lleno de tareas para asi no pensar más en la vida que acababa de dejar en su tierra natal. Recogió los platos de la mesa y los lavo, pensando en la suerte que tenía al haber encontrado a esos magníficos jóvenes, solo esperaba que todo marchara bien en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. Verifico que todo estuviera listo para mañana iniciar un curso escolar en su nueva escuela, con su nueva vida y lejos de su casa y familia y también lejos de Ranma. Ranma ¿Qué estará haciendo? Se preguntó pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, había decidido alejarse de lo que le hacía daño y eso es lo que haría.

 **Y se nos acabó el capítulo de hoy, como se pasa rápido el tiempo ¿verdad? Bien hora de responder sus lindos REVIEW´s**

 **RESPUESRAS DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Scarlet: Gracias de todo corazón por haberle dado un poco de tiempo a mi historia, déjame decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que has dicho, no es lo mismo hacer a que te hagan , por eso quiero darle una lección a Ranma.** **Besos espero el capítul te hallan gustado.**

 **Znta: Of course, Ranma will suffer hell, because Akane is going, to do it realize its mistakes.** **Kisses Thank you**

 **Clow: Que Bueno que te haya gustado, espero que la historia llene tus expectativas y sigas su curso, gracias de verdad por dejar tu comentario se aprecia de verdad. Besos**

 **Rizzasm: Hola, me he alegrado cuando leí tu comentario y espero que siga gustándote. Besos**

 **Aliss-chan: Gracias guapa, es bueno saber que te gusta. Prometo actualizar rápido.**

 **Zurgan: Hola, sé que mi summary esta confuso, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo lo entenderás, de igual forma te agradezco haberte tomado el tiempo para dejar tu comentario. Besos**

 **Beruji: Hola, agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, y tienes toda la razón al decir que siempre Akane es quien lo pasa mal con las tonterías de Ranma, pero aquí no más, te prometo que Ranma sufrirá y no será tan fácil conseguir el perdón ;) Besos.**

 **Tieve: It is good to know that you liked, I hope to follow the story, Thanks for your words.**

 **Lorena Donoso: Hola guapa, me allegro que te guste, por supuesto que habrá continuación, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tenga, pero te prometo que actualizare rápido. :)**

 **Kar: Hola, Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario me haces inmensamente feliz, Ya son tres capítulos espero que sean de tu agrado y ya sabes siempre puedes comentar desde los review´s seria genial que lo hicieras ;) Besos**

 **Sara Andry: Hola guapa, me da gusto que tengas curiosidad por la historia, espero seguir manteniéndola toda la historia, para que lleguemos juntas al final. Gracias por dejar tu comentario , besos**

 **RESPUESTAS CAPITULO 2**

 **Aliss-chan: Gracias chiki, es agradable que alguien espere con ansias tu trabajo por eso, prometo hacer capítulos más largos.**

 **Agradezco a todos infinitamente por sus bellas palabras, me han sacado unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Prometo ser rápida y traer capítulos más largos. Y les dejo una sorpresita**

 **ADELANTO CAPITULO 4**

-Gracias, joven resolveré uno de tus problemas. Espera esta noche ya verás-Y asi la anciana se perdió en la calle.

-AKANE- Entro al cuarto de manera abrupta cuando en lugar de encontrar a su ex prometida vio a quien menos lo esperaba.

 **Espero haber picado su interés chikis queridos y apreciados nos leemos pronto, aprovecho para promocionar mi one-shot de HOTARUBI NO MORI E, para aquellos que hayan visto la película y les guste, denle una oportunidad, besos bien tronados.**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA, HOLA, HOLA**_ _ **¿Me extrañaron? A que si jajaja bueno, el día de hoy me encuentro muy inspirada, asi que ahí les va otro cap de la historia. Gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras, ya saben respondo REVIEW's al final del capi. No desesperen chicos, actualizare mañana también, espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **Y como siempre: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es propiedad dela grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo tomare prestado su trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí. Sin más a leer**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: Una nueva vida y un Ranma sin maldición**_

La mañana era fresca en Kioto donde nuestra linda peliazul se veía cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo, se sentía realmente bien en ese nuevo ambiente ameno esperando que su día que apenas empezaba fuera de éxito.

 _ **NERIMA**_

Mientras que Ranma se encontraba aun durmiendo cuando el sonido de un despertador y no la voz de su dulce prometida era quien lo despertaba. Manoteo hacia el suelo buscando el endemoniado artefacto, cuando su mano se fue hasta el piso y quedo colgada al borde de la cama, ahora lo recordaba Akane no estaba y para su dicha y desgracia él se hallaba en la cama que laguna vez fue de su ex prometida. Se incorporó y sentó en el colchón escaneando el lugar con la vista, Soun había mandado guardar las cosas de Akane en otro cuarto para que Ranma pudiera instalarse solo le habían dejado el despertador de su ex prometida, pero realmente prefería que la legitima dueña de la habitación regresara y lo echara a patadas por ''pervertido'' tal vez sonaba masoquista pero a el asi le gustaba su pequeño mundo en descontrol. Reviso la hora y aún era temprano, pero no le apetecía dormir más, se preguntó si Akane se levantaba diario a esa hora, era posible porque él no había programado el despertador y este había empezado a sonar en la mañana, le pareció increíble que Akane se levantase una hora entes que él y siempre lo esperara para irse juntos a Furinkan, pero eso ya no sería posible, no dentro de mucho tiempo, y de la nada otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza ¿Y la escuela aquí? ¿Qué se supone que les diría a los demás al notar el banco de Akane vacío por el resto del curso y el siguiente? Si les decía sobre su ruptura seguro que Ukyo se enteraría asi como Kodachi y el resto de la escuela, se armaría todo un alboroto por la noticia y recordó las palabras de Nabiki '' _esto te traerá graves problemas''_ Le había dicho la castaña y ahora se daba cuenta de porque se lo decía, tenía toda la razón.

Bajo a desayunar tranquilamente por primera vez en su vida, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal acontecimiento, nunca habían visto al joven levantarse temprano y menos para ir a la escuela, eso era indicio de que algo andaba mal pero prefirieron dejarlo estar.

\- Buenos días, Hijo - Decía Nodoka con una sonrisa –Me gustaría que hoy que te has levantado temprano pasaras a mi habitación después de desayunar por favor- Pidió amablemente la mujer

-Claro mamá- dicho esto comenzó a comer, después de terminar fue directo a su antigua habitación donde seguro que su madre lo esperaba. Al entrar ahí la mujer le entrego un paquete.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curioso

-Tu nuevo uniforme- Ranma casi se va de espaldas ¿uniforme? Él nunca había usado uno

-No es necesario mamá en serio

-Sí que lo es jovencito, ahora que Akane no estudiara aquí no te dejaran pasar sin el uniforme- Cierto la única razón por la que dejaban entrar a Ranma sin uniforme era porque Akane les había dicho que no tenía uno y que lo dejaran pasar siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él, ese había sido el acuerdo, rayos Akane abarcaba toda su vida y el apenas venía dándose cuenta

-De acuerdo mamá- Tomo el paquete y se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto donde se cambió y se dio una chequeada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba ahí, '' _¿Akane se vio en este espejo el día de la boda?''_ Se preguntó el azabache, pues recordaba haber visto el objeto cuando fue a verla antes del desastre. Se sentía mal, culpable y triste que no pudo evitar cuando unas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que se anuló su compromiso, salieran de sus orbes azules.

Despejo su mente y se lavó la cara para que nadie notara que había llorado, se sentía vulnerable estando sin ella, y ahora solo podía lamentarse, bajo y se encontró con Nabiki, quien inevitablemente noto, el escozor de sus ojos y de inmediato supo que había llorado, mas no dijo nada y salieron juntos hacia la escuela. Ya en el camino Nabiki empezó el interrogatorio

-¿Por qué has llorado?

-Yo no he llorado, Nabiki son alucinaciones tuyas- Dijo, totalmente a la defensiva

-No mientas te conozco lo suficiente, además he visto esa mirada vacía en otro lado- Menciono y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana menor- Te ha pasado algo grave- Era una afirmación

-Tonterías

-Te dije que esto sería problemático ¿Piensas pagarme?

-Ni un solo yen

-Tacaño, bueno supongo que no estas de humor, nos vemos- Y se adelanto

Era cierto no estaba de humor para nada y para nadie solo quería ver a Akane de nuevo, eso que llevaba solo un día sin verla. Camino más hasta ver el edificio de Furinkan donde Nabiki le tendió un sobre.

-Pensaba venderla como un último recuerdo a cualquier pretendiente de mi hermana, pero tal vez no sea apropiado, igual te hará mas falta a ti que a cualquier otro, considéralo un regalo por el inicio de curso- Y sin más se adentró a la institución. Al abrir el sobre noto que era una foto de Akane con el vestido de novia, su corazón se paró un segundo para después palpitar con dolor, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido entallado al cuerpo, y tenía una sonrisa radiante que demostraba felicidad, por lo que dedujo que la foto fue tomada antes de interrumpirla ese mismo día donde volvió a decir algo que no sentía y que por eso ahora ya no la tenía, La beso y guardo en su bolsillo para entrar a la escuela.

 _ **KIOTO PREPARATORIA BUNKA**_

Akane estaba maravillada con su nueva escuela y sus compañeros, que no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre ella, sin pasarse de listos como los chicos de Furinkan

-Bien Aky-chi, lo siguiente es biología y te llevare a seleccionar tu taller deportivo y cultural asi que piénsalo aquí están las opciones-Decía Natsuki tendiéndole un panfleto con diversas disciplinas.

-Gracias Natsu-chi- De pronto un hombre alto flaco y canoso entro al aula

-buenos días jóvenes- Poso su vista en la alumna nueva- Hola compañera bienvenida al instituto Bunka, yo seré su profesor de biología tenga la amabilidad de presentarse por favor- Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Hola mi nombre es Tendo Akane, soy originaria de Nerima y he venido a estudiar aquí mi último año de preparatoria, es un gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien, por favor cuiden de mi- Finalizo haciendo una reverencia.

 _ **NERIMA**_

Ranma estaba cansado, había tenido que responder a regañadientes lo que sus compañeros preguntaban, y se había hartado además de que el incómodo uniforme lo mataba. Caminaba rumbo al Dojo cuando vio una anciana siendo molestada por un ladrón al parecer, y aunque sus ánimos no eran los mejores no podía dejar a la mujer a su suerte.

-¡HEY! Déjala en paz-Grito

-¿O si no que niño bonito?

-No me subestimes, soy muy fuerte- Dijo Ranma en un repentino ataque de ego

-Que niño más insolente ¡PREPARATE!- Grito para írsele a los golpes, Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y en dos movimientos derribo al sujeto noqueándolo en el acto dejándolo con los ojos hechos remolinos y las manos en señal de cuernitos. Suspiro, por lo menos había desquitado un poco su estrés

-Gracias, joven resolveré uno de tus problemas. Espera esta noche ya verás-Y asi la anciana se perdió en la calle.

Ya habían pasado las diez de la noche y Ranma se preguntaba cómo es que estaba Akane, pues desde que se había marchado no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella, cuando cierto viejito libidinoso llego con un saco de ropa interior.

-Ranma, chico que te parece si te transformas y me modelas uno de estos para consolarme por la partida de la linda Akane- Decía poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir, mostrando un conjunto de encaje negro diminuto.

-Ni hablar viejo, no estoy de humor para sus idioteces

Y sin permiso del muchacho le vertió una jarra de agua fría que saco de quien sabe dónde, pero para sorpresa de ambos el joven mantuvo su cuerpo original

-¿Qué cocha pacha?- se cuestionaba el anciano verificado la temperatura del agua

-No lo sé- Decía Ranma atónito por lo ocurrido y recordó '' _Resolveré uno de tus problemas esta noche ya verás''_ La anciana, claro ella debió haber sido.

-Estoy curado- Susurro- ESTOY CURADO- Grito finalmente saltando de alegría pura- AKANEE- El chico subió raudo las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de la peliazul exclamando el nombre de esta. Mientras Hapossai se preguntaba si el chico se había vuelto loco, porque Akane no estaba en la casa y aun asi el joven fue a buscarla. Se encogió de hombros y fue en busca de nuevos _tesoros._

-AKANE- Entro al cuarto de manera abrupta cuando en lugar de encontrar a su ex prometida vio a quien menos lo esperaba.

 _ **Y de nuevo se nos ha ido otro capítulo, ya es el 4to, ¿qué les ha parecido, largo, corto, bueno, malo, regular? Porfa déjenme sus lindos comentarios desde los REVIEW´s se los agradecería mucho y asi me mantengo enterada de que lo que les gusta de la historia, si debo hacer algún cambio, además de que si tengo una falta ortográfica me lo hagan saber. Gracias es un gusto escribir por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´s**_

 _ **yacc32: Hola, jajaja tal vez si los este mal acostumbrando, pero don´t worry prometo que fijare un periodo de tiempo para actualizar. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario lo tomare mucho en cuenta para establecer los intervalos entre capítulos. Besos**_

 _ **Sav21, Hola guapa, gracias por tus palabras de todo corazón, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, vimos suficiente de Ranma en toda el anime y el manga (tal vez porque es el protagonista y el título de la serie es RANMA ½ XD) pero yo quiero presentar otro punto de vista, que no se enfoque solo a las artes marciales. Y que Akane conozca muchachos, claro que sí, te llevaras una grata sorpresa en el siguiente cap. Solo se paciente**_

 _ **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: (Que nombresote XD Pero esta bonito ;D) Hola chiki Agradezco infinitamente tus 4 REVIEW´s (aplausos por favor señores) que me han hecho inmensamente feliz (TT-TT llora de alegría) y estoy absolutamente de acuerdo en eso de cambiar la actitud sumisa de Akane, que ya no estamos en la época de las cavernas por dios (o_0) Además nuestra linda protagonista puede ser más que solo puños y artes marciales, he aquí donde quiero demostrar un punto bien importante en la historia, ¿Cómo se atrevía Ranma a menospreciarla si EL TAMPOCO NO SABE COCINAR? Caramba cuando me puse analizar, el contenido que llevaría la historia me di cuenta de que Ranma no es TAN maravilloso como te lo pintan, y si sufrirá mucho (risas maniáticas y macabras de fondo) MUAHAHAHA (se empieza a ahogar y tose XD) Jajajaja bien esta me pase de dulces XD Volviendo al tema, nuestro lindo azabache va a saber lo que es ser 'débil' y no precisamente de cuerpo. Solo espera y se paciente ;)**_

 _ **ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados chikis**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA Mis queridos chikis, ¿Cómo están? Pasaba por aquí pensando que estaba en Paris (soy igual de perdida que Ryoga XD n.n) Y les traje el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que (a mi parecer) está quedando buena, bien primero que nada quiero decirle a mi querida lectora** _ **Karlaisabelortizhernandez**_ **, que no desespere aquí ya revelo quien es la o el intrusa/o en el cuarto de Ranma chan chan chan…. (Música de suspenso de fondo)**

 **Además quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que dejaron sus lindos REVIEW´S no saben lo feliz que soy por eso tratare de actualizar como lo he hecho hasta ahora, estaba pensando actualizar cada 3 días pero eso ya es otro rollo. ;D**

 **Y como en todos los capítulos Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la Grandiosa creadora de esta serie (Aplausos) Yo solo tomare prestada su idea y trama para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **SIN MAS A LEER :9 POR FAVOR CUIDEN DE MI XD**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 5: Intrusas, Ranma la manzana de la discordia.**

-Sha-Shampoo- El joven de la trenza se quedó pasmado al ver a la pelimorada dentro de la habitación

-Nihao Airen, yo venir a celebrar tu libertad- Dijo la china en un tono sensual, mientras Ranma pensaba a que se refería con 'libertad'

-Yo ayudarte a recordar Airen, tú ya no ser prometido de chica violenta- Mierda, y todas las maldiciones que se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, ¿Cómo rayos fue a enterarse de la anulación del compromiso? – De que estas hablando ¿quién te dijo tal mentira?- Respondió nervioso rogando que su plan funcionara

-No mentir Airen, Shampoo saber que es cierto, porque chica loca del listón decir que chica violenta haberse ido a otra escuela fuera de la ciudad- Ranma encajo las piezas ´chica loca del listón´ era el apelativo con el que Shampoo se dirigía a Kodachi, asi que la hermana de Kuno estaba detrás de esto, vaya problema.

-Asi que si Airen ser libre de chica violenta, Airen deber casarse con Shampoo- Finalizaba con una sonrisa la pelimorada

-N-no creo que sea apropiado, etto, veras, yo, veras- No sabía que decir estaba entre la espada y la pared

-Airen ¿tú no estar enamorado de chica violenta o sí?- Cuestiono maliciosamente con el fin de molestar, lo cual funciono.

-Claro que no, a mí ni siquiera me gusta Akane es más me alegro de ya no ser su prometido, por fin podre buscar una mujer de verdad- Respondió altivo y con el ego hasta las nubes sin caer en cuenta de su error

-Lo ves Airen tu decir que ya no estar comprometido con Tendo Akane, y yo puedo ser la mujer que buscas-Dijo para lanzársele y tratar de besarlo. Cuando alguien interrumpió la escena.

/

 **KIOTO, EDIFICIO KYOMISAKI, DEPARTAMENTO 12, PISO 8, 10:42 PM**

-¿QUÉ NO SABES COCINAR?- Preguntaba una muy alterada Natsuki a su nueva amiga

-Shhh, baja la voz por favor- Respondía Akane con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Disculpa pero me parece increíble que no sepas hacerlo, ahora entiendo por qué la comida precocida, las latas y el ramen instantáneo- Comentaba señalando las bolsas de sus recientes compras.

-Sé que es vergonzoso pero nunca aprendí nada, mi hermana mayor siempre fue la que hacia las tareas del hogar- Confesaba aún más apenada.

-Bueno entonces manos a la obra- Dicto Natsuki tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola fuera del departamento

-¿Qué haces Natsuki?

-No es obvio, te enseñare a cocinar, chica tu alimentación es importante, sin ofender eres bonita y muy buena estudiante, pero si no sabes cocinar estas perdida, no te lo tomes a mal pero realmente me preocupas, no es bueno solo comer enlatados y ramen instantáneo, además estos no tienen sabor a hogar ¿no te parece?

Akane en ningún momento se sintió ofendida, más bien conmovida por el lindo gesto, pero realmente no quería que la vieran cocinar una bomba nuclear con ingredientes de comida, seria penoso. Pero al parecer Natsuki estaba decidida a ayudarla asi que se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos del edificio hasta el noveno piso donde vivía su amiga.

Ya en el departamento de Natsuki ambas chicas buscaban en la alacena los ingredientes. La dueña, saco un recetario de un estante que estaba sobre el mesón del centro que servía como comedor.

-Bien Aky-chi ¿has intentado hacer algo una vez?

Akane trago fuerte, claro que lo había intentado pero como explicarle a la chica que todo lo que hacía podía destruir el edificio entero.-Ammm un poco pero todo resulta mal hahaha- reía nerviosamente haciendo un rollito de cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-Hmmm bien empecemos por algo básico, preparar pastas y ensaladas, no es tan difícil ven ayúdame- Dijo sacando las verduras del refrigerador.

/

 **NERIMA, A LA MISMA HORA**

-Vaya Ranma, por lo menos respeta la casa, que vivas aquí no te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras, y ten la decencia de decirnos lo que haces, por lo menos este ya no es el cuarto de mi hermana y ya no estas comprometido con ella- Decía Nabiki desde el lumbral de la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación desde afuera.

\- No Nabiki no es lo que parece, podrá parecer lo que parece pero no es- Respondía el chico atropellando unas palabras con otras sin decir algo concretamente y haciendo un ademan exageradamente ridículo tratando de negar lo que fuera que Nabiki pensaba.

-No me interesa tu vida amorosa, solo te pido que respetes mi casa, y la que es de Akane también, te recuerdo que volverá dentro de un año- Y salió de ahí dejando a los otros dos de nuevo a solas.

A Nabiki realmente le valía un pepino de los bien verdes lo que pasaba con Ranma, para ella el muchacho no era más que otra fuente de ingresos para su bolsillo, pero esta había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, atreverse a meter a Shampoo a su casa, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero ver el estado en el que se encontraban, hizo que la dulce galleta que hace unos momentos degustaba de pronto le supiera amarga, realmente creía que él amaba a su hermanita pero al parecer, las manos del artista marcial eran imanes hacia el cuerpo de la amazona, sabía que Akane era su debilidad, pero ahora comprendía lo que tal vez su hermana sintiera al ver al tonto de Ranma en una situación comprometedora, no eran celos, ella no los sentía por Ranma, pero sintió indignación, indignación de que ni siquiera respetaran su casa.

/

 **KIOTO, EDIFICIO KYOMISAKI, DEPARTAMENTO 15, PISO 9**

-Vaya Aky-chi, eres muy enérgica- Sonreía Natsuki, quien se acababa de quedar sin tabla de picar

-Lo siento, te comprare una nueva lo prometo- Decía apenada la peliazul

-Nada, nada eso no es necesario, valió la pena, tu ensalada está muy rica- Respondía la pelinegra, y realmente no mentía, la ensalada de Akane estaba más que decente, tenía buen sabor y con el aderezo quedo estupenda.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto ilusionada y con estrellitas en los ojos tomando las manos de Natsuki entre las suyas

-Por supuesto- Alababa la chica sonriéndole, además aun tenia grabada la cara de Akane cuando se enteró de que los vegetales se lavaban, fue bastante cómico a su parecer.

\- JA Toma esto Ranma, en tu cara, si puedo cocinar algo comestible- Expreso la joven sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía

-¿Ranma?- Al escuchar la pregunta Akane se quedó de piedra, rayos había hablado de más.

/

 **NERIMA MISMO DIA 11:34 PM**

Ranma estornudo de pronto pero no le había dado importancia seguía sumido en sus pensamientos ''Yo ir a entrenar con bisabuela, y cuando regresar nosotros casarnos, tienes un año para preparar nuestra boda Airen' Le había dicho la amazona, obviamente él no quería casarse con ella por obvias razones, amaba a Akane y estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento no cambiaría, solo se haría más grande, incluso separada de él y sin compromiso la esperaría y confesaría, solo esperaba que ella no lo olvidara.

Al día siguiente Nabiki apareció en la sala con un sobre en las manos, era una carta de Akane. La mediana de las Tendo se la entregó a su padre quien la leyó en voz alta

 _Hola, papá, seguramente eres tu quien lee esta carta, eso me alegra._

 _Gracias por darme esta oportunidad te prometo que no la desaprovechare, estudiare y regresare con las mejores notas, espero que te encuentres bien al igual que toda la familia, salúdalos de mi parte._

 _Te informo que ya me he instalado en el departamento, conocí a unos chicos muy amables, una de ellos es mi vecina y estudia en el mismo instituto que yo, se llama Kanazawa Natsuki, ella me ha enseñado la ciudad junto con Kyomisaki Kai, el amigo de Natsuki que es hijo del dueño del edificio donde vivo El igual estudia en la preparatoria Bunka. Han sido muy amables y siempre están conmigo podría decirse que somos amigos, por eso te pido que no te preocupes estoy bien, mañana comprare un teléfono celular para poder llamarlos, he iniciare un trabajo en la librería local de la ciudad._

 _Les mando saludos a todos, y un abrazo, espero comunicarme pronto._

 _Adiós_

 _PD: les mando una foto para que conozcan a mis amigos._

Y dentro del sobre se encontraba una foto de Akane con Natsuki y Kai abrazándose por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa. Al reverso se podía leer en tinta azul ´´ _ESTIMADA FAMILIA TENDO, AGRADECEMOS QUE DEJARAN A AKANE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR, PROMETEMOS CUIDAR BIEN DE ELLA ATENTAMENTE: KYOMISAKI KAI Y KANAZAWA NATSUKI''_ con una carita feliz y corazones alrededor del texto

Todos vieron la foto y les pareció tierno ver a la chica con esa sonrisa, Soun no aguanto y comenzó a llorar a raudales, le alegraba que su pequeño retoño estuviera bien.

Mientras a Ranma le daba un paro cardiaco, al ver el uniforme de esa escuela, el cual consistía en una falda negra, tableada, un poco más arriba del muslo que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas piernas, cubiertas por calcetas largas del mismo color de la falda que llegaban hasta medio muslo, zapatos similares a los que usaba aquí con unas correas que los sujetaban a los pies de la chica, saco color vino entallado el cuerpo y blusa blanca, con una corbata negra. Se veía realmente hermosa, pero el hecho de que otros chicos la vieran asi le hacía entrar en pánico, que deseaba poder ir a traerla y esconderla lejos de cualquier hombre. Pero era un cobarde inseguro después de todo.

/

 **MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NERIMA**

En las calles de Nerima se podía ver a un joven de vestimenta amarilla con una gran mochila y una sombrilla roja

-OH Akane, como te extraño, pero seguro que estando tan lejos de tu hogar no podremos vernos, prometo que te comprare unos regalos muy bonitos, estoy seguro que aquí en Hino habrá bonitas cosas que te gusten- Finalizaba Ryoga con un largo y audible suspiro cuando…

-Chica de la espátula tú no tener por qué visitar a Ranma el ser mi prometido- Decía Shampoo al tiempo que usaba a Ryoga como trampolín y le dejaba una visible marca de suela de zapato en la cara.

-Ran-chan es mí prometido también, mucho antes de que tú aparecieras china loca- Y ahí iba de nuevo a usar a Ryoga de trampolín. El chico de la bandana amarilla solo cayo de sentón justo en el momento en el que sus (inconscientemente) agresoras se paraban frente a el sobre la barda que se levantaba del lado izquierdo de la calle.

-Escúchame bien china loca, Ran-chan solo se casara conmigo, si el compromiso de Akane con él está disuelto, el siguiente compromiso más antiguo tomara su lugar, asi que por derecho Ran-chan solo será mi esposo- Finalizaba triunfante Ukyo

-Eso no ser posible, tus reglas no rigen en este lugar- Contraatacaba la amazona

-Las tuyas tampoco – Volvía a la carga Ukyo. Se acercaron peligrosamente una a la otra, y se miraron desafiantes listas para la pelea, cuando de pronto

-¿AKANE YA NO ES LA PROMETIDA DE RANMA?- Preguntaba Ryoga al borde del desmayo, haciendo notar su histérica voz impaciente por la respuesta. Ambas peleadoras se pararon en seco, no habían notado la presencia del muchacho hasta que él se hizo notar con esa pregunta desesperada.

-Ryoga, cuanto tiempo- Saludo Ukyo bajando de la barda, mientas se paraba enfrente del chico

-¿Tu no ser, el chico que está enamorado de chica violenta?- Preguntaba Shampoo

-SI, digo digo no bueno si no se- La pregunta de la amazona lo dejo acorralado no sabía que responder, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que recién había escuchado.

-Nee, Ryoga ¿tu sabias que Akane ya no es la prometida de Ranma?- Y ahí estaba la causa de su repentina histeria, tomo a Ukyo por los hombros y dijo

-¿ES EN SERIO? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¿QUIÉN TE LO HA DICHO? ¿RANMA Y AKANE LO ANUNCIARON?- Pregunto el chico encimando algunas palabras por la rapidez con la que hablaba.

-Bueno no pero todo paso ayer cuando…..

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **POV. UKYO**_

 _Iba llegando al instituto con un okonomiyaki especial para Ranma cuando lo vio en la entrada de la escuela, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su 'prometido' llevaba el uniforme de Furinkan, y no pudo evitar cuando un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, cuando_

 _-RANMA-SAMA, YO TATEWAKI KODACHI, HE ESCUCHADO QUE AHORA YA NO ESTAS COMPROMETIDO CON TENDO AKANE- Gritaba la rosa negra para después reír maniáticamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

 _Me quede parada en mi lugar con la boca abierta ¿era cierto lo que había escuchado? No me lo creía, entonces Kodachi volvió a hablar_

 _-Y COMO ESTAS LIBRE DE ESA MUJER, DECRETO QUE TODAS AQUELLAS QUE TENGAN SENTIMIENTOS POR TI, TENDRAN QUE TENER UN DUELO, CONMIGO PARA PODER CORTEJARTE- Un minuto Kodachi ¿dijo la palabra ´Cortejarte'? En efecto la había dicho-Y EL DUELO SERA EL SIGUIENTE, SOLO AQUELLA QUE LOGRE CONQUISTAR TU ESTOMAGO PODRA CONQUISTAR TU CORAZON, TODAS DEBERAN PREPARARTE ALGO DE COMER- Y de nuevo su risa maniática hacia acto de presencia, pero una idea cruzo mi mente, si ese estúpido duelo me ayudaba a conseguir algo con Ranma lo aprovecharía, después de todo yo ya llevaba hecho algo que seguro le gustaba. Planeaba dárselo pero cuando lo busque había desaparecido 'tal vez no se sienta cómodo con todo esto' pensé para guardar de nuevo el okonomiyaki que le prepare. Entre a la escuela y lo vi sentado en su asiento, con un montón de gente a su alrededor preguntándole todo sobre la supuesta anulación del compromiso entre él y Akane, Ranma como podía respondía una tras otra hasta que una en particular llamo mi atención_

 _-¿Tu no amabas a Akane, es decir no te dolió su ruptura?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, es más agradezco ya no estar comprometido con ella- Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón brinco emocionado, entonces era verdad, asi que había posibilidades entre nosotros. Otra pregunta clave._

 _-¿Y ella como lo tomo, entro en depresión desde la boda y por eso no vino el primer día de clases?- Era cierto no me había dado cuenta de que Akane no anduviera por ahí siendo una buena estudiante. Ran-chan iba a responder cuando Hinako-sensei arribo al aula, todos tomamos nuestros asientos y alguien más entro al salón, eran las hermanas de Akane la mayor que me parece se llama Kasumi y Nabiki. Kasumi iba con su habitual sonrisa, mientras Nabiki con su típica mirada suspicaz._

 _-Chicos- Hablo Hinako-sensei, con su voz chillona- Las hermanas de la señorita Tendo tienen que darles un aviso- Y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, balanceando los pies en el aire (debido a su tamaño y al respectivo tamaño de la silla) esperando impaciente la noticia como todos nosotros, pero lo que vino nos dejó a todos sorprendidos._

 _-Hola, buenos días, Soy Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane, ella es Nabiki, seguramente la conocen- Dijo mientras Nabiki solo sonreía de manera astuta- Hoy hemos venido a informarles que mi hermana menor se ha ido a estudiar a otra escuela y no podrá terminar la preparatoria con ustedes, les agradecemos que hallan cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, les ha mandado saludos y unas cartas- Termino de contar Kasumi para entregarle una carta grupal a Hinako-sensei y un par individual a Sayuri y Yuka sus inseparables amigas que las recibieron muy agradecidas y conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias- Dijeron mis compañeras al unísono para regresar a su lugar, mientras Kasumi y Nabiki hacían una ligera reverencia para salir del salón una detrás de la otra. Después Hinako-sensei leyó la carta de Akane en voz alta._

'' _Estimados compañeros de Furinkan, les saludo desde lo que es seguramente mi nuevo hogar, estoy realmente agradecida con todos ustedes por haberme cuidado durante mi estancia en la escuela de Nerima, la verdad siempre creí que finalizaría mi preparatoria ahí, pero recientemente he recibido una beca completa por parte de la preparatoria Bunka en Kioto, asi que acepte transferirme, espero que todos se encuentren bien y terminen sus estudios como es debido, me dio gusto conocerlos a todos, les mando una saludo._

 _Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo o eso espero._

 _Cuídense todos_

 _Atentamente: Tendo Akane''_

 _Finalizo de leer, para dar paso a un montón de cuchicheos entre los chicos y chicas del salón, voltee a ver a Ran-chan y se veía sorpresivamente triste. No pude detallar lo que hizo después pues Hinako-sensei empezó a dar la clase_

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Ryoga estaba atónito, jamás creyó que fuera posible una ruptura entre Akane y Ranma, entonces cayó en cuenta de que ahora su amor platónico era más alcanzable, pero había piezas que no encajaban, ¿Cómo se supone que Akane recibió una beca de un día para otro?

Para empezar, no era necesario que rompiera el compromiso con Ranma, solo bastaba con posponerlo, al parecer era el único que notaba ese gran vacío de información, se supone que las cosas entre ellos iban más o menos bien, por algo se iban a casar ¿o no? En realidad había muchas cuestiones que no estaban claras, y al parecer era el único con esas dudas, los demás solo se enfocaban al hecho más relevante RANMA Y AKANE YA NO SON PROMETIDOS punto eso era todo lo que los demás veían, y tal vez todo sería más fácil si las cosas se quedaban sin resolver pero él no estaba conforme tendría que hablar con los dos, pues solo ellos podían decir algo concreto de sus sentimientos y reacciones, tenía las intenciones de ir a buscar a Akane pero con lo desorientado que era seguro que llegaba para año nuevo sin contar el hecho de no saber dónde se hallaba ella ya que según el relato de Ukyo, la peliazul no estaba en su casa y no volvería en un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en Hino?- Pregunto el chico mitad cerdo. Las chicas que de nuevo se ofendían verbalmente, ignorando a Ryoga durante su ensimismamiento, voltearon y ambas contestaron

-Estas en Nerima- El chico de la bandana se sintió avergonzado por ser un perdido completo, pero se enfocó en el hecho de que estaba ahí y no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados o por lo menos tenía que resolver sus dudas.

-¿Me podrían llevar al Dojo Tendo?- Pidió, tenía que hablar con alguno de esos dos y contando con que Akane ya no vivía ahí, con el primero que hablaría seria Ranma.

 **Y fin del capítulo 5 como siempre mis odiosas preguntas XD ¿Qué tal ha quedado? ¿Sera posible que Ryoga le saque la sopa a Ranma? ¿Cómo se supone que Akane consiguió la beca? Muchas preguntas sin resolver (Y eso que apenas estamos empezando) bueno ya lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulos Chikis, Chikitines de mientras como siempre RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´s**

 **RESPUESTAS DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **Sensei Panda Saotome: Hola, me alegra escuchar que te encante :3 es bueno saber que la gente guste de tu trabajo por eso actualizare rápido para que siempre me acompañen hasta el final de la historia y claro que la voy a continuar. Besos Gracias por el review**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola guapa, espero haber resuelto tu duda del intruso en la habitación de Ranma, no te cortes las venas TT-TT me pondría muy triste de ya no tener una lectora tan maja como tu :* besos besos besos, Y pues eso de que nos copiamos Akane y yo jajaja tal vez, pero como ya has de saber esa expresión se usa cada vez que te presentas a alguien nuevo XD y hay varios lectores fantasma (que no dejan review n.n) pero que aun asi leen la historia, gracias al cielo tu eres activa y dejas tu lindo comentario :D Gracias guapa**

 **Beruji: Jajaja es que soy una adicta a la escritura, he venido escribiendo historias desde que estoy en primero de secundaria, por eso ahora que tengo la oportunidad de compartirlas me gusta hacerlo seguido Gracias por tu review :3**

 **Lorena Donoso: AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION espero que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado, guapa no sabes que feliz soy con lo que dices :'3 soy muy afortunada de tener lectores como tú además lo intrigante apenas empieza :) se viene lo mejor chan chan chan chan XD besos**

 **Aliss-chan: La incógnita ha sido resuelta pero ahora vienen más ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Acaso Akane lo tenía todo planeado? Te dejo de tarea esas dos preguntitas Gracias por el review guapa soy tan feliz Besos**

 **Yacc23: Jajajaja lo sé la idea de hacer sufrir a alguien es muy tentadora, comparto ese gusto contigo, y pues no no se vale tener perdón de todos solo por unos ojazos azules y sonrisa de comercial de Colgate (XD esa marca tampoco me pertenece, no valla siendo que quieran demandarme) Y si Kasumi también tendrá sus momentos de gloria, solo espera un poco más prometo que tu paciencia será recompensada ;) Besos y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **LadyYin 507: Hola guapa, me alegra que te guste, soy tan feliz, *-* Gracias por tus palabras son muy alentadoras para mí. Y pues esa ha sido la reacción de las 'prometidas' de Ranma' ¿Qué te ha parecido? Igual Ryoga nos dio algo importante en que pensar ¿no crees? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos**

 **2cm: Hola, gracias por tu lindo review, se agradece de corazón una crítica de ese calibre (en serio me puso a pensar) tienes razón tal vez es demasiado exagerado poner a un personaje como un demonio fuera de control, y no no leí el manga al revés (jajaja me hizo gracia el comentario XD), solo que mi intención con esta historia es distinta. Claro que todos nos acordamos de las veces que Ranma se arriesgó para salvar a Akane y las veces que ella lo mando a volar gratis por el cielo de Nerima con un súper y eficaz puñetazo marca AKANETENDO, igual nos acordamos y retorcemos de la emoción cuando Ranma se hacía a un lado para que su prometida fuera feliz con Shinnosuke, sabemos de antemano lo testaruda y empecinada que es la linda peliazul (que es mucho por cierto) Aquí nadie o por lo menos como escritora del fic no tengo la intención de poner a alguien de mártir, o comparar quien le hizo más barbaridades al otro, veras la intención de un inicio tan dramático es la de provocar el interés de la gente, como lo has dicho este es un FanFiction, por lo consecuente no es real, y ya lo he dicho mis ideas son locas y un poco salidas del contexto, no te pongas asi, parece ser que tú eres una persona conservadora de la historia original y no te critico todas las opiniones y preferencias son muy respetables . Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, mi punto de vista es muy abierto (no digo que el tuyo no) pero soy demasiado liberal, tampoco me considero una luchona o cabrona como dicen las personas hoy en día, pero me revienta los huesos que en la mayoría de las historias siempre sea el hombre quien proteja a la mujer, venga nosotros también podemos hacerlo, biológicamente las mujeres nos vemos más frágiles pero seamos sinceros no todo en la vida son puños, y aquí es donde entra mi punto de vista PERSONAL, las historia Ranma 1/2 trata de un muchacho amante de las artes marciales que busca ser el más fuerte de todos, pero ¿no has pensado que hay otros aspectos de su vida que son de vital importancia? Como alimentarse, la escuela, la familia entre otros que como dices tú si sigo, sigo hasta mañana, Ranma solo es bueno para las artes marciales es fuerte tiene buenas técnicas etcétera, pero él TAMPOCO sabe cocinar, no es bueno estudiando, podrá vivir de sus habilidades pero igual la inteligencia y conocimiento te abren puertas ante el mundo, es igual de testarudo como Akane tiene un ego y orgullo del tamaño del mundo, se aprovecha de sus demás admiradoras para elevar su personalidad, ¿no te parece que eso es muy cruel? Por qué sinceramente a mí me parece que si, a mí no me gustaría que me usaran para elevar su ego, pero dejando de lado los ejemplos de la vida real, tomemos en cuenta el comportamiento de Akane, si es algo bruta y violenta, pero en serio yo la entendería si ella fuera real, tuvo que ser criada por su hermana mayor su papá le enseño artes marciales, y se volvió tosca con el paso del tiempo, y para rematar llego Ranma con una bola de locos que solo le hacían daño (tampoco es una mártir) contando que el principal agresor es Ranma con su amor apache, es lindo que la cuide y todo pero ¿te imaginas lo que se siente que alguien te ofenda todo el tiempo te critique y compare con personas que son mejores que tú? Agrégale el hecho de que tienes que vivir con la idea de que en un futuro ese alguien será tu esposo, además es frustrante que todos los intentos de ser otra persona que no es solo por el sean nulos y le encuentre defecto a todo, ambos son barbaros y de carácter rudo no pienso poner a alguien a sufrir el infierno, todo a su tiempo. Y puedo seguir y seguir con mi punto de vista, mi recomendación relájate es solo ficción nada es real si no te parece la historia puedes decirlo no hay problema todos tenemos un gusto distinto es muy respetable tu opinión. Gracias infinitamente por tu comentario lo tomare mucho en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo y el desarrollo de la historia en general Besos**

 **Nancyricoleon: CORRECTO es ella la insistente amazona, todos sabeos que no pierde oportunidad para ir tras Ranma pero tu tranquila la mantendré bien en la historia para que todo se ponga picante XD jajaja besos guapa.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, chikis espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me alegra que lean ya saben nos leeremos pronto ;D por eso me despido de momento, Gracias por su arduo trabajo.**

 **Besos bien tronados XD**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA, Me da gusto saludarlos chikis, he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia espero les guste y me dejen su lindo REVIEW. He decidido algo importante, asi que espero me comprendan, subiré un capitulo cada tres días es decir un día sí y otro no, para que me dé tiempo redactar capítulos más largos y responder a todos los comentarios adecuadamente vale.**

 **Ya saben respondo review´s al final del capi. Espero que llene sus expectativas y disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, de todo corazón gracias por seguir mi idea loca plasmada en letras. :3**

 **Y como siempre Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo tomare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro.**

 **Por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura.**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 6: Charlas y sentimientos.**

Ukyo y Shampoo no perdieron la oportunidad de poder ver a Ranma con la excusa de guiar a Ryoga a su casa ¿No sería raro ayudar a un amigo, verdad? Se encaminaron hacia el Dojo Tendo, las mujeres con la esperanza de ver a su 'prometido' y el joven con ganas de hablar con él.

 _ **KIOTO, BIBLIOTECA LIVRE**_

Akane se encontraba tras el mostrador de su nuevo trabajo, había conseguido el puesto en la biblioteca, se sentía bien en ese lugar relajado y sin locos por todos lados, pero, desde que había llegado a Kioto (hace apenas 3 días) se preguntaba constantemente que hacia su familia, sus amigos, si la echarían de menos, como habrían tomado la noticia de que ya no asistiría a Furinkan, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas que tendría que responder dentro de un tiempo, pero de entre todos los sentimientos y dudas estrafalarias que se hallaban en su mente algo o más bien alguien resaltaba entre toda esa locura. Ranma, ese nombre la seguía a sola y a luna, pensaba constantemente en él, no podía evitarlo cuando trataba de concentrarse en sus actividades repentinamente el rostro del muchacho se hacía presente en su imaginación, aun analizaba lo que Natsuki le había dicho en la noche anterior.

-Aky-chi, vine por ti- Y como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado la pelinegra se hacía presente en el recinto lleno de libros. -¿Has terminado tu turno?-

-Hola Natsu-chi, casi solo faltan quince minutos- Respondió la de ojos avellana

-Bien me da tiempo para descansar, he salido de la cafetería a carrera pensando que ya te habías ido, corrí tan rápido que casi me estrello con la pared- Conto con su característica sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece el lugar?- Pregunto refiriéndose a la biblioteca.

-Bastante bien, está cerca del edificio y las personas que vienen son muy cultas y agradables- Respondió alegremente al recordar su primer día de trabajo.

-Me alegro, y dime ¿ya sabes a que clubes unirte?- Pregunto abriendo una bolsa de chocolates en bolita.

-Estaba pensando en unirme a aikido, ya que tengo conocimientos en las artes marciales- Dijo tomando unos chocolates que le ofrecía su amiga- Gracias-

-No es nada. Bueno eso resuelve uno, ¿Y tú club cultural? ¿Lo has elegido?-

-Esa es la parte difícil, me interesan música, literatura y pintura pero no se cual tomar- Decía abatida la peliazul.

-Vaya creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, yo estoy en el club de tiro con arco para los deportivos, y mi taller cultural es literatura, pero tú puedes tener una ventaja, ¿Cuándo son tus días libres aquí en la biblioteca?

-Pues…. Según el dueño de la tienda, debo venir los lunes de cuatro a ocho treinta, los miércoles, de seis a nueve, viernes de cinco a ocho, sábado jornada completa y domingo descanso- Leyó de una hoja rosácea.

-Perfecto, mira te propongo algo, entra al club de pintura en la escuela, aquí en la biblioteca podrás tomar literatura, y me acompañas una hora al conservatorio los martes y jueves ¿Qué te parece?- Finalizo la chica con ojos soñadores.

La idea no era mala, de hecho era estupenda, si entraba a aikido, no perdería la practica en las artes marciales, si entraba a pintura haría algo que siempre le apasiono, aunque nadie lo creyera, desde pequeña, además si trabajaba en la biblioteca podría leer los libros que quisiera, el lugar era enorme y tenía gran variedad de estos, por ultimo acompañar a Natsuki al conservatorio sería lo ideal, siempre quiso aprender a tocar un instrumento, era el plan perfecto además de que tenía la biblioteca para hacer tareas tranquilamente y no estar todo el día encerrada en el departamento.

-Me parece genial, claro que acepto- Respondió llena de entusiasmo.

-Genial, entonces creo que no tendrás problemas ¿crees que te alcance el tiempo para hacer las tareas?- Pregunto con una repentina preocupación.

-Por supuesto las hare en la biblioteca, además aquí no tengo que preocuparme por la información.

De repente el dueño del local apareció desde una puerta de caoba negra.

-Es hora de cerrar Tendo-san, la espero el miércoles en los horarios que acordamos, Gracias por su arduo trabajo-

Y haciendo una reverencia, ambas jóvenes se despidieron mientras el hombre cerraba la tienda. Caminaban por las calles de Kioto iluminadas por las luces artificiales de la ciudad ofreciendo un espectáculo hermoso. Atravesaron un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo, pero como aún era invierno, estos estaban secos.

-¿Te gustan los cerezos?- Pregunto Natsuki al ver a Akane contemplar los arboles con algo de nostalgia en su mirada

-Mucho- susurro la peliazul- Mi mamá solía peinarme debajo de uno que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa- Relato con ternura y nostalgia mezclada, teniendo uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su madre.

Natsuki noto que estaba triste, ella había hablado de su padre y hermanas, y la familia problemática del amigo de su papá, pero nunca le conto nada de su madre.

-¿Te gustaría verlos cuando estén en flor?- Akane que tenía la mirada baja la levanto con sorpresa ante tal ofrecimiento, ¿Hace cuánto que no veía un cerezo en flor? El de su madre se secó y lo cortaron cundo ella tenía diez años, extrañaba tanto el color de los pétalos y las cosquillas que producían cuando estos te caían en la cara. No aguanto más y derramo unas lágrimas desde sus ojos avellana.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho- Y sonrió abiertamente agradecida con la chica que tenía enfrente.

Natsuki la tomo de la mano y la guio a un par de columpios del parque, Akane se sentó y la pelinegra también.

-Tal vez dirás que soy metiche, pero, ¿Tu mamá no está contigo?- Hubo un prolongado silencio solo interrumpido por el rechinar de los leves movimientos del columpio.

-Ella murió, hace un tiempo- Respondió la peliazul ahogando un sollozo. Natsuki se regañó mentalmente, ¿por qué siempre se metía donde no la llamaban?, rayos.

-L-lo siento- Susurro a penas.

-No tienes que sentirlo, han pasado muchos años- continuo con un repentino buen ánimo- No recuerdo mucho de ella, pero siempre me han dicho que era muy fuerte, decidida, testaruda, bonita y que me parezco en muchas cosas a ella- Sonrió mas todavía empezando a reír. –Hace mucho que no hablaba de ella, la echo de menos sabes-

-Yo creo que te entiendo, mi madre también murió cuando yo era pequeña- Relato la ojimiel –Tenia unos seis años cuando el cáncer termino con su vida- A pesar de tener los ojos con lágrimas Natsuki mantuvo la sonrisa, negándose a llorar. –Pienso que tú eres afortunada, tienes a un padre y hermanas que te aman-

Akane presto atención a la última parte de la frase. ¿Acaso ella no los tenía? Al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la peliazul, la otra chica continúo.

-No te hagas ideas, mi papá también me quiere y yo a él, solo que en mi caso soy hija única, debido a la enfermedad de mi mama ella no pudo tener más hijos y cuando ella murió las nanas de la casa se encargaron de mí, era hostigarte y me volvía loca en el encierro- de repente la joven se carcajeo –Recuerdo que en una ocasión me escape de la casa hacia una arboleada que estaba cerca y todos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando no me encontraban- Relato riendo aún más y suspiro –Déjame decirte algo Aky-chi, puede ser triste recordar sucesos malos, pero si no tenemos esa clase de experiencia ¿Qué nos motiva en la vida? Hay que mirar hacia adelante con la vista en alto, seguras y felices- Le dijo para después desatar la pulsera de listón que llevaba en la muñeca –Esto lo hizo mi mama antes de morir- Y le mostro un bordado en la contraparte de el adorno que decía en letras cursivas de color blanco ´´FREIHEIT''

-Quiere decir ''libertad'' en alemán- Le hizo saber

-Es hermosa- Le dijo devolviéndole el accesorio

-Mi mamá siempre amo su libertad, le gustaba viajar y conocer cosas nuevas ella me enseño el tiro con arco a los 5 jajaja no podía ni sostener la flecha- Otro suspiro- Pero cuando ella murió me hizo prometerle que no me sentiría triste, que viviría y seria alguien feliz, por eso no puedo defraudarla- Hizo una pausa viendo a su acompañante a los ojos- Dime Akane, tu ¿quieres defraudar a tu mamá?- La aludida noto la seriedad de la pregunta y la analizo, claro que no quería defraudarla ella había hecho una promesa similar.

-No, no quiero defraudarla, no voy a defraudarla- Contesto llena de seguridad y felicidad.

-Me alegra oírlo- Ambas sonrieron y reanudaron el camino hacia su casa.

-Para serte sincera, te he mentido- Dijo de momento la peliazul bajando la vista

-¿Con lo de Ranma?-

Akane no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Bueno, no parabas de trabarte en tu historia, lo ofendías de más, te veías triste y sobre todo cuando hablaste de él algo me decía que no fue simplemente tu amigo, o por lo menos tu no lo ves asi- Akane se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿tan obvia era? Parecía ser que sí, la otra continuo –Además déjame decirte que el brillo en tus ojos no aparece por cualquier amigo- La peliazul se sonrojo –Esta bien si no me quieres contar, hay veces que es incómodo-

El camino se les hizo corto, Natsuki despidió su amiga en la entrada de su departamento

-Mañana tenemos conservatorio no lo olvides, y Aky-chi, lucha por lo que amas, se vive una vez tenlo en cuenta- Se marchó dejando a la de ojos avellana envuelta en sus pensamientos.

 _ **NERIMA, DOJO TENDO**_

Se podían oír los gritos de batalla, Ryoga y Ranma tenían un duelo amistoso para no perder la costumbre. Después de haber despedido a las 'prometidas' de Ranma se dispusieron a pelear un poco.

-En serio Ranma, debes hacer algo si es cierto lo que me dices- Decía entrecortado el chico de la bandana amarilla mientras se dejaba caer en la duela del Dojo y limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-Eso lo se Ryoga no molestes

-Si lo sabes ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Ese no es tu asunto

-Tienes un año para planear como hacerlo, piénsalo bien.

-Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer

-Chicos la cena está servida, pasen al comedor- Decía Kasumi interrumpiendo la plática de ambos muchachos

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon del Dojo, Ranma seguía con los pensamientos revueltos ¿Por qué Akane no le conto algo tan importante?

 **Y fin, uff cuanto sentimiento en este capítulo ¿no les parece? ¿Qué piensan de la historia de Natsuki? ¿Tendrá razón en las palabras que le dijo a Akane? Por favor dejen su opinión desde los review´s. Además ¿Qué es eso que tiene que hacer Ranma? ¿Qué es lo que no le dijo Akane? Muchas dudas, ya se está poniendo bueno XD**

 **Tengo una idea en mente y necesito que me ayuden, tengo planeado muchas aventuras por eso quiero lanzar el RETO: TANGA (escena HOT entre una pareja de la historia) , AKA (escena ROMANTICA) FUNNY (escena DIVERTIDA), KOKORO (escena DRAMATICA) y serian todos los retos, por favor hagan una votación de que escena quieren para irla haciendo vale. XD**

 **RESPONDIENDO REVIEW´S**

 **Rebbeca: Hola guapa AQUIE ESTA EL CAP espero de todo corazón que te halla agradado, me hace feliz que esperen mi trabajo. Besos guapa un abrazo**

 **Lorena Donoso: Hola chiki que bueno que te interese, espero que este cap sea como lo esperabas gracias por el review guapa me haces muy feliz y pues si Ranma es un celoso pero que puede hacer si es tan cobarde habrá que darle un empujoncito Besos.**

 **LadyYin 507: Gracias guapa me sonrojo con tanto cumplido :3 jejeje me alegra que te guste en verdad aprecio tu preferencia. Y si Shampoo es peligrosa, es hábil y todo pero demasiado presumida a mi parecer, asi que aquí tratare de balancear los personajes para que la historia siga su curso. Y en cuanto a Mousse y Kuno ya se verá en el siguiente cap jejej por fa se paciente. Ryoga es un lindo siempre tan perdido pero no pierde su caballerosidad y buenos modales ;) Jajajaja XD Ranma no recibió carta :( pero que se le va a hacer si Aky estaba enojada con él, jum no sería justo tal vez es infantil e inmaduro pero asi somos los humanos verdad. Espero de corazón que hallas disfrutado de este capítulo y me dejes otro review asi de lindo Gracias Besos**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola guapa, gracias por tu review EL PRIMERO DE TODOS EN EL CAP 5 (APLAUSO FUERTE SEÑORES POR FAVOR) En serio es agradable encontrar lectores como tú que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y pues si Ryoga resulto ser más listo que todos, veremos qué es lo que le dijo a Ranma chan chan chan, Yei Akane se merece ser feliz absolutamente de acuerdo y me da gusto saber que no te cortaras las venas eso alivia mi alma ahora puedo dormir tranquila :) respecto a lo de la frase, si es típico decir ''Por favor cuida de mi o cuiden de mi'' dependiendo de la cantidad de personas. Gracias por el review se agradece de corazón, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besos**

 **Aliss-Chan: Hola, chiki me da gusto leer tu review lo agradezco infinitamente. Pues si Akane merece ser feliz como todos pero es que si la había pasado mal antes, ahora quiero darle un poco de libertad a los protagonistas para que sepan del mundo y eso, porque no puedes casarte sin haber conocido el mundo ¿verdad? Y para Ryoga le tendremos una sorpresita no se quedara solito, Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado y sigas dejando tus comentarios Besos**

 **Sara Andry: Me alegra escuchar que te interese, aquí está la actualización espero te guste. Besos guapa**

 **Gracias a todos per seguir esta historia: Próxima actualización Domingo 3 de abril (Calendario de México)**

 **Asegúrense de dejarme las votaciones para el reto.**

 **ADELANTO CAPITULO 7**

 **Kuno se entera de la partida de Akane, SE DESATA LA FURIA DEL RAYO AZUL DE FURINKAN, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS. Mousse sigue atendiendo el Nekohaten cuando se entera que Ranma ha perdido la maldición ¿Qué preguntas tiene para él? ¿Akane y el chico de intercambio? ¿El muchacho es de INGLATERRA? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo sean pacientes conmigo Gracias por su arduo trabajo.**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **HOLA, ¿Cómo están chikis? Espero que estén bien, he aquí el capítulo siete de esta historia, disculpen el retraso en la hora pero tuve que hacer las compras del mes y puff ya saben es tan agotador, pero sin importar que, aquí está el cap, no puedo defraudarlos ¿verdad que no? Por eso me he puesto a escribir la última parte del capítulo mientras comía chocolate Jajajaja tal vez eso no era necesario XD pero en fin espero que les guste.**

 **Y al igual que los otros capítulos, Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece es propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro**

 **SIN MAS CUIDEN DE MI Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **NERIMA INSTITUTO FURINKAN**

Ranma se estaba acoplando a penas a su nueva forma de vida, llevaba casi un mes sin ver a Akane y por consecuente el mismo tiempo en el que tomaba apuntes en clase y usaba uniforme, sinceramente ya no le prestaba atención a esos detalles solo se enfocaba en lo que Ryoga le había dicho ya hace más o menos tres semanas

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _-Ranma, te buscan en la puerta- Anunciaba Kasumi desde la puerta del cuarto que antes pertenecía a su hermana._

 _-Ya bajo- Y antes de que pudiera cruzar el lumbral se oía un alboroto en el pasillo._

 _-Airen- Y la amazona ya estaba asfixiándolo entre sus 'encantos'_

 _-China loca suelta Ran-chan- Peleaba Ukyo tomándolo del brazo y empezando a forcejear como si se tratase de un oso de felpa en vez de Ranma._

 _Ryoga hizo acto de presencia y salvo a Ranma de sus opresoras que le reclamaron y solo les basto pasarle por encima al chico de la bandana para dejarlo fuera de combate._

 _Después de haber transformado a Shampoo en gato y echarla (literalmente) a patadas por parte de Nabiki (Que le cobro a Ryoga unos miles de yenes por el favor) y convencer a Ukyo de dejarlos en paz ahora los dos artistas marciales se disponían a tener un duelo amistoso_

 _-Ranma, dime que paso con Akane- Pedía el castaño mientras lanzaba una patada y el aludido la esquivaba_

 _-No es tu asunto- Respondía evasivamente mientras lanzaba puñetazos sin acertarle alguno a su contrincante. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear._

 _-Claro que es mi asunto, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me interesa- Dijo lleno de seguridad._

 _Ranma sintió sus típicos celos y arremetió con todo contra el chico desorientado._

 _-ESCUCHAME RYOGA, NO ME INTERESA SI ESTAS ENAMORADO DE AKANE ELLA NO TE VA A CORRESPONDER, SE HA IDO SUPERALO YA, NO TIENES NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD- Finalizo para soltar los puños de su adversario y darle la espalda._

 _-Y ¿tu si tienes oportunidades con ella?- La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada, eso mismo se preguntaba desde hace tiempo, pero la respuesta era un rotundo SI, era más que obvio ella había aceptado casarse con él, pero como siempre sus temores lo superaban y no podía asumir el hecho de que Akane ya no estaba, eso lo frustraba y de nuevo tenia esas dudas en su mente, desde que ella anulo su compromiso, desde que se marchó a otro lugar con la intención de alejarse de él, desde que se llevó su corazón en esa maleta. Nunca ni con la magia de cualquier pócima que le diera Cologne, o lo delicioso de los okonomiyakis de Ukyo, podría dejar de pensar en ella, nada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que dejara amarla, pero las cosas se complicaron con su partida, que dilema solo esperaba que no lo olvidara o se enamorara de otro._

 _-Sigo esperando tu respuesta Ranma-_

 _-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? No soy ella- Respondió histérico ante la insistencia del otro._

 _-Déjame decirte algo idiota, no habría que ser ella o ser muy listo para darse cuenta que te amaba- Grito ofuscado el castaño el momento que Ranma lo veía con sorpresa-Sinceramente, eres el más torpe entre nosotros dos, yo podre perderme pero al menos podría ver la intenciones Akane cuando trataba de hacerte feliz- Y sin previo aviso le acertó una patada en el torso que dejo al azabache de rodillas luchando por recobrar el aire._

 _Ranma entro en una especie de trance y ataco con todo a Ryoga estampándolo contra la pared._

 _-Ella no me ama- Dijo en un susurro ocultando la mirada tras su flequillo._

 _-S-si t-tu n-no gggg ha-haces alg-algo yo gg y-yo lo ha-hare- Consiguió pronunciar logrando que el azabache lo soltara del cuello y respirara normalmente._

 _-¿Qué harás que?-_

 _-Le confesare mis sentimientos a Akane- Corroboro_

 _-Pensé que ya lo habías hecho- Le reprocho dolido_

 _-No lo he hecho, y ¿Sabes por qué?-_

 _-Déjate de evasivas_

 _-No le he dicho por ti- Ranma no se esperaba esa respuesta –Somos amigos, y los amigos no se traicionan- Ryoga se levantó y continuo con su monologo- No importa si estoy maldito por tu culpa, eso quedo en el pasado, me has ayudado mucho y te lo agradezco, por eso sé que no puedo meterme en tu camino con Akane, estoy enamorado de ella pero solo yo lo veo de esa forma ella solo me ve como un amigo, y a ti te ama abre los ojos-_

 _Ranma se sentó en la duela -¿Qué hago?- Susurro en algo parecido a sollozo_

 _-No sé qué decirte, sinceramente no sé qué debes hacer, pero si tengo algo claro, si la quieres díselo- Y de nuevo lo ataco._

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

-RANMA SAOTOME- Gritaba Kuno desde las escaleras con su habitual traje de kendo y espada de madera- EXPLICAME POR QUE LA LINDA KANE NO ESTA EN FURINKAN- Y ahí estaba el motivo de su enojo- LLEGO A PENAS DE MI DUELO Y ME ENTERO DE QUE HAS DEJADO QUE SE MARCHE ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO? – Ranma estaba agradecido con Kuno, gracias a su intervención pudo evitar a todas las chicas que le ofrecían platillos desde que su hermana había lanzado el reto- RESPONDE SAOTOME ¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI AMADA AKANE?- ¿Qué hizo? ¿De que rayos hablaba?

 _-_ Yo no he hecho nada Kuno, no seas estúpido _-_

-SE QUE HICISTE ALGO SAOTOME CONFIESA-

-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ KUNO NO HE HECHO NADA-

-DEJA DE MENTIR, PREPARATE-Grito y corrió con intenciones de atacarlo, Ranma exasperado le basto con un certero golpe para derribarlo y noquearlo.

Rápidamente el de la trenza desapareció en el techo de la escuela huyendo de las chicas que empezaban a atosigarlo, era realmente agotador tener que hacer eso todos los días, huir de sus admiradoras, ya se estaba hartando de todo eso. Realmente los hermanos Tatewaki podían ser un problema, primero Kuno obligaba a Akane a pelear todos los días con todos los chicos que buscaban una cita con ella y ahora Kodachi hacia lo mismo, ofreciéndolo como si él fuera un premio o algo parecido, sinceramente no sabía cuándo acabaría esta situación pero esperaba que fuera pronto y las estudiantes de Furinkan se dieran por vencidas de una buenas vez y si no era mucha molestia que Shampoo y Ukyo también entendieran que el solo las veía como amigas y nada más. Se preguntaba si Akane se sentía asi de hostigada cuando los chicos que trataban de salir con ella la retaban a diario, inesperadamente habían cambiado de roles, ella fuera de casa y el tratando de vivir con las locuras de su actual vida. ' _Akane ¿Qué estarás haciendo?'_ y con ese pensamiento se adentró a la escuela en un día más sin la peliazul.

 _ **KIOTO, INSTITUTO BUNKA, CLUB DE PINTURA**_

Akane estaba felizmente sentada en el taburete que le correspondía desde que ingreso al club de pintura hace más o menos tres semanas, todo en ese lugar era genial, desde que llego a la primer clase quedo fascinada con los lienzos cubiertos con pintura de manera espontánea y llena de esfuerzo, pintaba unas frutas en óleo y el profesor ingreso con alguien nuevo al salón.

-Jóvenes, hoy es un día importante, un estudiante de intercambio procedente de Inglaterra nos acompañara en el resto del curso, y ha decidido unirse a nuestro club, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida y háganlo sentir en casa- Termino de decir el profesor para darle oportunidad de hablar al chico.

-Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Ewan Walk Zaccardelli, soy un estudiante de intercambio, vengo de Inglaterra del instituto Southbank, en Londres. Espero que nos llevemos bien- Finalizo para ver al profesor.

-Bienvenido- Dijeron todos al unísono fuerte y claro (más específicamente por parte de las mujeres) que quedaron fascinadas con el muchacho. El chico era alto de un metro con ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, era rubio, de ojos color azul intenso, se le veía a leguas que procedía de un país refinado y de etiqueta, su uniforme pulcramente limpio y planchado dejaba ver la figura de su cuerpo, sus hombros anchos pero nada exagerados, sus piernas largas entalladas dentro del pantalón sastre que conformaba su vestimenta eran dignas de un deportista, además de que su postura firme y gallarda sobresalía de entre los estudiantes presentes, sin contar sus perfectas manos con dedos largos como las de un pianista devoto a su pasión por las teclas de un piano de cola negro.

-Bien chicos y chicas sean amables con él y pónganlo al día por favor, a ver- Empezó a meditar el catedrático –A si, bien Tendo- san usted se encargara de poner al corriente a su nuevo compañero si sería tan amable- Le dijo a la peliazul que sorprendida contesto

-Sería un honor Sensei, hare mi mejor esfuerzo- Y le dedico una sonrisa al nuevo estudiante. El joven ingles fue guiado a su nuevo asiento cerca de Akane para que pudiera explicarle lo que estaban haciendo hasta hace un momento

-Estamos haciendo una pintura de óleo sobre tela, es arte lirico, tenemos un caballete y lienzo de sobra, si me acompañas a la bodega podemos ir por el.-

-Por supuesto- Respondió el muchacho dejando en evidencia su fuerte acento inglés.

Se encaminaron a la bodega de arte y en el camino el joven pregunto.

-Disculpa ¿Tendo-san? ¿Sabes dónde queda el club de tiro con arco?-

La chica cayó en cuenta de algo NO SE HABIA PRESENTADO APROPIADAMENTE rayos, menuda manera de guiar a un estudiante nuevo.

-Si si se dónde está- Hizo una pausa- Disculpa mi grosero comportamiento no me he presentado apropiadamente- Se detuvo delante de una puerta guinda- Mi nombre es Tendo Akane, es un gusto conocerte- Extendió su mano con una cálida sonrisa

-Ewan Walk Zaccardelli, el gusto es mío pretty girl- Le dijo al momento que tomaba su mano y le daba un beso a la misma de manera delicada.

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era tan mala en ingles pero no se lo creía ¿le había dicho que era una chica linda? Este chico era un caballero.

-Gracias- Solo atinó a decir eso mientras el inglés se levantaba y soltaba su mano.

-Vamos por el caballete- Akane se sonrojo aún mas, se había quedado sin habla como tonta

-Claro-

Entraron a la bodega y Akane busco el caballete lienzo y pinturas para su trabajo. Ewan se ofreció amablemente a llevar el caballete y pinturas mientras Akane solo llevaba la tela.

-Y bien ¿me dirás donde está el club de tiro con arco?- Pregunto en tono divertido, al parecer a su acompañante se le olvido ese detalle.

-Cierto, al finalizar la clase tenemos nuestro club deportivo asi que llegas en buen momento, te llevare hasta el campo de entrenamiento- Se ofreció la peliazul

-Gracias sería de gran ayuda, no conozco las instalaciones-

-En el club hay una conocida mía tal vez puedas hablar con ella también.

-¿No sería mucha molestia?

-Para nada, estoy encargada de ponerte al tanto ¿recuerdas?

-Bien creo que te tomare la palabra

La clase de pintura transcurrió de manera normal, excepto por las miradas de envidia que le lanzaban sus compañeras. Solo las ignoro y trato de explicar lo mejor posible al rubio lo que habían estado haciendo desde que inicio el curso. Al finalizar la clase todos limpiaron sus pinceles y guardaron sus caballetes para retirarse a su club deportivo.

Akane guio a el nuevo estudiante hasta el club de su amiga

-Hola Aky-chi, que bueno que vienes- Saludo Natsuki acercándose a la aludida notando la presencia del otro individuo

-Hola Natsu-chi, mira te presento a Ewan-san es nuevo un estudiante de intercambio, me ha pedido guiarlo hasta el club de tiro con arco, por favor ayúdalo a acoplarse- Pido la de ojos avellana

-Claro Aky-chi- Se giró un poco quedando de frente al muchacho –Kanazawa Natsuki, un gusto- Se presento

-Ewan Walk Zaccardelli- Respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecía el joven.

-Bien parece que quieres unirte al club de tiro con arco, tendré que ver que tan buena es tu puntería y a que distancia puedes tirar- Le comento

-¿Tú me evalúas?- Pregunto

-Más o menos, soy la presidenta del club de tiro asi que el profesor y yo te evaluaremos

-De acuerdo-

-Te llevare con el profesor para que te de un arco y protección para los dedos, los arcos nuevos son difíciles de manejar-

-Lo sé ya he practicado esta disciplina antes- Sonrió el rubio con algo de nerviosismo.

-Perfecto no creo que tengas problemas.

Bueno espero que se diviertan chicos yo me tengo que ir, hasta luego

-Adiós Aky-chi nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- Se despidió la pelinegra

-Adiós Akane, gracias por la ayuda- Se despidió también el muchacho.

-Bien amigo, veamos qué tan bueno eres.

/ / /

Akane había derribado e cinco contrincantes, era cada vez mejor y su concentración estaba al máximo dejando fluir su energía a todo su cuerpo controlándolo a la perfección.

-Bien hecho Tendo-san, ha mejorado bastante

-Gracias Sensei

-Bueno muchachos es todo por hoy nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Todos sus compañeros salieron hacia las regaderas para refrescarse y reanudar sus clases

-Nee Nee, Akane-chan, dinos

La abordo repentinamente una compañera

-¿Decirles que?- Le pregunto extrañada

-Vamos no te hagas, dinos ¿Cómo es el chico de intercambio?-

Akane se sonrojo recordando el beso que deposito en su mano hace ya un rato.

-Pues es amable y muy culto- Respondió algo cohibida

-¿No te gusta?- Otra pregunta que aumento su sonrojo

-Es lindo, pero- ' _Yo amo a otra persona'_ Evito decir la última parte

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé, tengo que irme- Y tomando sus cosas salió de ahí corriendo para evitar más preguntas

Entro al comedor buscando a sus amigos encontró a Kai en el dispensador de alimentos

-Hola Kai-kun ¿aún no has visto a Natsu-chi?- Pregunto tomando una bandeja formándose para tomar sus alimentos.

-No. Pero seguro que ya viene en camino-

-Kai-kun- La pelinegra se lanzó a los brazos del aludido

Kai apenas y pudo dejar la bandeja en las manos de Akane para recibir a su amiga y levantarla como si se tratare de una niña pequeña y dar vueltas con ella.

-Hola Natsu-chi- Saludo bajándola, y noto el chico detrás de ella- ¿Ewan?- Pregunto sorprendido el pelirojo

-¿Kai?- Le devolvió la pregunta

-CUANTO TIEMPO- dijeron al unísono y se abrazaron como viejos amigos.

 _ **NERIMA, NEKOHATEN**_

Ranma estaba esperando paciente su plato de ramen, cuando vio a Mousse llegar con la comida

-Saotome ¿a qué has venido? Dudo mucho que solo hayas venido por ramen

-Tienes razón Mousse

-Shampoo no esta

-Lo se

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-Hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Cómo puedo anular mi compromiso con Shampoo?

El chico pato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿quería hacer qué? Realmente estaba sorprendido

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Necesito un motivo

-Deberías estar feliz no cuestionándome

-Entonces ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no estas comprometido con Tendo

Y ahora era el turno de Ranma para abrir los ojos como platos, sabia de la anulación de su compromiso. ¿Acaso todos sabían al respecto?

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo tengo otra pregunta, ¿Es verdad que ya no tienes la maldición?

A pesar de la escueta conversación que mantenían sabían que podían obtener beneficios del otro si respondían a sus preguntas, asi que ¿para qué negarlo?

-Asi es, ya no estoy maldito

-Entonces un favor menos- Y el chico de los anteojos se vertió agua de una jarra, conservando su forma original. –Supongo que estamos parejos para iniciar nuestro plan.

 **Y fin del cap siete, ¿Qué les ha parecido? (lo se lo se Jiyuu y sus odiosas preguntas, pero es importante para mi n.n) ¿será que Kai y Ewan se conocen? ¿Ranma buscando anular su compromiso con Shampoo? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? XD Bueno como ya saben déjenme su lindo review y me dicen que tal.** **Ahora a responder sus comentarios**

 **Znta: Yes Ranma is an idiot, but he is cute haha thank you**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola guapa, gracias por dejar tu comentario :3 si esa es una Buena amiga Akane ya se merecía alguien con quien contar, y que mejor que alguien con tantas cosas en común, además aquí esta lo de lo que hablaron Ranma y Ryoga (solo una parte) XD no desperes que ya vendrá el siguiente capítulo, me parece bien tu idea de un RyogaxUkyo yo también pienso que se ven bien como pareja. :3 tomare en cuenta tu comentario para la escena pero no me dijiste que reto querías, recuerda está el reto TANGA, AKA, FUNNY y KOKORO (las especificaciones están en el cap anterior) porfa dime que reto quieres que les ponga a esta linda pareja. Gracias por seguir la historia Besos**

 **LadyYin 507: Hola chiki gracias por dejarme tu review y por tus lindas palabras, en serio lo agradezco de corazón y pues lo que no le conto Akane a Ranma tendrá que esperar para que esto mantenga su historia original pero no desesperes prometo no defraudarte.**

 **Yacc32: Hola gracias por dejarme ese comentario, espero que el chico nuevo te haya gustado. ;D y que te enamores más de la historia en serio agradezco de todo corazón que la sigas y dejes tu review, aquí está mi actualización con mucho cariño. Besos**

 **Nanciricoleon: Hola guapa, pues si estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hay que tener dignidad y no hacer esa clase de cosas, en realidad la autora es muy buena con su trama. Es muy divertida, pero yo soy más dramática XD de igual forma agradezco tu comentario espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Besos**

 **Camiliny08: Yei si reto TANGA jajaja XD Hola, gracias por votar a cerca del reto ahora solo dime de que pareja quieres que haga el reto y la tendré pronto. Gracias por tu review Besos**

 **Gracias infinitas a todos, si por ahí ay un review que no haya respondido háganmelo saber y ya les responderé XD Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo, y me dejen sus comentarios. Además si por ahí tengo una falta ortográfica háganmelo sabe vale.**

 **Próxima actualización: Mates 5 de abril (calendario de México)**

 **Gracias por su arduo trabajo, hasta pronto.**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA, ¿Cómo están chikis? Disculpen mi retraso, tuve un problema serio y no pude actualizar en la tarde pero aquí esta, sinceramente entre en pánico cuando la luz se fue de mi departamento y creí que no tendría oportunidad de actualizar, pero gracias a todos los kamis la luz volvió y pude finalizar el capítulo, espero les guste, es una nueva faceta de la historia muy importante, POR FIN NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA EMPIEZA A SENTIRSE MAS LIBRE Y OSADA (APLAUSOS Y FANFARRIAS) Asi que puse mi empeño en cada línea ojala sea de su agrado y compense la tardanza Gracias a todos por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior los responderé al final.**_

 _ **POR FAVOR CUIDEN DE MI Y DIFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Empecemos de nuevo, ¿Qué podría pasar?**_

Era un viernes en el pacifico Kioto todo parecía ir normal para Akane. Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante de mitología griega cuando la campanilla de la entrada advirtió al nuevo cliente que recién llegaba. Alzo la vista y se topó con un par de topacios azules intensos y una cabellera rubia acomodada hacia atrás.

-Bienvenido a Livre ¿en que puedo servirle? – Sonrió Akane a su nuevo amigo

-Hola- Saludo Ewan con su acento inglés y galantería habitual. –No sabía que atendieras la biblioteca Akane –Debido a sus raíces y país de origen el chico no usaba el ''san'' ''kun'' etcétera se le hacía muy difícil acostumbrarse.

-Hola Ewan-san, que gusto de verte- Devolvió el saludo –Asi es trabajo en esta librería, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Veras busco un libro de historia Italiana, ¿podrías mostrarme lo que tienes?- Le decía con una sonrisa.

-Claro, sígueme- Akane salió del pequeño cubículo para poder guiar a su compañero de clase

-Estos son los libros de historia mundial cada estante está clasificado por país- Señalo la peliazul hacia un cuarto de la enorme biblioteca que tenía en la entrada 'HISTORIA MUNDIAL'

-Gracias- Y sin más Ewan se adentró en el lugar para buscar lo que deseaba.

Media hora más tarde el rubio volvía al mostrador para pedir el libro prestado

-Akane, quisiera llevarme este libro por favor- Le pidió amablemente mostrando un libro de pasta gruesa con escudos italianos y letras doradas con el título 'La storia aristocratica d´Italia'

-Claro solo debo tomar algunos datos tuyos y del libro. Bien necesito tu nombre completo-

-Ewan Walk Zaccardelli-

-Una identificación con fotografía, tu credencial del colegio o alguna licencia de conducir estaría bien- Le dijo.

Ewan saco su licencia para conducir de Inglaterra – ¿Esto servirá?

-Por supuesto- Se dio la vuelta y saco una copia de esta, la añadió con un clip al formulario de la librería. Paso una hoja y continuo escribiendo -¿Nombre del libro?-

-La storia aristocratica d´Italia

-¿Autor?

-Caroline Zaccardelli

-¿Editorial?

\- Donna

-¿Número de libro?

-357

-¿Sección?

-Historia del mundo

-Tienes un mes para entregar el libro, de lo contrario se te puede agregar un cargo de dinero, es como una multa, si quieres pedirlo de nuevo solo llena un nuevo formulario y podrás tenerlo por otro mes. Además de que si el libro regresa en malas condiciones te verás obligado a pagarlo por su precio original -Giro la hoja y le paso un bolígrafo el muchacho –Pon tu firma aquí por favor y el trámite estará terminado.

El rubio firmo sin chistar y le paso la hoja a la peliazul

-Eso sería todo, gracias por tu preferencia- Y le sonrió amigablemente, dándose la vuelta para guardar el registro en una carpeta verde. Natsuki llegaba el lugar con un par de cafés moka latte. Iba tan concentrada en sus asuntos que no noto al ojiazul

-Aky-chi, vine por ti-

-Gracias Natsu-chi, solo cinco minutos más- Le respondió aun de espaldas

-Vale, te traje un café espero que te guste- Le dijo tendiéndole un vaso de unicel con el logo de una taza humeante, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero –Buenas noches, Ewan-san-

-Buenas noches Natsuki

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto curiosa dándole un sorbo a su vaso

-Solo vine por un libro

-Ho ya veo- Otro sorbo- Cierto, has sido admitido en el club de tiro- Le informo

-Me alegro- Dijo el muchacho alegremente, era cómodo hablar con ellas, no lo atosigaban con preguntas acerca de el para tratar inútilmente de ligarlo, además eran amigas de Kai.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _-¿Ewan?_

 _-¿Kai?_

 _-CUANTO TIEMPO- Dijeron al unísono para después abrazarse como buenos amigos_

 _-¿Qué haces en Kioto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo_

 _-Vengo de intercambio-Respondió feliz_

 _-Pensé que te quedarías en Europa_

 _-Estaba en Inglaterra en la casa de mi padre cuando me avisaron que sería transferido de intercambio hacia acá, pero no pensé encontrarte_

 _-Y menos yo jajaja- Reía Kai_

 _-A ver ya me perdí ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?- Pregunto Natsuki un poco confundida._

 _-Bueno veras Natsu-chi él es Ewan un amigo dela infancia, hace más o menos seis años que no lo veo, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en un verano, en la misma clase de esgrima de una escuela en Italia, después yo me mude a Kioto y dejamos de comunicarnos porque él se fue a vivir a Inglaterra_

 _-¿Entones se conocen?- Ahora preguntaba Akane_

 _-Por supuesto estudiamos en la misma escuela hasta los trece- Respondía el rubio, perdiendo la timidez que había mostrado antes -¿Ellas son tus amigas? –Pregunto al pelirrojo_

 _-SI, déjame presentártelas ella es Akane y ella es Natsuki- Ambas hicieron una reverencia_

 _-Ya nos conocíamos no era necesario- Comento Ewan algo nervioso y apenado_

 _-Bueno supongo que comes con nosotros ¿no? –Pregunto Kai animado_

 _-Claro, sería muy agradable-_

 _ **-FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Y desde entonces se juntaba con ellos para almorzar y pasar el rato, había descubierto que las chicas eran muy agradables o por lo menos le parecían asi, tan tranquilas y relajadas sin intentar coquetearle, eso lo aliviaba y reconfortaba.

-Bueno Ewan-san, ha sido un gusto verte nosotras nos retiramos- Se despedían ambas a punto de emprender marcha a su departamento.

-Permítanme acompañarlas- Se ofreció

-Vale, puedes venir con nosotras, te invito a cenar y a que me ayudes con algo

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la acera hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio

-¿Con que quieres que te ayude Natsuki?- Pregunto intrigado y divertido

-Veras la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Kai-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno como eres su gran amigo quiero que me ayudes a prepararle algo especial

-Está bien te ayudare

-Ewan-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunto Akane mordisqueando una galleta que habían comprado en el camino.

-Ya lo has preguntado- Respondió divertido medio riendo

-NO, jajaja Bueno quería saber ¿Por qué buscabas ese libro en la biblioteca?- pregunto de nuevo contagiada de la risa por aquel mal chiste

-Bueno, creo que lo que te dio curiosidad es el apellido de la autora ¿no?- Akane asintió- Veras yo vengo de una familia aristocratica, mi padre es originario de Inglaterra y mi madre es originaria de Italia, sus familias arreglaron un pacto de matrimonio entre mis padres incluso antes de que nacieran, después de los veinte años mis padres se casaron formalmente, cuando nací nos quedamos a vivir en Italia por trece años, después me mude a Inglaterra estos últimos seis, allá me entere que mi madre escribió un libro y lo busque por todas la librerías de Londres y lo único que me decían era que se había agotado o simplemente nunca lo tuvieron, entonces decidí buscar aquí no perdía nada si lo intentaba, y al parecer tuve suerte porque lo encontré- Decía entre aliviado y orgulloso

-Entones tu mama es escritora-

-Sí, he leído la mayoría de sus libros, son novelas bastante interesantes.

-Tu madre debe ser asombrosa- Dijo embelesada la peliazul

-Claro que lo es

-Chicos ¿vienen o no?- Pregunto Natsuki viendo que la pareja no avanzaba

-Perdón Natsu-chi, vamos Ewan-san, te encantara la comida de Natsu-chi, es asombrosa.

Los tres estudiantes ingresaron al edificio y ascendieron en el elevador hasta el piso nueve.

 _ **NERIMA, DOJO TENDO**_

Ryoga se quedó en la casa de los Tendo, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento de Soun para que tuviera donde dormir y una cena caliente. Debía esperar pacientemente a Ranma mientras regresaba de su visita al Nekohaten, si su plan resultaba como lo esperaba Ranma seria libre de todas sus prometidas. La primera seria Ukyo la convencería y pondrían punto final a ese compromiso que no tenía futuro y después sería Shampoo, para cuando ella regresara Mousse ya habría hablado sobre como anular el compromiso con una amazona.

-Estoy en casa- Anuncio el azabache desde la puerta

-Bienvenido Hijo- Le decía maternalmente Nodoka

-Hola mamá ¿y Ryoga?

-Tu amigo está en tu habitación, asegúrate de dejar la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado por favor- Y la mujer se fue hacia su habitación

Ranma subió las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta de su cuarto encontrando a Ryoga haciendo abdominales

-116, 117, 118 cien- Ryoga se detuvo cuando vio al ojiazul -¿Cómo ha salido? ¿Te ha dicho algo útil?

-Me ha dicho la forma de anularla, no será tan difícil

-Bueno- silencio- No te quedes callado dime la forma

-Pues- Ranma se rasco detrás de la oreja –Alguien debe retarme a mí y a Shampoo para que otra persona la gane como su prometida

-Y esa persona es Mousse, aunque por lo que he oído él nunca ha sido capaz de vencerla

-Eso se arregla fácil, nosotros entrenare4mos a Mousse para que le gane el duelo a Shampoo y yo me dejare ganar

-No creo que Shampoo sea tan tonta como para creer que Mouse te venció, seria obvio que quieres anular el compromiso y Cologne podría intervenir

-Es cierto la momia no nos dejara en paz, tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga y será difícil despistarla

-Posiblemente haya otra manera

-Hay una, pero no creo que sea posible

-¿Cuál?

-Akane debe retar a Shampoo y ganarme como su prometido de nuevo

-Akane no va a querer

-Eso lo sé, no soy tonto

-Bueno…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, deja de imaginar cosas, lo único que nos queda es entrenar a Mousse

Ranma suspiro cancinamente, cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde que Akane se fue de su vida, solo quería tenerla de nuevo con él y verla sonreír solo para el cómo solía hacerlo antes al parecer no la tendría fácil pero tampoco se daría por vencido, era el grandioso Ranma Saotome que no huía ante las adversidades (a menos claro que se tratara de sus sentimientos, ahí si era un completo gallina) Pero estaba seguro de que las cosas ya no serían como antes tenía la convicción de ser honesto on Akane y volver a ganársela a pulso, cambiaria los insultos por elogios, las peleas por momentos cálidos y románticos, las comparaciones serian absolutamente para ponerla en alto y darle el lugar que siempre se mereció . Definitivamente estaba convencido de cambiar.

 _ **KIOTO, UNA SEMANA DESPUES, DOMINGO, CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAI**_

Los preparativos para la fiesta estaba listos solo faltaba que llegara la hora y entonces Kai recibiría su regalo por parte de sus tres amigos ahora inseparables.

-Aky-chi, tu recibes a los invitados y yo voy por el pastel mientras Ewan-kun busca a Kai, asi que te encargo que las demás personas no lo arruinen.

-Claro Natsu-chi cuenta conmigo todo saldrá bien, en cuanto Kai salga con Ewan ''para ir al cine'' ya lo estaremos esperando en el local.

Los amigos del pelirrojo le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en un Bar-café de la ciudad, habían reservado el lugar entero, Ewan las había convenido de rentarlo por completo para que la fiesta fuera más exclusiva y con personas que el pelirrojo conociera para evitar conflictos. El evento seria a las siete de la noche en punto cuando el sol estuviera oculto, además tenían el lunes libre por que no había clases asi que el plan era perfecto solo faltaba el cumpleañero y todo sería un éxito

/ / / /

-Vamos Kai se hará tarde

-Tranquilo Ewan solo iremos a ver una película, no es para tanto- Reía nervioso el chico, algo afligido

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada solo que

-¿Qué?- lo animo a continuar el rubio

-No he visto a Natsuki- Susurro realmente bajo, pero el otro muchacho lo escucho

-¿Te gusta no es cierto?- Kai inmediatamente se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza en un gesto exagerado

-No solo yo, solo, bueno, es que somos amigos, y solo, tu sabes que, solo- Suspiro resignado, podría contarle a Ewan era su gran amigo de la infancia y el que mejor lo conocía era lógico que no le creyera esa negación tan exagerada –Bueno, tal vez solo un poco, o mucho no se- Decía mientras desviaba la mirada y su sonrojo se hacía más notorio

-Me parece bien, ella es interesante y muy amable, no pudiste elegir mejor amigo

-Bueno que ella me guste es una cosa pero que yo le guste es otra- Decía medio triste el de ojos grises

-¿Bueno entones por qué no lo averiguamos?

-¿Qué? NO ESO SERIA DESCORTEZ CON ELLA, ESTOY BIEN ASI COMO AHORA- El ojiazul le puso una mano en el hombro

-No seas cobarde, tú me obligaste a confesar que me comí el pastel de chocolate, ahora yo te obligare a confesar tus sentimientos

-No puedes comparar ambas cosas, teníamos ocho años cuando te acuse es totalmente injusto

-Bueno entonces lo tomare como los intereses de todos estos años- Y le mostro una sonrisa que conocía bien, eso solo dejaba en claro que no podría irse para atrás

-De acuerdo pero no será hoy

-Eso está por verse- Sonrió maquiavélicamente el rubio

Caminaban por la acera buscando el dichoso ''cine''

-Ewan ¿estás seguro de que sabes dónde está?

-Claro que si amigo no desconfíes de mí

-Bueno- Se resignó Kai esperando encontrar algún cine abierto

-Llegamos- Anuncio su amigo, delante de la fachada de un bar

-Ewan, viejo, en serio estas perdido déjame llevarte

-Nada de eso, estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo interesante- Tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastro dentro del local

Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras no se podía ver nada cuando

-¡SORPRESA!- Se oyó desde todos los lugares y las luces se encendieron dejando ver un montón de gente con regalos en las manos y vestidos para la fiesta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto sorprendido el ojigris escaneando con la vista el lugar.

-ESTO ES TU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS TONTO ¿QUÉ MAS PUEDE SER?- Se oyó la voz de Natsuki desde los altoparlantes que estaban en las paredes del bar.

-NATSU-CHI ¿DON-no finalizo la frase cuando las luces se apagaron de nuevo y los chicos que llenaban el lugar empezaron a dispersar pintura fluorescente. Mas luces de colores extravagantes comenzaron a aparecer en la pista y a lo largo de la barra de bebidas que enfocaban aun mismo sitio, donde Natsuki y Akane aparecían entre humo blanco con un enorme pastel adornado con letras cursivas que se leían ''FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAI'' El cumpleañero estaba atónito estaba seguro de que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños y justo cuando se resignó a no recibir ni siquiera una llamada, sus amigos salían con esta locura. Por eso los quería, eran únicos.

-Gracias chicos- Decía el ojigris abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar hasta sus más cercanas amigas –En serio creí que lo olvidarías Natsu-chi-

-Jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños Kai- Le dijo sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, dejándolo tonto ante tan simple gesto

Ewan le hizo señales a Akane para que los dejaran solos, una música electrónica muy pegajosa empezó a sonar en todo el bar haciendo que los asistentes empezaran a bailar mientras un DJ gritaba -QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA- Desde su lugar en las tornamesas mientras hacía mezclas extrañas y agradables con el sonido de los discos.

Kai y Natsuki empezaron a bailar justo a la mitad de la canción, mientras unos meseros y meseras vestidos de media etiqueta (literalmente medio desnudos) empezaban a servir tragos de alcohol entre la multitud que se movía en un completo frenesí colectivo. Kai tomo un par de margaritas de una charola y le ofreció una a su acompañante.

-HASTA EL FONDO- Le grito básicamente debido al volumen de la música, cruzando su brazo con la chica frente a él.

-HASTA EL FONDO- Respondió y se tomaron todo el contenido de la bebida en dos tragos, mientras Akane aún se negaba a aceptar cualquier trago, sinceramente no había tomado en su vida y se le hacía extraño no hacerlo en un ambiente que te incitaba a hacerlo.

-VENGA AKANE NO SEAS ASI, PROMETISTE DIVERTIRTE CON NOSOTROS NO ES MOMENTO PARA PONERTE A PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS, SOLO RELAJATE- Le decía Natsuki convenciéndola al instante. Akane se sentía libre en ese lugar sin ataduras y realmente deseaba conocer el mundo de una manera más profunda, desde los más simples placeres como tomar una taza de café en las mañanas, hasta los más gloriosos pecados como embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, además estaba con sus amigos nada le pasaría, entonces no tenía que perder si lo intentaba.

-DE ACUERDO- Tomo un Martini de la bandeja que le ofrecía un mesero fornido y sin camisa para beberlo de golpe y hacer una mueca de disgusto –ESTA RICO JAJAJAJAJA- Rio ante su azaña

-TU CARA ME DICE OTRA COSA- Le comentaba Ewan con una cerveza en la mano, dejando atrás su faceta de chico elegante y de etiqueta para darle paso a uno más relajado y divertido - ACOMPAÑAME AKANE- Le decía el rubio tomando confianza mientras le ofrecía una piña colada a la peliazul que la tomaba gustosa y bebía el contenido para descubrir un sabor dulce que le agradaba además del calor que le subía por la espalda haciéndola sentir más relajada y atrevida. Todo se puso en ambiente después de un par de tragos más por parte de todas las personas presentes que de nuevo atacaban con pintura fosforescente de color verde y rosa iniciando una guerra sin ningún fin mientras reían y gritaban emocionados. La noche apenas empezaba. Akane seguía embelesada por la situación que desde hace mucho quería experimentar se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría después de esto? Seguramente le dolería la cabeza pero bien valía la pena si con esto conseguía lo que tanto anhelaba. Su felicidad.

 **Fin del capítulo ocho y de nuevo mis fastidiosas preguntas XD ¿Qué les parece este cap? ¿Les agrado la idea que he agregado? Pronto tendremos más escenas de estas, en serio que me gustaría que dejaran sus review´s para saber su opinión y si les interesa la idea de más fiestas y parrandas por parte de la protagonista XD porfa díganme que les ha parecido chikis queridos y apreciados. AHORA RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´S**

 **Yacc32: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el chico nuevo, en serio me lo imagine asi en mi mente muy elegante y caballeroso (mi sueño dorado XD) pero en fin agradezco tu comentario espero que este capítulo te guste Besos**

 **Znta: So is Ranma managed to break his engagement with Shampoo after many problems, but she will not be happy and try to attack again.** **Thank you Kisses**

 **LadyYin 507: HOLA HOLA, Pues si Ranma tiene un buen contrincante esta vez uno que si es caballeroso y guapo aparte XD (Bueno asi me lo imagino yo, tu igual imagínalo bien lindo) jajaja y si los otros chicos son lindos y todo pero nunca está de más conocer a gente nueva y de otros lugares, por eso le daremos una vista más amplia a nuestra prota para que la historia lleve un rumbo interesante Gracias por tu comentario chiki espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado Besos.**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: HOLA GUAPA gracias por el review, y si te complaceré con el reto TANGA entre Ukyo y Ryoga, solo dame un poco más de tiempo para poder entrelazarlos como pareja y que su romance no sea tan repentino y con muchas dudas, porfa tenme paciencia. Igual tienes toda la razón en eso de que Ranma pudo haber pedido la ayuda de Mousse antes y pudo haber evitado el desastre pero que se le va hacer si es un baka que necesita que le pase el huracán por encima para darse cuenta de que algo anda mal, por eso aquí le vamos a dar un verdadero tornado para que reaccione. ;D y se ponga las pilas Gracias por el review Besos (El rubio ingles está reservado para otra persona lo siento -_- TT-TT) Besos**

 **Nancyrioleon: HOLA me alegra que te guste la historia y que Ryoga le haya hecho entrar en razón a Ranma, ya iba siendo hora de que usara esos ojazos azules para otra cosa que no fuera enamorar chicas XD Aquí está la continuación espero la hallas disfrutado, te invito a votar por los retos jajaja XD bueno solo es una opción. Besos**

 **Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, ya saben si por ahí me salto un review y no lo respondo a tiempo háganmelo saber y les hare su respectiva contestación XD Igual aganme saber mis horrorosas faltas de ortografía jeje. Tengan un miércoles de éxito y disfruten el ombliguito de semana chikis. Gracias por su arduo trabajo**

 **Besos bien tronados.**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA HOLA, ¿Cómo están mis amados lectores? Espero que estén de maravilla porque les traigo el capítulo nueve de CAMBIO DE ROLES, lo que inicio como una loca idea de mi cabeza plasmada en letras, espero que disfruten este capítulo y que inviten a más gente a leerlo, no se hagan ideas, claro que con ustedes me basta, pero realmente me gustaría que recomendaran mi historia les estaría más que agradecida :3 igual no es obligatorio XD solo una opción jajaja. Igual agradecer sus lindos comentarios en verdad los aprecio :D les responderé al final del cap como siempre. Bueno bueno creo que esta demás decirles que espero que les agrade asi que lean y disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, su magnífica creadora solo tomare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro. Además la cancín I'M STILL INTO YOU, empleada en este capítulo no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a la banda PARAMORE, solo la tomare prestada sin fines de lucro. (Sugiero escucharla mientras leen el fic)**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí. Sin más a leer**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 9: Me siento libre, con jaqueca pero libre**_

La fiesta estaba en el punto máximo de diversión, la gente se paseaba de un lado a otro bailando simultáneamente y disfrutando tragos elaborados, Akane estaba más relajada, no se hallaba ebria y seguía consiente de todas sus acciones seguía platicando y bailando con sus amigos riendo a carcajadas de los chistes sin gracias de Ewan y Kai, mientras Natsuki bebía su quinta margarita de la noche. Entradas las diez la típica canción de ''FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS'' empezó a sonar a través de los altoparlantes, todos los asistentes hicieron un circulo alrededor del cumpleañero cantando y deseándole un feliz día, mientras este bebía un Green Room de golpe.

La gente abrió paso al enorme pastel que antes habían presentado Natsuki y Akane siendo llevado por meseras vestidas de leotardo entallado como segunda piel, orejas y cola de conejo, asi como tacones de plataforma. La fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero debido a las bebidas, o simplemente su mente, veía a cierta pelinegra en lugar de las meseras, solo usaba el alcohol como excusa para su activa imaginación. La busco con la mirada sin encontrarla, solo vio a Ewan hablando con el DJ mientras este asentía, diablos ese amigo suyo sí que era astuto seguramente estaba tramando algo en su contra para que terminara confesándose en medio de toda esa multitud, de repente una imagen demasiado irreal apareció en frente de él. Natsuki se subía a la barra del bar a medio vestir, llevaba botas largas hasta los muslos un mini-short con adornos de lentejuelas con una ombliguera que apenas y le tapaba los senos. Sinceramente esperaba que el alcohol fuera el culpable de sus ahora alborotadas hormonas, mientras Akane y Ewan al igual que el resto los daba ya por perdidos.

Una canción empezó a sonar y Natsuki la reconoció al instante, mientas hacia que Kai se subiera con ella a la tarima del lugar empezando a cantar.

 _Can't count the years one hand_ _  
_ _That we've been together_

 _(No puedo contar con una mano los años,_ _  
_ _que hemos estado juntos.)_

 _I need the other one to hold you._ _  
_ _Make you feel, make you feel better_.

 _(Necesito de la otra para sostener la tuya._ _  
_ _Hacerte sentir, hacerte sentir mejor.)_

 _It's not a walk in the park_ _  
_ _To love each other._

 _(No es una caminata por el parque,_ _  
_ _amar al otro.)_

 _But when our fingers interlock,_ _  
_ _Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

 _(Pero cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan,_ _  
_ _no puedo negar, no puedo negar que tú lo vales.)_

 _Cause after all this time._ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

 _(Porque después de todo este tiempo,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti.)_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_ _  
_ _But i'm into you (I'm in to you)_ _  
_ _And baby even on our worst nights_ _  
_ _I'm into you (I'm into you)_ _  
_ _Let em wonder how we got this far_ _  
_ _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_ _  
_ _Yeah after all this time_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

 _(Debería haber superado todas las mariposas,_ _  
_ _pero sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Y bebé, incluso en las peores noches,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Dejémoslos pensar cómo llegamos a este punto,_ _  
_ _porque realmente no necesito pensar en ello._ _  
_ _Claro que después de todo este tiempo,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti.)_

Seguía cantando mientras lo atraía a ella y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. El instintivamente la rodeo por la cintura y empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo.

 _Recount the night that I first_ _  
_ _Met your mother_

 _(Recuento la primera noche,_ _  
_ _que conocí a tu madre.)_

 _And on the drive back to my house_ _  
_ _I told you that, I told you that I loved you._

 _(Y en el viaje de vuelta a mi casa,_ _  
_ _te dije, te dije que te amaba.)_

 _You felt the weight of the world_ _  
_ _Fall off your shoulder_

 _(Tu sentiste el peso del mundo,_ _  
_ _caer sobre tu hombro.)_

 _And to your favorite song_ _  
_ _We sang along to the start of forever_

 _(Y sobre tu canción preferida,_ _  
_ _la cantamos juntos a lo largo del comienzo de la eternidad.)_

 _And after all this time._ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

 _(Y después de todo este tiempo,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti.)_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_ _  
_ _But i'm into you (I'm in to you)_ _  
_ _And baby even on our worst nights_ _  
_ _I'm into you (I'm into you)_ _  
_ _Let em wonder how we got this far_ _  
_ _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_ _  
_ _Yeah after all this time_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

 _(Debería haber superado todas las mariposas,_ _  
_ _pero sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Y bebé, incluso en las peores pesadillas,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Dejémoslos pensar cómo llegamos a este punto,_ _  
_ _porque realmente no necesito pensar en ello._ _  
_ _Claro que después de todo este tiempo,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti.)_

 _Some things just,_ _  
_ _Some things just make sense_ _  
_ _And one of those is you and I_

 _(Algunas cosas sólo,_ _  
_ _algunas cosas sólo tienen sentido._ _  
_ _Y una de esas cosas es tú y yo)_

 _Some things just make sense_ _  
_ _And even after all this time_

 _(Algunas cosas sólo,_ _  
_ _algunas cosas sólo tienen sentido._ _  
_ _Y después de todo este tiempo,)_

 _ **I'm into You**_

 _ **(Sigo estando atraída por ti.)**_

 _Baby not a day goes by that_ _  
_ _I'm not into you_

 _(Bebé no pasa ningún día,_ _  
_ _sin que yo siga estando atraída por ti)_

 _I should be over all the butterflies_ _  
_ _But i'm into you (I'm in to you)_ _  
_ _And baby even on our worst nights_ _  
_ _I'm into you (I'm into you)_ _  
_ _Let em wonder how we got this far_ _  
_ _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

 _(Debería haber superado todas las mariposas,_ _  
_ _pero sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Y bebé, incluso en las peores pesadillas,_ _  
_ _sigo estando atraída por ti (por ti)_ _  
_ _Dejémoslos pensar cómo llegamos a este punto,_ _  
_ _porque realmente no necesito pensar en ello.)_

 _Yeah after all this time_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

 _(Claro que después de todo este tiempo,_ _  
_ _Sigo estando atraída por ti_ _  
_ _Sigo estando atraída por ti_ _  
_ _Sigo estando atraída por ti)_

Finalizo la chica para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus amigos solo se miraron cómplices y sonrieron, misión cumplida, ahora definitivamente estaban perdidos en su mundo.

Akane sonreía satisfecha al igual que Ewan, mientras veían a los tortolitos bailar una nueva canción sin romper el beso, los demás solo hicieron un silbido colectivo aplaudiendo su nuevo noviazgo (o eso parecía)

La fiesta continuó con más tragos y botanas que recién llegaban, pizza, y dulces de todo tipo, una fuente de chocolate, globos y pastel embarrado por todos lados, realmente era un evento digno de recordar.

Un humo blanco decencia del techo, se mezclaba con perfume embriagante y luces neón por todas partes, Akane bailaba mientras se divertía y bebía mas, nunca pensó tener tanto aguante, esperaba quedar borracha con el primer trago aunque al parecer no estaba tan mal solo estaba un poco mareada pero el ambiente le hacía ignorar su estado etílico, solo se concentraba en la sensación de libertad y felicidad que le producía esa experiencia, olvidando por completo a Ranma y sus sentimientos hacia él, olvidando que estuvo a punto de morir en Jusenkyo, que estuvo constantemente en el consultorio del doctor Tofu solo por él, olvidando que huyo de sus problemas, olvidando todo lo que la unía a Nerima y su ajetreada vida allá, empezando una nueva con personas que no buscaban herirla, personas cultas, educadas y divertidas que la aceptaban tal y como era, enojona, mala cocinera y con sus demás defectos, se sentía libre del estúpido compromiso que la había atado a alguien que no la quería pero que desgraciadamente ella amaba, ese egocéntrico machista, siempre comparándola y menospreciándola con las demás, estaba cansada de él y de todos los locos que siempre andaba tras ella buscando herir a Ranma. Desde que anulo su compromiso, se sintió en paz, con una carga menos, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ese trato entre sus padres la limitaba. Ella quería su libertad, la merecía y deseaba vivir antes de morir, no entregaría su vida tan fácil, sin haber luchado por sus sueños, atada a un imposible que solo sabía lastimarla, por quien hubiera dado todo sin recibir nada a cambio, ya no sería la niña tonta a la que todos manipulaban a su gusto, nadie decidiría por ella a partir de hoy, tomaría sus propias decisiones y riesgos por su cuenta, se levantaría como siempre lo había hecho, nadie quebrantaría su fuerza renovada y su completa convicción a disfrutar su vida antes de entregarla a alguien que no valía la pena. Ranma ya no figuraba en su futuro, se desharía de lo que le hacía daño y él era la principal causa de su sufrimiento, definitivamente una nueva Akane nacía hoy, dispuesta a ser feliz sin importar a quien tuviera que dejar atrás.

La peliazul tomo una copa con contenido rojo, no se interesó en saber que era solo lo bebió en un trago, tomo otra para repetir la acción y seguir disfrutando del momento en compañía de Ewan que había dejado de beber ya hace un buen rato, solo comía unas frituras de un tazón verde, procurando que la de ojos avellana no se callera de su asiento, ignorante de que esta sería la primera borrachera de la peliazul, disfrutando tanto como los demás viendo como sus compañeros de clase y otros que no conocía abrazaban y felicitaban a su amigo de la infancia.

El evento continuo hasta el amanecer ya con pocas personas despiertas o presentes, había sido todo un éxito, y un regalo que seguramente Kai recordaría para siempre al igual que el dolor de cabeza que le esperaba después de todas esas cubas libres, pero sinceramente valió la pena y se llevó más de una sorpresa.

Akane estaba en un sofá rojo que adornaba la zona que correspondía al café del lugar. Dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió un peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos cerrándolos de nuevo gracias a la ráfaga de luz que proporcionaban las lámparas del sitio, se disponía a dormir de nuevo cuando otra vez ese molesto peso sobre su costado derecho hacia movimientos, intento abrir los ojos lentamente adaptándose a la iluminación del local encontrando a un gato cómodamente echado en sus costillas ¿De dónde salió aquel minino? No sabía, tal vez fue un regalo para Kai, que más daba, de pronto lo sintió, una punzada en todo el cráneo que la hizo sujetar su cabeza y gritar levemente gesticulando dolor. Asi que eso era la resaca después de una borrachera, vaya realmente estaba molida y cansada sin contar que la cabeza de dolía a horrores y tenía una sed espantosa como para beberse medio océano (o tal vez no pero en realidad estaba sedienta) se incorporó en el sofá y noto algo peculiar, una prenda que no era suya la protegía del frio, la reconoció, era la sudadera de Ewan, agradeció mentalmente al chico, a pesar de estar en una fiesta siempre fue un caballero con todas asi como se divertía y bebía, suspiro con cansancio y sueño buscando al dueño de la prenda con la vista sin mucho éxito solo vio a Kai y Natsuki durmiendo en el sofá frente a ella pero no encontraba al inglés, se levantó y desperezo estirando los brazos, arrepintiéndose en el acto porque eso solo aumentaba el dolor de cabeza que de por si era insoportable relajándose y esperando a que las punzadas mermaran empezó a registrar el lugar, dándose cuenta del desastre, en verdad habían celebrado en grande las botellas de bebidas alcohólicas era lo que más se podían notar a simple vista además de los vasos desechables y las bolsas de comida chatarra, bajo al primer piso y vio movimientos en la barra

Ewan estaba preparando refrigerios y café para sus amigos, no había tomado tanto como ellos, asi que estaba mejor que esos tres, rio mientas ponía unos sándwiches en una charola recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Oyó una voz delicada y pastosa.

-Buenos días- Saludo sonriendo

-Buenos días- Devolvió la frase la peliazul – ¿Me dirás que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto la chica sentándose en un taburete de la barra

-Nada solo recordaba la noche que pasamos

-Jajaja estuvo divertida- Menciono la peliazul

-Mucho, y todo salió bien- Le dijo Ewan ofreciéndole una taza de café recién hecho

-Gracias Ewan-san- Y le dio un sorbo a la taza encontrando reconfortante el sabor de la cafeína.

-Venga después de la fiesta que tuvimos creo que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre, además no me acostumbro a los honoríficos de tu nación- Pidió con una sonrisa encantadora

-Vale, Ewan- Otro sorbo -¿Cuándo te has despertado? –Pregunto curiosa

-Más o menos a las siete no acostumbro levantarme tarde aunque me desvele- Respondió tomando café de su taza.

-Vaya eso es un buen habito, creo- Comento la de ojos avellana

-Tal vez- Suspiro –Despertemos a esos dos, tenemos que desalojar el lugar para que los intendentes limpien, solo desayunamos y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo

Ambos se dirigían a donde estaba sus amigos encontrándolos sentados platicando amenamente. Sonrieron y el rubio creyó que era buen momento para una broma.

-Buenos días tortolitos

Los aludidos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada pero no se apartaron.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludo Akane disolviendo el ambiente incomodo -¿Cómo amanecieron?-

Los cuatro se miraron cómplices y se echaron a reír, definitivamente había sido una buena fiesta.

Akane se sentía libre como nunca antes, con jaqueca pero libre al fin. Amaba esa sensación y quería experimentarla a menudo. Definitivamente quería más, mucho más.

 **Y fin del capítulo nueve, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y me dejen su lindo review para saber su opinión. Además de que me den ideas para el rencuentro de nuestros protas, después de tanto los dos al fin estarán cara a cara y deberán afrontar las decisiones que los llevaron a esta situación, chan chan chan… (Música de suspenso) Igual se viene lo bueno, LOS SUPER CELOS DE NUESTRO LINDO RANMA, y por consecuente su sufrimiento muahahahaha, XD Agradezco que le den un pequeño espacio de su tiempo a leer las ideas de su servidora, me hacen realmente feliz.** **Ahora RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´S**

 **Guest: Hello, As much as forget, no, rather him away, and if Akane will have a boyfriend just wait me a Little more please. Thank you for you review, kisses**

 **Znta: Hello, No that will not happen, even not clear who will be the boyfriend of Akane but neither will have meetings with anyone, that´s not the idea, even so I appreciate your comment. Kisses**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola guapa, oye no te pongas asi por Ewan que tampoco es para mí (desgraciadamente) por eso te pido que no vayas a atacarme como Ukyo o Shampoo, seria feo TT-TT jajaja y eso de que te ríes como Kodachi no lo creo, en serio que esa mujer tiene una risa peculiar, MUY peculiar Jajajaja, dejando de lado el hecho de que me quieres mazapanear por el lindo rubio inglés, me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, y no Ewan no se aprovechó de Akane solo la cuido para que no se callera y la tapo del frio nada mas (todo un amor ese chico *-*) Tranquila no le ocurrió nada a la chica solo se le paso la mano con las copas nadie se aprovechó de ella. Relax ;D y si Ranma vera un tornado enorme pasar encima de él y lo hará reaccionar para que trate como debe a la peliazul eso tenlo por seguro. Gracias por tu review Besos**

 **Yacc32: Hola chiki, me da gusto que el chico nuevo sea de tu agrado, y si es alguien importante, se me ocurrió darle posición social para darle más sabor al caldo (disculpa es una expresión típica en mi nación) Y el desorden fue integrado de manera repentina porque ya se estaba tardando, asi que le metí velocidad al asunto para que las cosas se pongan emocionantes Y claro que no solo serán fiestas, tengo planeado muchas aventuras para nuestra protagonista y sus amigos asi como su familia y conocidos solo tenme paciencia para lograr todo lo que tengo en mente. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos**

 **Rizzasm: Hola, me da gusto que te guste (válgase la redundancia) agradezco tus palabras y si ya era hora de que Akane disfrutara su vida, que se diera cuenta que tal vez no valió tanto la pena arriesgarse por Ranma en Jusenkyo y que apreciara el tiempo que respira a cada momento, vivirlo al máximo y sin ataduras, sin Ranma estancándola a una relación dañina para ambos. Espero que este cap también te guste. Besos.**

 **A todos ustedes mis estimados lectores les doy gracias por estar conmigo, espero que logremos llegar todos juntos hasta el último capítulo, prometo no defraudarlos. Ya saben que es un gusto escribir por y para ustedes.**

 **ADELANTO CAPITULO DIEZ**

'' _ **VAMOS A LAS FAMOSAS POZAS DE JUSENKYO'' Akane está a punto de terminar la preparatoria, Ewan regreso temporalmente a Londres y no estará con sus amigos en la excursión que la escuela organiza como despedida a los alumnos de último grado. Las cosas se complican cuando un accidente ocurre y no saben cómo reaccionar.**_

 _ **-Akane mi amor, regresaste ¿Te pintaste el cabello?**_

 _ **-Ha pasado un año, ya no soy la misma no esperes que sea como antes**_

 **Esto y más en el siguiente cap.**

 **Próxima actualización: sábado nueve de abril (calendario en México)**

 **Besos bien tronados.**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola chikis disculpen la tardanza TT-TT en serio que el clima en mi ciudad no es de mucha ayuda por eso me he tardado espero que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen su comentario lo agradecería infinitamente.**_

 _ **Y ya saben Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo.**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí. Disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 10: Fantasías y realidades**_

POV. RANMA

 _Estaba en la entrada del Dojo, y no me creía lo que veía, Akane había vuelto después de todo este tiempo por fin volvió y estaba radiante como siempre con una sonrisa y su cabellera corta que tanto me gustaba. Lo mejor de todo es que estábamos completamente solos sin nadie molestándonos._

 _La brisa acaricio suavemente el coqueto vestido crema que tenía puesto ondeándolo y dándole un toque que me dejo sin aliento._

 _-Akane_

 _-Ranma- Me sentí en la gloria en el momento que pronuncio mi nombre._

 _-Akane, mi amor has regresado- Corrí hasta ella y la abrace con ímpetu como siempre había deseado, la apreté entre mis brazos y ella soltó una risilla inocente._

 _-He vuelto Ranma, volví por ti_

 _Me quede sorprendido y conmovido por las palabras de ella, no pude aguantar. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y la apreté aún más fuerte hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, olía exquisitamente, como extrañe ese aroma delicado a cerezo mezclado con la sensación de suavidad que producía el contacto con su piel._

 _-No me dejes de nuevo- Rogué –No te vayas, quédate conmigo- Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos. –Por favor_

 _-Ranma, yo te amo, y siempre lo hare, no me iré de nuevo- Toque el cielo en ese momento, sentí que podía hacer cualquier cosa, solo por ella. Era el momento de la verdad, todo o nada, respire hondo y empecé._

 _-Akane, yo siento haberte lastimado y haber sido tan ciego como para no ver que te amaba, por favor perdóname, no te vayas. Te amo- Le dije viendola a los ojos, ella me mostro una sonrisa tan cálida que sentí mi corazón palpitar muy rápido. Por fin había dicho lo que tanto tiempo me calle por miedo, por fin ella lo sabía y me correspondía._

 _Nos miramos y empezamos a acercarnos, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, lentamente continuamos avanzando, solo faltaban unos milímetros para que rosáramos nuestros labios en el anhelado beso que siempre soñé._

 _Estábamos cerca y…_

Y el despertador sonó

Pov. Normal

Ranma aventó el condenado aparato lejos de la cama, arrepintiéndose al instante, ese no era su despertador y no podía romperlo, además era lo único que conservaba de la peliazul que hace casi un año se marchó de su vida dejando un vacío. No quería poner se a pensar en ello. Era positivo, estaba a pocas semanas de su graduación por consecuente la graduación de Akane, entonces ella volvería y llevaría a cabo su plan, no podía fallar.

Se levantó y lavo la cara, recordando el casi beso e sus sueños, que ahora eran constantes. Había soñado con su ex prometida un par de veces, fantaseando el cómo sería su reencuentro deseaba fervientemente que sus sueños fueran profecías y se cumplieran en cuanto ambos se encontraran de nuevo.

 _ **KOTO, EDIFICIO KYOMISAKI, DEPARTAMENTO 12, PISO 9**_

Akane estaba escogiendo su ropa para salir, Natsuki la había convencido de ir a pasear por ahí.

Ya casi se acababa el curso escolar y la preparatoria Bunka estaba organizando una excursión hacia un lugar turístico del mundo, unos querían ir a la isla de Pascua a ver las famosas cabezas de hombre, otros querían ir a Dubái a ver su nueva tecnología pero después de tanto discutirlo se decidieron por las famosas ''POZAS ENCANTADAS DE JUSENKYO'' que estaban en china, Akane realmente quería faltar a esa excursión las razones eran obvias. Le recordaban el trágico pasado que la llevo a ese lugar en primera instancia, le punzaba el pecho tan solo contemplar la idea de regresar al sitio donde se dio la batalla contra Safron y por consecuente donde Ranma había confesado sus sentimientos por ella en un estado desesperado de negación a perderla. Pero a pesar de haber escuchado a su ex prometido, el chico seguía negando todo, tal vez si fue una treta de su mente y tuvo alucinaciones gracias a los golpes que recibió, ya no quería pensar más en eso, solo le traía malos recuerdos y una espantosa jaqueca.

Aunque el problema no residía en lo que le recordaba o no, más bien era que si llegaba a faltar tendría una calificación reprobatoria en la boleta, ya que su maestro de historia tomaría el viaje como participación y esta valía más del cincuenta por ciento eso la dejaba en un gran aprieto sin darle opciones de ausentarse a dicha excursión.

Sería mejor consultarlo con Natsuki, que desde que llego a Kioto hace casi un año se volvió su mejor amiga y confidente, tal vez ella podría darle un consejo o en su caso hacerla entrar en razón.

Alejo el pensamiento de su mente para poder arreglarse adecuadamente en una salida de libertinaje, realmente había cambiado su forma de ser, era más abierta y madura, había ido a unos cuantos lugares con los chicos a tomar Martinis y margaritas de la mejor calidad asi que no era la primera vez, se sentía agradecida de poder distraerse y que mejor forma que con sus amigos.

Termino de cepillarse el pelo que ahora le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, tomo un bolso y salió del departamento encontrándose con su amiga en la recepción del edificio.

-Lista- Le dijo Natsuki viéndola de pies a cabeza- Kai vendrá por nosotras seguro que no tardara.

La peliazul sonrió, todo estaba siendo muy rápido, el tiempo parecía no alcanzarle, junto a sus amigos, vivía a diario una de las más bonitas experiencias, se preguntaba cómo es que pudo desperdiciar tanto tiempo tratando de complacer a Ranma, no lo odiaba, incluso había hablado con él un par de veces, y se le escuchaba bien, se alegraba de que fuera feliz, ella aun guardaba sentimientos románticos por el muchacho, pero cada día iban desapareciendo, se había vuelto más segura de sí misma, aprendió a cocinar con la ayuda de Natsuki que le tuvo paciencia en todo momento, se inscribió en el taller de cocina de la escuela, ingreso al equipo de aikido y gimnasia de la preparatoria, incluso iba con Natsuki al conservatorio dos veces por semana, donde aprendió a tocar el violín y el piano, aprendió de todo un poco, arte, historia, biología, ecología, entre otras materias, tenía el mejor promedio de su curso y ayudo granar varios torneos en diversas disciplinas, eso la hacía realmente feliz. Su vida había cambiado y se sentía capaz de todo, dejo de compararse con otras chicas y no permitió que un hombre la volviera a menospreciar, cambio su manera de vestir en gran variedad, tenía atuendos formales y ocasionales, su cuerpo se modificó con el ejercicio y el desarrollo que por naturaleza le correspondía. Era verdad una nueva Akane Tendo había nacido y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Ahora tenía dieciocho, era una buena edad para disfrutar su valiosa juventud.

Kai llego al lugar en un auto nuevo recién estrenado hace un par de semanas regalo de su padre por la última victoria que obtuvo en el torneo de esgrima estatal.

-Hola- Saludo el pelirrojo

-Hola Kai- Devolvieron el saludo. Natsuki abrazo al chico y beso su mejilla, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños del muchacho empezaron una relación, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que eran felices.

Por otro lado Ewan regreso a Londres hace ya tres meses, el periodo de intercambio había terminado, intento transferirse pero debido al papeleo y acoplamiento de materias, no se pudo, aun asi disfruto el tiempo que vivió en Kioto con sus amigos, a menudo hacían video llamadas y se ponían al corriente en todo, incluso antes de su partida le enseño a Akane un par de notas para piano. Había asistido con ella y Natsuki al conservatorio, donde pudo ayudarle a la peliazul con su desempeño y mejorar el suyo

Realmente le había costado decirles adiós a esos tres chicos pero hicieron la promesa de reencontrarse al terminar la preparatoria. Seria pronto seguramente y los cuatro esperaban con ansias.

/

 _ **POZAS ENCANTADAS, JUSENKYO**_

Ya era el día

Todos los alumnos estaban embelesados por el paisaje, veían pequeña lagunillas de agua, todas de diferente tamaño y con diferentes letreros en los que se leía ''POZA DEL PATO AHOGADO'' ''POZO DE LA GALLINA AHOGADA´´ entre tantos. El guía del lugar seguía relatando las historias de esas aguas misteriosas que te hacían cambiar de fisionomía, había de todo tipo de personas y animales, incluso notaron una ''del pez ahogado'' ¿Cómo se suponía que un pez estaría ahogado en el agua?

El lugar era llamativo a la vista, pero sinceramente Akane prefería no ver, delante de ella se encontraba su pasado más trágico y el lugar donde dio la prueba de amor más grande que haya profesado alguien a otra persona, en este sitio entrego prácticamente su último aliento a un azabache de ojos azules.

Natsuki noto el estado de su amiga, se imaginaba que era difícil regresar a su pasado de la manera más explícita posible. Estaba al tanto de lo que ese lugar escondía entre las rocas y lo que significaba para la peliazul se lo había confesado en una noche de complicidad ya hace tiempo.

Akane iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando cada suceso de antaño vivido en esas tierras, aun no superaba esa parte de su historia. Lo demás lo tenia claro ya no estaba atada a los sentimientos negativos pero aún le costaba un poco ver hacia atrás y no quebrarse. Caminaba sin rumbo contemplando un cráter vacío en donde antes estaba el Nanichuan, suspiro pesadamente, busco a Natsuki con la mirada, necesitaba distraerse de sus recuerdos n quería sentir una sensación de vacío nuevamente. Tan despistada estaba que resbalo en una parte lodosa pego un grito y trato de sujetarse de cartel antes de que cayera al a poza leyó a medias ''POZA DE LA'' no termino cuando sintió el agua rodearla y sus manos separarse de la madera instintivamente contuvo el aire esperando convertirse en cualquier cosa.

La mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros se centró en la peliazul que caía en cámara lenta dentro de el agua, Natsuki y Kai corrieron asustados, a sabiendas de que las leyendas de ese paraje eran verdaderas y ahora su amiga estaría maldita.

No espero a transformarse en algo más, solo sintió una leve corriente eléctrica recorrerla por completo, pero la falta de oxígeno la obligo a buscar la superficie. Salió y tomo una gran bocanada de aire tosiendo y escupiendo el agua que había tragado en el proceso de caída. Se miró las manos y palpo el cuerpo notando que no tenía ningún cambio ¿acaso el efecto tardaría en aparecer?

Noto las miradas atónitas de sus acompañantes y profesores que indiscriminadamente la escaneaban con la vista. Natsuki le ofreció la mano y con la ayuda de Kai sacaron a la chica del agua, al parecer todo estaba en orden. La chica de ojos miel le tendió un espejo dejándola darse una revisada.

Akane quedo estupefacta con la imagen que le devolvía el cristal, su cabello ya no tenía su color habitual ahora era color rojo escarlata, sus ojos eran más sesgados y tenían una leve capa de maquillaje lila. Asustada busco el apoyo de sus amigos con la mirada. Demonios, esa apariencia ya la conocía, regreso la vista hacia el estanque al cual cayo confirmando sus sospechas, en el letrero con letras chinas medias distorsionadas se podía distinguir ''POZA DE LA CHICA AHOGADA''

Los demás quedaron estupefactos al notar los cambios de la (antes) peliazul, confirmando las historias sobre ese sitio.

 _ **DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**_

 _ **NERIMA DOJO TENDO**_

Ranma estaba en el tejado cuando escucho a Nabiki anunciarse desde la entrada buscando directamente a su padre. Bajo y vio a todos reunidos en la sala.

Soun leía una carta de su hija, derramando ríos de lágrimas y sonriendo como bobo. Finalmente anuncio

-Akane nos ha invitado a su fiesta de graduación- Les dijo a todos, mientras sonreían y planeaban su viaje a Kioto para ver a la Tendo menor. Ranma tomo la carta encontrando la pulcra y bella letra cursiva de la chica

 _Hola familia, ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Sé que es raro que les envié una carta hasta ahora cuando siempre nos hablamos por teléfono, pero es que solo de este modo podía enviarles lo que realmente importa, en este sobre les mando las invitaciones a mi graduación, es un evento importante asi que quiero que vengan y lo compartan conmigo._

 _Atentamente Tendo Akane_

Al terminar de leer cayo en cuenta de que vería a Akane antes de lo que pensaba y su corazón salto de alegría. Alzo la vista y vio a su madre tenderle un sobre color vino con detalles dorados, y una escritura ''GRADUACION, PREPARATORIA BINKA´´ sobre el papel encerado. Lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio la vuelta leyendo en el su nombre ''SAOTOME RANMA'' se leía en letras cursivas y doradas. Se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que Akane lo tomo en cuenta y lo invito. Sonrió, la vería de nuevo.

/

 _ **KIOTO, PREPARATORIA BUNKA**_

Akane veía los edificios que conformaban su escuela y sintió nostalgia , extrañaría ese lugar sin duda, extrañaría a sus compañeros, sobre todo a sus amigos y de nuevo vería a Ranma ese sería el momento en el que se definiría todo y comprobaría si había valido la pena distanciarse de su hogar. Tendría que probar su determinación.

-Ha pasado un año, no soy la misma no esperes que sea como antes- Le dijo al viento con la intención de que este le llevara su menaje a su ex prometido.

 **Fin de capitulo diez, por favor disculpen la tardanza les responderé los review´s en el siguiente cap Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 **HOLA ¿Cómo están? He aquí el reencuentro de nuestros lindos protagonistas. Espero llenar sus expectativas y me cuenten como ha quedado lamento que el capítulo anterior esté lleno de horrores ortográficos, mis más sinceras disculpas. Agradezco sus lindos comentarios los responderé al final. En este cap por fin Ranma y Akane se ven frente a frente descubriendo cosas nuevas ¿Qué será? Lean y disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi–sensei yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo. Además de que la canción usada para este capítulo tampoco es de mi propiedad,** _ **Say something,**_ **es de** _ **A Great Big World Ft, Christina Aguilera,**_ **tomare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores** _ **.(Recomiendo escuchar la canción en el momento que se presenta)**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí. Sin más a leer**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Nos vemos de nuevo.**_

Por fin el gran día había llegado Akane estaba alistándose para su graduación, era la última vez que se pondría ese uniforme, la última vez que entraría a la escuela como estudiante, esperaba que sus familiares pudieran asistir.

Realmente le costaba decir adiós a ese lugar, pero tenía en claro lo que quería, esta vez estaba segura de que lo lograría, a pesar de los obstáculos tenia fe en sí misma.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el accidente en China ahora se acostumbraba al cambio de su cabello y ojos, no sentía otro en especial de hecho su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, pero no podía evitar las cosquillas que se le producían por todo el cuerpo cuando la mojaban con agua fría, aunque sinceramente no lo tomaba tan mal, incluso le sacaba partido a su maldición, unas ocasiones usaba el hechizo para salir de fiesta y verse un poco diferente a lo habitual, sus compañeros dejaron de examinarla al siguiente día asi que todo estaba en orden. Todo menos una cosa, volvería a casa, eso lo decidió incluso antes de marcharse pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al saber que ya no vería a sus preciados amigos, que no asistiría mas al conservatorio, no trabajaría en la biblioteca y ya no saldría tan seguido como cuando vivía sola.

Tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento le dio una última vista antes de salir, iba a echar tanto de menos ese lugar que soltó unas lagrimillas, se limpió instantáneamente y sonrío nostálgica cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _ **KIOTO ESTACION DE TRENES**_

Las familias Tendo y Saotome asi como el doctor Tofu llegaban a la majestuosa ciudad de Kioto observando y detallando el lugar con la mirada, todos iban formales, Nabiki llevaba un vestido turquesa entallado y sin un hombro con el pelo sujeto tras una diadema del mismo color que el vestido, tacones negros de plataforma y maquillaje a juego con sus prendas, Kasumi tenía un vestido coctel más largo, con el pelo atado a una coleta descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo enroscado en pequeños y delicados rizos con un pequeño suéter de encaje y zapatos de tacón bajo, ligeramente maquillada, Soun llevaba un traje color negro de sastre y zapatos pulidos, su larga melena atada en coleta hasta la parte media de su cabeza lo hacía ver severo y maduro (cosa que no era) pero le daba un toque elegante, Genma tenía un traje negro sin corbata, llevaba zapatos del mismo color además de su clásico pañuelo atado a la cabeza, Nodoka tenía puesto su mejor kimono uno rojo con flores blancas por todas partes y detalles en rosa, con un peinado bien elaborado que hacía alusión a una corona, el Dr. Tofu llevaba un traje gris formal y una camisa azul cielo, sus típicas gafas y zapatos negros. Por ultimo Ranma solo llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro con zapatos a juego, camisa blanca sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados, sobre esta tenía un chaleco del mismo color del el pantalón que enmarcaba sus perfectas facciones de deportista, las mangas de la camisa iban recogidas casi hasta los codos, dándole un aire juvenil y relajado.

Caminaban por la acera, buscando un taxi disponible para llegar a la escuela de Akane mientras conversaban sobre el lugar que visitaban por primera vez (excepto Tofu y Nabiki) Para su suerte hallaron uno rápido y dieron la dirección que venía en la invitación, el conductor puso en marcha el vehículo.

Ranma estaba ansioso por llegar y ver a su ex prometida, le temblaban las piernas de miedo y emoción, se estaba inventando un discurso entero en su cabeza ensayando las palabras exactas para no estropear todo de nuevo, aunque no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria la chica, esperaba que lo tomara de la mejor manera después de todo ella le envió una invitación, entonces estaba dispuesta a verlo ¿No? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su papá anunciándole que habían llegado, uno a uno los integrantes de ambas familias fueron descendiendo del taxi y pagaron el costo del viaje.

Frente a ellos se levantaba una construcción imponente con barda de piedra estilo barroco que tenía grabada la leyenda ''PREPARATORIA BUNKA'' ''HOGAR DE LA CULTURA'' todos estaba impresionados, realmente la escuela se veía asombrosa desde afuera, los invitados transitaban frente a ellos, muchos arreglados con trajes elegantes y vestidos costosos con joyas y accesorios para la ocasión, todos quedaron impresionados por el cuadro que presenciaban ¿Akane se ganó una beca completa aquí? Sinceramente esperaban una escuela promedio como Furinkan, pero al parecer la pequeña Tendo consiguió un lugar dentro de un instituto con prestigio.

Avanzaron en parejas, Tofu le ofreció nervioso el brazo a Kasumi quien en el mismo estado acepto con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su rostro, Nabiki tomo el brazo de su papá, Nodoka el de su marido Genma y Ranma sin acompañante. Caminaron hasta la entrada donde un par de edecanes revisaron las invitaciones minuciosamente y los guiaron hasta sus asientos.

El patio de la preparatoria estaba repleto de sillas cubiertas con tela de terciopelo color vino del mismo que el uniforme de los estudiantes, los jardines extensos que adornaban la explanada llenos de flores coloridas y un par de fuentes con la forma de un caballo a dos patas componían la ornamenta sencilla pero elegante, hasta el frente había una sección de sillas exclusivas para los egresados y un escenario adornado con gardenias y ramificaciones verdes. La tela blanca que colgaba a lo largo del este tenia escrito ''GRADUACION'' con el escudo del colegio en ambos extremos además de los floreros colocados estratégicamente alrededor.

Las familias Tendo y Saotome quedaron impresionadas por tal espectáculo, pero se mantuvieron serenos y demostraron respeto, tomaron sus respectivos asientos y esperaron pacientemente mientras la masa estudiantil que hoy terminaba su educación media superior aparecía desde atrás todos con toga y birrete color negro, ocupando las sillas de la sección exclusiva para ellos.

POV. AKANE

Todos salimos detrás del escenario y tomamos nuestros asientos, con la mirada busque a mi familia y los vi en la tercera fila de las sillas para invitados, sonreí y una alegría inmensa invadió mi ser, Natsuki me llamo.

-Aky-chi es el momento- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sentí los míos humedecerse también, tratando de contener el llanto. El director de la escuela subió a la tarima frente nosotros y desde un pódium dio la bienvenida a los invitados y alumnos. Todos nos sentíamos tristes y felices al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, una mezcla estrafalaria de sentimientos agradables y un nudo en la garganta. La voz del director ceso y desde el micrófono dijo mi nombre.

-Tendo Akane, por favor haga su discurso de despedida.

Me levante de la silla, a paso seguro camine hasta el podio, mientras los asistentes me aplaudían de manera eufórica, respire profundo y sonreí abiertamente.

-Buenos días, estimados compañeros, docentes, directivos e invitados- Me temblaban las manos, pero continúe- Hoy nos encontramos aquí por una importante razón, hoy todos nosotros –Señale la sección de estudiantes con un ademan cortes- egresamos de la preparatoria, y nos honra contar con su presencia, agradecemos que nos acompañaran en cada uno de nuestros sueños y metas durante este periodo de nuestras vidas- Hice una pequeña pausa y respire hondo –Hoy después de nuestra travesía a lo largo de estos años por fin culminamos nuestros estudios de la educación media superior para volar a horizontes más lejanos.

POV NORMAL.

Los estudiantes escuchaban atentos y conmovidos el discurso de la peliazul conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Las palabras eran alentadoras y un apoyo total, cargadas de sentimientos felices y tristes de recuerdos y anécdotas agradables. Se sentía un ambiente lleno de nostalgia y alegría mezcladas.

Akane finalizo con una frase –Gracias a todos por su agradable compañía, luchen por sus sueños y háganlos realidad- '' _Como yo lo hare''_ termino en su mente haciéndole una promesa a la escuela que la vio renacer de las cenizas. Se separó del podio y se inclinó frente a todos, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Todas las personas aplaudieron fuertemente, unos compañeros de la chica silbaban y gritaban su nombre acaloradamente mientras la de ojos avellana bajaba del escenario y se dirigía a su lugar siendo recibida por abrazos y halagos de sus amigos.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Ranma, desde que la chica subió al podio se quedó estupefacto, veía a Akane llena de seguridad y ánimo, tal vez siempre fue asi y nunca lo noto, pero eso no llamaba mayoritariamente su atención, era más bien el hecho de que sus compañeros (en su mayoría hombres) no dejaban de abrazarla, incluso unos se atrevían a levantarla del piso y besar sus mejillas, eso provocó una ola intensa de celos haciéndolo apretar los puños queriendo separar a todos esos tipos de su ex prometida a forma de golpes, él quería ser el único que pudiera abrazarla y besarla ¿Con qué derecho esos renacuajos hacían lo que por tanto tiempo el mismo se negó?

Nodoka noto el estado de su hijo y encerró la mano del muchacho entre la suya, le dio un leve apretón, Ranma volteo para ver a su progenitora. Ella solo sonrío y le dijo –Es su graduación, es importante para ella, por favor tranquilízate- El chico entendió lo que su madre le quiso decir y trato de calmarse, era cierto, no podía armar un escándalo a estas alturas. Respiro hondamente y cerró los ojos conto hasta diez y de nuevo los abrió. Ahora la peliazul solo platicaba con una chica de pelo negro, aliviado soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo y se relajó notablemente, Nodoka sonrío y volvió la vita al frente.

El director también ofreció unas palabras de despedida para sus estudiantes, deseándoles lo mejor. Llamo a un profesor y este tomo la palabra.

-A continuación haremos la entrega de reconocimientos por el mejor desempeño académico en cada disciplina de esta escuela- Una señorita con vestido verde subía al escenario, con un cuadro de madera en la mano. –Reconocimiento al mejor promedio de la generación, Tendo Akane-

La familia de la peliazul se emociono al instante aplaudiendo de manera frenética al mismo tiempo que Soun desbordaba ríos por los ojos. Akane se encontraba en shock, nunca creyó recibir el reconocimiento por el promedio más alto pero se alegraba de haberlo obtenido, su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Alentada por sus compañeros la de ojos avellana se dirigía nuevamente hasta el escenario. Se oían aplausos estrepitosos y el grito colectivo de su nombre.

-AKANE AKANE AKANE AKANE- Decía eufórica la multitud.

Tomo el reconocimiento de manos del director quien la abrazo ligeramente y estrecho su mano de forma amistosa, se dio la vuelta y levanto el cuadro por encima de su cabeza sonriendo, gritando un ''gracias a todos''

-por favor señorita Tendo no baje todavía- Pidió el docente encargado de anunciar a los mejores estudiantes. –Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño gastronómico, Hatoko Hana- Una jovencita de cabello rosa largo hasta la cadera subió al escenario y agradeció mientras se abrazaba con la peliazul, siendo aplaudida por todos.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en gimnasia, Yoshio Hikari y Tendo Akane.

Una estudiante pequeña con cabello marrón subía y tomaba el documento, mientras Akane de nuevo recibía otro. Se vieron y abrazaron, ambas participaron en el torneo regional de gimnasia obteniendo el primer y segundo lugar.

Los demás seguían aplaudiéndoles gritando a coro sus nombres. Ranma y los demás estaban impresionados, Akane era una de las mejores en gimnasia aquí cuando en Nerima no podía ni agitar un listón, realmente todo estaba dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en tiro con arco, Kanazawa Natsuki – Los estudiantes volvían a gritar emocionados mientras la pelinegra subía a la tarima, recibió el documento de manos del director, para luego abrazar a las chicas que estaba en el escenario y gritar llena de emoción.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en esgrima, Kyomisaki Kai- El muchacho subió y agradeció a todos, abrazo a las chicas para felicitarlas. Natsuki y Akane lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo, besaron sus mejillas y Kai devolvió el gesto a cada una. Ranma se retorcía en su asiento, justo cuando logro calmarse y dejarse llevar por la euforia del momento un desconocido (para el) se tomaba libertades con Akane y ella le seguía la corriente. Los celos reaparecieron, trato de detallar al tal Kai y reconoció su nombre. Ese era el amigo de Akane del que les había hablado en sus cartas y por teléfono, eso lo calmo un poco pero no dejo de sentirse celoso.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en aikido varonil, Sikomi Ren- Otro chico más corpulento de pelo castaño claro aparecía, mientras las chicas gritaban acaloradas. Estrecho la manos con el director y felicito a los demás, abrazo a la chica de ojos avellana, era su compañera de club deportivo, la alzo del piso y dio un par de vueltas con ella, mientras la muchacha solo reía divertida. Ranma ya llevaba su tercer asesinato en su imaginación, realmente estaba a punto de levantarse y alejar a la peliazul de todos los hombres (que al parecer ella conocía) para que no siguieran tocándola y besando sus mejillas, le reventaba los huesos como tenían esa clase de contactos con ella y parecía no molestarle, nuevamente respiro hondo tratando de contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en aikido femenil, Tendo Akane- La chica estaba estupefacta, ya tenía dos y le agregaban uno más, orgullosa tomo su tercer reconocimiento agradeciendo a la multitud que le aplaudía, mientras era abrazada por sus compañeros arriba del escenario nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que el azabache apretaba con más fuerza los puños, siendo amenazado por su madre con katana en mano aconsejándole ''amablemente'' que se tranquilizara, No le quedo de otra y volvió a suspirar pesadamente por octava vez.

-Reconocimiento, mejor desempeño en música, Yikito Yu-Otro estudiante más formal y refinado subía elegantemente, agradecía y solo estrechaba las manos con sus demás compañeros de manera amistosa. El ojiazul agradeció no tener que matar a nadie más dentro de su cabeza.

-Reconocimiento por mejor desempeño en pintura, Zaccardelli Walk Ewan- Anunciaba el docente mientras Akane, Natsuki y Kai lo veían extrañados, su amigo hace meses se había marchado. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, un chico de cabellera rubia con toga y birrete salía de entre la tela que funcionaba como fondo sobre el escenario.

Sus amigos no se la creían, raudos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar emocionados, mientras la multitud se volvía eufórica y halagaba al inglés.

Ewan sonrío ante todos mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y grito, Thank you. Se acercó a sus amigos y los abrazo lleno de alegría, Natsuki y Akane repitieron la acción como cuando Kai recibió su reconocimiento y el ojiazul besaba sus manos caballerosamente. Ranma tenía un colapso mental por quinta vez, sinceramente no esperaba que Akane tuviera tanta atención por parte de los chicos, aunque más bien no quería aceptarlo, porque era obvio que alguien quisiera más que amistad con ella si era la perfección en persona. Su semblante se volvió terrorífico con un aura de enojo que podía dejaren claro su estado de ánimo. Nodoka ya se estaba hartando de el berrinche de celos de su hijo, le basto con mostrar su katana y sonreír tétricamente para calmarlo de nuevo. Uff ese chico era problemáticamente celoso. Pero se alegró de que demostrara sus sentimientos (inconscientemente) por Akane, eso era bastante varonil.

El docente encargado de los reconocimientos entrego un par más a los estudiantes de literatura y poesía, se despidió de todos y dejo la palaba al director.

-Gracias, ahora entregaremos sus certificados y documentos que los acreditan como egresados-

Los estudiantes de nuevo aplaudían, uno a uno fueron llamados para recibir sus respectivos certificados, agradeciendo a todos. Cuando el último alumno recibió lo que le correspondía todos se abrazaron y la orquesta escolar empezó a tocar una canción suave como ultima despedida.

-FELICIDADES ALUMNOS FUE UN GUSTO TRABAJAR CON USTEDES- Les dijeron todos los profesores haciéndoles una reverencia.

-GRACIAS POR SU ARDUO TRABAJO- Respondieron al unísono y les devolvieron el gesto colectivamente, para levantarse llenos de regocijo y arrojar su birrete al aire.

Soun veía a su angelito rodeado de personas que no paraban de felicitarla y de nuevo empezó a llorar a meres, esa era su hija. Orgullosamente su hija.

Nabiki sonreía, su hermana menor se veía feliz eso le bastaba además se divertía a costa de Ranma quien no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a los chicos que felicitaban a la peliazul. Rio por lo bajo y se levantó de la silla.

Kasumi y Tofu seguían aplaudiendo, se miraron y sonrieron les daba tanto gusto que la Tendo menor lograra su objetivo.

Nodoka y Genma felicitaron a Soun que seguía sollozando.

Ranma seguía deseando que la frase ''si las miradas mataran'' le fuera concedida en ese momento, su ex prometida no paraba de ser abrazada por hombres que él no conocía y se retorcía de celos, tratando de llegar a ella siendo detenido por su dulce madre y su afilada katana. Trago en seco y de nuevo regreso a su sitio.

Los alumnos se dirigieron detrás del escenario y se quitaron las togas, mientras salían uno a uno para encontrarse con sus familias y acompañantes. Akane tomo a sus tres amigos y los llevo por el patio buscando a sus invitados, los encontró y se acercó rápida a ellos siendo seguida por Kai Natsuki y Ewan.

Los Tendo y Saotome junto con el Dr. Tofu, vieron a la peliazul, sonrieron y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, el primero en felicitarla fue su papá que no paraba de llorar y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, después sus dos hermanas la llenaban de elogios, incluso Nabiki le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Nodoka y Genma la abrazaron y felicitaron por sus logros, el Dr. Tofu la abrazo también y besos su cabeza en un gesto paternal. Al final el último en felicitarla era su ex prometido, era Ranma.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto el azabache. Conteniendo la respiración, el bendito uniforme se veía mejor en persona que en fotografía, además la chica se veía más desarrollada y con curvas más definidas.

-Hola, estoy bien gracias, ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien- respondió medio indiferente

-Me alegro- Y lo hacía en verdad, pudo comprobar que su decisión valió la pena, cuando vio al chico sintió felicidad, y una grande pero ya no sentía las mariposas en el estómago, no estaba emocionada románticamente, ahora solo lo veía como un amigo, como a Ryoga por ejemplo. Suspiro – ¿No me vas a felicitar?- pregunto divertida.

Al azabache se le iluminaron los ojos, y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por los amigos de Akane en especial por otro ojiazul rubio.

Ranma la abrazo y le dijo felicidades alegremente, aspirando su aroma suave a cerezo aquel que nunca olvido, la estrecho más fuerte tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos, pero se separaron demasiado pronto para su gusto. Ella le sonrío y le agradeció, pero él no quería soltarla de las manos. A regañadientes cedió.

-Me da gusto que estén todos aquí-Les sonrío - Les quiero presentar a mis amigos- Retrocedió un paso y los chicos avanzaron otro –Ellos son Natsuki, Kai y Ewan-

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron los tres al unísono

-El gusto es nuestras gracias por cuidar de Akane- Respondió la familia Tendo.

Natsuki reconoció a su padre y agito la mano para que se acercara a ella, el hombre se acercó a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente levantándola del suelo.

-Felicidades hija- Dijo con voz grave.

-Gracias padre- La ojimiel se negaba a llorar y abrazaba aún más fuerte a su progenitor. –Mira padre te quiero presentar a mis amigos, Akane, Kai y Ewan- El hombre sonrió cálidamente como lo hacía su hija, de tal palo tal astilla

-Mucho gusto señor Kanazawa- Hacían una reverencia los aludidos excepto Ewan que prefirió estrechar las manos con el padre de Natsuki.

-Además ellos son la familia de Akane- Señalo la pelinegra, los Tendo y Saotome se presentaron creando un ambiente ameno. Los padres de Kai y su hermana llegaban a donde el muchacho para felicitarlo

-Hijo-Una voz agradable y dulce lo llamaba

-Mamá – El joven la abrazo y beso su mejilla –Hola, me alegra que vinieras.

-Hijo- Otro hombre que derrochaba elegancia aparecía detrás de la mujer que aparentaba unos treinta y siete años –Felicidades-Estrecharon la mano y se abrazaron dándose golpes en la espalda

-Hermanito, me da gusto verte- Una muchacha muy parecida a Kai lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Nozomi-Neesan que bueno que estas aquí- Abrazo a su hermana mayor quien le sacudió los cabellos a Kai a pesar de ser unos diez centímetros menos alta que el

-No me perdería tu graduación hermanito, además quería conocer a mi cuñada- le giño un ojo sonrojándolo al instante

-Hablando de eso quiero presentarles a mis amigos- Los nombro y se presentaron

-Es un gusto conocerlos- hablo Akane por los tres

-¿Tu eres mi cuñada?- Pregunto curiosa Nozomi viendo a la de ojos avellana

-No no yo solo soy una amiga haha- Decía nerviosa la peliazul

-Nozomi-Neesan, ella es mi novia Kanazawa Natsuki- La aludida se sonrojo pero le tendió la mano a su recién conocida hermana mayor

-Es un gusto, Kanazawa Natsuki, pero puedes llamarme Natsu-chi- Le dijo y la hermana pelirroja de Kai estrecho su mano.

-El gusto es mío, hermanita- Reía divertida

-¿Asi que tú eres mi yerno?- Hablo fuerte el padre de Natsuki haciéndose notar –Vaya sorpresa

Kai presento a su familia con todos los demás acompañantes y confirmo la pregunta de su suegro

-Asi es señor Kanazawa yo soy el novio de su hija- Decía con miedo y orgullo.

-Bueno eventualmente tendremos que hablar, pero no te asustes solo quiero conocerte, mi hija no deja de hablarme maravillas de ti.

Kai se sonrojo, asi que Natsuki le había contado a su padre, al menos no se lo tomo a mal.

-Vamos a una mesa- sugirió Soun de manera refinada, dejando a sus conocidos asombrados ¿desde cuándo es que podía hablar asi y no parecer infantil?

Los demás asintieron tomando su pareja nuevamente, Kasumi con Tofu, Nabiki con Soun, Natsuki con su padre, Kai con su hermana, Genma con Nodoka, los padres de Kai iban juntos, Ewan le ofreció el brazo a la peliazul al mismo tiempo que Ranma, ella no quería peleas asi que los tomo a ambos, mientras ellos ni siquiera se miraban, detestando mentalmente al otro y deseándole que algún mesero les vertiera sopa caliente (bastante infantil, pero a veces eran asi).

Por fin encontraron una mesa en la que cabían todos hasta sobraban seis lugares, se sentaron y los meseros empezaron a atenderlos llevándoles la comida del bufete que ofrecía la escuela para la fiesta.

Ewan reconoció a sus padres desde lejos se levantó y pidió disculpas, los presentes lo seguían con la mirada hasta que el chico se detuvo delante de un hombre y una mujer que lucían refinados con un pequeño de unos ocho años aparentemente. Los vieron dirigirse a la mesa y el chico rubio hablo.

-Padre, madre ellos son mis amigos y sus familias- Los presento y los demás saludaron

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron los recién llegados

-Congratulations, son- Le dijo su padre al rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente

-Thank you father

\- Congratulazioni figlio- (felicidades hijo) Le dijo su madre en italiano dando conocer su origen.

-Grazie madre- (gracias madre) Abrazo a la mujer

-Congratulazioni fratello- (felicidades hermano) Le dijo el pequeño

-Grazie Zac (Gracias Zac)

Tomaron asiento, todos empezaron a platicar de aventuras en su vida y se creó un ambiente agradable, Akane no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto a la madre de Ewan quien alimentaba a su hijo menor.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es escritora?

-Asi es maschiaccio (jovencita), ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Vera Ewan me ha platicado de su trabajo y me gustaría que me aconsejara un libro

-HO ya lo veo, Tu sei l´ amico di mio filglio, che vuole come la sua ragazza, giusto?

Ewan casi se atraganta con el vino, su madre había dicho cosas que no debía, la frase que acababa de decir significaba '' Tu eres la amiga de mi hijo, la que quiere como su novia, ¿verdad?'' Gracias al cielo lo había dicho en italiano y nadie lo entendió excepto su familia.

-Disculpe no le he entendió no hablo italiano- La mujer la miro maternalmente y le sonrío

-He dicho que tú eres la amiga de mi hijo, la que

-Madre, lei non sa che mi piace, per favore non dica- (madre, ella no sabe que me gusta, por favor no lo digas) Rogo Ewan sonrojado como tomate.

-Capisco, ma si deve dire un giorno- (comprendo, pero tienes que decirle algún día) Le dijo tomando un poco de vino

Chiaro- (Claro) se sonrojo aún más

Akane solo veía confundida la conversación mientras Ranma fulminaba al rubio, no entendía un carajo de lo que decían pero no era nada bueno seguramente.

Nabiki noto el estado de azabache y decidió hacer una de sus trampas, ella sabía un poco de italiano y pudo distinguir la palabra ''novia'' en la oración de la mujer asi que procedió

-Mi scusi, signora, perché ha detto a mia sorella che suo figlio l´amavo come la sua ragazza? (Disculpe, señora, ¿Por qué le dijo a mi hermana que su hijo la quería como su novia?)

Ewan palideció, la hermana de Akane sabia italiano y lo habían descubierto, ¿ahora que podía hacer?

Al igual que Nabiki, Nozomi era perspicaz y tramposa, como vivía en Roma ella hablaba el idioma a la perfección

-É proprio vero che si risale?- (cierto ¿en verdad son novios?) Pregunto con malicia la pelirroja viendo al rubio, quien solo viro los ojos a otra parte.

-¿Alguien por favor me puede decir de qué hablan?- Pregunto ya exasperada Akane de que nadie le dijera nada.

-Veras hermanita, aquí las mujeres y yo platicamos de la graduación y de sus próximas metas- Le mintió

-Además no es nada malo- Corroboro la hermana de Kai

-Claro que no- secundaba aliviada la madre de Ewan, mientras el respiraba normalmente otra vez

\- Tú me dijiste que querías un libro, pues te recomendaría ''Esta noche dime que me quieres'' de Federicco Moccia es muy bueno- Y le mostro una angelical sonrisa.

Akane le agradeció, mientras se ponían a hablar de ropa, zapatos y viajes, ella no era superficial pero tampoco estaba demás conocer la opinión de unas mujeres cultas, a la conversación se unieron Nabiki, Kasumi, Nodoka y Natsuki quien dejo de hacerle cariñitos a Kai. Los hombres hablaban de deportes y tabaco Ranma simplemente se aisló de ambas conversaciones, no le agradaba la forma en la que Ewan veía a su ex prometida y lo vigilaba constantemente todavía comiendo lo que le restaba en el plato

-¿Entonces ustedes no son de Japón?- Pregunto en alto Nabiki

-No, mi familia pertenece a la aristocracia Italiana y la de mi esposo pertenece a la realeza en Londres.-Explico Caroline

-Vaya un buen partido para tu hermana ¿verdad Nabiki-san?- Preguntaba Nozomi a la chica de cabello marrón, mientras la aludida entendía sus intenciones, le agradaba esa chica y su manera de llevar juegos con palabras mordaces y acidas, congeniaban a la perfección.

-Totalmente Nozomi-san, me parecería interesante que mi familia se volviera cercana a la realeza en dos países diferentes. ¿Verdad Akane? La idea no te molesta ¿cierto?- Miro a su hermana como si una leona cazara a su presa buscando que esta cediera.

La pesada vista de su hermana la estaba acalorando, asi que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente –No, no me molesta la idea- Respondió nerviosa

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron las siguientes.

Caroline sonrío satisfecha.

Kasumi mantenía su tierna sonrisa.

Nabiki y Nozomi se miraron cómplices.

Nodoka miro sorprendida a la peliazul.

Natsuki veía comprensiva a su amiga.

Ewan palidecido y después se sonrojo.

Ranma apretó los puños y sintió un nudo en la garganta con unas ganas inmensas de romper algo.

Los demás hombres estaban ajenos al ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-Bien, tal vez lo consideres- Volvió a picar su hermana, tomando vino de su copa. Divirtiéndose en grande con los celos de su ex cuñado. Era tan fácil alterar el sentido común de los humanos.

Akane cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no se retractaría, de hecho había sido sincera, la idea no le desagradaba para nada, solo se limitó a beber soda de su copa. Volteo ligeramente viendo a Ranma apretar los puños y dirigir su mirada a otra parte, era obvio que estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso tenía ¿celos? No imposible, el nunca sentiría celos de ella, eso la tranquilizaba ya no la emocionaba ni hacia su corazón palpitar rápidamente, solo quería que no armara un escándalo. Ewan por su parte se dio cuenta que Akane no negó el hecho de que no le desagradaría la idea de un ''TU Y YO'' para ellos y un brillo de esperanza se asomó en sus orbes azules.

Mientras el otro ojiazul se sentía devastado por dentro y tenía ganas de descargar su ira con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, no esperaba que Akane fuera a responder de esa manera, si en realidad a ella no le disgustaba salir con ese ingles eso significaba que ¿Ya no lo amaba? Su corazón se contrajo con dolor ante la posibilidad, el tiempo corrió a lo largo de ese año y Akane ya no era la misma, se notaba a leguas que su cuerpo y actitud se modificaron, se veía más madura y responsable que antes incluso lo recibió de buena manera, ¿eso quería decir que lo había superado y encontrado a alguien mejor? Eso no era razonable, no dentro de su mente. Una mano delicada lo saco de sus dolorosos pensamientos.

-Ranma- Le hablo la dueña de sus pensamientos -¿Quieres bailar? - Le pregunto tomando su mano. De nuevo la ilusión se agolpo en sus ojos.

-Vamos- Le dijo y la llevo a la pista donde una suave canción sonaba.

Ewan se quedó en su asiento, sereno, tal vez ese tal Ranma solo era un amigo, no debía sentir celos, no de él y no tan pronto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ranma sujeto a Akane de la cintura con ambas manos, y la atrajo hacia él, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y comenzaba una nueva canción lenta. Se movían al compás delas notas.

 _Say something_ _  
_ _I'm giving up on you_

 _(Di algo estoy renunciando a ti)_

 _I'll be the one, if you want me to._

 _(Seré el único si tú también me quieres_ _)_

 _Anywhere, I would've followed you._

 _(En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_ _)_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)_

 _And I am feeling so small._

 _(Y me siento tan insignificante_ _)_

 _It was over my head_

 _(Estaba por encima de mí_ _)_

 _I know nothing at all._

 _(No sé nada en absoluto_ _)_

 _And I will stumble and fall._

 _(Y tropezaré y me caeré_ _)_

 _I'm still learning to love_

 _(Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar)_

 _Just starting to crawl._

 _(Apenas empezando a gatear)_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ _  
_ _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._ _  
_ _Anywhere, I would've followed you._ _  
_ _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 __ _(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti_ _  
_ _Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido_ _  
_ _En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_ _  
_ _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti_ _)_

 _And I will swallow my pride_

 _(Me tragaré mi orgullo)_

 _You're the one that I love_

 _(Eres la única a la que amo_ _)_

 _And I'm saying goodbye._

 _(Y te estoy diciendo adiós_ _)_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ _  
_ _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._ _  
_ _And anywhere, I would have followed you._ _  
_ _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 _(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti._ _  
_ _Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido_ _  
_ _En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido_

 _Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti_ _)_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _(Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti)_

 _Say something..._

 _(Di algo…)_

La canción finalizo y detuvieron sus movimientos, Ranma quería besarla pero ella lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-Gracias por venir Ranma- Le dijo suavemente –Me alegra que podamos ser amigos.

Al chico de la trenza se le formo un nudo en la garganta conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Yo también, marimacho- Le dijo dolido, la muchacha no se ofendió, solo rio divertida hace cuanto que no la llamaba asi, a veces extrañaba su relación restándole el hecho de su compromiso, se llevaban medio bien como amigos.

Una palabra que no llenaba el corazón de Ranma y lo estrujaba sin piedad. Ya no era igual, ahora dolía más que antes.

 **Y fin de capitulo once ¿verdad que está quedando bueno? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Por fa dejen su review y cuéntenme que tal chikis queridos y apreciados, les agradezco mucho su paciencia. Y también su comprensión para conmigo.**

 **RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEWS**

 **CAP NUEVE**

 **Znta: Hello, Ranma is really going to have a bad time for his nonsense, but sometimes needs a push to react and we will give it here.** **Thank you, kisses**

 **Yacc32: Disculpa la hora en la que actualice, en serio el clima no me dejaba subir el cap, pero en verdad espero que te halla gustad y lo hallas disfrutado, Jajajaja agradezco infinitamente tu paciente paciencia XD y por supuesto que habrá más, gracias por tu lindo review, espero te guste el capítulo once. Besos**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola chiki, chikitina me alegra que te guste la historia (aunque sea solo por Ewan) jajaja XD agradezco infinitamente tu review. Es un gusto escribir por y para ustedes. Besos**

 **Rizzasm: Hola hola me da gusto escuchar tus palabras (leerlas más bien :D)agradezco tu review y uf si la fiesta estuvo buena y con respecto a Ranma ya se ira involucrando más en la historia lo prometo. Besos**

 **Beruji: Yei si viva la vida loca, jajaja Hola chiki, pues no no es el rayo azul de Furinkan, es Ranma en sus locos sueños muaahahaha espero te haya gustado. Besos**

 **Paoh Paoh: Hola chiki me alegra que te guste la historia y pues lo de los flashback son indispensables para entender algunas cosa, pero hora ya no habrá tantos solo los estrictamente necesarios, jejeje, tratare de hacer caps más largos, y Ranma sufriendo de celos claro que sí, porque yo soy mala muahahaha. XD espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besos**

 **RESPUESTAS CAPITULO DIEZ**

 **Karlaisabelortizhernandez : Hola de nuevo me alegra tener una fan asi de linda como tú, :3 y pues si Akane debería ver por donde va, pero es necesario ese accidente para que la historia original en mi cabeza no se altere jajaja Discúlpame por arrebatarte asi de gacho a Ewan pero necesitaba dejarlo lejos un tiempecito muy pero muy cortito. Y si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje privado para contarme tus especulaciones vale.** **Espero disfrutes el capítulo once. Besos**

 **Znta: Romantic feelings for Akane did not die and just stopped and became loving friends, so it is more painful for Ranma**

 **Yacc32. Hola otra vez XD lo se lo sé Ewan se veía más lejos en la historia ¿verdad? Pues no desapareció en realidad, solo se fue un tiempecito, cortito cortito Todas lloramos su ausencia, y YA ESTA DE VUELTA, Ranma estará sufriendo muahahaha espero que guste este capítulo en serio me esforcé en hacerlo. Gracias por el lindo review Besos**

 **Abi Taisho: Hola guapa, me alegra que te guste tanto, jejeje pues si Akane será una pelirroja a partir de ahora aunque no siempre claro, pero le sacara partido a su maldición. Espero este capítulo te guste. Gracias infinitas por tu review. Besos**

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy chikis de mi corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado y me dejen su Review por que el siguiente capítulo será la respuesta AL RETO TANGA UKYOXRYOGA escena HOT entre estos chicos. Posible lemon todo depende de sus comentarios XD asi que si desean un lemon avísenme ;D vale**

 **Próxima actualización: Miércoles trece de abril (calendario de México)**

 **ADELANTO CAPITULO DOCE**

 _ **Azul de zafiro vs azul del mar, Ingles vs Japonés, Rubio vs Azabache**_

 _ **Todo por el amor de una chica peliazul.**_

 _ **La última semana de Akane en Kioto en compañía de sus amigos, los Tendo y los Saotome regresan a Nerima una semana antes de que Akane vuelva, excepto Ranma que se ofrece a esperarla.**_

 _ **Las lágrimas de una despedida bajo los árboles de cerezo en flor.**_

'' _ **voy a llevarlos en mi corazón por siempre''**_

 _ **Un beso prohibió y unos ojos cristalinos**_

 _ **-No me voy a dar por vencido, ella volverá conmigo.**_

 _ **-BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA.**_

 **Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo.**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola, perdónenme Merezco la horca por actualiza hasta ahora pueden abuchearme y tirarme de tomatazos lo acepto, soy una traidora pero la escuela me tiene loca, tengo que hacer una tesis y me estoy quedando sin tiempo, mis más sinceras disculpas Espero puedan perdonarme y el capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Ranma1/2 no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo.**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 12: Los últimos días del resto de mi vida parte 1**_

La graduación estaba en las últimas instancias, los asistentes comenzaban a retirarse mientras algunos bebían vino costoso y platicaban de negocios.

Por su parte, Ranma se estaba debatiendo mentalmente en declarársele a Akane en ese momento ya que si bien no le desagradaba la idea de salir con Ewan, eso aún no era un hecho y él todavía tenía esperanzas. Bebía vino escoces mientras seguía en su ensimismamiento,

-Nee, Ranma es hora de irnos- Le avisaba Kasumi tomando el brazo del doctor tofu

-Vale Kasumi, en seguida los alcanzo

-Muchacho anímate, aún no está nada decidido- Le dijo Tofu señalando su pecho en el lado del corazón.

-Si Ranma anímate, ella te quiere mucho todavía

Ranma volteo instintivamente hacia donde se encontraban Akane y sus amigos, viéndola sonreír, suspiro y volvió la vista a Kasumi –Tal vez ya no- susurro más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

Akane estaba platicando con sus amigos sobre la salida que habían organizado esa noche, y se le ocurrió invitar a Nabiki, Nozomi y Ranma, las primeras no tardaron en aceptar mientras el azabache no sabía nada al respecto.

-Ranma,

-Akane, ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto medio indiferente

-Veras, no sé si te parezca la idea pero, los chicos y yo estábamos planeando una salida por la graduación y queríamos saber si nos acompañarías- Le dijo, y como se iba a negar si haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz, como se negaría a alguna de sus peticiones, como haría para evitar complacerla, como lograría alejarla de sus pensamientos si era lo primero que se aparecía en su mente desde que se despertaba ¿Cómo? No le agradaba en absoluto tener que ir con el inglesito, pero por ella, oh solo por ella estaba dispuesta a cometer locuras inimaginables y tragarse su orgullo.

-Vamos, se oye interesante- Respondió más animado.

-Perfecto, igual quería pedirte que me acompañaras a mi departamento para poder cambiarme, no puedo ir de uniforme haha-

-De acuerdo marimacho- Intento molestarla como en los viejos tiempos. Ella solo volvió a reír como antes

-Tonto, vamos y alcanzamos a los demás

Nabiki y Nozomi simplemente se negaron a acompañar a la peliazul, preferían comprar algo nuevo en esta ocasión asi que se disponían a marcharse a las mejores boutiques de Kioto y comprar algo adecuado. Natsuki iría con Kai a su casa por ropa que la mama de él insistió en regalarle, Ewan regresaría al hotel donde se hospedaba con sus padres para cambiarse el uniforme. Todos se pusieron en marcha para arreglarse, mientras los mayores se dirigían al mejor restaurante de la región, cortesía de la familia extranjera.

/

 _ **NERIMA**_

Ukyo se hallaba atendiendo su puesto de okonomiyakis cuando cierto chico desorientado llego a su local

-Ryoga, que bueno que vienes ¿Te sirvo uno?- Ofreció la castaña refiriéndose a los panes japoneses

-Me muero de hambre, que sean tres- Decía mientras un sonoro rugido provenía de su estómago y se rascaba la nuca sonrojándose ligeramente.

-A la orden- Y empezó a cocinarlos- Nee Ryoga ¿Sabes cuándo volverá Akane?, Digo ya ha terminado la escuela y supongo que regresara pronto- Le dijo mientras ocultaba la mirada tras su flequillo

-Sinceramente, no lo sé pero supongo que volverá, tal vez

-Ran-chan, no está en casa cierto, se ha ido a la graduación de Akane

-Oí que les envió invitaciones a su familia y a la de Ranma

-Nee, ¿aun amas a Akane?

-No lo sé, pero prefiero ser su amigo antes que nada, solo yo veo nuestra relación de manera romántica, asi que prefiero darle mi amistad y seguirla viendo a hacerla sentir mal si me tiene que rechazar

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos, este chico era realmente alguien profundo y de fiar, analizaba las cosas y no se guiaba por sus impulsos como la mayoría de la gente, pensaba antes de hablar y buscaba las palabras más fáciles de entender para dar a conocer sus ideas, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el hecho de que aun amara (posiblemente) a la peliazul.

Ella hace tiempo había aceptado que Ranma no la quería más que como una amiga, asi que decidió no insistir, incluso acepto la inexistencia de un compromiso entre ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo desarrollo sentimientos de amor por el chico de la bandana.

Hace ya más de diez meses, cuando Ryoga empezó a vivir con los Tendo luego de la partida de Akane, constantemente encontraba al chico deambulando perdido por las calles de Nerima , pensó que se podía aprovechar de la situación y se ofreció a ser su guía cuando se perdiera, todo con la intención de ver a Ranma, mas seguido y con una razón más aceptable que el compromiso, porque a pesar de todo se sentía una acosadora por tratar de seguir a Ranma día y noche, se había cansado de eso, de esperar un amor que jamás le llegaría, se cansó de su capricho, se mentalizo y acepto que en el corazón del ojiazul solo había lugar para una chica y esa no era ella.

Al pasar los meses se hizo amiga del chico mitad cerdo y lo conoció más a fondo, descubriendo a una persona sensata, que había ido a lugares extraordinarios (mas por perderse que otra cosa) además de que era alegre y divertido, sin contar con la ternura que lo caracterizaba y su infinita inocencia, eso lo hacía único, además su cabello medio alborotado, sus músculos marcados por el ejercicio sin llegar ser exagerados y sus ojos chocolate que te pedían a gritos mirarlos y perderte en ellos, le habían robado el aliento a la castaña, pero su mala suerte la hizo enamorarse de otro imposible, de alguien que como Ranma, estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra chica, la misma con la que había competido por su amigo de la infancia, la misma de mirada avellana y cabellos cortos azulados, parecía una maldición querer a los chicos que no le corresponderían.

-¿Ukyo?- Pregunto preocupado el chico de la bandana sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- Reacciono justo en el momento que volteo el okonomiyaki

-¿Tú sigues enamorada de Ranma?- La pregunta estaba cargada de curiosidad, ella solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza, no quería revelar su verdadero sentir, tenía miedo, si se le declaraba la respuesta era más que obvia él no la aceptaría.

-Si -''NO''- Aun lo amo –''TE AMO A TI''

El chico de la bandana sonrió con una mueca distorsionada, si era sincero consigo mismo desde que empezó a tratar a la chica con más familiaridad, le pareció muy linda y una persona amable, que aunque por conveniencia lo guiaba hasta el Dojo cuando se perdía y creía haber cruzado medio país solo a unas calles de su nueva casa, le tomo cariño con el paso del tiempo, incluso podría decir que le gustaba pero tal vez solo fuera una distorsión de sus atenciones para con él. Asi como cuando se enamoró de Akane por salvarlo y cuidarlo, tal vez había sido deslumbrado nuevamente, ya no quería ilusionarse con alguien que lo rechazaría por su amigo-rival, no de nuevo, no por Ranma.

-Deberías dejarlo ir- La chica le sirvió los panes y camino hasta el otro lado de la barra para sentarse a lado del chico cerdo.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos parecían transmitirse su sentir en ese gesto.

Ambas miradas chocolate quedaron perdidas en la de su acompañante, sin darse mucha cuenta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de juntarse, pero poco les importo cuando sintieron el primer roce, acompañado de una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió el cuerpo de manera agradable, sus parpados se cerraron y de nuevo acercaron sus bocas para recibir un mar de sensaciones ante el contacto, ambos inexpertos, moviéndose de manera torpe y monótona, acoplándose lentamente al ritmo del otro, cuando por fin se pudieron adaptar a la velocidad que parecía no ser suficiente, una señal, Ryoga golpeo la comisura de los labios de la castaña, ella entendió y acepto el mensaje a sabiendas de que podría arruinar su amistad con el muchacho, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo como le sucedió con Ranma, ella no era como Ryoga, no aceptaría solo su amistad, y lucharía por su amor, después de todo amar podía ser la gloria y la peor delas torturas, ya había tenido suficientes días persiguiendo a alguien que no la vería más allá de una amiga, quería un amor verdadero, cálido y sobre todo lo quería para siempre. Sabía que eso solo podía dárselo una persona, solo el, el chico que besaba en esos momentos.

Cuando Ukyo abrió los labios sus lenguas chocaron en la búsqueda de más sensaciones, se levantó del banco y se acomodó en medio de las piernas del muchacho que aún estaba sentado, abrazándolo con más fuerza, temiendo que se le escapara de las manos y corriera tras Akane. Asustada busco más cercanía con el muchacho, quien la rodeo por la cintura y atrajo hacia el como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella empezó a acariciar su espala y sus anchos hombros, mientras seguía una lucha entre sus lenguas por ver quien dominaba más territorio.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse a recuperar el aliento de manera entrecortada, aun abrazados y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil, sonrojados pero sin intensiones de separarse. Ryoga reaccionó y quiso alejarse, había invadido el espacio de la muchacha, incluso la había besado. Pero para su sorpresa ella se acercó de nuevo y beso su frente, bajo hasta sus mejillas y de nuevo descendió hasta la comisura de sus labios

-Te quiero, Ryoga- Le susurro, jugándose todo por el todo. El chico solo abrió los ojos, no se esperaba tal declaración, sintió un calorcito alojarse en su pecho y mariposas en el estómago.

-Y-YO n-no – Dijo atónito sin terminar la oración. Ukyo sintió la decepción, se alejó rápida del muchacho y trato de huir, afortunadamente Ryoga reacciono a tiempo y la detuvo por la muñeca

-Lo siento no debí decirte esto, es, es un mal entendido- No quería verlo, las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus retinas. El la obligo a voltear, notando el camino de agua que surcaba las mejillas de la muchacha. No tenía tiempo para explicaciones absurdas solo procedió, la tomo del mentón y de manera rápida se apodero de sus labios en un nuevo beso. Ella se resistía a corresponderle, tal vez se aprovecharía de ella y la usaría como un clavo para sacar a Akane de su corazón. Que equivocada estaba.

En vista de que la joven no cooperaba, tal vez si necesitaba de unas cuantas palabras. Suspiro y la miro a los ojos, poniendo todo el corazón en estas –Yo también- Ella no comprendió.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida, mientras el muchacho se acercaba de nuevo y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo también te quiero- Le dijo contra sus labios sonrosados por el beso de hace rato –No, no te quiero- Ella intento separarse, ¿quería jugar acaso? –Te amo- Finalizo y de nuevo la beso siendo correspondido por unos brazos que rodearon de nueva cuenta su cuello.

Él se levantó sin romper el contacto acercándose a la puerta del negocio cerrándola con llave y colocando el letrero de ''CERRADO'' con una mano mientas con la otra sostenía a Ukyo de la cintura asi como ella encerraba las caderas masculinas entre sus piernas.

Dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso del local el muchacho empezó a subir uno a uno los escalones caminando por los pasillos que la joven castaña le indicaba, deteniéndose en una puerta de madera, que se abrió dejando ver el cuarto de la cocinera mientras Ryoga entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos cayeron en la cama besándose de nueva cuenta, amándose en cada contacto, acariciando al otro aun sobre sus ropas, despertando sentimientos desconocidos.

Ryoga inconforme de solo poder besar la boca de Ukyo empezó a bajar lentamente dejando un camino húmedo por su mentón llegando hasta su cuello donde se estaciono besándolo suavemente, arrancando un suspiro de su acompañante, satisfecho repitió la acción mientras ella lo acariciaba por la espalda y besaba su cabeza

-Mas- Pidió la chica, quería sentirlo cerca y suyo, solo de ella.-Te amo- le susurro en la oreja lamiéndola haciendo que el chico sintiera un tirón en las entrañas y un calor sofocante que lo asfixiaba y solo podía ser saciado con el contacto de la castaña.

Empezó a succionar parte del cuello que estaba a su merced dejando una leve marca rojiza, subiendo de nuevo y atrapando los carnosos labios que tanto había deseado desde hace tiempo. Mientras ella volvía a rodearlo con las piernas obligándolo a soltar todo su peso, permitiéndole acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa china y sintiendo la tensión exquisita de cada musculo.

/

 _ **KIOTO, EDIFICIO KYOMISAKI, DEPARTAMENTO 12 PISO 9**_

Ranma estaba impresionado por lo que veía, el departamento de Akane estaba lleno de muebles repletos de libros, además estaba tan ordenado que incitaba a relajarte, tenía una vista preciosa de la ciudad y era adornado con cuadros que ella misma pinto.

Seguía escaneando todo como lo había hecho desde que llego, Akane le ofreció unas botanas que tenía en la alacena y le dijo que podía mirar la tele mientras ella se arreglaba, el solo asintió y prendió el plasma que estaba en la pared de la sala, sin prestar atención a la pantalla.

Pasados cuarenta minutos Akane salía de su cuarto con un vestido entallado debandas espandex, negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con tirantes anchos y un escote en la espalda con forma de V, medias caladas y tacones rojos, maquillaje a juego con el vestido resaltando su mirada avellana, sus labios pintados de color carmesí, acentuaban su piel blanquecina, con su pelo suelto ligeramente rizado en las puntas con el flequillo echado a un lado dando le volumen a su peinado.

Ranma sintió que veía a una diosa, la perfección en persona, no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara emocionado y su cuerpo comenzara a sudar, por muy caballeroso que pudiera llegar a ser Akane lo estaba tentando de una manera tan vil, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

-Ya estoy disculpa la demora- El chico a penas y reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza

-Te ves hermosa- Le dijo sin reparar en sus palabras, solo se le escaparon. –Digo bueno ya sabes que si digo- Se trababa el atolondrado muchacho, había pensado negar el cumplido y regresar a la vieja rutina de ofenderla para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero eso no funcionaría si quería que volviera a amarlo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy lindo- Le dijo sincera, tal vez ya no lo amara (O no tanto como antes y ahora solo lo veía como amigo) pero al cesar lo que es del cesar, y francamente el chico seguía igual de encantador como cuando lo conoció, como cuando se enamoró, con la diferencia de que él no había cambiado, pero ella sí.

-Ak- No termino la frase un ringtone pegajoso provino desde la bolsa de mano de la peliazul.

-Hola, Natsu-chi, ya vamos, nos vemos abajo- Y corto la llamada –Nos esperan abajo vamos- Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del departamento subieron al elevador y ella presiono el botón del primer piso. En el trayecto nadie dijo nada solo se limitaban a mirarse y sonreír, una inocentemente y otro nervioso.

-Aky-chi- La llamo su amiga en cuanto salieron del elevador –Vamos, hoy es nuestra graduación hay que celebrar-

-Claro vamos- Asintió la peliazul –Yoshimoto- Le hablo al recepcionista –Te dejo la llave de mi departamento, no quiero perderla

-Por supuesto señorita Tendo, que tengan una buena noche- Sonrió el hombre

-Gracias- gritaron las chicas desde la puerta.

Al salir a la calle el ambiente ahora nocturno invadía todo el lugar, se veía espectacular con la luz artificial, Kai se acercó a su auto y todos subieron. Ranma estaba incomodo, todos charlaban menos él.

-Ranma, ¿a qué te dedicas?- Le pregunto Kai dando la vuelta en una esquina

-Bueno, termine la preparatoria hace dos semanas más o menos y supongo que me dedicare a atender la dinastía de artes marciales de mi familia- Respondía

-¿No piensas ir a la universidad?

-Tal vez lo considere en donde vivo hay una universidad y tiene especialidad en artes marciales

-Vaya asi que eres apasionado de las artes marciales, ¿Akane, es bueno?- Pregunto viéndola por el retrovisor mientras su novia volteaba de lleno para ver a la pareja de atrás.

-El mejor que he visto- Dijo alegre. A Ranma se le hincho el pecho de orgullo al saber que la peliazul lo consideraba el mejor.

-Vaya, ¿te ha vencido?

-Una vez solamente, nunca le gusto pelear conmigo, ni porque yo también practicara artes marciales- Respondió media nostálgica –Además no había necesidad, ¿verdad Ranma?

El aludido sintió sus mejillas arder, la mirada avellana de su ex prometida le aseguraba el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

-Si además ella no es tan buena- Soltó arrogante descolocado a todos.

-Yo creo que sí, venció a todos los hombres de su club excepto al presidente, es admirable

El presidente ese chico fornido que antes la había cargado, de nuevo sintió celos.

-A mí nunca me derribo- Otro comentario altanero –No creo que lo logre algún día- Mas acido innecesario

Akane en verdad creyó que podía llevarse bien con el pero honestamente ya la estaba cansando con sus comentarios, igual de egocéntrico que al principio, pensó.

-Ya, dejemos eso, Akane dile a tu hermana que nos vemos en el Bar-Café

-Vale- La chica saco su móvil y mando un texto de forma rápida –Listo-

-Bueno- espero unos segundos- Llegamos, cerise (cereza)-

-Vamos, te aseguro que esta vez ganare en el pool, Fraise (Fresa)-

-Eso lo veremos- Se miraron de manera retadora y bajaron del auto

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ranma

-Asi se dicen cuando venimos al bar, antes ninguna sabia jugar billar y cuando les enseñe se empeñaron en demostrar quién era la mejor, se dicen fresa y cereza en francés, solo juegan es como una rutina-

Ranma se quedó helado ¿cada vez que vienen?, ¿una rutina? Entonces ¿Akane ya había estado en un bar?

-¿Vienen seguido?

-MM a si, a menudo cada fin de semana, de hecho reservamos el lugar para el cumpleaños de cada uno, en mi cumpleaños ellas y Ewan hicieron una locura, alquilaron todo el lugar y me hicieron una fiesta, fue muy divertido tuvimos resaca dos días, pero valió la pena

-¿Akane ha bebido?

-Por supuesto tiene mucho aguante ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No lo hacía cuando Vivian juntos?

-No- Respondió meditabundo ¿acaso había algo más que no supiera? Dios esa chica lo iba a matar con cada sorpresa.

Ewan llegaba en un deportivo al estacionamiento, alcanzando al azabache y al pelirrojo

-Hey Ewan llegas tarde- Le decía Kai chocando los nudillos con el rubio.

-Disculpa pero las damas no pueden andar a pie- Y diciendo eso, Nabiki y Nozomi bajaban del auto.

-Hermanito, veo que tienes buen gusto- Le comento escaneando la fachada del bar

-Ranma, no te pongas tenso solo será una salida, nada fuera de lo común- Le hacía ver Nabiki, era verdad estaba tenso, pero no precisamente con la salida, era más bien porque cierto inglesito llego despampanante en un deportivo del año. Odiaba a ese tipo.

-Vamos que esperan, NIÑOS- Se adelantó Nozomi viendo altanera a los jóvenes.

-¿Niños?, Te voy a enseñar cómo se celebra hoy en día anciana- Contraataco Kai igual de mordaz que su hermana, parientes tenían que ser.

-Cálmate. Pequeño vamos a ver cuánto aguantas

-No te hagas ideas solo observa.- Ambos se miraron mientras sacaban chispas de los ojos.

Caminaron hasta la entrada perdiéndose entre la multitud

-No les hagan caso, siempre son asi- Hablo Ewan –Vamos, esto apenas empieza- dijo, lleno de confianza repentina. Nabiki sonrió para sí misma, se iba a divertir con ellos de lo lindo.

Ranma entro al lugar, no parecía estrambótico ni fuera de lo normal de hecho ya había ido a un sitio parecido que habían abierto en Nerima hace más o menos cuatro meses, fue a la inauguración con Daisuke y Hiroshi bebió pero tampoco se emborracho, dese entonces cada vez que tenían tiempo libre los tres jóvenes pasaban por unos tragos.

Kai se acercó a una mesa de billar rodeada de hombres, cada vez era lo mismo, tenía que hacerlo en cada salida. Suspiro

-Nutsu, mi amor estabas aquí- Y tomo a la chica de la cintura besándola apasionadamente demostrándole a todos que la pelinegra tenia novio. Lamentablemente eso no podía aplicar con Akane pero si requería de su ayuda no dudaba en auxiliarla si algún idiota trataba de propasarse con ella.

Los demás dejaron de rondar a la ojimiel posando toda su atención en cierta peliazul de vestido negro, quien por cierto se estaba hartando de que la fastidiaran.

Ranma noto a toda la contingencia masculina que pretendía a la chica y no dudo en actuar (por instinto, celos) Se acercó y la abrazo por detrás en la cintura.

-¿Me enseñas a jugar?- Pregunto con una voz ronca y seductora que hizo estragos en su oído sintiendo un cosquilleo.

-Aja-Eso había sonado más a un jadeo que una afirmación –Digo, si si, ven- Tomo dos tacos y le paso uno al azabache –Primero debes escoger las bolas con las que juegas, hay rayadas y lisas, escoge una-

Ranma noto el pequeño temblor que le produjo su cercanía, asi que no le era del todo indiferente. –Escojo las lisas- Sabia jugar billar a la perfección pero prefería que Akane le explicara las reglas.

-Vale, ahora debes romper triángulo, con la bola blanca que es esta – Levanto la mano mostrando una bola blanca –Solo puedes ponerla en determinada zona al principio- La coloco en la mitad del primer cuadrante de la mesa de pool. Natsuki atenta a los movimientos de su amiga acomodo las demás bolas con un triángulo de madera, dejándolas en el centro.

-Ahora, golpeas la bola blanca tratando de romper la formación de las otras- Golpeo la pequeña esfera que se estrelló contra las demás esparciéndolas por toda la mesa. –Asi, ahora como tu escogiste lisas a mí me tocan las rayadas, tratare de meter alguna bola rayada dentro de los huecos que están en los bordes de la mesa- Le pego a la 3 y acertó su cometido –Si yo meto una, me toca de nuevo- Volvió a intentarlo quedándose corta a propósito –Si yo fallo es tu turno-

Ranma se arremango la camisa y tomo el taco de forma segura, esto era pan comido, todo parecía mejorar, pero Ewan llego a la mesa, besando a Akane en la mejilla, le hirvió la sangre y actuó rápido. A propósito, metió la bola 8 negra

-Akane metí una, me toca de nuevo- L chica reviso la mesa notando la ausencia de la bola negra

-¿Y la bola negra?

-Metí esa

-No Ranma esa se guarda al final, debí decirlo desde un principio, a ver en donde esta- La saco de la canastilla en la esquina derecha –Va de nuevo esta bien.

-Yo juego con el- Reto Ewan viendo a Ranma con suficiencia

-Perfecto- Respondió el otro ojiazul devolviéndole el gesto

-Que sean dos partidas de tres

-De acuerdo

El azul del mar choco contra el azul del zafiro, ambos profundos y amenazantes, las raíces aristocráticas contra las raíces de trabajo, ingles contra japonés, elegancia y cultura contra artes marciales y batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, rubio contra azabache, solo con algo en común. Todo por el amor de una muchacha peliazul.

Al principio Ranma parecía novato para continuar con su farsa ante Akane y por eso perdió el primer set, después mostro sus verdaderas habilidades, acertaba una tras otra las bolas, gano el segundo set y estaba a punto de ganar el tercero pero….

-Eres bueno para haber aprendido hace dos minutos, pero creo que no es lo suficiente- Ewan tampoco estaba demostrando lo mejor, pero se estaba cansando de la situación, con un solo golpe certero acertó las cuatro esferas que le faltaban y empato a Ranma. Era todo o nada, la última, la bola negra, la 8, la simpatía de una chica con ojos avellana.

Tomo el taco y le puso sobre la mesa, se estaba jugando su orgullo, no podía fallar….

-Espera Ranma- Nabiki hacia acto de presencia con un tequila en la mano –Yo la tiro- La chica le arrebato el taco al muchacho y se colocó en posición de tirar, con un buen golpe la bola ya estaba en la canastilla.

Un mesero se acercó a la mesa ofreciendo bebidas, todos tomaron una copa de la bandeja y dijeron SALUD.

 _ **NERIMA, NEKOHATEN**_

Mouse estaba haciendo los ejercicios que Ranma le pidió que practicara cuando noto movimiento en el restaurante, bajo sigiloso como buen artista marcial y trato de atrapar a un posible ladrón..

-¿Qué haces?- Se oyó la voz de Cologne al momento que le daba un bastonazo en la cabeza

-Bisabuela, ¿Tu estar bien?- Pregunto Shampoo pisando a Mousse que estaba en el suelo.

-Regresaron antes- Comento el muchacho levantándose como si nada -¿Por qué?

-Niño, no tenemos que darte explicaciones, pero para que dejes de molestar te diré que la boda de mi nieta y Ranma se acerca.

Mousse se quedó de piedra, esto era malo tenía que avisar al chico lo antes posible, pero mientras seguiría como si nada, como si todo fuera como hace un año aproximadamente.

-BIENVENIDA- Le dijo a Shampoo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia-ES UN GUSTO TENERTE DE VUELTA AMADA SHAMPOO- Se le aventó tratando de abrazarla. Mientras ella lo evadía igual que siempre

-Yo decirle a Airen esta noticia, seguramente ya organizo nuestra boda.

-Saotome no está en la ciudad, se marchó por un tiempo

La china estaba en su mundo de fantasía ignorando los dichos del chico de lentes.

/

 _ **KIOTO**_

La fiesta continuo, todos tomaban y reían de manera simultánea, Ranma se dejó llevar por el ambiente se relajó notablemente después de que Nabiki metiera la última bola de billar. Trataría de disfrutar como lo hacían todos, como lo hacía Akane después de todo para eso había venido, para verla y estar con ella de nuevo (no importaba como)

/

A la mañana siguiente, el azabache se despertaba en un lugar desconocido, trato de reconocerlo y se acordó que anoche estuvo ahí. Era el departamento de Akane, pero algo no lo dejaba moverse, tenía un par de mantas celestes sobre su cuerpo, pero había algo más sobre él, y debajo de las sabanas.

Se reincorporo a medias usando sus codos como apoyo, con una mano destapo el bulto que descansaba plácidamente sobre el… ERA AKANE.. DORMIDA MIENTRAS APOYABA SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DEL CHICO Y ABRAZABA SUS COSTADOS.

Se le fue la respiración por un momento, no quería moverse ni un centímetro, si la despertaba y encontraba en esa situación, era seguro que le diría pervertido. No era el momento para pelear, y menos con la resaca que lo acompañaba. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse pero su vista se posó en lo mal arreglado que tenía el vestido, sus cabellos alborotados y el labial carmesí corrido. Un montón de imágenes pasaron por su mente pero no recordaba nada en concreto solo fragmentos de la fiesta. Su imaginación y curiosidad se disparó ¿Por qué ellos estaban dormidos asi en primer lugar? ¿Acaso había algo importante que debiera recordar? ¿Qué paso entre los dos?

Se cuestionaba, no recordaba casi nada y menos a una peliazul besándolo. Pero que era toda esta situación, quería saberlo pero se negaba a aceptarlo, tenía miedo de nuevo.

Akane empezó a moverse, abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrando unos azules, no se molestó por la posición, Ranma hacia buen trabajo como cama en realidad, era calentito y cómodo. Se reincorporo quedando a horcajadas sobre las caderas del joven. Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

-Buenos días- Saludo adormilada mientras estiraba los brazos –Disculpa por usarte como cama, pero anoche vimos una película cuando llegamos y nos quedamos dormidos-Le conto

-No hay problema marimacho- Trataba de no verla y de no disfrutar tanto la cercanía de sus caderas controlándose.

Ella se levantó y aliso el vestido, no le importo estar frente su ex prometido, solo quería ducharse y desayunar. Reviso su móvil y tenía un mensaje ''Aky-chi, cuando despiertes ven a mi departamento, trae a Ranma contigo'' sonrió y volvió a bloquear el aparato.

-Natsu-chi nos espera en su departamento, puedes ducharte primero- El timbre sonó y ella se acercó a la puerta. Se acuerdo a una bocina pegada a la pared –Hola, Yoshimoto ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Señorita Tendo, hay una mujer que pide verla, su nombre es Nodoka Saotome-

-Déjala pasar-

-De acuerdo señorita, Buenos días- y se cortó la comunicación

-Ranma, tu mama viene a verte supongo- Le informo,

-Vale, me baño rápido y la atiendo- Le grito desde el sanitario. No podía creer que no hubiera reacciones violentas por parte de la chica al encontrarse en tan comprometedora situación. Necesitaba un baño, y uno bien frio.

Nodoka buscaba el departamento doce en el noveno piso hasta que dio con la puerta, toco el timbre y enseguida abrieron la puerta.

-Buenos días tía Nodoka, que bueno que viene- Se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer que traía una maleta

-Buenos días Akane, bonito departamento-

-Gracias

-Bueno venía a ver a Ranma ¿Dónde está?

-Se está bañando, enseguida sale. Tome asiento ¿gusta un té?

-Si hija gracias.

Akane se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Cómo se la pasaron anoche?- Pregunto curiosa l mayor

-Bastante bien,

-Me alegro, pero no se vayan de fiesta tan seguido

-Vale vale-Sonrió- ¿Y esa maleta?

-Es de Ranma, venia por el

-¿Ya se irán?

-Parece que si

-Está bien, yo me quedare un poco más de tiempo, debo dejar resueltos algunos pendientes asi que los veré allá

Le dijo sirviendo te de menta en una taza de porcelana

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ranma que agitaba una toalla sobre su cabeza

-Hijo, Buenos días también- Sonrió y Ranma le devolvió el saludo- Hijo la reservación en el hotel solo era de un día asi que no tenemos donde hospedarnos, venia por ti para irnos

Ranma no quería irse, no sin Akane si se marchaba ahora la dejaría a merced del inglesito y eso no lo permitiría

-¿Tu iras también Akane- Ya sabía la respuesta

-No. Aun debo quedarme, pero los alcanzo allá

-Si quieres puedo esperarte para irnos juntos- Se ofreció el chico

-Por mí no hay problema, puedes quedarte en la otra habitación del departamento.

-Bueno chicos creo que está decidido, Ranma cuida bien de Akane, los estaremos esperando en el Dojo, toma tu maleta hijo y un poco de dinero para comida y ropa nunca, no está de más

–Gracias mamá- Respondía el azabache –Nos vemos- Y Nodoka abandono el departamento.

-Ponte cómodo estás en tu casa, me iré a bañar no tardo, si quieres cambiarte de ropa usa el cuarto de la izquierda- Y se dirigió al baño.

El joven se cambió a lago menos formal, unos jeans gastados y una camiseta negra, zapatos deportivos y sus clásicas muñequeras. Lo más sencillo que pudo encontrar.

Media hora después ambos subían al noveno piso estacionándose en la puerta con un quince dibujado.

 _ **ESTACION DE TRENES**_

-Venga que desconsiderada es Akane ni siquiera viene a despedirnos- Decía mordaz Nabiki, sin importarle en realidad

-Akaneeee- Lloraba Soun –Cuídate hijaaa

Nodoka se bajaba de un taxi para encontrarse con el resto de la familia

-Ranma se quedara con Akane y volverá con ella nos veremos dentro de unos días- Les informaba orgullosa

De repente las lágrimas del señor Tendo se detuvieron y abrazo a Genma por los hombros –ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORUNIDAD SAOTOME-

-TIENES TODA LA RAZON TENDO- Se inclinaron un poco para susurrarse en secreto, luego del cuchicheo se enderezaron y tomaron las maletas

-RPIDO TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER

Y corrieron dentro del tren como si su vida dependiera de ello, a los demás les escurría una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _ **Fin del capítulo doce espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen su lindo review y me cuentan que les parece vale.**_

 _ **Bueno de nuevo pido perdón pero déjenme responder sus lindos comentarios en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia, de nuevo disculpen la tardanza**_

 _ **Gracias por su arduo trabajo**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivalle**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA, Gente guapa que visita mi fic espero que estén bien chikis bueno bueno me hice un pequeño espacio y escribí la continuación de la historia espero que les guste y lo disfruten lamento no haber actualizado a tiempo la vez pasada pero ya estoy de regreso XD. Gracias por sus lindos review´s los responderé al final del cap**_

 _ **Aclaraciones del fic: En una parte nuestros protas tienen una discusión con música asi que aquí van las aclaraciones**_ _Cursivas voz de Akane,_ **Negritas voz de Ranma,** normal canción propia o acciones de los personajes, _**''comillas pensamientos''**_

 _ **Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, asi como la canción usada para este capítulo, ''La tortura'' es de Shakira ft Alejandro Sanz todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores yo solo tomare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro. Sugiero escuchar la canción cuando esta se presente.**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 13: Los últimos días del resto de mi vida parte 2, cerezos en flor**_

La semana se había pasado rápido andando de un lado a otro, Ranma apenas podía con la agenda de la peliazul que estaba llena de energía y parecía no afectarle. Pero valía la pena, vivía con ella en el departamento y salían diario a todas partes acompañados por los amigos de la muchacha quienes incluían en el paquete al rubio de ojos azules, aunque el francamente pensaba que los suyos eran más bonitos y resaltaban más.

Iban caminando por la acera de la calle, ese era el último día que estarían en Kioto y mañana volverían a Nerima con sus vidas aparentemente anteriores. Esperaba quedarse un poco más, ignorando el hecho de que el inglés pretendiera a la chica la situación estaba totalmente a su favor, la conocía de antes eso le daba ciertas ventajas.

-Nee, Ranma ¿quieres un helado?- Le pregunto la peliazul

-Vamos, hace mucho que no comemos uno- Respondió alegre, eso parecía una cita y no la desaprovecharía.

-Bueno- espero un rato -¿Lo comerás siendo un chico?-

El azabache la miro extrañado

-¿Esta mal?- Pregunto ofendido

-No, no es eso, solo que antes no querías que la gente te viera comer helado si no estabas como chica y ahora parece no molestarte, nada mas

Ranma reparo en el pequeño detalle, era cierto no le había contado a la peliazul que ya no se transformaba.

-Bueno, Akane veras, yo ya no me transformo en Ranko, hace tiempo que dejo de pasarme- Conto

-¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Conseguiste más Nanichuan?- Le pregunto emocionada y feliz, se alegraba de que por fin el chico fuera relativamente normal

-Pues no, no fue el Nanichuan, un día defendí a una anciana y al parecer ella me quito la maldición, no sé cómo paso, Hapossai llego con un saco de ropa interior y trato de convencerme para que le modelara, por supuesto que me negué a hacerlo y sin previo aviso me tiro una jarra de agua fría, pero no cambie- Corto su relato recordando que después, una pelimorada casi lo violaba en la antigua habitación de su acompañante, trago duro, eso no podía contarle.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso después?- Pregunto curiosa

-Bueno, intente un par de veces más pero en todas seguía siendo hombre asi que asumí que ya no estaba maldito- Termino feliz y cohibido al mismo tiempo. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, Akane lo abrazo fuertemente emocionada.

-FELICIDADES RANMA, LO CONSEGUISTE DESPUES DE TODO- Le dijo llena de alegría, el chico devolvió el abrazo un tanto posesivamente y la levanto del suelo. Agradeciendo a todos los kamis por darle tal oportunidad. Se separaron demasiado pronto para gusto de el –Pero ya no podrás comer mantecados conmigo- Le dijo de repente seria y asustada. El azabache se extrañó.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto igualmente asustado. ¿Lo estaba rechazando indirectamente? La desesperación empezó a presentarse en su cuerpo y perdió un poco de color asi como abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hehe- La peliazul rio bajito conteniéndose. Hasta que no pudo mas –JAJAJAJA, Debiste ver tu cara Jajajaja es broma, jajajajaja- El chico se sintió aliviado y se perdió en la melodiosa risa de su ex prometida que por cierto aun no soltaba.

Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma la veía de una manera tan intensa que podría derretir cualquiera de los polos o incluso los ambos. Lentamente dejo de reír y se perdió en el mar que poseían las retinas del muchacho, despertando sensaciones pasadas. Se regañó mentalmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? ¿Por qué simplemente no se separaba de él? Demonios ahí estaba el palpitar de su corazón, aquel que tantas veces intento controlar y no pudo. Al parecer su sentimientos no estaban tan enterrados como espero, creía haber superado a Ranma incluso había vivido con él por una semana sin pelearse, creía que podían ser buenos amigos pero de nuevo la vida estaba haciendo de las suyas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No lo entendía ¿Qué hizo mal?

Noto que el chico se estaba acercando lentamente a su rostro, NO PODIA BESARLO, NO AHORA, NO DESPUES DE TODO, vio su vida pasar en unos interminables segundos, las batallas, las discusiones, sus sentimientos, que estuvo a punto de morir y sobre todo el día de la boda, el día que lloro más en toda su existencia hasta ahora. Maldito fuere el destino, de nuevo le jugaba una mala pasada, estúpido destino, estúpida vida, estúpida su idea de bromear a su costa, estúpida ella y sobre todo estúpido Ranma. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Ranma estaba seguro de que quería besarla, pero la expresión en la cara de Akane le decía que no era correcto, que tal vez lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, pero estaba tan cerca, faltaba tan poco, si tan solo se acercara un poco más, mas….

El celular de la peliazul sonó, ambos se miraron consternados, los viandantes no les prestaban atención, ajenos a la tensión que se generó. Rápidamente y de forma temblorosa Akane atendió la llamada

-Natsu-chi, ¿Qué pasa?, hoy, en el karaoke, como quedamos, si nos vemos- Colgó y vio a Ranma ¿Qué decir? Su mente estaba tan aturdida y confundida que ya no sabía que pensar, agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños. No, definitivamente no regresaría al pasado, decidió superarlo y no complicarse la vida, además ¿qué se supone que estaba mal?, no se besaron y podían hacer como si lo de hace rato no hubiera sucedido, rio bajito de nuevo, aumentando el volumen de su voz termino carcajeándose de sí misma. Esto era ridículo, el calor del momento la hizo confundirse y pensar cosas extrañas. Definitivamente él no iba a besarla, era estúpido y realmente poco probable. Suspiro y sonrió de nuevo.

El azabache la miraba confundido, ¿de qué se reía? ¿De él? Iba a decir algo cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

-Vamos por el helado Ranma, estoy segura de que te va a gustar- Y lo arrastro de nueva cuenta por las calles.

 _ **NERIMA**_

Shampoo echaba humo por las orejas, al día siguiente de su llegada se puso su mejor kimono (y el más corto) para ver a Ranma, y cuando llego al Dojo Tendo solo encontró a su familia diciéndole que el chico se había quedado con Akane en Kioto y que ambos regresarían más tarde, al principio quiso ir a buscarlo hasta allá pero Cologne le dijo que fuera paciente y se preparara para lo que venía. Le hizo caso pero ya se estaba hartando, había pasado una semana y no había nada de él.

Se dijo a si misma que en cuanto llegara le daría la pócima que consiguió durante su viaje de entrenamiento. Definitivamente con eso Ranma sería solo suyo, Akane ya estaba fuera del juego por romper su compromiso y la pelimorada tenía ventaja de ser la única prometida, por lo que había escuchado Ukyo se dio por vencida y empezó a salir con Ryoga mientras Kodachi estaba de torneo por Europa. Tenía todas las de ganar, nadie la detendría.

 _ **NEKOHATEN**_

Mousse se miraba al espejo, contemplando su cambio radical, el chico antes mitad pato se quitó los anteojos circulares y los cambio por unos cuadrados más modernos con armazón negro, sin paño que dejaban a la vista sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, sus túnicas fueron cambiadas por un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta de manga larga arremangada casi hasta los codos color blanca, su larga melena fue atada en una coleta alta, sus zapatillas chinas ahora eran zapatos deportivos de tela color negra. Se dio una última chequeada, el cambio no estaba mal, de hecho le gustaba y esperaba que la amazona de la cual estaba enamorado también lo viera de diferente manera.

Salió de su cuarto y bajo al restaurant, la concurrencia mayoritariamente femenina contuvo el aliento al ver al chico, realmente se veía bien y malditamente sexy ante los ojos de las clientas. Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó de todos lados y corazoncitos empezaron a salir desde la multitud de mujeres. Mousse un poco avergonzado por recibir tanta atención, sonrió satisfecho ¿asi que este efecto era el que causaba ahora? Se enderezo y camino relajado y gallardo arrancando más suspiros, poco a poco la vergüenza fue desapareciendo y se atrevió a coquetearle a las clientas recibiendo propinas abundantes. Se sentía feliz de que las chicas lo elogiaran, pocas personas lo hacían asi que decidió disfrutar su momentánea popularidad.

Shampoo llegaba al local cuando vio a un chico alto de hombros anchos atendiendo a las personas, como estaba de espaldas no lo reconoció al instante camino hasta el intruso en su restaurant y le toco el hombro -¿Tu quien ser?- Pegunto al momento que el muchacho volteaba y le revelaba su identidad sin intermediar palabras. Contuvo el aliento encontrándose con unas esmeraldas encantadoras acompañadas de una sonrisa coqueta. ¿Era Mousse? ¿Dónde dejo su habitual apariencia? ¿Cuándo cambio? Realmente le pareció simpático, pero la arrogante personalidad de la pelimorada estaba ante todo, si ese era Mousse no estaba dispuesta a hacerle un cumplido –Oh ser tu Mousse, apúrate y sigue atendiendo- Le dijo la amazona totalmente indiferente.

Al chico no le dolió su comentario, ya se había acostumbrado a su veneno asi que era inmune, ahora solo tenía su atención en las chicas que no paraban de halagarlo. Sorpresivamente olvido a la chica por el resto del día, no la busco ni intento abrazarla cuando se le aparecía enfrente, incluso le pareció vulgar el kimono corto que llevaba. Se sentía más confiado para decir lo que pensaba –Nee Shampoo, deberías cambiarte, ese kimono no te queda bien- Le comento indiferente, cada vez se sentía más libre

-Tú no meterte conmigo, yo hacer lo que yo querer estúpido pato- Respondió a la defensiva la china

-En realidad, me parece vulgar que muestres tus piernas a todo el mundo, es realmente desagradable, ponte otra cosa- Seguía siendo indiferente

-Tus celos patéticos no me harán cambiarme, deja de molestar- Se ofendió la amazona perdiendo la paciencia.

Mousse estaba empezando a exasperarse, realmente estaba cegado al pensar que la persona frente a él valía la pena, estar un año lejos de ella en compañía de Ranma y Ryoga durante todos sus entrenamientos, lo habían hecho ser más audaz y seguro de sus palabras dándose el valor que se merecía y nunca obtuvo de la amazona. Realmente estaba viendo las cosas como eran, la mirada arrogante de esa mujer le repugno. Anteriormente se habría callado y hubiera agachado la cabeza, pero estaba cansado de esa situación y de ser el estropajo de ella, definitivamente ya no quería ser insultado y menospreciado. –Haz lo que quieras entonces- Le dijo y salió del restaurant, buscaría a Ryoga para reacomodar sus ideas ya no le parecía tan viable retar a la amazona para casarse, definitivamente la amaba aun pero aprendió a amarse a el mismo por sobre todos y todo. Eso incluía a la pelimorada.

 _ **KIOTO**_

Eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente y Akane junto con sus amigos se dirigían a un karaoke popular, este sería el último día que se quedaría en Kioto asi que los chicos decidieron hacerle una despedida amena con una sorpresa al final.

El lugar a diferencia del bar estaba más pequeño con mesas circulares y sillones color marrón alrededor de estas había un escenario con micrófonos y una rocola donde las personas cantaban regularmente.

La multitud que asistía esa noche eran los ex compañeros de la preparatoria, era una fiesta para despedir a Akane y a todos ya que después de terminar la escuela cada quien tomaría un rumbo diferente. La peliazul estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, se olvidó por completo del incidente de la tarde y continuo como si nada. Se cambió por unos shorts grises y una playera sin mangas con escote ovalado un poco holgada que hacia caída libre sobre sus curvas, se colocó unos guantecillos de cuero sin dedos dejando descubierto sus uñas pintadas de negro con azul, tenía tenis de tela a juego con su camiseta amarilla y su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando libres unos mechones que caían delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Natsuki iba básicamente igual solo cambiando el color de la camiseta y los tenis por un rojo escarlata. Los chicos solo llevaban jeans de mezclilla y sudaderas, Ranma era el único que tenía muñequeras.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron sodas para empezar ligero.

-Entonces ¿te vas?- Pregunto Kai a la peliazul

-Asi es Kai regresare mi ciudad natal, pero los visitare seguido lo prometo- Sonrió y el pelirrojo devolvió el gesto

-¿De dónde eres?- Ahora Ewan preguntaba

-Nerima- Respondió bebiendo su refresco

-Hey Kai ¿no era ese lugar donde tu padre mando a hacer un nuevo complejo de departamentos?

Cierto, como pudo olvidarlo el padre de Kai le había contado al chico que extendería sus edificios a nuevos lugares incluido en ellos Nerima.

-Asi es en cuanto estén listos me mudare allá para administrarlo, en más o menos dos años o menos todo depende de la constructora y los permisos

-Increíble, entonces nos veremos más seguido- Comento Akane con ilusión de tener a sus amigos cerca –Nee Natsu-chi también deberías mudarte allá en cuanto terminen el edificio

-Solo si tú te mudas conmigo, seria genial que viviéramos juntas.

-Claro que si- Ambas se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron cómplices, realmente eran unidas esas dos.

Luego de unos martinis los chicos empezaron a platicar de sus vidas anteriores

-Bueno antes de venir aquí mamá insistía que debería estudiar historia o algo asi, realmente no quería decepcionarla pero la materia no es mi fuerte- Contaba Kai bebiendo una cerveza

-Oye Ranma ¿y tus padres nunca te obligaron a hacer algo que no quisieras?- Preguntaba Ewan de repente sin malicia ni retos, solo era una pregunta, Ranma noto que era sincero y no tenía otras intenciones, la llevaría en paz por hoy.

-Solo el compromiso con Akane- Soltó sin darse cuenta y la peliazul sintió que el alma se le fue al piso, eso no lo sabía nadie más que Natsuki. Trago en seco de seguro vendrían preguntas incomodas

-¿Compromiso?- Cuestiono el pelirojo asombrado eso no lo sabía. Miro a la peliazul y ella solo desvió la mirada, busco apoyo en su novia pero estaba en las mismas condiciones. ¿En serio?

-Bueno fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres, querían unir ambas escuelas de combate libre asi que acordaron casar a sus hijos, solo eso- Conto la de ojos avellana, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más.

Ewan estaba atónito, ellos habían mantenido una relación más allá de amigos, entonces eso quería decir que en algún momento ellos se besaron, se abrazaron, ellos.

-Igual no fue la mejor idea del mundo, nunca nos llevamos bien asi que se anuló- Termino Ranma viendo a otra parte. Estaba molesto con Akane por ocultar su antiguo compromiso como algo sin importancia, molesto y dolido.

-Si además él tenía más prometidas- Se le fue la lengua a la chica mordiéndosela al instante, eso había sonado como un reproche.

-También ella tenía pretendientes por todos lados aunque no me importa en realidad- Contraataco volteando a verla

-A mí tampoco me importaba que estuvieras con ellas- Regresaba a la carga empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Eso no se reflejaba en tus celos

-No tenía celos de ti, entiendes

Los demás solo veían la batalla verbal de ambos ex prometidos que empezaba a ser más toscos con sus comentarios

-Claro que sí, te molestabas cada vez que alguien más me buscaba- Le decía altanero el azabache.

-Me molestaba que destruyeran mi casa, te recuerdo que la mayoría de nuestros ingresos eran para reconstruir las paredes- Otra vez estaba cayendo en un juego de insultos sin fin

-Era tu culpa, si hubieras sido más considerada conmigo cuando llegue a tu casa nada de eso hubiera pasado

-Cuando llegaste a mi casa eras un fenómeno

-Y tu una marimacho

-Tu un pervertido

-Pecho plano y cuadrado

-Mujeriego

-Arisca

-Inútil

-Mala cocinera

-Egocéntrico

-Orgullosa

-Boca floja

-Gorda

-Insensible

-Fea

-ESTUPIDO RANMA ME TIENES HARTA- Estallo la de ojos avellana- Por estas idioteces es porque rompí el compromiso, todo estaba tan bien y de nuevo vuelves a molestarme- Lo miro retadora, ya no le tenía miedo, la furia y resentimiento la cegaban, nunca le reclamo lo de la boda prefirió callárselo pero ya estaba en su limite

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA NO ES COMO SI ME EMOCIONARA LA IDEA DE CASARME CON ALGUIEN COMO TU

-ENTONCES ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? LARGATE A DONDE QUIERAS NO TE NECESITO

Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida en un karaoke lleno de jóvenes que lo veían asustados, respiro hondo y maldijo a su bocota. De nuevo estaban discutiendo anulando cualquier avance.

-Vamos a calmarnos esto no nos llevara a ningún lado

-Tienes razón- La chica empezaba a recuperar la compostura –Disculpa me deje llevar-

-Discúlpame tu a mí- Le dijo apenado

-No es necesario, aunque si me molesto

-Tú también dijiste cosas innecesarias- Y ahí iban de nuevo

-Solo dije lo justo

-¿Justo? ¿Qué tiene eso de justo? Además yo siempre te pedí disculpas y te cuide ¿acaso no fue asi? Estuve dispuesto a dar todo por ti

-Pues es verdad que eres lo que te dije, me cuidabas por el estúpido arreglo, si no existiera en ese entonces no habrías hecho nada y para empezar nunca hubiera estado en peligro

De nuevo se levantaron y se miraron a los ojos destellando chispas que chocaban mientras ambos apretaban los dientes.

-Suficiente- Tomo al azabache del brazo mientras los otros los seguían con la mirada. Ewan estaba atento a toda la situación buscando grietas para enamorar a la ex prometida de Ranma por lo menos por esta noche.

La chica subió al escenario y metió una moneda en la rocola buscando una canción, definitivamente esa canción los describía perfectamente. Le paso un micrófono a Ranma de manera brusca golpeándolo en el pecho. –Te la sabes estoy segura, de cualquier forma la letra aparecerá en la pantalla- Y un conteo regresivo apareció en los plasmas que estaban delante de ellos. Toda la multitud estaba atenta a lo que hacia la pareja.

Los altoparlantes empezaron a sonar. Akane tomó el micrófono con fuerza, tenía ya bastante tiempo aguantándose lo que pensaba.

Ay payita mía  
Guárdate la poesía  
Guárdate la alegría pa'ti

 _No pido que todos los días sean de sol_ _  
_ _No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta_

'' _-Nunca te pedí el cielo''_

 _Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón_ _  
_ _Si lloras con los ojos secos_ _  
_ _Y hablando de ella_

'' _-Trajiste a una amazona loca que destruía mi casa todo el tiempo y me comparabas con ella constantemente ''_

El primer reproche

 _Ay amor me duele tanto_

'' _antes eras mi prioridad''_

 **Me duele tanto**

'' **aun siento punzadas por tu partida''**

 _Que te fueras sin decir a dónde_

'' _Me dejaste atrás incontables veces''_

 _Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte_

'' _dolió como el infierno pero lo supere''_

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo** **  
** **Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

'' **ellas me buscaban a mí y no quería exponerte''**

 _No sólo de pan vive el hombre_ _  
_ _Y no de excusas vivo yo._

'' _no quiero más de tus mentiras''_

 **Sólo de errores se aprende** **  
** **Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**

'' **siempre estuve ahí para ti''**

 _Mejor te guardas todo eso_ _  
_ _A otro perro con ese hueso_ _  
_ _Y nos decimos adiós_

 _´´tengo suficiente de esta situación´´_

Ambos se miraban y caminaban en círculos tratando de intimidarse, ninguno retrocedía incluso se acercaban más.

 _No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal_ _  
_ _No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras_

'' _es imposible que tu demostraras cariño por mi´´_

 _No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal_ _  
_ _Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas_

'' _yo quiero algo que no puedes darme, no puedo desperdiciar mi vida contigo´´_

 **Ay amor me duele tanto** **  
** **Me duele tanto** **  
** **Que no creas más en mis promesas**

'' **¿Cuándo dejaste de creer en mí? Duele que ya no haya esperanza ente nosotros''**

 _Ay amor_

'' _Ay Ranma''_

 **Es una tortura**

'' **Akane agonizo con tu indiferencia''**

 _Perderte_

'' _Basta''_

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo** **  
** **Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor**

'' **Dame una última oportunidad''**

 _No sólo de pan vive el hombre_ _  
_ _Y no de excusas vivo yo._

'' _Fueron suficientes mal entendidos ya estoy cansada de ellos''_

 **Sólo de errores se aprende** **  
** **Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**

'' **Siempre te pertenecí pero no quería aceptarlo''**

 _Mejor te guardas todo eso_ _  
_ _A otro perro con ese hueso_ _  
_ _Y nos decimos adiós_

'' _En verdad no necesito más problemas contigo''_

No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mí que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Mientras la parte donde la canción tenia voz y nadie cantaba se acercaron lo suficiente para tocar sus cuerpos, ella se pegó al pecho del muchacho y el la miro a los ojos. Todo lo que no se dijeron en su debido tiempo estaba saliendo a flote.

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo** **  
** **y es que no estoy hecho de cartón**

'' **entiende que soy hombre y también siento''**

 _No sólo de pan vive el hombre_ _  
_ _Y no de excusas vivo yo._

'' _Esa era tu excusa favorita´´_

 **Sólo de errores se aprende** **  
** **Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**

'' **En verdad voy a entregarte todo´´**

 _Ay ay ay, ay ay ay,_ _  
_ _Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti_ _  
_ _Fue una tortura perderte_ _  
_ _Me duele tanto que sea asi_ _  
_ _Sigue llorando perdón_ _  
_ _Yo... yo no voy_ _  
_ _A llorar por ti..._

 _´´Lo arriesgue todo por ti incluso estuve dispuesta a morir y no fue suficiente, me dolió irme de mi hogar solo para que no tuvieras que marcharte de Nerima, las circunstancias llegaron a su límite, lamento que termináramos de esta forma pero aquí acaba todo, se terminó Ranma, hace mucho que no hay nada´´_

La canción termino y Akane le dejo el micrófono al azabache mientras se bajaba del escenario y él la seguía de cerca. Había tenido suficiente de esto, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por malos momentos de nuevo. Se acercó a la mesa donde los demás los esperaban y la multitud aplaudía.

-Natsuki- Le llamo y ella entendió a la perfección, lo que venía nadie lo esperaba solo ella. Natsuki era la única que sabía acerca de Ranma en su totalidad, y sabía que su amiga se estaba conteniendo la última semana, forzándose a ser más dulce y considerada de lo habitual, pero ahora la peliazul estaba harta de aparentar ser alguien que no era solo para no causar una mala impresión a su ex prometido.

Pero hasta aquí, ya no debía contenerse si él iba a ser igual de desconsiderado que antes. Era hora de mostrar a la verdadera Akane en una fiesta. Ambas se dirigieron al baño y la pelinegra le acerco su bolsa a la de ojos avellana.

-Akane, eso estuvo genial pero ¿estas segura?

-Totalmente, ya no es necesario fingir que soy dulce como miel, además esta es mi última despedida asi que la voy a disfrutar- Le respondió segura con una mirada picara terminando de maquillarse. Saco un vestido de lentejuelas del bolso y se metió a un baño, se cambió de manera rápida calzándose unos tacones con plataforma, soltó su pelo y lo acomodo hacia los lados.

La ojimiel sonrió, conociendo a Akane nadie la detendría. Tomo su propio bolso y saco un vestido rosa, se lo puso y maquillo al igual que su amiga se puso unos tacones de plataforma.

Salieron del baño y miraron a los chicos

-Vamos a empezar- Dijo Akane perdiendo toda la dulzura que antes la caracterizaba, se veía más atrevida y segura como si fuere otra persona.

 _ **NERIMA**_

Nabiki hacia sus cuentas mientras se texteaba con Kuno, habían empezado una relación al terminar la preparatoria, ambos se gustaban y el rayo azul de Furinkan supero su obsesión por la Tendo menor, cuando se fijó en su hermana se dio cuenta de que era astuta y guapa los genes se compartían pero la mediana tenía un algo que volvía loco al chico millonario y Nabiki amaba los millones de Kuno y su cuerpo esculpido, además a pesar de parecer un idiota era muy hábil administrando su dinero, tal para cual.

Hablaban sobre la universidad cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Pase

-Nabiki, ¿Cuándo vuelven Ranma y Akane?- Pregunto amablemente Nodoka

-Mañana en la mañana

-Gracias- Y asi como entro salió, la chica solo se encogió de hombros y continuo con lo que hacía preguntándose qué era lo que su hermanita haría en estos momentos. Recordó divertida la noche de parrandas con ella y sus amigos, era definitivo que Akane ya no era tan inocente como antes, y eso le agradaba.

 _ **KIOTO**_

El karaoke ya no era divertido, no para Ranma que ya desde hace rato dejo de disfrutar mientras veía como su ex prometida platicaba y reía como si no estuviera presente.

-Akane, es hora de irnos- Le decía Natsuki

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Si hay algo que quiero que veas

-Vale, vamos

Todos salieron del lugar y caminaron disfrutando la brisa suave de la ciudad.

-Kai, pásame el pañuelo- Pidió la ojimiel al tiempo que el aludido le pasaba la tela

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestiono la de ojos avellana al ver que cubrían su vista

-Es una sorpresa

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un parque, al dar el primer paso la chica noto el dulce aroma de los cerezos, no lo podía creer y se empezó a emocionar.

Un violín sonaba por todo el lugar deleitando a los cuatro espectadores de un hermoso paisaje con cerezos en flor.

Lentamente Natsuki quito el pañuelo de los ojos de su amiga mostrándole la increíble imagen frente a ella. La peliazul sonrió y sintió las lágrimas de felicidad recorrer sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a la azabache

-Gracias- le susurro

-No es nada- hablo la otra correspondiendo el abrazo, se separaron y Ewan seguía tocando una hermosa melodía de Chopin. El danzar de las ramas parecía ir al compás de la música hasta que se detuvo, el rubio hizo una reverencia y bajo de la banca desde sonde dio el espectáculo.

Todos sonrientes y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron de Akane, abrazándola y deseándole lo mejor, Ranma se alejó de la escena porque sentía que sobraba ahí asi que solo se limitó a observar.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron alrededor de la fuente y conversaron un poco más, ya era bastante tarde y algunos debían partir mañana.

-Nos dio gusto conocerte Akane espero que nos veamos pronto-Le dijo su inseparable amiga mirándola a los ojos

-Eres una buena persona, no dejes de serlo- Ese era Kai

-Y mantente en contacto con nosotros te vamos a extrañar- Hablo Ewan intentando no abrazarla, no todavía –Esto es para ti- Continuo dándole el estuche del violín con este dentro –Es tu regalo de despedida

La joven lo miro atónita y paso su vista a los otros dos quienes asintieron diciéndole que era todo suyo –Gracias- Tomo el estuche y abrazo a los tres simultáneamente –Muchas gracias chicos- Empezó a llorar en una mezcla de emociones alegres y tristes como en su graduación. Se separaron, Natsuki saco una cámara digital y tomo varia fotografías para el recuerdo.

-Esta también es tuya, recuérdanos quieres- Le entrego el aparato lagrimeando un poco.

-Claro que sí, siempre los llevare en mi corazón

Los cerezos se mecían suavemente, Kai y Natsuki le dieron una oportunidad a Ewan de estar a solas con la chica, este sería su último encuentro con el inglés en mucho tiempo asi que decidieron dejarlos juntos un rato.

Ranma se había subido a un árbol contemplando todo desde arriba, la despedida le pareció triste pero prefería llevarse a Akane de regreso con el después de lo del karaoke estaba más seguro de tenerla de vuelta en su vida. Vio como Kai y su novia se alejaban del rubio y su ex prometida, le pareció sospechoso pero no se movió ni un centímetro ¿Qué tramaban?

-Akane, esta será la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, debo regresar a Londres y no sé cuándo nos volveríamos a ver

-Ewan- Susurro conteniendo el llanto

-Y como es nuestra despedida hay algo que quiero hacer- Lentamente el chico abrazo a la joven pegándola a el –Te quiero-Le susurro

Ella estaba sorprendida, no esperaba tal declaración, el ojiazul no le dio tiempo a responder, lentamente acerco su rostro al de la chica y la beso en los labios en un movimiento pausado y mágico.

Ranma estaba a punto de interrumpirlos y partirle la cara, ese tipo cruzo la línea y desato sus instintos más posesivos y celosos pero noto algo, algo que termino de partirle el alma. Akane SU Akane rodeaba a ese idiota con los brazos correspondiendo la caricia profundizando el contacto de sus labios mezclándolo con el de sus lenguas. Su cuerpo se paralizo y sintió que el peso del mundo se le venía encima, unas gotas tibias rodaron por su rostro y cayeron en sus manos hechas puños, viendo como el amor de su vida besaba tan anhelante a otra persona que era él. Sintió un vacío y la carencia de sentido a su existencia, llorando en silencio. Bajo del árbol y camino hasta la entrada del parque, de nuevo había sido un cobarde.

Ewan se separó lentamente de Akane viendo el rostro sonrojado de la chica

-Disculpa si te he ofendido

-No para nada, yo yo

-No tienes que decir nada- Le sonrió

-Gracias- Le dijo la peliazul besando su mejilla

Caminaron hasta la entrada del parque donde los demás esperaban por ellos. Ranma parecía indiferente sin rastros de haber llorado.

-Mañana te despediremos en la estación de trenes vale-Le dijo Kai

-Vale-sonrió la de ojos avellana

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidieron sus tres amigos dándole un último abrazo

-Gracias chicos ha sido la mejor despedida que he tenido

Los demás asintieron y vieron a Ranma, no podían simplemente ignorarlo asi que también se despidieron de el

-Fue un placer Ranma, espero algún día visitar tu Dojo- Le dijo sincero Kai

-Serás bienvenido siempre

-Me dio gusto conocerte Ranma, tienes un camino difícil, no desistas- Le comentaba Natsuki abrazando al chico

-Fue un gusto Ranma, cuídala bien no creo que yo pueda estorbar en su camino si estoy en otro continente- Le susurro Ewan abrazándolo y golpeando su espalda. El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido acaso ¿se rindió?

-Adiós chicos cuídense

-Ustedes también

Y los tres se marcharon dejando a solas a los ex prometidos

-Vamos a casa Ranma

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Podrías, podrías tocar algo- Le pidió señalando el estuche del violín

La joven lo miro con ternura

-Claro- Saco el instrumento y comenzó a deslizar el arco sobre las cuerdas desatando una canción melancólica. Finalizo y el chico aplaudió mientras ella sonreía.

-Akane- La abrazo fuerte aspirando su aroma, ella correspondió como pudo teniendo las manos ocupadas –Te extrañe tanto- Sollozo el chico

-Yo también

-Regresa conmigo, por favor- Rogo

-No puedo

-¿Te gusta?- Se refería a Ewan

-No es por eso

-¿Entonces?

-Aún no he superado todo- Se separó y lo miro a los ojos –Aun no estoy lista, aun quiero vivir mas

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-No te prometo nada

-Pero hay esperanza

-No lo se

-Aunque sea una pequeña

-Me temo que no

-¿Dejaste de quererme?

-No te deje de querer

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Te deje de amar

El muchacho sintió su pecho doler y no se contuvo, abrazo más el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lloro, lloro como un niño, lloro porque el mismo destruyo el amor que antes le tenía Akane, lloro porque ella misma le dijo que no había esperanzas, lloro por su cobardía y lloro porque sentía impotencia y miedo, mucho miedo.

Era la primera vez que Akane veía llorar a Ranma tan amargamente, pero no podía mentirle, francamente el ya no figuraba en su futuro como algo más que un amigo. Simplemente ya no lo amaba, el rencor y reproches que le guardo los había sacado ya, y se sentía en paz pero no podía darle alas falsas a sabiendas de que no funcionaría. Sería como Ícaro tratando de volar al sol derritiendo la cera que sostenía sus ilusiones, no era justo. Ella no era asi.

 _ **Y fin del capítulo trece ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? Porfa déjenme sus comentarios y me cuentan que tal vale Agradezco a los que me siguen leyendo gracias a ustedes mi motivación sigue intacta incluso más grande. Apuesto a que no se imaginan a Ranma cantando la tortura jajaja pero era necesaria para este cap jejeje de cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´S DE AMBOS CAPITULOS ONCE Y DOCE**_

 _ **AbiTaisho: Hola guapa, me alegro que te guste, disculpa si tarde en actualizar pero uff la escuela es un fastidio (aunque de todas formas hay que cursarla) Agradezco tus lindas palabras me haces muy feliz espero que te guste el cap. Besos**_

 _ **Yacc32: Hola, jeje bueno el rubio tenia que reaparecer es parte básica de la historia, y pues no se no te imagino bailando y gritando jajaja de cualquier forma espero que te guste el cap.**_ _ **Besos**_

 _ **Znta: Hello, Things get intersting now that will see when they come to Nerima**_

 _ **Beruji: Hola jejeje pues mas o menos aunque no se todo el idioma me defiendo jajaja pues a mi tampoco me molesta pero el RanmaxAkane es el favorito Besos**_

 _ **Karlaisabelortizhernandez: Hola guapa espero que te haya gustado el cap y pues Nabiki y el doctor no se traen nada solo que ellos ya habían visitado Kioto con anterioridad pues no lamento decirte que no sintió mariposas, pero es necesario para que el la enamore desde cero jajaja y yo tampoco quiero enemigos si me toca una mamá asi seria feo jajaja y pues con lo de Ewan era algo que ya estaba planeado no te engañe solo te dije que el rubio ya estaba destinado para alguien mas no que no estaba enamorado de Akane lo siento espero haber llenado tus expectativas con la escena de Ukyo y Ryoga gracias por tus lindas palabras Besos**_

 _ **Zurgan: Hola lo se fue triste lo de Ranma pero asi son las cosas. Besos**_

 _ **Rizzasm: Hola jaja pues si parece divertido aunque no tengo planeado convertir al prota en un asesino en serie jajaja y pues si Ranma tendrá que echarle ganitas para ganarse a Akane de nuevo espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besos**_

 _ **Paoh Paoh: Hola me da gusto que leas mi historia me hace inmensamente feliz si ya le tocaba sufrir un poquito a Ranma jeje igualmente espero que estés bien gracias. Besos**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon: Hola guapa no te preocupes, la historia siempre esperara por ti y yo esperare por tu comentario. Gracias por leerla espero que este capitulo también te guste. Besos**_

 _ **Eso ha sido todo por hoy espero que este cap recompense la tardanza y el retraso del pasado, agradezco de manera infinita sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Si por ahí me salto un review háganmelo saber asi como mis faltas ortográficas vale.**_

 _ **Próxima actualización Miércoles veinte de abril (siento que sea tan alejada pero necesito tiempo para hacer los caps mas largos) Gracias por su comprensión amados lectores.**_

 _ **Adelanto capitulo catorce**_

 _ **Rama y Akane llegan a Nerima después de su ajetreado viaje**_

 _ **Mousse ya no quiere a Shampoo como su esposa, el plan de anular el compromiso se viene abajo.**_

 _ **La amazona se jugara todo por el todo con tal de tener a Ranma**_

 _ **Una trama repentina hará que los ex prometidos regresen a su estado inicial**_

 _ **Ryoga pierde la maldición y le regala un cerdito negro a Akane para compensar al inexistente P-chan.**_

 _ **Esto y más en el siguiente cap**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola chikis discúlpenme hoy yo sentirme triste y por eso solo traigo medio cap.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 13.5: De regreso al pasado con un futuro diferente.**_

Akane y Ranma estaban en la estación de trenes de Kioto siendo despedidos por los amigos de la peliazul.

-Nos vemos chicos espero que sea pronto- Dijo la de ojos avellana para tomar su maleta y subir al tren que la llevaría de nuevo a casa. Seguida por Ranma

Los demás se quedaron parados viendo a su amiga subir al transporte y este cerrar sus puertas poniéndose en marcha. La chica salió por una ventanilla agitando las manos obligando a Ranma a hacer lo mismo, despidiéndose por última vez de ellos, a los que extrañaría tanto y necesitaría cuando estuviera en problemas, tenía a su familia pero francamente no sería igual. Definitivamente no.

Ewan se acercó a la ventanilla mientras el tren aun no aceleraba y rodeo el cuello de Akane con una bufanda verde

-Quédatela, nos veremos de nuevo- Regreso con Natsuki y Kai. La chica derramo unas lágrimas y por fin el vagón empezó a tomar más velocidad. Agitando los brazos en señal de adiós, los tres chicos que se quedaban en Kioto perdieron de vista a su amiga.

-HASTA PRONTO AKANE, TE QUEREMOS- Logro escuchar a lo lejos.

Después de dejar atrás la estación la chica se sentó en el lugar al lado del azabache acariciando con cariño la bufanda que desprendía un olor agradable y masculino aspirando fuertemente el perfume de un rubio ojos azules como zafiros y que la beso como su despedida en aquel parque de cerezos haciéndola sentir agradecida y querida como nunca en su vida. Pero que desgraciadamente no podía corresponder, aun no y no a él. Volteo para ver a Ranma que estaba recostado en el respaldo del asiento con los ojos cerrados.

-Nee, Ranma ¿Cómo es Nerima ahora?

El chico abrió los ojos notando el accesorio que rodeaba el cuello de su ex prometida apretando los dientes, respirando hondo y repitiéndose ''se va a otro país'' constantemente.

-Igual que antes- Respondió más tranquilo

-¿Nada cambio?

-Solo abrieron un par de locales nuevos en el barrio comercial y el doctor Tofu agrando su clínica.

-¿Y los demás cómo están?

-Bien supongo, algunos chicos se fueron a otros lugares para estudiar la universidad y otros se quedaron allá

-Ya veo, ¿Y Ukyo, Ryoga?- La pregunta más difícil- ¿Shampoo cómo están?

El azabache abrió los ojos, nunca se imaginó que ella preguntara precisamente por la pelimorada.

-Bien, Ukyo sigue en Nerima Ryoga se quedó a vivir en tu casa, tu papa le ofreció hospedaje a cambio de que lo ayudara a mantener el Dojo limpio y le asistiera para algunos entrenamientos, Shampoo se fue a su aldea a entrenar, o eso nos dijo a todos- Y a su cabeza vinieron las palabras de la amazona antes de irse _''Yo irme a entrenar por un año con bisabuela mientras airen preparar nuestra boda para cuando yo volver casarnos''_ Mierda y todas las maldiciones que se le vinieron a la cabeza ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Estaba tan concentrado en Akane y su regreso que olvido por completo el plan para anular el compromiso entre él y la pelimorada. Contando con que de eso había pasado un año y una semana seguramente la chica mitad gato ya habría regresado, solo esperaba no encontrársela cuando regresara al Dojo.

-Ya veo- Susurro -¿Has visto a P-chan?- Pregunto animada

-No, no ha pasado por la casa- Ranma aún le guardaba cierto rencor a Ryoga por haber aprovechado de su maldición y ver a Akane en ciertas condiciones. –Tal vez vuelva cuando tú lo hagas

-Puede ser- Le sonrió al ojiazul, luego volteo a la ventanilla para ver el paisaje. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, quizá las cosas pudieran ir mejor esta vez. Quizá…

 _ **NERIMA. DOJO TENDO**_

Los habitantes de la casa Tendo se movían apresurados acomodando la decoración para la fiesta de bienvenida de Akane, con ayuda de unos amigos y conocidos acomodaban mesas y sillas a lo largo del patio dejando comida en las charolas, globos alrededor de la casa y una enorme pancarta que decía BIENVENIDA A CASA.

Ryoga ayudaba a Soun acomodando el gigantesco pastel que Kuno y Nabiki habían comprado, Ukyo y Mousse se hallaban haciendo platillos para la celebración, cortesía de ambos.

Kasumi estaba arreglando los floreros que mando a traer el doctor Tofu. Kuno y Nabiki parecían jefes ordenando a todos.

Genma le ayudaba a Nodoka a colocar la pancarta. Todo iba de maravilla solo faltaba que la peliazul llegara.

 _ **NEKOHATEN**_

Shampoo estaba más que furiosa, Mousse se había ido con los Tendo a organizar la fiesta de Akane, le molestaba en demasía que el chico se estuviera tomando más libertades para irse, bufo por enésima vez soplando su flequillo. Él era su sirviente y solo vivía para idolatrarla, no permitiría que su más fiel seguidor se le escapara de las manos además últimamente se veía muy atractivo que aunque quisiera aceptarlo o no era verdad.

-Relájate, Shampoo pronto vendrá Ranma y podrás darle la pócima- Le decía Cologne bebiendo su té

-Ranma ser mío abuela de eso no haber duda- Sonrió con suficiencia, quería a Ranma por que representaba un premio para ella, además era de buen ver y seguro que daría hijos fuertes como su tribu demandaba que fueren los niños. Pero quería a Mousse porque era su sirviente, podía hacerlo a su antojo y conveniencia, no lo quería de manera romántica solo sería su esclavo como cuando eran pequeños. Se levantó y subió al segundo piso del restaurant. Hoy ejecutaría su plan.

 _ **ESTACION DE TRENES, NERIMA**_

El tren se detuvo abriendo sus puertas de par en par dejando salir a los pasajeros pero cierta chica de ojos avellana aún se sentía algo asustada.

-Ranma, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-Podrás decir que es tonto pero ¿podrías guiarme hasta la salida del tren?

-Claro- Gustoso la tomo de la mano y ella cerro sus ojos siendo guiada por el chico, camino por el pasillo del vagón hasta que Ranma le indico que había unos escalones, con cuidado de no caerse la peliazul descendió completamente.

Respiro profundo y el viento le dio de lleno en la cara, jugando delicadamente con su cabello y el vestido coctel que traía. Expulso el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar.

Ranma le daba las gracias a un botones que lo ayudo con el equipaje, volteo quedándose atónito, Akane se veía hermosa desde esa perspectiva su cabello ondeante su sonrisa encantadora y los rayos del sol acentuando su piel de porcelana le quitaron el aliento.

La chica sonreía abiertamente, viendo el paisaje, deleitándose con el lugar donde inicio todo. Su viaje y su mejor experiencia, aspiro el aire limpio y regreso la vista al azabache.

-Vamos Ranma- Tomo sus maletas y emprendió el camino al Dojo de su familia.

Iban por las calles y a cada paso los recuerdos los abrumaban, pasaron en frente de Furinkan y ella no pudo evitar acariciar la barda, haciendo memoria de todo lo que ahí vivió, el por su parte también buscaba entre sus recuerdos aquellos que ambos tuvieron cuando la peliazul aun estudiaba ahí, atesorando los más preciados, como el día de la obra cuando fue Romeo y beso a la chica (sobre una molesta cinta) por primera vez, o cuando se convirtió en Neko-ken y volvió a besarla, aunque no recordara nada, sabía que lo hizo por lo que le contaron sus amigos y conocidos.

Avanzaron y ambos vieron la reja de metal por la cual el ojiazul solía andar cuando iban a la escuela y de regreso a casa, el rio que corría a lo largo del trayecto trayendo consigo recuerdos buenos y malos, felices y amargos. La de ojos avellana escaneaba todo con la vista detallando cada característica, todo estaba igual que cuando se marchó y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o asustada, asi como el paisaje no cambio en nada tal vez su vida regresaría a lo de antes con un montón de pruebas por delante, pero se dijo a si misma que lo lograría, vencería cualquier obstáculo.

Apresuro el paso casi corriendo, ya quería ver a su familia y su hogar quería la comida de Kasumi y las locuras de Nabiki asi como al exagerado de su padre. Los extrañaba demasiado.

Ranma también empezó a corres sintiéndose igual que antes, como cuando se les hacía tarde o huían de algún loco, se sentía dichoso de tener a la chica de regreso con él, ya solo restaba enamorarla y cuidar ese amor que perdió, estando cerca sería más fácil.

Les tomo menos tiempo llegar al Dojo y Akane se llevó una sorpresa. Había una nota que le decía ''Querida Akane lamentamos no estar en tu llegada pero estamos ocupados, disfruta tu rato a solas con Ranma'' Hizo bollo la pequeña nota y frunció el ceño, apenas llegaba y ellos salían con sus estupideces.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el chico al ver su estado

-Nada, quiero una ducha- Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando el muchacho la detuvo y la cargo estilo nupcial

-¿QUÉ HACES?- Pregunto alarmada

-Creo que se pasaron con la nota- Y se dirigió al patio trasero donde una fiesta esperaba por ella.

La chica intento forcejear un poco mientras un leve rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas

-Ranma bájame por favor- Pidió de buena manera

-No, si te bajo iras a tu cuarto, bueno tal vez no se- Se avergonzó de repente el muchacho recordando que esa habitación ahora la ocupaba el.

-Perdón pero es que todos son tan desconsiderados- Dejo de forcejear y cruzo los brazos

-¿Qué decía la nota?- Pregunto haciéndose el inocente, ya se suponía algo. Doblo en el pasillo que llevaba al patio trasero. Ella se sonrojo aún más si le decía que ambos debían ''disfrutar'' su estancia solos, seguro que pelearían de nuevo.

-Nada-Y de nuevo noto que aún estaba en los brazos del azabache sintiendo una inexplicable sensación agradable.

Ranma sonrió con suficiencia al ver el sonrojo de la chica, estaba que brincaba de la felicidad pero como todo lo bueno termina entonces...

Antes de salir al patio la bajo y cubrió los ojos de la joven con sus manos

-¿Qué haces Ranma, por que tanto misterio?- Con cuidado avanzo hasta salir cuando escucho un grito colectivo justo cuando el azabache destapaba sus orbes y podía ver lo que habían organizado para ella.

-BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA AKANE- La chica se sorprendió y corrió para abrazar a su familia.

Todos estaban felices por el regresa do la chica, ella abrazo a su padre y hermanas mientras el señor Tendo lloraba ríos de felicidad. Ukyo y Ryoga se acercaron para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida Akane-chan-Le decía Ukyo mientras la abrazaba y la peliazul le devolvía el gesto.

-Gracias Ukyo-chan- Le sonrió mientras se separaban.

-Bienvenida Akane- Le decía Ryoga tendiéndole una jaula cubierta por una manta, la de ojos avellana la destapo encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa.

-P-chan- Grito llena de júbilo al ver a su mascota.

 _ **Hola esta es la mitad del capítulo 14 porfa discúlpenme si es corto pero ufff en serio la escuela es una lata por eso cuando la termine jamás volveré a pisar una en mi vida Jajajaja porfa perdónenme pero déjenme responder sus review´s en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 **HOLA HOLA, De nuevo discúlpenme por solo subir medio cap la vez pasada en serio me siento fatal y por eso les traje el siguiente cap lo más rápido posible, de verdad espero que me puedan perdonar TT-TT espero que recompense la tardanza y mi irresponsabilidad**

 **GOMENASAI MINNA**

 **Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi su magnífica creadora yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Weno sin más fastidios de mi parte Por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura**

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 14: Mi delicioso ramen, la pócima del amor, ya nada será igual**_

Akane saco rápidamente al cerdito de la jaula y frotaba la cabecita el animalito con su mejilla

-P-chan cuanto tiempo sin vernos pequeño- Lo levanto en el aire mientras el cochinito reía divertido.

Ranma se acercó cauteloso a Ryoga

-¿Cómo has hecho para que P-chan y tu estén presentes en el mismo lugar?- Susurro curioso

-Luego te digo- Susurro de vuelta el castaño.

-Gracias Ryoga es el mejor regalo de bienvenida que pude recibir

-No digas eso Akane. No has visto todos tus regalos- Comentaba Nabiki tomando el brazo de Kuno

-Akane, bienvenida de vuelta- Repetía Ryoga abrazando a la peliazul siendo correspondido. Se separaron y Kuno se acercó.

-Bienvenida seas Tendo Akane- Le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la chica lo miro y sonrió.

-Gracias- Lo abrazo –Cuñado- Le dijo despacio para que solo el oyera. El practicante de kendo se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Nodoka y Genma estrecharon a la Tendo menor entre sus brazos para después dejar que el Dr. Tofu también le diera un apretón amistoso.

Cuando se separaron Akane vio a su alrededor y a todos los presentes. Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Kuno, Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma, la tía Nodoka, el tío Genma, el Dr. Tofu, un desconocido que se parecía a Mousse…. Un minuto, ¿Mousse? ¿Era él? ¿En verdad era él? ¿Qué hacía ahí? El desconocido se acercó a la muchacha y entonces ella lo reconoció completamente, asi que se trataba del joven chino.

-Tendo Akane- La voz varonil y ronca lo hacían parecer mucho más masculino

-Mousse- Le respondió

-Bienvenida a Nerima- Le extendió la mano y la peliazul la tomo apretándola suavemente

-Gracias-

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que hicieran

-Disculpa si soy muy seco- Dijo desviando la mirada ella rio bajito.

-No hay problema- Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del chico –Gracias por estar aquí- aprecio regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho, que cohibido regreso al abrazo.

Ranma carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos, celoso tenía que ser hasta de su propia sombra.

-Bueno supongo que después de tantas bienvenidas es hora de comer ¿Verdad Akane?

-Claro Ranma, vamos a comer

Todos se acercaron a las mesas mientras Ukyo Ryoga y Mousse servían sus platillos. Nodoka y Kasumi sacaban una charola de bocadillos y embutidos colocándolos al centro de la mesa, Kuno y Nabiki servían bebidas.

-Dime hija ¿Cómo te fue en Kioto? ¿No estuviste viendo muchachos verdad?- Preguntaba nervioso Soun, tenía que sacarse esa duda pronto

-No papá, me concentre en estudiar- ''Si le digo que fui a un bar me mata'' pensó

-Me alegra hija- Y de nuevo respiraba normalmente

-Oye Akane, ¿Gustas una margarita?- Pregunto Nabiki tendiéndole una trampa, apuntando la flecha a la garganta del ciervo.

-Claro pero dale un toque de licor suave y acompáñala con una rodaja en la copa por favor- Pidió inconscientemente.

Nabiki sonrió, la flecha atravesó la garganta del ciervo, justo en el blanco. –A la orden

-Hija ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto de bebidas?- Decía Nodoka mirándola perspicaz, la peliazul cayó en cuanta de su comentario y miro a su hermana de mala manera, luego bajo la cabeza y suspiro riéndose un poco.

-Vera tía Natsuki es una fanática de la cocina y ella me mostro la infinidad de recetarios que posee y entre ellos había uno de bebidas y cocteles- Comento con toda naturalidad, viro la vista hacia su hermana y esta sonrió satisfecha guiñándole un ojo.

-Interesante- Respondió la mujer mayor

La comida fue servida y todos gritaron el típico ''ITADAKIMUASU'' comenzando a degustar los manjares, todos conversando de sus vivencias durante la ausencia de la peliazul.

/

Una gata de pelaje lila llevaba un frasco pequeño en el hocico vigilando cuidadosamente cada movimiento de los presentes dentro del Dojo Tendo, acechando cautelosa y minuciosamente a un azabache de ojos azules que veía con cara de idiota enamorado a su ex prometida. Se enfureció al notar el amor y entrega que Ranma le tenía a la de ojos avellana.

El chico vacío su plato y le pidió a Mousse más comida. La gata vio su oportunidad, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Veloz se escurrió hasta la mesa de ramen alejada del resto y vertió una pócima rosa dentro del plato de Ranma justo cuando Mousse se descuidó para buscar unos palillos.

Akane que también termino su plato se levantó y fue a la mesa donde estaba el ramen, sinceramente al chico de ojos verdes le había quedado delicioso y quería comer más. Además el viaje fue largo asi que agoto sus energías.

Mousse noto que el plato de Ranma se veía extraño, curiosamente el soumen se enredó en forma de corazón, acerco el plato a su nariz sin llegar a tocarlo. Lo olfateo un poco y noto que el aroma era el mismo de siempre, intrigado tomo los palillos y llevo un poco hasta su boca, comprobando que sabía igual. Extrañado comenzó a girar el plato mientras con su mano libre sujetaba su barbilla en signo de duda. La gata pelimorada espero un par de segundos más, tenía el agua caliente lista para vertérsela encima. Recuperaría al pato y de paso conseguiría que Ranma la desposara. Tan concentrada estaba en contar el tiempo que tardaría la pócima en hacer su efecto que no noto a alguien acercarse.

-Nee Mousse, ¿Podrías darme un poco más de ramen por favor?- Pedía la peliazul

Mousse se giró y al ver a la chica sintió un mareo seguido del rápido palpitar de su corazón, sus ojos se volvieron anhelantes y soñadores mientras aprisionaba a la muchacha con sus brazos y frotaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

-Akane WO AI NI- Le dijo con voz empalagosa y dulce apretándola más.

La gata pelimorada salió de su escondite tirándose la tetera de agua caliente transformándose en humana. –No ser posible- Grito tratando de separar al chino de la peliazul. A pesar de su desnudez le valió un comino, solo quería separarlos. Momentáneamente se olvidó de Ranma.

Al escuchar todo el alboroto, La familia Tendo e invitados volteo en la dirección del escándalo encontrándose con esa perturbadora imagen. Las mujeres cubrieron los ojos de los hombres mientras Ukyo con una excelente puntería le arrojaba un vaso de agua fría a la pelimorada convirtiéndola nuevamente en gato, que inconforme de nuevo trato de atacar a Akane. La peliazul a duras penas logro esquivar el líquido para no cambiar de apariencia en frente de todos. Aun no estaba lista para revelarles ese detalle.

Ranma noto como el chico de las gafas aprisionaba amorosamente a su ex prometida despertando sus apaciguados celos. Rápidamente se acercó y alejo a Mousse de la chica. –Suéltala Mousse- Le reclamaba perdiendo la paciencia, el otro chico solo ignoraba sus pedidos y trataba de llegar hasta la Tendo menor nuevamente.

Akane ya harta de la situación y de que Shampoo en su forma maldita no dejara de dar arañazos, la tomo del pelaje y con bastante fuerza la arrojo lejos de su casa perdiéndose de la vista de todos en el horizonte. Molesta aun y en posición de haber lanzado al fastidioso animal fue nuevamente prisionera de unos brazos que la elevaron del suelo. –DEJAME EN PAZ M- Se quedó callada al ver quien la cargaba. -¿Ranma?

-No discutas- Le advirtió

Mousse con los ojos hechos corazoncitos seguía muy de cerca al chico de la trenza por los tejados.

Los demás solo se quedaron parados observando la repentina situación, escurriéndoles una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-ASI SE HACE HIJO, ES MUY VARONIL QUE PROTEJAS A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA-Grito repentinamente Nodoka, Ranma enrojeció y bajo la velocidad deteniéndose abruptamente. Mousse se lanzó sobre los dos y atrapo a Akane llevándosela.

-¡MOUSSEE!- Grito Ranma de nuevo emprendiendo carrera para alcanzar al aludido. El muchacho ojiverde solo volteo y le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil. El de la trenza más furioso que antes corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían emparejando rápidamente a Mousse.

-BAJALA- Decía jadeante –BAJALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-

-NO- El chico de los lentes apretó más el paso superando por medio metro a su contrincante –YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA- Las palabras de Mousse retumbaron en el cerebro de ambos ex prometidos.

-Mousse por favor bájame- Estaba cansada de esa situación de locos

-Claro mi cielo- El chico se detuvo lentamente y bajo a la peliazul de forma delicada abrazándola de nuevo a él y besando su frente -Discúlpame querida pero no puedo dejar que alguien más te toque- Finalizo con un tono de voz bastante coqueto, Akane estaba anonadada, ¿Desde cuándo el muchacho podía ser asi de encantador? Ranma lo miro de mala manera y se acercó a ellos dando pisotones.

-¿Ya acabaste de coquetear?- Le reprochó a la peliazul

Ella lo ignoro por completo –Mousse, escúchame tu no me amas, tal vez Shampoo te hizo algo y por eso crees que me amas pero ese sentimiento no es real- Le informo poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del ojiverde.

El joven chino tomo la mano que descansaba sobre su mejilla derecha y empezó a frotarla en esta dándole un par de besos durante el proceso –Mi amada Akane, mi amor por ti es sincero, ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de tan perfecta creación? Kamisama nos bendijo al regalarnos tu presencia, con tus preciosos ojos, tu encantadora sonrisa, tu deslumbrante pelo y tus espectaculares curvas- Le dijo seductoramente dejándola en una especie de trance, sin notar que la mano del joven bajaba y subía peligrosamente por su espalda.

Ranma, celoso hasta los huesos chasqueo la lengua tratando vanamente de separar al chino de la peliazul. –Akane ¿No piensas hacer algo?- Pregunto con fastidio, mientras ella salía de su burbuja.

-Mousse, suéltame- Pidió conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo por su atrevimiento. El chico la soltó y se separó un poco mirándola con galantería y aparentemente amor.

-Tendo Akane, por el amor que te profeso te reto a un duelo de matrimonio

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron todos, incluidos los amigos y familiares que apenas llegaban hasta ellos.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, el plan era que retaras a Shampoo no a Akane idiota- Le recriminaba Ranma justo cuando le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ?- Volvieron a gritar los demás excepto los dos muchachos y Ryoga.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto Akane viendo a los chicos

-Bueno veras, ese era el plan bueno es el plan- Trataba de explicar el de la trenza

-Veras querida, Ranma tenía planeado anular su compromiso con la amazona Shampoo, me pidió que la retara para que yo la desposara pero obviamente me negué porque yo siempre espere por ti- Conto

-NO DIGAS MENTIRAS PATO, TU ACCEDISTE A PELEAR CON SHAMPOO PARA CASARTE CON ELLA- Intervenía Ryoga sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿Tú también sabias Ryoga?- Cuestiono la Tendo menor

-Más- más o menos- Respondió

Akane trataba de tranquilizarse, no quería volver a la rutina, ya no.

 _ **NEKOHATEN**_

Cologne revisaba el reloj de la pared, para esa hora Ranma ya debería haber caído ante su nieta se subió al bastón y ando hasta la entrada donde encontró una gata morada noqueada con los ojos hecho remolinos y teniendo un tic en la pata. Rápidamente llevo al gato dentro y le vacío agua caliente. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto con intriga

-Yo matarte Tendo Akane- Susurro y a la velocidad del rayo subió las escaleras, se puso un kimono armándose con su chuis, salto por la ventana avanzando de tejado en tejado. Cologne tuvo un mal presentimiento, el plan no salió bien y ahora la vida de Akane peligraba.

 _ **CALLES DE NERIMA**_

Todas las personas que asistieron a la bienvenida de la peliazul se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión sobre la anulación de compromiso entre Ranma y Shampoo.

-CALLENSEEEEEE- Grito la de ojos avellana –NO VOLVI A CASA PARA VIVIR ETAS ESTUPIDECES DE NUEVO- Estallo eufórica –ES PRECISAMENTE POR ESTO POR QUE ME MARCHE-

-¿No fue por la boda fallida?-Pregunto mordaz Nabiki

-Cállate Nabiki- Exigió con brío

Iba a responder cuando una esfera de colores aterrizo entre ellas alzando una nube de polvo.

-Tendo Akane en guardia- Le decía la china poniéndose en posición de batalla

-NO-Grito otra vez –TAMPOCO VOLVI POR ESTO- Y sin más remedio se colocó en una posición similar a la amazona.

-Akane ten cuidado- Le decía Ryoga

-Akane-chan- Ukyo también se alarmo

-AKANE NI SE TE OCURRA PELEAR- Grito asustado Ranma a sabiendas de que la peliazul era más débil que la otra chica.

Y ahí estaba ese idiota subestimándola de nuevo, ya no estaba dispuesta a ser la protegida de todos. Ahora demostraría quien era Akane Tendo.

La amazona corrió en dirección de la peliazul.

-Este duelo es para definir a la prometida oficial de airen, cualquiera que perder dejar a airen tranquilo.

Akane no logro escuchar asi que solo grito –COMO QUIERAS- Esperando en su lugar pacientemente.

Shampoo se apareció frente a ella en pocos segundos soltando un puñetazo certero. Los demás solo se cubrieron los ojos esperando la caída de la peliazul. Cosa que nunca paso, para el asombro de los presentes la de ojos avellana eludió el golpe a la perfección tomando el brazo de la pelimorada girándola y presionándolo en contra de su espalda. La amazona gesticulo dolor mas no fue posible que la doblegaran, rauda giro sobre si lanzando una patada que audazmente Akane detuvo con su otro brazo.

-Déjate de estupideces, Shampoo, pelea en serio- Le dijo fríamente haciendo que la china tuviera un escalofrió

-Ya veo tu darte cuenta que yo contenerme, pero si yo atacar con toda mi fuerza poder lastimarte seriamente Akane

-No me subestimes ''gata''- Le dijo aún más molesta empezando a exasperarse

-Como quieras, mejor para mí- Y de nuevo trataba de atacarla con uno de los chuis. Akane rasgo la mitad de su vestido, le era estorboso y no podía eludir los golpes tan rápido aunque ni uno lograba golpearla. Shampoo frustrada por que no podía dañar a la chica en ningún momento brinco elevándose hasta un tejado lanzándole los pesados chuis.

Akane salto tan alto como su contrincante y se estaciono en el tejado contiguo.

-Basta de juegos ahora ir en serio- Aviso la china corriendo en dirección de su adversaria.

Cologne llegaba al lugar donde se daba la batalla abriendo los ojos al ver el aura terrorífica que emanaba de Akane, ahora temía por su nieta. Esa aura era bastante poderosa por sí sola, sumando el enojo de la joven Tendo, su nivel de pelea se elevaba al máximo.

-Cállate de una puta vez- Siseo Akane ya cegada por la ira, pero sin perder la concentración y su objetivo.

-¡AKANE!- Ranma aparecía detrás de la aludida intentando detenerla, el también temía por Shampoo.

-RANMA, TU PELEA ES CONMIGO- Lo seguía Mousse lanzándole unos kunais, el de la trenza se detuvo esquivando el ataque.

Mientras la peliazul y la pelimorada seguían enfrascadas en su pelea.

-Tu nunca ser adecuada para ser esposa de airen simplemente no encajas, ¿por qué no te vas a Kioto de nuevo?

-La que debería largarse eres tú, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí en primer lugar

La amazona soltó una patada rozando la cabeza de la peliazul. La de ojos avellana por su parte tomo la pierna de Shampoo y tiro de ella azotando a la chica contra el suelo. –Tu eres una- No termino la frase cuando empezó a girar con la pierna de la amazona entre sus manos elevándola del piso. La china intento liberarse pero le fue imposible e inevitablemente se golpeó cuando Akane la soltó. Caminando en su dirección la Tendo llego hasta ella y piso su espada restregando su pie en la ropa maltrecha de la mitad gato. –Nunca me agradaste, y no creo que empieces a caerme bien ahora ''gata''

-Tu tampoco caerme bien- Rápida se levantó intentando golpear a la de ojos avellana, quien oculto su mirada tras su flequillo. Cuando levanto la cara sus ojos se tornaron oscuros como el cacao destellando arrogancia y prepotencia.

-Zorra- susurro

-¿Qué decir?

-Dije que eres una ZORRA- Le respondió altiva –No voy a rebajarme a tu nivel desisto de la pelea- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Esperando la reacción de la amazona.

-Tú no poder despreciarme- De nuevo la china atacaba con sus chuis. Akane salto y llego hasta la espalda de su tía Nodoka. Tomo la espada de la mujer y de nuevo salto quedando frente a Shampoo

-Me canse de pelear todo el tiempo para resolver mis problemas, vamos a hablarlo como personas civilizadas- Ofreció

-Tu tenerme miedo

-Para nada

Los demás veían expectantes a las chicas incluso Mousse y Ranma dejaron de pelear siguiendo todos los movimientos de las jóvenes. Sudando frio cada espectador se mantenía estático en su lugar.

-Si no tenerme miedo ataca

-No soy como tú, soy más inteligente

La china harta de que no la tomaran en serio ataco con toda su fuerza a la peliazul tratando de golpearla con uno de sus chuis empleando una fuerza sobre humana para hacerlo.

Akane calmada espero el golpe de su contrincante cerrando los ojos concentrándose en el sonido de sus pisadas.

-Morirás Tendo Akane- Grito finalmente la amazona apunto de golpear a la aludida.

-No creo- Y de un rápido movimiento detuvo el ataque con la espada enfundada de Nodoka dejando a todos boquiabiertos, mientras la otra intentaba acertarle con el otro chui

Akane desenvaino la espada de su tía y corto la esfera de su enemiga llevándose de paso unos cuantos cabellos. –Adiós Shampoo- y con el mango de la katana la golpeo en la nuca noqueándola dejando que se desplomara hasta el suelo en peso muerto.

Cologne rápida llego hasta su nieta y chequeo sus signos vitales –Doctor Tofu por favor atienda a mi nieta- Pidió la anciana

-Llévenla a mi clínica- Ordeno el galeno caminando. Ryoga tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, no había tiempo para preguntas.

Akane por su parte enfundo la katana de Nodoka y se la devolvió.

-Gracias tía- Y le entrego la espada en las manos

-Akane- Intento hablarle Ranma tratando de detener su avance

-No me toques Ranma, creí que mi vida cambiaria en algo pero solo resulto ser algo peor- Se sentía extrañamente calmada pero a la vez molesta. Espero que su bienvenida por lo menos pudiera ir normal. Ya no importaba camino lento por las calles

-Akane

-No estoy de humor Ranma

-Pero

-Mira Ranma sol quiero estar tranquila por lo menos en la noche- Y saltando al tejado más cercano se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Los demás espectadores seguían plantados en su lugar analizando la situación. Akane le había ganado a Shampoo, a una amazona, que quisieran o no era fuerte, pero ver la facilidad con que la venció fue algo espectacular. Además el único desperfecto en la peliazul era el vestido rasgado pero eso no contaba como un punto para Shampoo ya que la misma Akane había arruinado su vestimenta. Todos empezaron a caminar en dirección al Dojo. ¿Dónde había quedado la antigua Akane? Nadie lo sabía, y eso que no había visto nada de lo que ahora podía hacer la chica de ojos avellana.

 _ **DOJO TENDO**_

Akane se enjuagaba el jabón del cuerpo, ya dispuesta para secarse, tomo una toalla y se envolvió con ella le dio pereza vestirse por lo que decidió hacerlo en su habitación, salió del baño y camino hasta la puerta donde antes solía haber un patito con el nombre ''AKANE'' sobre el. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un intruso aunque más bien ella era la intrusa.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos y un sonrojo pronunciado se adueñó de sus mejillas, la razón, Akane estaba en la puerta de su habitación solo con una toalla encima con el cabello húmedo pegándose a su cuello y hombros dejando caer gotas de agua que se perdían en el borde de la toalla.

-Disculpa- La peliazul cerro lentamente la puerta y camino cual zombi por el pasillo buscando una puerta corrediza. Se abofeteo mentalmente ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que esa habitación ya no era de ella si no de Ranma? Esto era un caos y de nuevo se sonrojo notando que el chico prácticamente la había visto semidesnuda en el lumbral de su puerta, pero no podía culparlo esta vez, fue ella quien irrumpió en el cuarto. Encontró la habitación y se metió dentro buscando sus ropas para poder cambiarse.

Ranma aún estaba en shock, tenía grabada a fuego la imagen de su ex prometida en ese estado, y a pesar de que espero lo peor, nada ocurrió. NADA, no le grito ni abofeteo tampoco le arrojo agua o algún extraño objeto. Incluso el ya conocido MAZO AT no salió a relucir en esta situación, suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su corazón notando su rápido palpitar y el sudor que se expandía. Sin querer su mente empezó a imaginarse su noche de bodas si se hubieran casado. Con cara y risa de idiota se auto golpeo por imaginarse en tan comprometedora situación, convivir tanto tiempo con el maestro Hapossai le era dañino se estaba volviendo igual o más pervertido que él, aunque solo había alguien con quien el pudiera fantasear y eso no estaba a discusión, la única afortunada era ella, era Akane. Pero ese nombre le hizo pensar en los cambios que habían marcado a la chica, aquellos que más salían a relucir era su físico que era perfecto antes, y ahora tocaba lo divino. Su personalidad, ya no era aquella persona impulsiva de antes. Sus recién descubiertas habilidades llevando al azabache a un ensimismamiento profundo analizando lo que hace unos momentos dejo impactados a todos.

Pensaba en lo rápido que venció a la amazona, le era imposible de creer que su dulce Akanita escondiera tanta fuerza en ese cuerpo tan femenino. Además demostró un control total en todos sus movimientos y anticipo los de la pelimorada esquivándolos perfectamente, era extraño saber que ahora Shampoo fue derrotada por a peliazul.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente meditando en la última parte. Akane venció a Shampoo. Abrió los ojos.

-Akane venció a Shampoo- Susurro para sí mismo cayendo en cuenta de que si la peliazul vencía a la amazona eso quería decir que…

-De nuevo somos prometidos- Volvió a hablar bajo. –De nuevo…

'' _Este duelo es para definir a la prometida oficial de airen, cualquiera que perder dejar a airen tranquilo''_

Recordó las palabras de la china. Si ella mantenía su palabra entonces era un obstáculo menos.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER- Grito emocionado, el plan no fue como lo planearon, pero incluso salió mejor de lo que pensaban.

Akane al escuchar el grito del azabache salió corriendo de su nueva habitación llegando hasta el cuarto de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto alarmada

El muchacho volteo y rápido se acercó a ella levantándola del suelo girando con la chica en sus brazos.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre, Ra-Ranma?- Pregunto media aturdida por la repentina acción del muchacho

-¿No te das cuenta?- Le cuestiono bajándola sujetándola de la cintura

-No, por eso te pregunte- respondió sintiéndose abrumada por la cercanía del chico

-DE NUEVO ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS

Las avellanas de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida

-QUE SOMOS PROMEIDOS, AKANE

-Pero si nosotros- Ranma la soltó y cambio su semblante radicalmente.

-¿No estas feliz?

-Yo, yo no sé- La chica lentamente se separó de él como si el aire de esa habitación se hubiera vuelto espeso y salió corriendo entrando en una especie de trance.

Salió al patio donde los demás habitantes de la casa Tendo llegaban, encontrando a la chica.

-¿Akane?- Pregunto Kasumi preocupada acercándose a ella

-Ka-su Kasumi- De nuevo estaba cayendo en un círculo vicioso acerca de compromisos –Necesito pensar- Rápida salto la barda de su casa y huyo.

-AKANE- Grito Ranma saltando desde la ventana tratando de alcanzarla, con intenciones de escapar la chica apresuro el paso chocando con un duro muro que resulto ser

-MOUSSE- El aludido solo tomo a la chica que se había caído por el impacto.

-Akane-

Y después todo se volvió negro.

 **Fin del cap catorce, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? Díganme que tal ha quedado vale ufff tal vez me he tardado un poquito pero por fin por fin pude hacerme un espacio para continuar el fic. Esto ya se coció el asunto se está tornando complicado y ahora realmente los roles se han volteado, HORA DE LAS APUESTAS QUIEN DA MAS QUIEN DA MENOS ¿Sera que en verdad estén comprometidos de nuevo? Waaa Bueno me dicen que tal okiz.**

 **Respuestas de los Review´s**

 **Cap Trece**

 **Rizzasm: Hola guapa, me alegro que el cap 13 te agradara. Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber subido medio cap pero en serio la escuela es una tortura que fui inventada por alguien muy muy malo. Jajajaja ok no, aun asi gracias por tu lindo comentario Besos**

 **Yacc32: Hola, gracias por comentar en verdad me hacen feliz. Weno yo tampoco imaginaba a Ranma cantando la tortura pero me hice a la idea XD jejeje Y si Mousse es pieza clave en la historia ya se ira involucrando de lleno, espero satisfacer tus expectativas. Besos**

 **Kioh: Hola guapa, tu nombre nuevo esta genial y además es más cortito y lindo, el otro también era excelente pero weno jajaja disculpa estoy algo loca. Bueno bueno si de hecho a Akane le será difícil olvidarse pero take it easy todo es parte de la trama para que ambos puedan estar juntitos otra vez. :3 jejeje espero que el cap te haya gustado el cap y te de una nueva perspectiva de la historia. Pero sin spoilers, prometo que tratare de actualizar rápido si la maldita escuela no se interpone entre mis amados lectores y yo. Besos**

 **Beruji: Hola, Pues si si si si, era obvio que lo de el ingles era solo un momento fugaz, tienes toda la razón eso de las relaciones a distancia no sirve out afuera, realmente es un fastidio vivir con la duda, y pues no eso no me sirve a mí para la historia. Si yei me encanta el violín y el piano son la mezcla perfecta de sonidos altos y bajos que te transportan a un lugar mágico. Besos**

 **AbiTaisho: Hola guapa, me disculpo por desilusionarte pero tranquila de nuevo los sentimientos surgirán y ambos estarán unidos, después de algunos problemillas y todo pero lo estarán lo prometo. Besos**

 **El mundo de Alicia: Hola, gracias por tu review Si claro que estarán juntos de nuevo lo prometo. Besos**

 **Sav21: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia, sé que es duro verlos separados pero que se le va a hacer si asi es el protocolo de la historia disculpa si algunas cosas no son lo que esperabas, jejeje prometo que estarán juntos de nuevo. Besos**

 **Guest: Hola, pues si jeje lo siento ya verás que pronto se resolverá este asunto.**

 **Capitulo Catorce**

 **Zurgan: Hola de nuevo, perdona que solo haya subido medio cap, espero que esta continuación te agrade. Besos**

 **Rizzasm: Hola otra vez, gracias gracias por entenderme (llora de felicidad TT-TT) De verdad de todo corazón gracias. Me alegra que el cap aunque sea cortito te haya gustado espero que esto compense la tardanza. Besos**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, gracias por tu review, bueno bueno como podrás ver ahora solo resta aclarar la situación actual entre ellos y asi la historia tomara un umbo diferente. Espero que el cap te guste. Besos**

 **Gracias infinitas por su paciencia espero que el cap les agrade de verdad me da gusto que sigan leyendo mi historia. Juro y rejuro que subiré el siguiente cap pronto prontito.**

 **Adelanto capitulo quince**

 _Akane y Ranma regresan a su estado inicial_

 _Akane ahora es la extraña dentro de su propia casa_

 _Mousse se vuele el enemigo más grande de Ranma_

 _Shampoo acepta su derrota mas no detiene sus insinuaciones hacia el chico de la trenza_

 _Akane cuenta todo sobre los cambios que la renovaron._

 _Nabiki se compromete con Kuno_

 _Un nuevo duelo se lleva a cabo en la casa Tendo._

 _-La comida no es un reto para mí, Shampoo, haz lo mejor que puedas_

 _La peliazul busca un tiempo a solas y usa su maldición para conseguirlo terminando extrañamente en un ¿bar?_

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.**

 **Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola he aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, les anuncio que esta y la siguiente semana tendré valuación parcial asi que no publicare nada durante estas dos semanas espero me comprendan, prometo que responderé a sus lindos comentarios en el siguiente cap ¿está bien? Agradezco su paciencia**_

 _ **Nos leemos tan pronto sea posible los amo a todos mis queridos lectores**_

 _ **Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la increíble Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 15: De prometidos, platillos y bares. 1ra parte.**_

Pov. Akane

Me dolía la cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar como si hubiera fiesteado toda la noche y la resaca ahora estuviera haciendo de las suyas.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y volví a cerrarlos moviendo mis retinas bajo mis parpados, de nuevo intente abrirlos acostumbrándome a la poca o nula iluminación de mi cuarto, me incorpore y extrañada escanee el lugar.

Oh ahora lo recuerdo, un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente haciendo que esta punzara a horrores. Con lentitud me incorpore sobre sobre los codos y note un detalle peculiar, una mano aprisionaba la mía y una cabellera azabache sobresalía de las sabanas, con cuidado levante las colchas del futon y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Ranma aun dormido. Me pareció tierna la imagen de él y sonreí un poco encontrando esta situación realmente irónica. Despacio hice que su mano se abriera y liberara la mía tapándolo de nuevo lo deje dormir un poco más. Me dirigí a la puerta cuando mi cabeza hizo un ''clic''

Como si fuera un robot gire sobre mis talones y mire el bulto que aun dormía sobre mi futon. Mierda. De nuevo estaba pasando y el recuerdo de el en su cuarto (antes mío) cargándome y casi saltando de felicidad al saber que de nuevo éramos prometidos me asalto. Suspire, no sé qué le ve de emocionante es más incluso se me hace absurdo a mí. Otro ''clic''

NO. ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE

Me mire y solo llevaba una remera de tirantes con un short verde agua. Me sonroje como tomate, RAYOS corrí silenciosamente hasta mi maleta y tome unos jeans desgastados con una remera holgada que cubría la de tirantes, ate mi pelo en una coleta baja, revise el móvil y el reloj marcaba 4:32 am. Despacio gatee hasta quedar cerca de Ranma y empecé a mecerlo.

-Ranma- susurre- Ranma despierta- Dije un poco más fuerte pero al parecer le hablaba a una roca. –Ranma Saotome despierta holgazán- Finalmente lo moví más fuerte tenido unos resultados no tan esperados.

-Mhh, es muy temprano, mamá déjame dormir

Reí por lo bajo, ¿asi que pensaba que yo era la tía Nodoka? Decidí seguirle el juego

-Cariño, levántate ya es bastante tarde- Le dije lo más maternal que pude.

-Qué lindo se oye en tu voz- Me respondió y me quede sorprendida. Repentinamente saco las manos de las sabanas y jalo de mis muñecas obligándome a caer prácticamente sobre él. Mi sonrojo volvió a aparecer y no por que se tratara de Ranma claro que no, pero a cualquiera se le subiría la sangre al rostro ante tal situación ¿verdad?

Me abrazo y atrajo hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos haciendo que nuestras respiraciones chocaran. Yo seguía shockeada sin hacer ningún movimiento imaginándome lo ridículo que sería este espectáculo desde una perspectiva lejana. Empecé a reírme más duro. Bajando el tono a sabiendas de que ahora estaba de regreso en el Dojo. Trate de separarme de él pero sus brazos se apretaron haciendo que comenzara a exasperarme.

Pov, Ranma

No sabía qué hora era pero sinceramente estaba muy cómodo, de repente sentí como algo a lado mío se movía. Sonreí levemente, sabía que o más bien quien era. Después tuve que fingir que seguía dormido para no levantar sus sospechas, sentí como las sabanas se desprendían de mi cuerpo y juro por mi hombría que pude escucharla sonreír.

Unos segundos después una mano delicada toco la mía y libero a mi prisionera, me hubiera gustado oponerme pero seguro que se daría cuanta de mi engaño La deje ir. Y para mi suerte de nuevo me arropo.

Oí pasos a lo largo de la habitación y después un traqueteo, seguro que buscaba algo en la maleta escuche el deslizar de la ropa. Tenía ganas de ''despertar'' en ese momento pero me regañe mentalmente. No era un pervertido por todos los cielos. Aunque si viera un poco seria por ''accidente'' ¿cierto? Pero me dije que no eso no era propio de un caballero como yo asi que mantuve mi aparente descanso. Escuche más ruido hasta que sentí que algo tibio se posaba en mi hombro y empezaba a moverme.

-Ranma- Dijo una voz bajita parecida al canto de los ángeles –Ranma despierta- Repitió más fuerte yo seguía sin responder o dar señales de vida –Ranma Saotome despierta holgazán- como pude me aguante la risa, sabía que en estos momentos tendría el ceño fruncido. Lentamente empecé a ''despertarme''

-Mhh, es muy temprano, mamá déjame dormir- Dije fingiendo demencia.

Rio muy despacio, al parecer el chiste había surtido efecto.

-Cariño, levántate ya es bastante tarde- No me esperaba que dijera eso, pensé que después de la risa me despertaría como solía hacerlo antes pero me siguió el juego, aunque sinceramente esa voz sonó demasiado atrayente como para seguir con mi mentira más tiempo. Quería abrazarla, deseaba hacerlo con todo mí ser.

-Qué lindo se oye en tu voz- Susurre, saque mis manos de la tela que cubría mi cuerpo y tome sus muñecas haciendo que cayera sobre mí. Su calidez fue absorbida por las mantas hasta llegar a mi cuerpo, con rapidez la jale hacia mí todavía más haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran bastante unidos.

De nuevo empezó a reírse un poco más fuerte que antes, moderando el sonido de su voz

¿Por qué se reía? Rayos ya me había pasado antes y el resultado no era muy positivo que digamos. Intento separarse pero no la deje al contrario la apreté más.

Pov. Normal

Akane hizo su tercer intento aplicando más fuerza logrando que el muchacho la soltara.

-Mhehe- Rio el azabache abriendo los ojos.

-ja ja ja, que divertido Ranma- Le dio Akane usando un tono sarcástico.

-Lo siento- Sonrió el joven

-Sé que lo sentirás- La mirada avellana prometía grandes torturas.

-Valió la pena- Ranma sonaba confiado y ¿Coqueto? Jajajaja el cerebro de Akane debía estar dañado por lo de ayer.

-Jajajajaja, Jajajaja-Rio más duro y se tapó la boca aguantando las risas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada, no creo que te interese

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto el de la trenza sentándose igual que su acompañante. Acercándose despacio.

-No lo sé, solo lo presiento.- Akane seguía pensando que esta era la situación más estúpida que podría ocurrirle. Si los demás se enteraban seguro que los intentarían casar. Cuantas ironías le habían pasado ya y apenas llego ayer. Suspiro cansinamente viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Realmente las cosas serían difíciles, ya que más daba, tendría que acoplarse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- Pregunto el azabache con bastante angustia en su voz

-Supongo que hice un esfuerzo físico muy grande, además no tenía muchas energías

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Algo mareada aun, pero bien

-Mhh

-Mhh

Un prolongado silencio se estaciono en la habitación

-¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos movimientos de pelea?

Akane suspiro, ya se imaginaba esa pregunta. –Bueno, aprendí a desarrollarme dentro del aikido, en este estilo de pelea usas la fuerza de tu contrincante a tu favor, y como Shampoo me atacaba con bastante fuerza solo aprovechaba sus golpes para herirla a ella. Aunque que no es muy liviana que digamos. Me costó levantarla del suelo y mis piernas resintieron los saltos.

-Ya veo, ¿Y la espada? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mhehe, No es por presumir pero manejo la espada a diestra y siniestra, Kai me enseño lo básico en la esgrima y después lo fui practicando con mayor frecuencia.

-Ya

-Mhh

-Mhh – Mas silencio por parte de ambos –Nee, Ranma ¿En serio estamos comprometidos de nuevo?

El chico estaba seguro de que las cosas eran asi, aunque no quería presionar a Akane.

-Tal vez, según las leyes amazonas si una mujer reta a otra para quedarse con su prometido, la que gane es la prometida oficial- Trato de explicar calmadamente.

-Yo no la rete- Susurro Akane para sí misma

-¿Te arrepientes?- Tenia que sacarse esa duda.

La peliazul lo medito por unos segundos –No se trata de arrepentirse o no, creo que aún no estoy preparada para comprometerme de nuevo

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Romper el compromiso-Dijo la de ojos avellana, tan tranquila y segura que provoco un dolor indescriptible en el pecho de Ranma.

-¿De nuevo?- Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pensó que eso era lo más lógico del mundo y el estaría de acuerdo.

-Creo que es lo mejor

-Ya veo- Dijo ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo, ¿Tanto le costaba amarlo de nuevo? Francamente creía que no había hombre más indicado para ella. Solo el

-Mira Ranma por que no hablamos, apenas son las cinco

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Ya todo está bastante claro, me odias

-No te odio tonto

-Claro que si

-No- Suspiro -¿Recuerdas el día que rompí nuestro compromiso?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces supongo que sabes lo que dije ¿verdad?

-Si

-Pues ahí está la respuesta, yo quiero viajar, conocer, explorar como lo hacía mi madre, además seamos francos, cuando estábamos comprometidos no hacíamos más que pelear, sinceramente yo no quiero eso para un matrimonio. No estábamos listos, y aun no lo estamos ahora

-Pero, eso que tiene que ver

-Mucho Ranma, si nuestra relación no mejora no esperes algo duradero. Además ni uno conocía más allá de Nerima, o por lo menos no yo, tu tenías más prometidas y podías elegir, sin embargo yo no, yo solo tenía una opción y ese eras tú. Admito que no era muy sensato de mi parte golpearte u ofenderte, pero me enojaba bastante que prefirieras a las demás sobre mí, incluso puedo decirte que sentía celos y me ponía triste cuando me comparabas, pero en algo tenías razón, no era muy habilidosa con la cocina o las demás actividades femeninas, aunque eso no te daba derecho a insultarme de esa forma, y a pesar de todo, de Safron, tus prometidas, y las locuras que vivimos juntos incluso las alucinaciones en mi cabeza allá en el monte fénix, siento que todo eso es muy poco, mis opciones eran limitadas, seguirte en tu propio camino o quedarme. No te ofendas era divertido y todo pero me canse de estarte siguiendo. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, antes pensaban que teníamos muchas similitudes pero francamente somos totalmente opuestos, si yo digo blanco tú dices negro o viceversa. Nos llevamos la contraria siempre asi que no es muy coherente que tengamos algo que ver ¿no crees?-

Encogió sus piernas y las abrazo a su pecho dejando su barbilla sobre las rodillas, suspiro –Yo no busco un matrimonio basado en compromisos impuestos o medievales, mis expectativas han crecido, ya no tenemos dieciséis años, somos mayores de edad y la vida hasta ahora nos parece tan corta que añoramos el mañana, sin embargo es diferente para ambos, tu sueñas con dirigir la mejor escuela de artes marciales, y yo aunque amo las peleas tanto como tú, sueño con la universidad. No tenemos algo en común para compartir y confundimos nuestra convivencia con sentimientos románticos, pero conociendo el mundo la perspectiva cambia, la mía ha cambiado.

-Vaya, eso, fue- Ranma no tenía las palabras exactas, realmente le dolió todo aquello.

-Nuestros errores deben enseñarnos no limitarnos, aprovechemos nuestras experiencias, ayúdame a romper este nuevo compromiso- Rogo con la esperanza en sus ojos. El chico sintió impotencia de nuevo, la misma de aquella vez cuando confundió la amabilidad de Akane por Shinnosuke con amor. De nuevo le pedía algo tan doloroso para él, pero no podía negárselo, no a ella, no a su linda marimacho, no podía decirle que no a cualquiera de sus pedidos. Con el corazón destrozado y las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos accedió a la tortura más cruel de su vida

-De acuerdo- la joven sonrió, no sabía bien a bien que era lo que Ranma sentía por ella pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Todavía no

-Gracias- Acaricio delicadamente su mejilla –Seamos amigos- El chico estuvo a punto de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla obligándola a decirle que lo amaba, pero eso no daría resultados.

-Está bien, fea marimacho

-Hehehe, feno- Corto la frase- Tonto- Otro suspiro -¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?

El de la trenza se sonrojo a mas no poder, ya habían hablado un buen rato y el apenas se daba cuenta de que estaban en el mismo cuarto a las 5:17 am.

-Sí, pero no te enojes solo fue para evitar que Mousse te raptara o algo asi, no fue por ti bueno si digo no agg- Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza sujetándola con fuerza.

-Hahaha, Gracias por cuidarme Ranma- Se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho sonriéndole de forma dulce dejándolo como idiota por unos segundos. –Creo que deberías irte, si alguien se entera de que pasaste la noche aquí y que de nuevo somos "prometidos" nos va a ir muy mal.

-Tienes razón, ya me voy- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta deteniendo su andar volteo y le dijo –Akane

-¿Si?

-Cuando estés lista para tener un prometido- Se sonrojo igualando el color de su camisa china –Avísame

La chica volvió a reír animadamente, un poco sonrojada se levantó y llego hasta el –Vale, yo te aviso

El orgullo del azabache subió como la espuma y sonrió con arrogancia –Ja sabía que no podrías resistirte al encanto Saotome

-Si si lo que digas ahora camina, que si no mal recuerdo Kasumi se levanta más o menos a esta hora para preparar el desayuno.

-Volveré a mi habitación

-Claro-

-Te espero abajo, para, para darles la noticia del compromiso cancelado

-Lo hablaremos en el desayuno

-Está bien- Y empezó a caminar por el pasillo a paso lento y sigiloso

Akane cerró la puerta y expulso el aire que estuvo conteniendo en sus pulmones, realmente se había contenido, tenía ganas de acabarle el mazo en la cabeza por aprovechado, además ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahí en primer lugar? Si claro cuidarla, pero no le daba derecho a dormir en el mismo futon bajo las mismas sabanas y de paso ella a medio vestir. Suspiro y de nuevo se dirigió a su maleta sacando un pantalón deportivo y una remera más cómoda. Cepillo su pelo y se hizo una coleta alta, se calzo unos tenis y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina donde seguro ya estaba su hermana mayor.

/ / / / /

Ranma entro a la habitación como si fuera un zombi, estaba devastado por dentro, no esperaba que Akane le pidiera tal cosa, no quería aceptar que solo serían amigos. Le costaba asimilar la realidad, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, su pecho ardía como el infierno.

Ya sin contenerse sus orbes azules empezaron a derramar lágrimas, surcando sus mejillas. Se tiró en la cama y abrazo su cojín favorito, aquel que tenía el perfume de la peliazul, enterró su rostro y mojo la tela de la almohada mientras contenía su llanto en un intento fallido por sentir menos dolor. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado marchar, se arrepentía de haberla tratado mal en el pasado y de negar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Se arrepentía por no decírselos ni siquiera después de todo este tiempo, cuando tuvo infinidad de oportunidades para decirlo y se lo callo por miedo.

-Akane, tonta niña tonta, yo no quiero que seamos amigos- Susurro contra el cojín apretándolo

-Tonta, fea marimacho, pecho plano y cuadrado, mala cocinera poco femenina- Volvía a sollozar aguantándose las ganas de gritar –Te odio, te odio- Mas gotas saladas emanaban de sus ojos. Asi era de cruel la vida, antes cuando la ofendía y comparaba, los demás le decían que ella lloraba a causa de sus estupideces. Ahora el karma se las cobraba con el doble de dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora era el quien mojaba la almohada llorando por su amor imposible, ahora Akane era la inalcanzable, ahora ella tenía todo el poder sobre Ranma. Ahora ella era quien no lo quería.

 _-TE ODIO-_ Pensaba en voz alta dentro de su cabeza, ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada - _¿A quién quiero engañar?-_ Las lágrimas poco a poco iban cesando – _TE AMO TONTA MARIMACHO, TE AMO COMO A NADIE-_

Y después de desahogarse un poco quedo dormido otra vez.

/ / / / /

Akane estaba en la cocina cortando unas frutas para su licuado.

-Akane, que bueno que hayas aprendido a cocinar- Le decía Kasumi meneando una cuchara dentro de la olla.

-Gracias Kasumi, me costó mucho pero al fin lo conseguí- Le decía mostrándole una sonrisa. Vacío las frutas dentro de la licuadora y la encendió, espero un momento hasta que los ingredientes estuvieran bien molidos y apago el aparato. –Tal vez ahora pueda ayudarte con la cocina hermana

-Buenos días- Saludaba Nabiki

-Buenos días- Devolvieron Kasumi y Akane

-Akane, no explotaste la licuadora me alegro- Le decía intentando sonar casual

-Muy graciosa Nabiki, además que yo recuerde la amiga con la que te pasabas los fines de semana no era Tatewaki precisamente ¿verdad? Y tampoco se llamaba Kuno ¿cierto?

Nabiki perdió la compostura un segundo y sonrió complacida. Le gustaba esa nueva Akane. –Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niña de la aristocracia

-OH claro que es de mi incumbencia, después de todo seremos familia, o ¿me equivoco?- Respondió señalando su mano izquierda precisamente en el dedo anular

-Muy astuta Akane- Sonrió más, de una manera sincera que sorprendió a sus hermanas. Extendió los brazos esperando que su hermanita entendiera el mensaje. La peliazul se acercó a la castaña y correspondió el gesto –Bienvenida

-Gracias

Se separaron y Kasumi las vio enternecida

-¿Qué hay para desayunar Kasumi?- Preguntaba Nabiki volviendo a su actitud habitual

-Sopa de verduras con onigiris

-que rico, ¿Aun sirve el pastel?- Cuestiono abriendo el refri

-Metí todo a la nevera espero que sirva

-Mhh, parece estar bien- Tomo un tenedor y corto una rebanada, lo olfateo un poco y se lo llevo a la boca –Aun sabe bien, no se ha echado a perder después de todo. Oye Akane ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?

-¿El qué?

-Pues derrotar a Shampoo, fue impresionante hermanita y te lo digo yo- Le comentaba comiendo más pastel

-Nabiki, no seas asi ese es el pastel de Akane- La reñía dulcemente su hermana mayor

-Lo siento, ¿Quieres?- Le ofreció la castaña tendiéndole el plato a la de ojos avellana.

-Más tarde gracias- Respondía esta

-Ves Kasumi no le importa, ¿No quieres un poco?

-Akane

-Claro Kasumi no me molesta, no tienes que pedirme permiso para comerlo

-Gracias- Tomo una rebanada y empezó a comerlo –Que rico, de vainilla con nueces- Decía sujetando su mejilla

-Hehehe, disfrútalo hermana- Akane tomaba su licuado ya dispuesta a irse.

-Espera, no me has dicho

-Prometo hacerlo más tarde, después de todos los demás preguntaran lo mismo- Y salía de la cocina hasta la entrada de la casa iniciando su recorrido por las calles de Nerima

/ / / / /

Eran las 8:13 de la mañana y las familias Tendo Saotome se disponían a degustar la primera comida del día.

-¿Dónde están Akane y Ranma?- Preguntaba Nodoka encontrando peculiar la ausencia de esos dos.

-Akane fue a correr un poco y Ranma sigue durmiendo tía- Le informaba Kasumi sirviendo los platos

-YA LLEGUE

Se oyó desde la entrada

-Bienvenida Akane, toma asiento vamos a comer- Le ofrecía su padre leyendo el periódico distraídamente

-Enseguida solo voy a lavarme las manos- Subió las escaleras escuchando un grito de Nodoka

-AKANE, PODRIAS DESPERTAR A RANMA POR FAVOR

-ESTA BIEN

Se dirigió hasta su antiguo cuarto, toco un par de veces pero nadie atendió. Lentamente abrió la puerta viendo como el chico dormía a pierna suelta sobre el colchón. Típico de él, no era raro que se durmiera después de haber despertado a las cinco de la mañana. Se acercó y lo movió con la mano.

-Ranma, Ranma, venga Ranma despierta es hora del desayuno-

El joven solo se removió entre las sabanas

-Ranma- Nada, no quería ser grosera pero al parecer sería difícil despertarlo –Nee Ranma

Por fin abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas bellas avellanas deslumbrantes -¿Qué pasa?

-Es hora de desayunar

-Oh Gracias por avisar, bajo en un minuto

-Vale- Y salió dela habitación

Rama no quería salir de la cama, si bajaba de seguro lo primero que haría era anular su nuevo compromiso con Akane y era lo que menos deseaba. Lentamente camino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara.

/ / / / /

-ITADAKIMASU- Gritaban los habitantes del Dojo

-Que rico esta Kasumi- Decía la peliazul devorando un onigiri

-Gracias Akane, come todo lo que quieras

-SI no te preocupa engordar más- Se escuchó desde el pasillo, Ranma llegaba con cara de pocos amigos

-Hijo no seas grosero con tu prometida- Regañaba Nodoka viéndolo reprobatoriamente

Akane se aclaró la garganta, este era el momento –Tía le recuerdo que Ranma y yo no somos prometidos

-Pero Akane si le ganaste a Shampoo justamente eso te convierte en la única y legitima prometida de mi Ranma- Decía la mujer con voz soñadora

-Asi es hija, no digas cosas como esas en frente de tu prometido- Le sugería Soun

-Papá- Amenazaba la peliazul tomando la katana de su tía. Genial lo que faltaba que ahora su vida estuviera en peligro por su propia hija, sudo frio

-Eeje Akanita, no te pongas asi

-Miren, no es por ser grosera pero sinceramente difiero con ustedes, no soy la prometida de Ranma, esa pelea no cuenta

-Entonces ¿dejaras que mi hijo se valla con Shampoo?

-No le veo el problema, a él parece gustarle- Respondió viéndolo, no le soportaría más insultos como el de hace un momento. Y ella que pensó en llevarse bien, JA que ingenua.

-No quiero una loca amazona como esposa- Reprochaba un poco exasperado, pero si quería que los demás no continuaran con esas locuras tendría que actuar como lo habría hecho en el pasado. Ofender a Akane era la vía de escape más rápida, ya después le explicaría

-Como sea, si este compromiso es real, pido la inmediata absolución- Sentencio segura de sus palabras.

-Hija recapacita, están a tiempo de solucionarlo- Pedía Soun intercambiando miradas entre se retoño y su casi yerno

-No hay nada que pensar

-Por mí no hay problema, ni que me fuera a comprometer de nuevo con ella

-A mí tampoco me emociona la idea

-Bien

-Bien

Los demás solo los veían y suspiraban, igual que en los viejos tiempos

-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer, no están comprometidos entonces- Anuncio Nodoka viendo a los menores. Viendo a través de las defensas de Ranma notando con dolor como aquella decisión le estaba matando por dentro.

-Gracias Tía

EL ambiente era tenso y el aire parecía arder alrededor de ellos. Los más jóvenes se miraron desafiantes.

-BUENOS DIAS- Se anunciaban Ryoga y Ukyo disolviendo la tensión

Kasumi se levantó a recibirlos

-Pasen

-Gracias- Llegaron hasta el comedor donde los demás continuaron comiendo

-Buenas

-Hola

-Bienvenidos chicos, acompáñenos a comer- Pidió Kasumi

-Gracias

Más silencio

-¿Cómo esta Shampoo?- Pregunto Akane conteniendo la culpa en sus palabras, era su enemiga y demás pero sinceramente no quería ser brusca

-Bien, solo tiene una costilla rota

-Ya- Dejo los palillos –Gracias por la deliciosa comida- Iba a marcharse cuando Nabiki hablo

-Nee Akane, ¿cómo hiciste para darle una paliza a Shampoo?

La peliazul se contuvo de irse y volvió a su sitio. –Yo entrene mucho estando en Kioto

-Bueno, ¿Qué más?

Suspiro –Bueno cuando llegue…

/ / / /

Tres horas más tarde Akane se dirigía la clínica del doctor Tofu acompañada de Ranma

-Oi Akane

-Dime

-¿En serio tan grave fue lo que le hiciste?

-Bueno yo no lo catalogaría como grave más bien…

-AKANE WO AI NI- Y en menos de un segundo Mousse aprisionaba a la chica entre sus brazos

A Ranma le empezó a saltar una vena en la frente –Mousseee- Dijo lleno de ira ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que Shampoo le hizo algo?

-Akane, mi amor ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?- Le pregunto con su voz sensualmente ronca besando su mano.

-Bien, te agradecería que me soltaras

-Disculpa- Se separó de ella pero no soltó su mano, a la peliazul le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente.

Ranma desde le barda se retorcía en el ácido de los celos que carcomían cada parte de su ser hasta lo más profundo y lo peor es que Akane parecía no notarlo –Hjum, Akane ¿Terminaste de coquetear?

-Ahhh Ranma no estoy coqueteando

-Claro que si

-Que no

-¿Por qué no lo sueltas?

-En primera él me está agarrando a mí, en segunda no le veo nada de malo que me salude y en tercera lo que sea que haya hecho Shampoo lo averiguaremos- Tomo al ojiverde ´de la mano y lo arrastro por las calles

-Akane ¿A dónde vas con el pato?

-Al consultorio del Dr. Tofu

-¿Y por qué no me esperas?

-Es que no avanzas

-Akane, detente en este momento.

-Ranma- La voz del chico antes mitad pato los sacó de su discusión –Podrías no gritarle, es descortés de tu parte

Las avellanas se abrieron y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Mousse podría ser realmente encantador. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- A Ranma eso no le pasó desapercibido

Ella sacudió la cabeza –Nada, nada- Retrocedió un poco agarrando al de la trenza de la mano –Ya no te pongas celoso, creí que todo había quedado claro- Le dijo arrastrando ambos muchachos por la acera

-Yo no estoy celoso, ¿quién podría estarlo por una marimacho como tú?

-Mira Ranma, o dejas de ofenderla- Amenazaba el Amazon

-¿O qué?

-Tsk, suficiente Saotome en guardia

Y antes de que pudieran continuar Akane apretó sus muñecas haciendo que ambos gesticularan dolor

-Auch, eso dolió brazos de gorila

-Ranma- Susurro la peliazul- Si no quieres que duela más deja de hacer estupideces

-¿Y por qué solo me regañas a mí? Te recuerdo que tu lindo patito también estaba peleando

-Mousse está bajo un hechizo o algo, se razonable

-Eso no le da derecho a tocarte y abrazarte

-¿Celos?- Pico altiva

-Claro que no

-Entonces, camina

Los muchachos iban detrás de Akane viéndose desafiantes, Mousse solo sonrió con suficiencia y volteo la cara ignorando por completo a Ranma. Al de la trenza no le pareció, odiaba que lo ignoraran ¿Quiénes se creían? Él era el GRANDIOSO RANMA SAOTOME

-Nee, mi cielo ¿Cómo venciste a Shampoo? ¿Fue por este idiota?- Preguntaba el ojiverde poniéndose a la par de Akane

-¿Yo?, Pues supongo que el entrenamiento funciono- Respondió, tendrían que encontrar la cura de Mousse pronto

-¿Y lo hiciste por mí?- Ahora Ranma picaba con ganas de fastidiar

-No, yo ni siquiera sabía que era por lo del compromiso

-Ja Saotome por favor no digas tonterías

-Tú no te metas pato, te recuerdo que tu amada Shampoo está en la clínica ¿No te preocupa?

-¿Preocuparme? No

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir?

-Disculpa mi amor

-Ja eres un sometido, ¿Cómo permites que una mujer te domine?

-Ranma

Y entre discusiones los tres llegaron hasta el consultorio de él Dr. Tofu.

BESOS BIEN TRONADOS

ATTE: JIYUU RIVAILLE


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA HOLA, He vuelto mis chikis, espero que puedan disculparme pero como les había dicho tuve evaluación de parcial y puf las tareas estaban a tope, como sea les traje otro capítulo de la historia, decidí hacer una mini saga dentro del fic que será "DE PROMETIDOS PLATILLOS Y BARES" que contendrá d caps. No estoy segura igual espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Rana ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo toare su trabajo prestado sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten la lectura. Por favor cuiden de mi**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 16: De prometidos, platillos y bares Parte 2.**_

Los tres jóvenes llegaban al consultorio del Dr. Tofu siendo recibidos por el mismo.

-Bienvenidos chicos, supongo que vienen a ver a Shampoo- Les dijo el galeno.

-Asi es doctor, ¿Cómo está?- Preguntaba Akane con evidente culpa en su voz.

-Está bien solo tiene una costilla rota- Él la miro y le hizo sentir mal el estado de la chica –No ha sido tu culpa, solo te defendiste- La tomo por los hombros y le sonrió de forma paternal, ella se sintió mejor y lo abrazo de lleno

-Gracias doctor

-Ejem, y bueno ya vimos que está bien, ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita mi amor?- Preguntaba Mousse tratando de separar a Tofu de Akane.

-Espera Mousse tenemos que averiguar que te hicieron- Se giró de vuelta viendo al doctor -¿Podemos verla?

-Claro, pero… no creo que sea tan buena idea

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno digamos que… serias la última persona a la que quisiera ver en estos momentos

El Dr. Tofu tenía razón, entonces tendrían que esperar a que se le pasara el enojo, rayos le urgía deshacer lo que fuera que le hizo a Mousse, era incomodo que el chico la elogiara y le llamara "mi amor" a cada rato.

Una idea cruzo su cabeza y no dudo en ponerla en marcha.

-Nee Ranma, ¿Me harías un favor?- Le pregunto haciéndole ojitos y poniendo un tono de voz bastante dulce. El chico de la trenza se sonrojo, Akane se veía extremadamente adorable. Ni como negarse.

-Cla-Claro- Le respondió rascándose la nuca mientras se reía nerviosamente

-Gracias- Lo tomo de un brazo y le sonrió dejándolo aún más idiota –Necesito que hables con Shampoo y le preguntes que le ha hecho a Mousse- Pidió con ojos de borreguito degollado.

Ranma se fue de espaldas, no esperaba que lo sacrificaran por tal estupidez, no estaba dispuesto a ir al matadero solo para curar al pato. –Me niego

-Vamos Ranma, no te cuesta nada, solo le coqueteas un poco y ella te lo dirá- Pidió más pegada a él mientras el ojiazul empezaba a acalorarse por la cercanía de la chica.

-No puedo coquetearle, te molestarías- Susurro

-¿Molestarme? Jaja para nada, tu solo confía en ti y el encanto Saotome ya verás cómo te dice todo.

Ranma no pudo resistirse y termino cediendo

-Está bien solo para que veas lo Ranma Saotome puede hacer.

A paso seguro fue hasta el complejo de habitaciones, deteniéndose en el proceso

-Ejem, doctor ¿En dónde está el cuarto de Shampoo?

-Es el 4

Y de nuevo camino hasta entrar a la habitación

En la habitación se podía ve a una chica pelimorada recostada en la camilla, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ranma no dudo en querer abrazarlo pero el dolor de la costilla rota no dejo que se moviera mucho.

-Ranma viniste a ver a Shampoo- Dijo llena de alegría y más aun sin ver a Akane con el –Shampoo alegrarse

-Hola Shampoo ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto el ojiazul se sentía como idiota. No quería tener esta conversación.

-Me siento mejor porque has venido Ranma

-Haa, ya Hmmm oye quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno veras, ¿es cierto que ya no eres mi prometida?- Mierda eso no tenía que preguntarlo.

Shampoo agacho la mirada –Asi es Ranma ya no ser airen de Shampoo

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto el chico lleno de emoción

-Es en serio, ¿acaso quieres que firme un papel donde lo afirme por mi vida?

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda- Decía Ranma sin darse cuenta –Digo no claro que te creo, además quería preguntarte otra cosa, dime ¿le has hecho algo a Mousse?

-Ese estúpido pato, no me lo menciones, tenía que verme a mi antes que a chica violenta, pero como siempre ella lo arruino todo- Se quejó con rabia la mitad gato

-Entonces si le has hecho algo

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Bueno es curiosidad, Mousse no para de coquetear con Akane y pues ya sabes ella quiere que vuelva a la normalidad.

Shampoo vio su oportunidad –Te diré que le hice y como revertirlo si vuelves a ser mi prometido- Trato de negociar

-No- Sorpresivamente ese no fue Ranma

-¿Abuela?

-Ven conmigo Ranma- Pidió la anciana, el solo la siguió

-Espera abuela

Cologne ignoro a su nieta. –Voy a ser directa Ranma, no quiero que te acerques a Shampoo de nuevo

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que oíste, no quiero ver Shampoo de nuevo en un lugar como este, y menos por un hombre, Akane le ha ganado justamente y ahora el compromiso entre ustedes no existe.

-Eso ya lo se

-Entonces entiende lo que te quiero decir, si Shampoo se enfrenta a Akane de nuevo, Akane no tendrá compasión

-¿Qué?

-Mira Ranma aun puedo ver con claridad aunque no lo creas, y puedo asegurarte que Akane se contuvo a la hora de atacar a mi nieta tu no pudiste notarlo pero el aura de Tendo era bastante poderosa. Se ha desarrollado como una artista marcial completa. Fácilmente puede igualar tu poder si asi lo quisiera

-JAJAJAJA, no diga cosas JAJAJA

-No es una broma muchacho, algún día lo comprobaras y no te gustara el resultado, ten- Le arrojo un pergamino a las manos –Esto funciona para hacer que Mousse vuelva a la normalidad, si eso es lo que buscabas puedes irte- Y de nuevo entro al cuarto de su nieta

Ranma se quedó parado en la puerta como tonto.

Pov. Ranma

¿De verdad Cologne hablaba en serio? Nha patrañas, seguro los años ya la hacían alucinar. Vi mi mano. Genial ya tenía la cura del pato, salí para contarle a Akane lo de la cura pero me encontré con una escena bizarra.

Mousse hablaba con Akane como si fueran los mejores del mundo.

-Ejem, Akane podrías dejar de coquetear- Me hice notar, me dolía que ella fuera relativamente feliz con alguien que no fuera yo.

-Eres un pesado asi nadie va a querer casarte contigo- Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder

-Tú querías- Le dije lleno de enojo

-Bueno, hablamos en pasado Ranma quería, ya no, deja de ser infantil y supera esa parte de nuestras vidas, no pienso aguantar tus reproches y ataques de celos

-¿celos de ti? Ja sigue soñando fea- Estaba cruzando la línea de mis emociones.

-No, la verdad tengo mejores cosas que soñar

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada. Dagas afiladas y frías como el hielo de los polos.

Pov. Normal

Ranma ya no quería seguir escuchando, su plan para hacer que Akane se sonrojara, balbuceara y le gritara que lo odiaba como en el pasado fallo, en lugar de eso solo recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Y sabia más amarga que hiel.

-¿Y bien? ¿Conseguiste la cura?

-Si

-Excelente, déjame verla

-¿Pero no sería triste que tu lindo patito dejara de amarte?, digo es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera estar contigo, con lo gorda y fea que eres

El comentario de Ranma no pasó desapercibido por Mousse.

-Saotome deja de ofenderla, eres un idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenía, deja de molestar con tus cometarios de niño ardido

Auch doble punto para el ojiverde

-Mousse, no digas esas cosas- Defendió Akane y el de la trenza sintió mariposas en el estómago –Sabemos que Ranma es un poco idiota pero no hay que decirlo de esa manera tan fea

Mariposas que se volvieron abejas africanas molestas, MUY molestas.

-Si ya dejaron de ofenderme pueden coquetear otra vez, o prestarme atención.

-Tendo Akane

Shampoo salía de la habitación con la ayuda de Cologne

-Tú vencer a Shampoo, por lo tanto Ranma ser solo airen tuyo- Afirmo la amazona

-No me importa- Ella se levantó -Discúlpame por golpearte, esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas- Pidió la peliazul. Los demás quedaron en shock

-Eso ya no importar Tendo Akane, de nuevo te venceré, lo juro.

A paso lento la pelimorada salió del consultorio del Dr. Tofu

-Akane- Ranma intentaba decir algo

-Déjalo, tarde o temprano entenderá que las peleas no sirven para arreglar los problemas, muéstrame el pergamino

La seriedad del asunto hizo que el de la trenza se lo entregara sin chistar. Akane tomo el rollo y lo desplego empezando a leer el contenido.

-La pócima del amor, cuentan leyendas que esta pócima puede enamorar a cualquier persona, todo depende la forma en que se use.

La manera más rápida y efectiva es ingiriéndola con algún alimento o sola, después de consumirla se debe mostrar una foto de quien supuestamente tiene que enamorarse aquel que la haya bebido. Su efecto es inmediato, cualquiera que la ingiera y vea a otra persona se enamorara de esta sin importar si es hombre o mujer. El efecto es prolongado y solo puede ser revertido con la cura.

Cura: Se debe mezclar agua de cerezo con moras del rio Yukiwaru, azúcar y hierba de jikaku.

Hervirlo hasta que el agua tome un color rosáceo y darle de beber al paciente.

En caso de efectos secundarios, darle de comer onigiris de alga- Término de leer.

-Bueno ya sabemos cómo hacerlo, entonces en marcha- A Ranma se le cocían las habas para que Mousse fuera normal.

-Espera- Lo detuvo Akane- Es cierto que sabemos cómo hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero?- Preguntaron los dos muchachos uno fastidiado y otro emocionado.

-Pero no tenemos esas moras del rio no sé qué.

Ambos se pusieron a meditarlo, tenía razón, aunque quisieran curar al chico de lentes, les sería imposible sin los ingredientes.

-Habrá que buscar en donde esta ese rio.

Los tres salieron del consultorio

-Hasta luego chicos que les vaya bien- Se despedía el Dr. Tofu.

-Hasta luego-Akane agitaba la mano y sonreía.

-Oye Akane ¿Y qué hiciste todo este tiempo fuera?- Pregunto el ojiverde caminando al paso de la aludida.

-Pues… Entrene muchas artes marciales, hice algunas pinturas, no sé a qué viene todo esto- Decía avergonzada, Mousse estaba más que lindo el día de hoy, tenía esos ojos verde esmeralda, su voz varonil, además de que se veía genial sin las túnicas. ¿Cómo se vería sin camisa?

¡CONCENTRATE AKANE POR FAVOR!

La chica ya no sabía si la pócima también le afectaba a ella. Caminaban platicando de trivialidades, mientras cierto ojiazul caminaba por encima de la barda fulminando al otro azabache con la mirada.

-Akane no tengo todo el día para esperarte, tengo cosas que hacer.- Le decía Ranma molesto.

-Pues si tienes cosas que hacer, ve a hacerlas nadie te detiene- El comentario de la peliazul sonó tan natural, con un toque de arrogancia.

Ranma recordó los viejos tiempos donde las cosas eran al revés

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 _Ranma iba sobre la valla de metal cuando una campanita sonó._

 _-RANMA- Y una bicicleta se estampo en su cara_

 _-Ranma, tener cita con Shampoo-_

 _La pelimorada encimosa hacia acto de presencia, cuando ambos (en ese tiempo) prometidos se dirigían a casa. Akane sentía que no aguantaría ver esa escena por más tiempo asi que decidió hacerse notar._

 _-Ranma, no tengo todo el día, tengo cosas que hacer_

 _-Bueno no es mi culpa que todas estén locas por mí- Respondía el altanero joven._

 _-Allá tú, me adelanto no quiero ver como etas con tu prometida…._

 _Y a paso rápido Akane se marchaba del lugar dejando a Ranma con una gran culpa._

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas. Pero estaba seguro de algo, ella seguía siendo igual de mala para cocinar que antes, con eso podía seguir molestándola un poco.

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo para esperarte, nos vemos marimacho no mates a Mousse, y tampoco le cocines, podrías envenenarlo o peor- Enojado el de la trenza salto al primer tejado que pudo y se fue dejando a los chicos solos

/

 _ **DOJO TENDO, 7:24 PM**_

- _Akane, ¿en dónde estás?_

Se preguntaba el Saotome menor sobre el tejado de la casa.

- _Seguro que sigues con Mousse teniendo una cita, comiendo helado, el seguro que te regalara peluches y chocolates, rosas, te besara las mejillas te abrazara, y tu dejaras que haga todo eso porque te gusta y piensas que es mejor que yo, pero te equivocas porque no hay nadie mejor que yo para ti.-_

Sus pensamientos y su imaginación paranoica estaban generando estupideces demasiado rápido.

Aun le dolía que Akane se quedara con el mitad pato, en vez de seguirlo a él como era costumbre.

Su plan para lograr que Akane regresara con él no servía de nada, aun no confesaba sus sentimientos pero estaba seguro de que ella tendría una idea pues ya había hecho algunas cosas que demostraban lo triste que estaba cuando ella se fue.

Recordaba cuando le lloro en aquel parque de cerezos, rogándole que volviera, recordaba el dolor punzante de su pecho cuando le dijo que no tenían esperanzas, cuando lo llamo "amigo"

A la mierda con ser amigos, él la quería como su esposa, como la madre de sus hijos, uno no anda teniendo hijos con sus amigas.

Apretó los puños sintiendo aquella impotencia, y el inexplicable vacío mezclado con miedo a perderla. ¿Pero que no la había perdido ya?

Mas recuerdos amargos, ese mismo día, cuando los amigos de Akane la despidieron en el parque, donde el inglesito tomo posesión de sus labios, aquellos que se negó por tanto tiempo. El dolor que sintió al ver como ella le correspondía, parecía matarlo, parecía querer hacerle daño a toda costa. Ese día en el que sintió más impotencia en toda su vida, incluso la frustración de no aprenderse una técnica de artes marciales sorprendente no se comparaba con la amargura de ese recuerdo.

Lo del karaoke, más palabras sinceras y dolorosas, más espacio entre ellos. Akane se volvió su todo, y ahora no le quedaba nada porque no la supo cuidar en su debido tiempo.

Las palabras dela peliazul lo mataban, su sinceridad dolía, era el infierno es toda la extensión de la palabra.

Suspiro.

-Aquí estas- Esa dulce voz, dueña de sus pensamientos, causante de su martirio. –Te he estado buscando desde hace horas, no puedo creer que no se me ocurriera venir aquí antes.- Sonrió- Con lo que te gusta este lugar.

El chico seguía sin responder y sin voltear a verla, sentía que se quebraría una vez más ante sus ojos.

-Nee, Ranma vamos es hora de la cena

Nada, ella se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas. -¿Estas molesto?

-No- Su respuesta sonó como un reproche.

-Ranma no te enojes, no es para tanto solo dije que te adelantaras es todo.

-¿Te la pasaste bien con Mousse?- Esto era totalmente innecesario

-Haa, ¿Si digo que lo siento volverás a ser el de antes?

El azabache alzo la mirada

-Lo siento Ranma, fui muy brusca con mi comentario- Y estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco –Vamos Kasumi hizo una cena especial, al parecer Nabiki tiene algo que decirnos

El muchacho se levantó, ambos bajaron del tejado de un salto

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer todo eso?- Al ojiazul le seguía sorprendiendo

-Haha, algún día lo sabrás-

Los dos entraron al comedor donde los esperaban

-¿Los tortolitos se divirtieron allá arriba?- Picaba Nabiki que sostenía la mano de Kuno mientras sonreía suspicaz

Ranma enrojeció estaba dispuesto a negarlo pero Akane hablo primero.

-Muere de curiosidad- Dijo viéndola a los ojos sin intimidarse

-Bueno ya me contaras hermanita

-Pero primero cuéntanos, ¿Por qué esta repentina cena? ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?, Nee Kuno ¿Tu sabes?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente, Nabiki empezó a reír

-Vale tu ganas esta vez, solo porque es una ocasión especial, pero te aseguro que me vengare

Todos estaban asombrados excepto Akane, Kuno y Kasumi. Los demás seguían asimilando la situación ¿Nabiki podía ser condescendiente?

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si cenamos?- Decía Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa.

Todos los presentes tomaron sus asientos incluidos Kuno, Ukyo y el Dr. Tofu. Entre chistes y comentarios agradables la cena seguía un curso normal.

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo- Hablo Kuno levantándose –Queridos amigos, quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para informarle a la familia Tendo, y al señor Soun que quiero casarme con su hija Nabiki.

Hablo tan seriamente que dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Tatewaki continuo –Señor Tendo, le estoy pidiendo la mano de su hija, concédame ese deseo.

-Nabiki, ¿Qué dices de todo esto?- Preguntaba el patriarca de la casa. Su hija se levantó tomando el brazo de su novio.

-Yo acepto, papá

-Si ambos lo quieren, entonces déjenme decirles que quiero un nieto pronto- Decía el hombre, por fin una de sus hijas se casaría

-Cuenta con ello papá

Los demás sonrieron y felicitaron a la joven pareja.

-Bueno, aprovechando el ambiente- Tofu se aclaraba la garganta –Quiero- Las manos le sudaban pero pensaba que sería la oportunidad perfecta. En otras circunstancias ya se habría desmayado.

-Kasumi- La aludida se sonrojo mientras el galeno tomaba su mano -¿Quieres- Sacaba una cajita de terciopelo, ella y los demás ya suponían a donde llegaría todo –Casarte conmigo?- Termino de decir abriendo el estuche mostrando un anillo de diamante rosa, único en su especie, recubierto de plata.

La Tendo mayor volteo a ver a sus hermanas, quienes les sonrieron, mientras Akane asentía con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Sí, sí quiero- Respondió al final. Tofu se levantó y le coloco el anillo a su prometida.

-WAAA MIS HIJAS SE CASAN WAAAA QUE ALEGRIA- Lloriqueaba Soun, dos de sus angelitos se acababan de comprometer la misma noche.

Tofu beso tímidamente a Kasumi mientras los demás suspiraban y pensaban "POR FIN"

Kasumi y Nabiki les mostraron sus anillos a las demás mientras platicaban de sus próximas bodas.

-Oye hijo ¿por qué no aprovechas y le pides matrimonio a Akane?- Le decía su padre abrazando lo por los hombros. El chico se sonrojo.

-Si hija asi mis tres pequeñas se casan el mismo día- Apoyaba Soun acercando a la chica con Ranma.

-Haha haha, hay papá- La menor empezó a reír hasta que termino poniendo una cara tétrica de terror – No- Fue su respuesta definitiva –Felicita a mis hermanas- Lo empojo hasta las mayores

-Felicidades hijas- Y de nuevo volvía a llorar. Empezaron a beber sake mientras hablaban de las bodas.

-Seria genial si tuvieran una boda doble- Decía Ukyo, estaba emocionada, también quería casarse, pero esperaría a que ella y Ryoga estuvieran listos.

-Sí, yo me encargo de la recepción- Apoyaba Nodoka.

-No hay que olvidarnos de los invitados y de donde será, podemos acondicionar el patio.

-Y la entrada estará adornada con flores blancas. Además las damas de honor tenemos que ser nosotras- Decía Akane tomando la mano de Ukyo

-Por supuesto- Aseguraba Kasumi

La velada termino y todos los invitados se quedaron a dormir en el Dojo.

Akane aún no podía conciliar el sueño asi que decidió entrenar un poco, le hubiera gustado tocar el violín pero despertaría a todos, además aun no llegaban todas sus cosas de Kioto asi que libros para leer no tenia y las pinturas con el caballete estaban en el departamento.

Busco ropa deportiva en su armario y encontró un listón atado a un palillo. Recordó cuando ganó el torneo de gimnasia y lo comparo con su experiencia, aquella en la que la hermana de Kuno la reto por su "Ranma-sama" Rio. Tal vez no sería malo recordar la rutina que le dio el primer lugar para la preparatoria Bunka.

Silenciosa bajo las escaleras y llego hasta el Dojo. Se paró en medio de la duela y conto hasta tres en su mente. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, siguiendo el compás de una música inexistente, dando saltos y giros con el listón con tal precisión. Como si de una danza árabe se tratara, después de una media hora y el esfuerzo por mantener la postura perfecta y la medición de los tiempos en cada acrobacia dio un mortal hacia atrás girando el listón en forma de espiral produciendo un sonido parecido al viento. Para caer limpiamente sobre sus pies y extender los brazos en señal de una victoria impecable. Cerrando los ojos recordando los aplausos y las ovaciones hacia su persona por parte de los jueces en el torneo.

Parecía que los escuchaba, todos al unísono

-Eso fue impresionante- Le dijo Ukyo desde el lumbral

Akane giro y se sorprendió al ver a la chica –Gracias-

-Hola

-Hola- Silencio

-¿No puedes dormir?- Pregunto la cocinera de okonomiyakis

-no, ¿Y tú?

-No tengo sueño

Más silencio- Felicidades, Oi que fuiste la mejor de tu clase-

-Gracias- La peliazul sonrió –Ven platiquemos para matar el tiempo

-Vale- La castaña se acercó hasta el centro del Dojo y ambas se sentaron.

-¿Cómo has estado Ukyo?

-Bien, el negocio ha crecido

-Me alegro

-Akane, tengo que decirte algo

-Te escucho

-Con respecto a Ranma- No sabía cómo continuar –Yo

-Tranquila, no me enojare digas lo que digas- Le aseguro, Ukyo se relajo

-Bueno quería decirte que rompí el compromiso

-¿Qué?

-Eso que ya no estoy comprometida con Ran-Chan, ahora salgo con Ryoga.- Dijo cohibida

-Felicidades, ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Hace unas semanas, fue repentino pero estoy segura de que soy feliz y el compromiso lo rompí ya hace bastante tiempo, un poco después de que te fueras, entendí que ese trato era absurdo asi que lo anule, no se puede atar a alguien solo por un plato de comida

-Tienes razón- Le sonrió la de ojos avellana- Sabes me hace ilusión una boda triple

-¿Quieres casarte con Ran-chan?

-Dios no, me refiero a ti con Ryoga, no creas que no me había dado cuenta, se ve que serán felices

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto

Silencio

-¿Y tú por qué decidiste romper el compromiso con Ran-chan?

-Bueno, primero que nada, me iba a casar con alguien que no me quería, y después de un tiempo, analice las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que quiero vivir antes de morir, quiero decir que aún me faltan muchas cosas por experimentar, somos jóvenes hay que aprovechar nuestras vidas ¿No te parece?

-Tienes razón- Era muy entendible su posición.

-Son palabras muy sabias Akane

-Nabiki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno quería vengarme pero no te encontré en tu habitación asi que decidí buscarte en el único lugar posible donde te encontraría.

-No podrás vengarte

-Lo hare ya lo veras, incluso mi venganza comienza ahora, dime ¿Ya no amas a Ranma?- Directo

La otra castaña estaba expectante

-No, ya no- Respondió segura de sí misma

-Pensé que dirías "nunca lo ame Nabiki" que te sonrojarías y huirías pero veo que has madurado

-De nada sirve ocultar lo que es obvio, además deje de amarlo hace mucho

-Pero el aun te quiere Akane

Kasumi se unía a la conversación

-Hermana

-Kasumi tiene razón- Apoyaba Ukyo

-Tal vez me quiera, o solo sienta nostalgia pero no quiero saberlo en este momento, primero quiero readaptarme a mi vida aquí.

-Piénsalo Akane él se cansara de esperarte- A Ukyo le seguía preocupando, en verdad parecía que Akane lo había dejado de querer

-No necesito que se canse porque para empezar no necesito que me espere, algún día aclarare todo este asunto lo prometo

-Pero huir no te traerá nada bueno- Kasumi estaba muy preocupada parecía que su hermana era otra persona.

-Tranquilas, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto luego, ahora lo que importa es planear su boda.

-Tienes razón- Apoyaba Nabiki, sabía que no lograrían cambiar la opinión de su hermana. –Debemos organizarlas, y por supuesto será una boda doble con recepción, etiqueta, solo la crema y nata del lugar y unos invitados extra, la familia y los amigos, tal vez unos cuantos extranjeros un chico mitad ingles mitad italiano por ejemplo, ¿verdad Akane?-

La aludida se sonrojo –Claro por qué no- Nabiki si sabía cómo jugar sus cartas. –También sería bueno que vinieran, Nozomi tiene que estar presente

-Totalmente de acuerdo

Entre risas las cuatro jóvenes decidieron hacer una pijamada improvisada en el Dojo, llevaron futones y botanas. Las clásicas historias de terror y algunos comentarios subidos de tono acerca de la despedida de solteras.

 _ **DOJO TENDO, 5:34 AM**_

La Tendo menor se despertaba justo cuando su hermana mayor se disponía a irse a la cocina

-Kasumi, tan temprano como siempre, déjame ayudarte hoy con el desayuno

-Está bien Akane

Ranma entraba al Dojo cuando noto la presencia delas cuatro mujeres

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo solo ha sido una noche de chicas, te sugeriría hacer otra cosa o salir a correr si quieres entrenar tendrás que esperar un poco porque dudo que ellas se despierten pronto.- Le decía la peliazul

Las dos chicas se dirigían a la cocina mientras las otras dormían a pierna suelta.

-Rayos- Musitaba el azabache, ni modo correría hoy.

Ya en la cocina Nodoka estaba de pie

-Buenos días tía- Saludaron la muchachas

-Buenos días niñas-

-Tía hoy Akane nos ayudara con el desayuno

-Me parece perfecto, supongo que ya sabes cocinar

-Claro, me hacía de comer cuando vivía sola.

-Qué bueno que seas responsable

/

Después de media hora la comida estaba lista.

-Vaya todo quedo estupendo, gracias hermanita

-No es nada Kasumi, ahora sube a ponerte más guapa, recuerda que ahora tienes prometido

-Está bien

-Yo iré a correr un rato, regreso en diez minutos

-Ve con cuidado hija

-Si tía

Pov. Akane

Afuera, hacia un bonito día. Empezaba a trotar y calentar mis musculo para evitar un calambre.

Estaba comenzando a tomar velocidad cuando algo se me atravesó. Trate de frenar pero tuve que saltar.

-Mier- Voltee-¿Ranma?

Casi chocaba -¿Qué haces en el techo?- Me pregunto parecía confundido

-Tuve que saltar para que no chocáramos- Me baje -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno salí a correr, ya sabes no podía entrenar en el Dojo

-Ya, bueno que te parece si vamos juntos, el desayuno está listo

-Si desayuno

Reí bajito, parecía un niño.

Pov Normal

Los dos se dirigían a casa cuando al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa

-Shampoo- Dijeron al unísono.

 **¿Qué tal he? Apuesto a que no se esperaban esa de Cologne. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo. (=^.^=) les prometo que actualizare pronto.**

 **Déjenme su opinión desde los review´s vale se los agradeciera mucho.**

 **RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW´S**

 **AbiTaisho: Hola guapa mis disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora. Asi es se cambiaron los roles en realidad, ahora solo falta acoplar toda la historia, no te preocupes prometo que pronto Akane se transformara, no enfrente de todos pero lo hará y te aseguro que te gustara la causa. Besos**

 **Kioh: Hola guapa, mis más infinitas disculpas pero en serio la escuela es un fastidio obligatorio, igual lamento no haber podido actualizar, merezco la horca espero que esto compense la espera. Me alegro que te guste la nueva faceta de Akane prometo que se viene lo mejor. Y Ranma sufrirá eso seguro. Además si tienes toda la razón, no es raro que Ranma no baka haga esas cosas pero que le hacemos. Besos, espero que te guste.**

 **Yacc32: Si se puso bueno el asunto. Hola chiki yei por fin Akane le dio una paliza a la gata (entiéndase por Shampoo) Mousse es un galanazo al que le hacen falta méritos. Por eso aquí le daremos el valor que merece. Y Akane rompió el compromiso de inmediato por que asi no se puede además no valia. Muahahaha Besos.**

 **Rizzasm: Hola chiki, me da gusto que sigas la historia, asi es Mousse es un lindo lo se lo se. Pero NO NO TIENE VENCIMIENTO MUAHAHAHA Y SOLO SE REVIERTE CON LA CURA MUAHAHAHA Y ESAS MORAS SON DIFICILES DE CONSEGUIR MUAHAHAHA (Vale ya basta de mis tonterías) Gracias por entender mi situación y por la buena vibra, besos infinitos. Te prometo que la cosa se va a poner más buena. Espero que el cap te guste.**

 **Vanesa: Hola guapa Gracias por darle un tiempo a mi historia. Me alegra que te guste. Pues respondiendo tu duda, no Akane no usara la maldición por despecho, será para pura y total diversión, de nuevo esta en su casa y necesita un poco de espacio personal. El cambo será para obtener un poco de libertad. Pues lo de Ewan se responderá pronto. Besos**

 **Ns: Hola, sii Mousse y Akane, eso es algo que muchos quieren porque tienen bastantes cosas en común como dices, si ya verás que se la van a pasar bien.** **Espero te guste la actualización. Besos.**

 **Znta: Hello, yes really the roll changed, i hope that this chapter likes you.** **Kisses**

 **Ikare: Hola chiki, gracias por tus palabras en serio se aprecian. Bueno si ya se han formalizado las parejas secundarias y aquí está a formalización de TOFUXKASUMI. Me intriga que te identifiques con Akane, pero me da gusto que mis lectores puedan sentirse como los personajes de la historia, porque asi puedo imaginarlos y tal vez aconsejarlos indirectamente. Sip Ranma se merece esto, ni modo todo por baka, bueno creo que tu también formas parte del club de fans EWAN IS SO CUTE (EWAN ES TAN LINDO). Para nada, tu review no es fastidioso al contrario me alienta a seguir la historia. Me alaga que sea una historia que seguirás de principio a fin, prometo que actualizare rápido. Es un gusto escribir por y para ustedes, Besos**

 **Owson: Hola gracias por tu comentario, si lo se Ranma parece una de esas señoras metiches que se quiere enterar de todo cuando de Akane se trata, además si no aprende a la mala como va a aprender por la buena?. Shampoo es pieza clave, con el desarrollo de la historia podrás decirme cuan intensa es vale? Me seria de mucha ayuda. Besos**

 **Paoh Paoh: Hola, siii la escena del futon uff, nuestra mente vuela lejos verdad? Prometo que habrá momentos asi solo necesito tiempo para redactarlos. Besos gracias por el comentario.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy mis amados lectores. Gracias infinitas por su paciencia para conmigo en verdad me hacen feliz al leer mi historia los amo a todos y cada uno, incluso a los fantasma (los que no dejan review) Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Adelanto Capitulo 17**

 _DUELO DE COMIDA_

 _Después de tanto pensarlo, Shampoo lanza el último reto a Akane para terminar formalmente el compromiso entre ella y Ranma. Todo depende de la sazón en los platillos._

 _Kasumi tiene unas merecidas VACACIONES. Fanfarrias señores .Con su nuevo prometido._

 _Llegan invitados desde Kioto a la casa Tendo._

 _MOVE BITCH, GET OUT OF THE WAY._

 _LLEGA DESPUES DE TANTO POR QUIEN LLORABAMOS, LLEGA EL CHIQUITO, PAPASITO RUBIO MITAD INGLES MITAD ITALIANO. EWAN WALK ZACCARDELLI. APLUSOS_

 _(Todo el fandom de Ewan se pone de pie y aplaude, unas cuantas tienen una hemorragia nasal, se desmayan un caos total pero vale la pena XD) Y LO MEJOR SON HOSPEDADOS EN LA CASA TENDO. POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO._

 _LLEGAN LOS CELOS MUAHAHAHAHA DOS AZABACHES VS UN RUBIO DE LA ARISTOCRACIA._

 _Pelea reñida. HAGAN SUS APUESTAS SEÑORES._

 **JAJAJA OK NO yo mis delirios, bueno de nuevo quiero lanzar LOS RETOS ahora que hay más personajes y parejas de nuevo están RETO: TANGA (ESCENA HOT USTEDES DECIDEN SI LEMON O NO ADEMAS DE LA PAREJA), KISS (ESCENA ROMANTICA), CRY(ESCENA DRAMATICA), FUNNY(ESCENA DIVERTIDA).**

 **Déjenme su reto en los review´s y ya veremos cual se queda y con qué pareja lo hacemos vale**

 **Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo.**

 **Besos bien tronados.**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille XD**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola chikis les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta linda historia, espero que se encuentren bien mis amados lectores los quiero mucho gracias por sus comentarios y por participar en los retos. Esta vez responderé primero al RETO CRY que lanzo Rizzasm Gracias por participar chiki.**_

 _ **Bueno espero que el capítulo les guste y lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, tampoco soy dueña de la canción usada en este capítulo. DAME UNAS HORAS, es interpretada por Los Rijabs yo solo tomare prestados estos trabajos sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 17: De prometidos, platillos y bares parte 3**_

Los habitantes de la casa Tendo estaban sumidos en una tensión que podía hasta respirarse.

Desde temprano Cologne con su nieta Shampoo habían llegado al Dojo, no querían decir nada hasta que llegaran Ranma y Akane.

-Bueno ya están aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Preguntaba Nabiki sin mucho interés.

-Shampoo ha venido a retar a Akane

La aludida no la dejo terminar -¿DE NUEVO? No, no peleare otra vez

-Cálmate niña, no pelearan precisamente, lo que tendrán será un duelo de comida y asi veremos si eres adecuada para quedarte con el prometido de mi nieta

-Abuela, todos sabemos que yo ganar, dejemos esto y decirle Ranma que el compromiso sigue en pie.

-Futuro yerno, debo decirte que según las tradiciones amazonas el compromiso entre mi nieta y tu aún no está anulado del todo.

-Pero usted dijo que a no existía

-Bueno encontré unos pergaminos sobre nuestras costumbres y eso es lo que decían

-QUE OPORTUNO ANCIANA

Se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión, mientras Akane y Shampoo se veían retadoras hasta que…

-AKANE- Y la peliazul ya estaba en los brazos de Mousse -¿Cómo amaneciste querida?- Pregunto el ojiverde de manera coqueta.

-Pues bien- Le respondía tratando de separarlo, su cercanía era peligrosa

-Mouseee- Ranma estaba perdiendo los estribos, Shampoo vio su oportunidad, rápida se levantó y abrazo a Ranma

-Ranma, wo ai ni- Le decía empalagosa al momento que hundía la cabeza del chico entre sus senos. Akane no se movió para separarlos, no saco humo por las orejas, no ofendió a su ex prometido ni lo golpeo, solo intento que Mousse la dejara de abrazar, la colonia del ojiverde olía jodidamente bien. ¡AKANE POR DIOS!

-Shampoo seguía diciendo "Ranma, Ranma" pero su plan no funciono, chasqueo la lengua y lentamente se separó del chico, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras el fulminaba con la mirada al otro azabache.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto el amazon al ver a sus compatriotas

-No te incumbe, pato- Le espeto Shampoo con bastante acido en sus palabras.

-Mhh, tienes razón- Se giró para ver a Akane -¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- La chica se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello

-Yo no creo que sea adecuado- Le costaba articular las palabras ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ejem, hija ¿Por qué no sirves el desayuno?- Pedía Soun, la cercanía de ese chico con su hija no le agradaba.

-Yo lo hare papá- Le decía Kasumi

-Nee Mouse ¿Es cierto lo que nos dice Cologne?- Preguntaba Nabiki con intriga en la voz.

-Sobre que

-Bueno dice que el compromiso entre Shampoo y Ranma aún no se aula del todo porque Akane no la ha vencido en la cocina, ¿es cierto?- Le conto, sabía que sería más fácil preguntarle a una persona proveniente de su aldea.

-Si es cierto

Los demás se fueron de espaldas, asi que no era una artimaña de la anciana. Kasumi entro al comedor con la olla de comida mientras Tofu la ayudaba con los platos y cubiertos, disimuladamente los presentes los veían, parecían recién casados.

-Bien ¿Tu aceptar Tendo Akane?- Pregunto Shampoo despegándose de Ranma.

La chica lo medito, podría deshacerse de la amazona y de paso liberaría a Ranma, pero el parecía muy a gusto además no era su responsabilidad lidiar con los problemas del chico. –No, me niego

A los demás no les sorprendió que ella se negara, pero estaban expectantes ya que antes no aparecieron sus celos.

-Parece que sabes que perderás – Picaba Shampoo con intenciones de que cediera –Sabes que Ranma será mi prometido

-Bien por ti- Le respondió, estaba cansada de pelear por causas absurdas.

-Si no aceptas él se ira conmigo- Volvía a la carga, a toda costa quería humillarla

-No me interesa, él puede irse con quien quiera, no es un premio, es una persona que siente y si tú le gustas no veo por qué obligarlo a casarse con alguien que no quiere, solo pregúntaselo directamente y listo.

Las palabras de la peliazul asombraron a todos, pero tenía razón, siempre decidían por el azabache sin consultarle ya iba siendo tiempo de que el tomara sus decisiones. Todos miraron al dela trenza poniéndolo nervioso.

-Bueno yo creo que- No quería confesarse con tanta gente presente –Que aún no estoy listo- Termino de decir, tampoco quería casarse con Shampoo era bonita y todo pero su corazón ya había elegido. Los demás se desanimaron, creyeron que por fin elegiría a alguien y nada.

-Akane, te llaman por teléfono es el chico rubio de la graduación- Le anunciaba su hermana mayor

Las alertas de Ranma se dispararon, chico, rubio, graduación. MIERDA EL INGLESITO. A la chica le brillaron los ojos y rápido se levantó para atender el teléfono todos la seguían con la mirada indiscriminadamente viendo como la chica casi brincaba de felicidad.

-Bueno ¿Ewan?

- _Hola Akane, buenos días_

-Hola, que sorpresa que llames justo iba a hacer una video llamada después del desayuno.

- _Bueno disculpa si te he interrumpido creo que marcare más tarde_

-No para nada dime que pasa- Se le oía emocionada y feliz, Mousse arrugo el entrecejo, ese idiota, ese tal Ewan ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

- _Mejor-_ La voz del chico se cortó mientras unos gritos de alguna chica se oían de fondo, Akane se desilusiono, no sabía exactamente por qué pero se sintió incomoda

-¿ _Aky-chi?_

-¿Natsu-chi?- Dijo aliviada

- _La misma, disculpa las molestias, pero queríamos pedirte un favor_

 _-_ No te preocupes dime ¿qué pasa?

- _Bueno, ¿recuerdas que el papá de Kai abriría un complejo de departamentos en tu ciudad natal?_

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- _Bueno Kai me dijo que iría para supervisar todo por orden de su padre, asi que me pidió que lo acompañara Ewan se coló pero no hizo reservaciones en ningún lugar y tampoco hay lugares disponibles para hospedarnos y queríamos saber si…_

 _-_ ¿Si?

- _Si nos darías acilo en tu casa-_ Pregunto su amiga avergonzada – _No es necesario si no hay espacio-_ Halaba Ewan – _Ewan cállate, que por su culpa estamos aquí_ ¿mi culpa? Kai me hizo venir_ No importa ya estamos aquí-_ La discusión logro que Akane riera.

-Vale pueden quedarse no hay problema-

¿QUEDARSE? ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLABA AKANE? Los demás seguían expectantes.

-Vale, ahí los veré, en media hora- Colgó y regreso al comedor donde los demás fingían demencia.

-Papá, unos amigos se quedaran por unos días iré a recogerlos en las afueras de Nerima ¿No hay problema verdad?

-¿Qué amigos?

-Bueno son los chicos que te presente en mi graduación

Soun respiro aliviado, no quería pandilleros en su casa, aunque pensándolo bien Akane no era la clase de chica que tenía amigos problemáticos. –Está bien hija, que Ranma te acompañe

-NO- Se negó el azabache, lo último que le faltaba que el inglesito se viniera a vivir con ellos, que fastidio

-Yo te acompaño- Se ofreció Mousse, tenía curiosidad (cofcofceloscofcof) de saber quiénes eran sus amigos.

/

-Tengo hambre- Se quejaba una pelinegra de ojos color miel

-Vamos a comer algo- Decía un pelirrojo

-Pero si Akane llega y no nos encuentra- Se unía un rubio

-Bueno le marcamos al celular…

-CHICOS

El grito hizo que los tres jóvenes voltearan, por fin Akane los encontraba.

-AKANE- Natsuki corrió rápido hasta llegar con su amiga –QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE, MUERO DE HAMBRE- Le dijo abrazándola y sollozando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Hola, a mí también me da gusto verte- Sonrieron ambas estaban felices

-Akane- Kai se acercaba a las chicas – Que gusto verte de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo Kai

-Akane- Esa voz, ese acento, vio tras sus amigos y ahí estaba, ese chico.

Se sonrojo al recordar su despedida.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- Pregunto bromista el ojiazul, la chica salió de su trance

-EWAN- Corrió en su dirección lanzándose a los brazos del inglés sin saber exactamente por qué. Los demás solo los veían sonrientes, excepto un muchacho proveniente de china.

Ewan recibió a la peliazul con los brazos abiertos, la levanto en el aire y ambos sonrieron

–Darling – Le susurró al oído.

-Bienvenido a Nerima- La de ojos avellana aún no se creía que sus amigos estuvieran ahí. El abrazo estaba durando más de lo debido según Mousse.

-Ejem, Akane- Se hizo notar el pelinegro. -¿No crees que va siendo hora de que regresemos?- El ácido en su voz era bastante obvio.

-Cierto, bueno pero primero quiero presentarte a mis amigos- Se separó del rubio llegando hasta el amazon para tomarlo del brazo y acercarlo con los demás. –Vale, ellos son Kai, Natsuki y Ewan mis amigos de la preparatoria- Dijo mientras los otros tres le sonreían

-Un gusto- Respondieron los tres

-Y él es Mousse mi- Se quedó callada, pensaba decir que era su amigo pero no podía catalogarlo asi.

-Su novio- Hablo el chico de los lentes abrazando a la peliazul por la cintura

-¿Qué?- Los tres visitantes no podían creerlo.

-NO, EL NO ES MI NOVIO, SOLO ES UN AMIGO- Se apresuró a aclarar fulminando con la mirada al amazon que silbaba despreocupado.

-Me has dado un buen susto- Decía Natsuki mientras volvía a respirar, codeando a Ewan para que el también sacara el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Bueno chicos ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?- Preguntaba Akane. Los demás asintieron

-Vamos súbanse- Ofreció Ewan abriendo la puerta de su deslumbrante BMW convertible negro. Mousse sonrió, por fin un oponente digno.

-Gracias

Y asi los cinco jóvenes se adentraron a la ciudad de Nerima

-Genial, Akane este lugar es hermoso- Decía Natsuki pegada a la ventana admiranda el paisaje

Después de una media hora Akane y compañía llegaban al Dojo Tendo.

-Adelante chicos están en su casa- Los hacia pasar la peliazul.

-DULCE AKANE- Gritaba cierto viejito pervertido. –TE EXTRAÑE TANTO- Antes de que pudiera llegar Mousse lo ato con una cadena lanzándolo lejos de ella.

-Gracias

-No es nada querida- Le respondía de manera ¿sensual? ¡YA DEJA DE IMAGINAR COSAS AKANE!

-Bueno tengo que irme- Decía el ojiverde –Nos vemos después para quedar de acuerdo en nuestra próxima cita- Se despidió de la peliazul besando su mano, dejando a los demás sorprendidos y a Ranma molesto.

-Molesta ¿verdad?- Preguntaba el azabache. Ewan entendió la indirecta pero él no podía opinar sobre las relaciones de Akane.

-No en realidad- Respondía -¿Cómo has estado?

-He tenido mejores días- Ambos se miraban uno molesto y otro indiferente

-RANMA- Shampoo de nuevo aparecía

-Te ves… ocupado- Le comentaba Ewan, los demás rieron.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Ambos podían jugar asi –Al menos alguien me espera después de todo

-Bien por ti- Le decía, riéndose mentalmente del azabache –Es un alivio que solo sea una chica, suele ser molesto cuando la mayoría de tu grupo y otros salones te sigue a todas partes- Fin del juego.

-Hahaha, basta de tonterías, entremos deben estar muertos de hambre- Akane se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Ranma pero le parecía injusto asi que decidió ayudarlo.

Los demás la siguieron mientras Shampoo se quedaba embelesada con Ewan.

-¿Quién ser tú?- Preguntaba la pelimorada al rubio

-¿Yo?- Akane estaba expectante, era de esperar que Shampoo se interesara en su amigo, pero no se esperaba lo que venía – Soy el novio de Akane- Respondió con toda naturalidad.

-Felicidades hermanita- Aparecía Nabiki desde la sala –Que bien escondido lo tenías

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Él tiene algo que te fascina. Podrías arrebatármelo- Estaba aburrida de su rutina, un poco de humor negro no haría daño.

-No Akane a mí no me gusta cambiar pañales- De alguna manera Ewan se ofendió

-Discúlpame, a mí tampoco me gusta cuidar adultos mayores- Se defendía el ingles

Nabiki sonrió suspicaz –Me agradas, bienvenido a la familia. –Miro a Ranma que de pronto parecía asustado- Estamos organizando mi boda y la de mi hermana mayor ¿Qué te parece si Akane y tú se nos unen?- Pregunto viendo a Ranma que parecía papel de lo blanco que se encontraba.

-Debo hablarlo con ella, nosotros estábamos pensando hacer una ceremonia al estilo de Inglaterra, pero si ella quiere- No termino la frase solo vio a la peliazul que no aguantaba la risa. –Adelante puedes reírte, _Darling-_

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Eso fue genial, ustedes van a matarme un día de estos, tal vez termine en el mercado negro por su culpa- Los demás la corearon con las carcajadas. –Vamos mi hermana Kasumi hizo una comida deliciosa-

/

-Bienvenidos chicos- Les decía Soun a los recién llegados, el resto de la familia también los recibió de forma agradable

Entre charlas y anécdotas los jóvenes se acoplaban a la familia Tendo y a los Saotome incluyendo a Kuno, Ukyo y Ryoga asi como el Dr. Tofu

Después de un almuerzo los visitantes eran guiados por Kasumi a sus nuevas habitaciones

-Aquí dormirán ustedes dos, espero que no les moleste compartir habitación- Les decía a Kai y Ewan.

-No para nada, es suficiente gracias por la comida y el hospedaje prometemos no dar muchos problemas- Le respondía Kai.

-No hay problema chicos siéntanse como en casa

Y asi la Tendo mayor los dejo en su nueva alcoba.

 _ **CUARTO DE AKANE**_

-Aquí vamos a dormir Natsu-chi- Le informaba a la ojimiel.

-Genial, gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos-

-No es nada, es agradable que estén aquí, pensé que me volvería loca de nuevo

-Jajaja, con el ambiente en el que vives hasta mi papá se volvería loco

Ambas rieron –Por cierto, ¿Quién era el chico de ojos verdes?- Preguntaba Natsuki

-Bueno es Mousse

-¿Solo Mousse?

-Si

-¿No hay algo más?

-Larga historia

-Mhh Tengo tiempo

La de ojos avellana sonrió, gracias al cielo ahora su amiga estaba aquí.

 _ **NERIMA NEKOHATEN**_

Por más maldiciones y ofensas que Shampoo lanzaba a la hija menor de Soun el coraje no se le bajaba ¿CÓMO CARAJO LE HIZO PARA CONSEGUIR A UN NOVIO ASI DE GUAPO? Y ENCIMA RICO.

Era el colmo, ella persiguiendo a Ranma mientras a Akane lo llovían los hombres del cielo. INCLUSO MOUSSE ESTABA INTERESADO EN ELLA. Aunque no podía contarlo porque estaba bajo un hechizo. Pero aun asi de todas las mujeres en el mundo tuvo que ver al marimacho pecho plano de Akane Tendo.

Bufo. Tenía que idearse un nuevo plan.

 _ **DOJO TENDO 10:24 PM**_

-Yo digo que deberías aceptar el reto de la china, después de todo cocinas muy rico- Decía Natsuki cepillándose los dientes.

-No, yo no tengo que lidiar con ella, es absurdo todo esto además no me parece justo que se elija a la prometida de Ranma por una estupidez como esta- Le respondía calmada mientras secaba su pelo húmedo

-Entonces ¿es por Ranma?

-No Natsu, tampoco es por él, ya está bastante grandecito como para escoger mínimo a su novia asi que esto del duelo es una tontería

-Bueno pero asi son las leyes de la aldea de la china ¿no?

-Si pero aquí no aplican

-Al menos le pateaste el trasero, haha me hubiera gustado verlo-

-No fue gran cosa

-Eso lo decidiría yo ¿no crees?

-Jajaja, si lo hubieras visto hubiéramos celebrado- Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-¿Celebrar he? Dime Akane ¿Te has escapado alguna vez de tu casa?- Un brillo apareció en los ojos miel.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

-Nada, solo pensé que no te vendría mal distraerte un rato ¿Hay algún bar por aquí cerca?

-Bueno hay un antro, pero…

-Perfecto, alístate nos vamos en media hora

-No Natsuki, no puedo irme los demás me reconocerán.

-Tienes razón – La chica se pegaba en el mentón con su dedo índice. –Tengo una idea

/

-Kai espera esto no está bien- Susurraba Ewan detrás del aludido.

-Tranquilo Ewan es como en el internado de Italia, como cuando nos colábamos a los dormitorios de las chicas- Le respondía tranquilo pero alerta

-Eras tú el que se colaba no yo-

-Vale, era yo, pero vamos relájate además solo platicaremos que tiene eso de malo.

El rubio suspiro, si se negaba seguro que Kai se vengaría. A paso silencioso llegaron hasta la puerta con un patito que tenía el nombre Akane.

Kai pego su oído a la puerta, se escuchaban susurros dentro. Estaba a punto de asomarse cuando la puerta se abrió y él se fue boca abajo viendo a una pelirroja. –AK- Una mano lo amordazo impidiendo que continuara.

-Shhh silencio Kai no seas tonto pueden descubrirnos- Lo regañaba su novia

-¿Pero que planeaban hacer?- Esto era bastante sospechoso

-Bueno planeábamos dar una vuelta- Susurraba Akane más tranquila gracias al cielo evito gritar. –Me sorprendiste pensé que era otra persona- Suspiro –Un minuto ¿Un hacen aquí?

-Veníamos a verlas ¿Verdad Ewan?- El rubio miraba indiscriminadamente a Akane

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto consternado

-No seas torpe es Akane ¿que no ves?- Le recriminaba Natsuki

-Pero Akane tiene el pelo negro azulado no rojo

-Es una peluca sí, es para evitar que la reconozcan

-Ahhh

-Como sea, ¿Vienen con nosotros?- Todos se sorprendieron de que Akane ofreciera escaparse de su propia casa. –Bueno tampoco es obligatorio, además a veces necesito libertad ¿saben?

-Vale vamos con ustedes- Kai movilizo a Ewan para que salieran del cuarto

-Nos vemos a una cuadra del Dojo- Les informaba Natsuki

Los jóvenes salieron y caminaron hasta su habitación para cambiarse

Natsuki y Akane bajaban por la ventana. Akane sostenía a su amiga hasta que la pelinegra pudo tocar el suelo, de un salto la de ojos avellana ya estaba en el pasto frio.

-Uy que frio- Dijo la (ahora) pelirroja poniéndose los tacones que traía en la mano. –Esto es una locura, si nos descubren estoy frita- Decía la chica mientras caminaban por la acera.

-No nos descubrirán además es divertido irse de juerga me recuerda a cuando huía de las nanas

-Pero antes no te ibas a los antros

-Jajaja es diferente ahora – Su celular vibro –Ya estamos fuera ¿hacia dónde vamos? -Leyó el texto –Hacia la derecha una cuadra – Escribió.

/

Después de caminar un rato los cuatro jóvenes estaban frente al antro vistoso. Entraron

-Genial, esta increíble, en serio Akane tu ciudad tiene de todo.- Le gritaba prácticamente a su amiga debido al volumen de la música.

Se sentaron en una mesa ordenando la primera ronda de margaritas. A lo lejos Akane reconoció a Mousse eso la sorprendió, ¿Mousse frecuentaba los antros? Al parecer el chico también la vio ya que se acercaba a ellos. La pelirroja comenzó a sudar.

-Hey, que sorpresa verlos por aquí- Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a los visitantes de la casa Tendo. Los reconoció pero le parecía extraño que Akane no los acompañara –No creí que tan pronto visitaran un antro, jajaja dejando eso de lado ¿Y Akane? ¿No ha venido?- Pregunto intrigado de quien era la pelirroja

-Nos alcanzara luego-Decía Natsuki.

-Vaya, ¿Y tú quién eres?- Le cuestionó a la pelirroja, le daba la sensación de haberla visto antes

-Ella- Natsuki iba a excusar a su amiga pero la pelirroja hablo

-Soy Kanae. Mucho gusto- Le dijo extendiendo su mano

-El gusto el mío Kanae, dime ¿No nos hemos vito antes?

-No lo creo

-MOUSSE- Le gritaba un hombre aparentemente mayor que el –Es hora de irnos

-Nos vemos- Se despidió el chico de lentes.

-Qué alivio- Dijo Akane

-Bueno dejemos de lado a tu amigo, que la noche apenas empieza KA-NA-E jajaja bastante original he-

Y asi empezó su primera noche de juerga.

Después de unas cuantas copas los menores de la casa Tendo se unieron a la fiesta bailando y cantando con los demás asistentes.

 _No me veas asi_

 _Ya no vengas por mí_

 _No me quiero arrepentir..._

 _Esto, esto es real no me obligues a mentir_

 _Tu reciente mensaje me puede llevar a perder la cabeza…_

Los chicos se movían en sincronía pegando sus cuerpos empezando a marearse a causa del alcohol.

 _QUIERO PORTARME MAL_

 _Desde que te vi llegar…_

Akane asi se sentía, con ganas de comerse al mundo, salir de su casa como solía hacerlo cuando vivía sola.

 _Vamos a negociar,_

 _Lleguemos a un acuerdo_

 _Dame unas horas por un beso…_

 _Dejemos de jugar,_

 _Tú sabes lo que siento_

 _Quítame el sufrimiento…_

 _Hace tiempo que nadie tenía el placer_

 _De poderme embrutecer_

 _Me pones a dudar eso que es fidelida-ha-haad_

Las chicas de la multitud movían las caderas mientras los chicos se desplazaban entre ellas en un colectivo baile frenético.

 _Vamos a negociar,_

 _Lleguemos a un acuerdo_

 _Dame unas horas por un beso…_

"Un beso, solo uno" Pensaba la pelirroja viendo como el rubio ingles bebía un coctel de la manera más provocativa posible.

 _Dejemos de jugar_

 _Tú sabes lo que siento_

 _Quítame el sufrimiento…_

 _Vamos a negociar_

"Un trato" La Tendo menor tomo a su amigo del cuello acercándolo a ella logrando hacer contacto con sus labios. Se hallaba consiente de sus acciones y no se arrepentía de nada. Además no estaba traicionando a nadie.

 _Dame unas horas por un beso_

 _Dejemos de jugar_

Ewan le siguió la corriente también sobrio de sus acciones y pensamientos, la atrajo hacia el rodeándola por la cintura mientras iniciaba una guerra entre sus lenguas para ver quien ganaba más terreno. Esta vez a diferencia de aquella en el parque era un beso completamente pasional.

 _Tú sabes lo que siento_

 _Quítame el sufrimiento…_

Kai y Natsuki, solo los imitaron. Más baile, más copas, más risas, más besos.

 _ **DOJO TENDO 4:12 AM**_

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían a sus habitaciones, habían tenido suficiente parranda, además debían fingir que no pasaba nada y que estuvieron toda la noche en casa. Aun medios sobrios cada uno llego hasta su futon como pudo.

-Qué noche- Susurraba Natsuki acomodándose entre las sabanas

-Lo sé, fue escalofriante

-Prometo que pediremos permiso la próxima vez

-Haha vale, vuelvo en un minuto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo un problema que resolver- Dijo Akane señalándose la cabeza, cierto nadie podía verla como "Kanae"

-Suerte

La de ojos avellana se dirigía a tumbos hasta el baño mascullando cosas incomprensibles y un pedazo de una canción que pusieron en el antro.

-Vamosss, a negociar,,, unas horas por un beso- Llego hasta el baño deshaciéndose de su ropa necesitaba una ducha tibia. Abrió el grifo y dejo que el agua la recorriera devolviéndole su forma normal, de manera impresionante su estado etílico desapareció justo cuando se transformó.

-Wow esto es,, raro- Decía enjuagándose, pensando que quizá la borrachera la tenía Kanae y no Akane. Salió de la tina envolviéndose en una bata. –Mh mhhh mhhh- Musitaba al ritmo de esa canción pegajosa. Salió del baño encontrándose a Ranma en el pasillo.

-Akane

-Ranma- La chica sudo frio pensando que pudieron descubrirla.

-¿No es un poco tarde para bañarse?

-No, hace calor una ducha fresca no hace daño

-Tienes razón

-Mhh

-Mhh- Silencio –Nos vemos en la mañana Ranma

-Espera- El chico la tomo del brazo -¿Podemos hablar?

Moría de sueño -¿No puede esperar?

-No-

-Bueno solo quince minutos

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del azabache.

-Bien dime- Pedía la peliazul

-Bueno quería preguntar si es cierto

-Aja

-¿Es cierto que eres novia del inglesito?- Tenia que sacarse la duda que lo mataba desde la tarde

-No, no soy su novia- El de la trenza suspiro aliviado. -¿Eso es todo?

-Bueno, sí, bueno podríamos platicar más- Ahora Akane tenía una duda

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Por qué eres hostil conmigo cuando estamos con los demás y cuando estamos solos ere asi?

-¿Asi cómo?

-Pues, amigable, maduro

-Bueno, supongo que es ¿la rutina?

-¿Rutina?

-¿No es eso?

-No se por eso te estoy preguntando

-Bueno pues no preguntes cosas tan complicadas

-Jajaja, vale. Creo que ya me voy- La chica se levantó de la cama con intenciones de marcharse

-Espera- Desesperado con miedo a perderla, Ranma la temo de la muñeca, logrando que ella girara.

-¿Qué pa…

No termino la frase, se vio interrumpida por los labios de su ex prometido. Abrió los ojos como platos, iba a protestar pero cometió el error de abrir la boca dejándole el camino libre para que el muchacho introdujera su lengua. RANMA LA BESABA. ¿EN QUE COJONES DE MUNDO ESTABA AHORA? Su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y como si dé un llamado se tratara empezó a corresponderle.

Ranma sintió la gloria al sentir que la chica le devolvía esa anhelante caricia, llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas femeninas y profundizo el beso empezando a rosar sus lenguas.

Lentamente y sonrojado el azabache empezó a separarse –Akane- Le dijo arrastrando cada letra como si fuera una súplica, pidiendo permiso.

Ella se quedó en su lugar, no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, aunque las mariposas no se dispararon como hubiera pasado antes, pensó que hablar sería la única manera de arreglarlo.

-Ranma- Hablo claro sin titubear, no tenía caso quedar muda ante la situación.

-Dime- Le respondió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, abrazándola.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- Pidió, al azabache se le encogió el corazón ¿no le había gustado? O ¿era que no quería besarlo precisamente a él?

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono aferrándose más aun

-No es correcto

-¿Por qué?

-No somos nada

-El inglesito tampoco era nada tuyo y lo dejaste- Le reprocho

-Solo fue una vez- Mentira

-Pero lo dejaste

-Y también te he dejado a ti

-Eres mi prometida de nuevo

-No, no lo soy- Y dicho eso se separó de él quedando frente a frente –Ranma, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eres asi

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, desde Kioto te comportas asi y la verdad me está incomodando, creí que las cosas había quedado claras

-Entonces lo decías en serio

-Absolutamente, no somos nada, solo amigos si tú quieres.

-Pero a mí no me basta

-¿Por qué sales con eso ahora? Antes no querías ni mírame y ahora resulta que nuestra amistad te parece poco ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-No me creo nadie, sé que soy a quien amas- No quería la estúpida palabra "amigos" esa mierda no era para ellos dos, a ellos solo les quedaban las palabras "Prometidos" "novios" "amantes" "esposos" y todas aquellas que tuvieran que ver con romance. –No acepto que me abandones

-No te abandone Ranma, crece de una vez, no podemos ser nada más que amigos

-amigos, amigos, amigos ya deja de repetir esa palabra, entiéndelo me gustas- Dijo en un intento para que no se fuera.

Akane quedo en shock. Él continuo –Tal y como eres como me lo habías dicho ese día, cuando Toma te secuestro, incluso en ese tiempo ya me gustabas- Volvió a abrazarla

La peliazul seguía asombrada ¿Por qué ahora? No quería entrar en un círculo vicioso, no de nuevo y menos con Ranma, quien en el pasado la desprecio.

-Incluso si no hubieras cambiado, si no hubieras vencido a Shampoo, yo te elegiría sobre todas, ni U-chan podría hacer que no te quiera, ni siquiera el tiempo lo ha conseguido- Finalizo al borde del llanto –Vuélveme a querer- Rogo de nueva cuenta ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?

-Lo siento Ranma, ahora para mí no es suficiente, hace mucho que deje de sentir amor por ti, perdona

-No, no, NO Akane, no me dejes, quédate conmigo- Volvió a abrazarla levantándola del suelo obligándola a pegarse junto a él. –Akane, no me dejes, no de nuevo- No podía contener más el llanto. –Cásate conmigo-

La chica se sintió conmovida, pero…

-No Ranma, no puedo- Mas dolor, era tan difícil rechazar al que alguna vez fue su gran amor. Sintió un vacío, después de todas sus emociones también estaban al límite. Derramo un par de lágrimas abrazando de vuelta al muchacho.

Ranma se estaba muriendo, en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aun no podía creer que se confesó y lo rechazaron, justo ella la que pensó tendría con él para siempre. Su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

Ya sin fuerzas empezó a derrumbarse por dentro y por fuera, quedando sentado usando la cama como respaldar aun abrazando al cuerpo de su querida Akane, empezando a ver el mundo de manera bizarra. Soltándola poco a poco, dejándola ir de sus manos más no de su corazón.

-Lo siento- Susurro ella quedando de rodillas frente a él, limpiando sus lágrimas, le dolía verlo asi, ver que alguien siempre tan fuerte y animado sufría.

No podía hacer nada, Akane sabía que estaba huyendo pero prefería huir y fingir que nada paso exactamente como Ranma lo hacía en el pasado.

/

Después de reanimar al muchacho ella se fue a su habitación ya eran las cinco. Suspiro al parecer tendría que dormir más tarde.

Natsuki dormía cómodamente, suspiro cansada, empezó a buscar sus ropas deportivas, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, le costaba asimilar todo.

/

Ranma se quedó despierto, ya no lloraba pero tampoco sonreía. Todo se había ido a la basura en cuestión de minutos, por lo menos tenía la sensación de los labios de Akane rosando los suyos.

Se levantó y busco en el armario, con una renovada convicción. Encontró una cajita de madera con dinero dentro, era suficiente, ahorro cada yen con la intención de comprarle un regalo a Akane pero al parecer eso tendría que esperar. Después de todo ya tenía el anillo de compromiso.

/

Los habitantes de la casa Tendo empezaba a movilizarse. Kasumi y Nodoka en la cocina, Soun y Genma jugando shogi, Nabiki con sus cuentas, Ranma entrenando en el Dojo, aparentando que no pasaba nada, Natsuki Kai y Ewan dormían aun mientras Akane corría por las calles de Nerima intentando distraerse, Ryoga había ido a visitar a Ukyo.

Más o menos las ocho en punto el desayuno estaba servido. Todos se dirigían al comedor, incluso Ukyo Kuno y Tofu estaban presentes, no era de extrañarse.

Ryoga notaba algo distinto en Ranma, igual en Akane pero pudiera ser que ella cambiara durante su estadía en Kioto. Ya después platicaría con el azabache. Aun encontraba rara la estancia de los tres invitados pero no podía cuestionarlos era la casa de Akane al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias por la comida- Todos empezaron a comer

-Esto esta delicioso- Halagaba Kai mientras devoraba el arroz de su tazón

-Tienes razón- Comentaba Ewan

La mañana iba tranquila

-Por cierto, tenemos una sorpresa para ti Kasumi- Hablaba Nabiki bebiendo té. Kuno saco unas hojas del bolsillo interno de su saco y se las paso a su cuñada mayor.

-Esto es para ti y el Dr. Tofu espero que lo disfruten- Decía el joven mientras tomaba la mano de Nabiki

Kasumi empezó a leer –Boleto de avión a Paris

Los demás no se lo creían

-Eso hermana te vas con tu prometido por un mes a Paris ¿Qué te parece?

-No es necesario- Decía Tofu apenado, no podía recibir tal regalo

-Claro que si, además ya está todo listo mañana mismo se van la reservación ya está hecha en una de las mejores suites de Francia, alégrense van a la ciudad del amor- Les dijo Nabiki era obvio que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Gracias Nabiki- La Tendo mayor abrazo a su hermana mientras los demás sonreían. Era cierto Kasumi necesitaba vacaciones

-Pero y el consultorio

-No se preocupe doctor, Kuno brindara a alguien capacitado

-Está bien- Era justo con los prometidos, pocas veces podían verse a solas.

El desayuno transcurría normal hasta que…

-NI hao- Shampoo llegaba junto con Cologne

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntaba Kai asustado, la chica del pelo morado había destruido la pared

-Bienvenido a mi mundo – Le decía Ranma, el chico pelirrojo le caía bien.

-Tendo Akane, esta es la última vez que lo pregunto ¿Aceptas el reto de comida?- Cuestionaba Shampoo.

Akane suspiro, no tenía otra opción. Miro a Natsuki y ella solo sintió.

Los demás estaban expectantes

-Acepto

 **¿Qué tal? No me maten por la escena entre Ranma y Akane por favor. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su comentario desde los review´s**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia chikis me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Respuestas de los review´s**

 **Yacc32: Hola gracias por tu review, lamento haberlos abandonado T-T pero en serio debía hacer trabajos. Espero que este cap te guste y pues que la llegada de Ewan llene tus expectativas. XD Me da gusto que pudieras celebrar como se debe jejeje. Besos**

 **Kioh: Hola guapa bueno espero que te guste la actualización yo igual pienso que Akane debe ser mas de lo que se aparenta en el anime. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que votes por tu favorito. Mousse Ranma o Ewan. Prometo que responderé al reto en el siguiente cap. Lemon de KasuXTofu Besos.**

 **Rizzasm: Hola, gracias por participar en el reto y por tu review me haces muy feliz el hecho de poder interactuar a través de la lectura. Espero que la escena dramática te haya gustado. Igual puse un plus para que las cosas se pongan más interesantes. Gracias, me fue bien en las calificaciones. Lo de los efectos secundarios es una posibilidad. Besos chiki**

 **AbiTaisho: Hola guapa: gracias por el review, espero que el cap te guste y te deje un buen sabor de boca. Jeje Disculpa si parezco un poco cruel con el pero ahora sí, las lágrimas en el lindo rostro de Ranma se despiden a partir de este capítulo. Ya se vienen las aventuras, más celos, más mal entendidos, no sufrirá el infierno pero tampoco lo pasara color de rosa, prometo balancear las cosas. Espero que la transformación de Akane te haya gustado va con mucho cariño para ti. Besos**

 **Tsukire: Hola, gracias por unirte a la historia lo aprecio de verdad XD Lo se a veces se nos pasa el tiempo leyendo y se hace tarde, te entiendo perfectamente. Espero que disfrutes el cap y me vuelvas a deja un lindo review. A mi también me parecía que Akane era subestimada asi que tratare de darle mas valor a su personaje. Jejeje, gracias chiki besos**

 **YA SON 14 FAVORITOS Y 26 SEGUDORES DE LA HISTORIA "CAMBIO DE ROLES" GRACIAS CHIKIS DE MI CORAZON, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ IGUAL GRACIAS POR LOS 117 REVIEW´S SON UNOS AMORES A PUNTO DE TURRON, LO AMO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. RECUERFEN QUE ESTO ES POR Y PARA USTEDES. GRACIAS INFINITAS TT-TT ME HACEN LLRAR DE FELICIDAD. ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES GUSTE.**

 **Adelanto capítulo 18:**

 _El duelo de comida comienza, llegando pronto a su clímax, trampas y artimañas que intentan destruir a Akane._

 _Comida tradicional VS Comida extranjera_

 _La juez imparcial decidirá todo. Shampoo segura de si misma sonríe altanera_

 _Akane, sin miedo enfrenta a la amazona llevándose una sorpresa._

 _Kasumi y Tofu se van a Paris LA CIUDAD DEL AMOR a disfrutar de su compromiso_

 _Ranma le pide un favor a Nabiki que le saldrá bastante caro pero valdrá la pena._

 _Akane recibe las pertenencias que dejo en Kioto, poniéndose a pintar sus emociones. ¿Qué clase de imágenes se verán en su lienzo?_

 _Ryoga hablara con Ranma dejando que el azabache de nuevo tome motivación._

 _Ewan está confundido, ¿será que Akane le dé una oportunidad?_

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Hola chikis de mi corazón, les traigo un capítulo más de CAMBIO DE ROLES espero les guste y me dejen su lindo comentario. Agradezco a todos por su paciencia. Este capítulo es la respuesta al RETO TANGA KasuXTofu que lanzo Kioh Gracias por participar guapa espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Ranma ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi asi como el nombre del hotel mencionado no me pertenece, no vayan a querer demandarme y pues asi no se puede.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON EN ESTE CAPITULO.**_

 _ **Sin más por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 18: De prometidos platillos y bares. Ultima parte.**_

-Acepto

Todos quedaron pasmados en su lugar ¿Akane acepto? ¿En serio? Nadie sabía a qué se debía el repentino cambio de decisión pero prefirieron dejarlo estar después de todo podría ser buena señal para que ella y Ranma volvieran. Sus tres invitados estaban perdidos excepto Natsuki que había aconsejado a su amiga de participar.

-Me alegro, aunque vas a perder me alegro de que participes- Picaba Shampoo mientras Akane respiraba y contaba hasta diez.

-Como sea, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿hay límite de tiempo o limitaciones con ingredientes especias, sabores, texturas, debe ser un platillo en específico, debe ser de Japón, se puede hacer una receta de otro lugar debe ser dulce, salada, un menú completo, guisado, ensalada, postre, bebida, debe de basarse en regímenes nutricionales, se permite usar cualquier técnica o simplemente vamos a hacer una sopa de ramen como lo que acostumbras?- Pregunto con malicia teniendo el resultado esperado. Herir el orgullo de la pelimorada.

Los demás solo veían como esto se salía de control y como Akane le pateo el trasero a Shampoo solo con palabras que la misma chica mitad gato incito por su ridículo intento de humillarla.

-Poder hacer lo que quieras, en referencia al tiempo será hasta la comida al medio día. Contando con que son las 8:24 de la mañana tenemos tres horas con treinta y seis minutos para conseguir ingredientes y terminar el patillo, por lo demás no hay reglas, las únicas condiciones son que alguien imparcial vigile a cada una y evite que recibamos ayuda extra, que le guste a Ranma y que otra catadora profesional evalué nuestra cocina, cada uno de ellos decidirá que plato es el mejor de los dos- Sonrió con suficiencia a sabiendas de que la victoria ya era suya.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces al medio día en mi casa

Se decidió que Nabiki y Kuno fueran los vigilantes por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Como quieras, será más humillante si pierdes aquí, en fin nos vemos- Shampoo se dirigía a la salida (entiéndase por el hueco que había hecho) pero regreso a donde Ranma robándole un beso en los labios. –Esperar por mi Ranma, tú ser de nuevo el airen de Shampoo- Y por fin salió seguida de Cologne quien tenía una mirada indescifrable que seguramente no era un buen presagio.

Ranma se limpiaba la boca por el beso que recibió, en comparación con el que Akane le dio en la madrugada, ese roce de labios se quedaba corto, sin mencionar la sensación de gelatina que se le produjo en las piernas por besar a la peliazul. Indescriptible diría el.

-Akane me alegra tanto que participes hija- Le decía Nodoka viéndola con ternura, ella asi como sus hermanas y amigos sabían que la Akane de del pasado había quedado allá, en el pasado. Aun se resentía por haber dejado a su hijo, pero pensándolo bien Ranma lo merecía, en si nunca la trato como era debido y la obligo a encerrarse más en ese caparazón duro de indiferencia y odio. Sin llegar a ver lo dulce que podía llegar a ser la chica de pelo azul.

-¿Estas segura Akane?- Pregunto Ewan, no era que dudara de las habilidades de su amiga, si no que más bien dudaba de las intenciones de aquellas dos.

-Lo estoy _Darling,_ es más entendible resolver este asunto asi que con los puños, además no pienso perder- Le respondió llena de convicción.

-Akane ¿Qué vas a preparar?- Cuestiono Ryoga que se había mantenido ajeno a este asunto.

Tenía varias ideas en mente, el tiempo era suficiente asi que decidió hacer un menú completo, no para Ranma si no para demostrar de qué estaba hecha.

-No lo sé Ryoga aun lo estoy pensando, por el momento iré a comprar ingredientes al centro comercial, hagan otra cosa si quieren asi como si yo no estuviera – Se levantó y fue a su habitación.

-Ranma ¿No te apetece un duelo amistoso?- Preguntaba Ryoga, se giró y miro a los invitados -¿Alguno ha practicado artes marciales?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, era un arte que aún no conocían pero sonaba interesante

-Ryoga vamos démosles una demostración- Dijo el azabache sonriendo con arrogancia, ahora si el inglesito vería con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Pueden vernos si quieren, es mejor que estar aburridos- Ukyo al igual que su novio se levantaba de la mesa, Ranma igual se puso de pie tronando sus nudillos.

-Bueno creo que sería buena idea- Natsuki quería ver que tan bueno era el chico de la trenza, era amiga de Akane y por eso mismo no dejaría que cualquiera se liara con ella

Los seis se dirigían al Dojo.

-Creo que yo debo ir a examinar a la gata- Decía Nabiki –Nos vemos en la tarde- Y dicho eso le dio un suave beso a Kuno yéndose hacia el Nekohaten.

-Nos vemos yo esperare aquí a tu hermana- Le devolvió el beso dejando que se marchara.

-¿Una partida de shogi Saotome?

-Una partida de shogi Tendo

Ambos patriarcas se movieron hasta la entrada que daba al estanque sacando el tablero. Nodoka suspiro resignada, tendría que vigilarlos o terminarían peleados como siempre. Una idea cuzo por su mente, en vista de que todos se iban para atender sus asuntos. –Kasumi- La llamo mientras la aludida se acercaba a su tía.

-Dígame tía

-Bueno estaba pensando- Se acercó hasta su oreja a susurrarle ante la mirada confusa de Tofu. Kasumi se sonrojo ligeramente pero asintió. Después de secretearse un poco Nodoka fue a vigilar a su esposo y al amigo de este, que ya estaban iniciando una riña por ver quién era el más tramposo o vividor (entiéndase por Genma)

Kasumi sonrió un poco más, la idea que su tía le dio no era mala. –Dr. Tofu quería preguntarle-

-No Kasumi

La chica alzo la vista ¿Qué?

-No Kasumi, deja de llamarlo asi, es tu prometido aprende a tutearlo es más fácil- Le decía Akane que pasaba por ahí –Nos vemos en la tarde y salió de la casa seguida por Kuno.

La chica tenía razón era un poco incómodo hablarse asi pero después de todo no podía llamarlo doctor por el resto de su vida

-To-Tofu- Dijo sonrojándose haciendo que el galeno también tomara un tono rojizo por sobre sus mejillas.

-BIEN HECHO- Se oyó desde la entrada seguro Akane logro escucha, sonrió.

-Bueno quería saber si ¿podíamos dar un paseo por el parque?- Pregunto al fin, cohibida y más roja que un jitomate. El hombre se sintió un poco patético, se supone que debería ser quien diera el primer paso y la invitara a salir, después de mucho, las pocas y desastrosas citas que tenían en donde él siempre terminaba bailando con Bety creía que ya era tiempo de establecerse como una pareja normal.

-Está bien, vamos- Respondió con los nervios de punta pero seguro. La Tendo mayor sonrió y tomo su brazo para salir juntos por las calles de Nerima.

 _ **DOJO**_

Ranma y Ryoga lanzaban golpes sin acertarle uno a su contrincante, moviéndose de manera simultánea tratando de derribarse.

Natsuki, Kai y Ewan los veían asombrados, era una batalla bastante reñida y a juzgar por el esfuerzo físico ambos daban lo mejor de sí.

Ranma, no usaba ni la mitad de su potencial, y sabía que Ryoga tampoco pero era suficiente para dar una buena demostración. Todo marchaba bien orgulloso de sí mismo observaba a Ewan de rato en rato.

-QUE BELLEZA- 3… 2… 1… Natsuki era presa de Happosai quien descaradamente frotaba su arrugada cara entre los pechos de la pelinegra. Kai vio con horror la escena. Ranma Ryoga y Ukyo se golpearon en la frente mientras Ewan aguantaba las risas.

Natsuki asustada y enfurecida empezó a emanar un aura terrorífica de negro con rojo que aseguraba el peor de los infiernos. Ranma y Kai estaban por intervenir, uno por su novia y otro por que simplemente el maestro daba vergüenza ajena haciendo esa clase de estupideces. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran mover un musculo la chica tomo al viejito por la ropa y lo alzo quedando a la altura de su rostro.

–NO- Lo tiro al suelo dejando que se golpeara –ME- lo piso hasta casi sacarle los ojos –VUELVA- Saco una flecha con una soga de quien sabe dónde, lo ato de forma rápida y precisa impidiendo que el viejito se moviera -A- Sabrá Kami-sama donde ocultaba sus cosas o si usaba magia pero de repente ya se encontraba tensando la cuerda de un arco con la flecha a la que estaba atado Happosai –TOCAAAAAARR- Grito disparando la flecha llevándose al anciano pervertido en el aire mientras ella sacaba más flechas de quien sabe dónde y se las disparaba una tras otra acertándole todas dejándolo cual queso gruyere. Ya habiendo disparado su última flecha el anciano salió volando directito al espacio exterior.

Nota mental: Natsuki es peligrosa cuando se enoja.

Ya más calmada la chica dejo el arco en el suelo y volteo para ver a los demás –Pueden continuar- Les dijo para volver a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. A todos les escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Ya sin ganas de entablar otro combate los seis se sentaron en la duela formando un círculo.

-Eso fue impresionante, nunca había visto que alguien venciera de forma rápida al maestro- Admiraba Ukyo.

-Asi se llama el anciano- Dijo la de ojos miel para de nuevo sacar una flecha y pluma escribiéndole los kanjis de Happosai –Muahahahah- Reía maniáticamente como si fuera la loca de una película terrorífica donde nadie salía con vida. Los demás tragaron grueso.

-¿Qué les ha parecido?- Pregunto Ryoga tratando de sonar casual, no quería ser otro queso de agujeros cortesía de la chica pelinegra.

-Fue impresionante- Respondía un rubio

-En verdad es admiraba lo que hacen, sobre todo la precisión de cada golpe- Les comentaba Kai, aun no superaba el trauma. Su sangre quería venganza del anciano pervertido.

-Fue genial - Decía Natsuki

-Gracias, por lo que veo tu manejas el arco bastante bien- Le decía Ryoga mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Ukyo -¿Qué?

-Nada- Y la castaña desvió la mirada

-Mujeres- Susurro

-Bueno aunque debo decir que marchabas y rompías bastante bien Ranma- Le hacía ver Ewan

-¿Marchar?- El de la trenza quería reírse del otro ojiazul, se veía que no entendía nada de artes marciales –Eso no es marchar inglesito se llama atacar de frente

Ewan comprendió que los términos que el usaba eran un poco… complicados para el azabache. –Me refiero a los movimientos de atrás/adelante asi se les nombra en la esgrima- Trato de explicar.

-¿Esgrima?- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Se comía?

-Si esgrima- Ahora Kai parecía entusiasmado con el tema

-¿Qué es eso?- Ukyo no se quedó con la duda, había escuchado de ella pero no estaba segura de lo que fuera, según lo que sabía era como pelea con espadas o algo asi.

A Kai le brillaron los ojos, Natsuki intento detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde. El chico pelirrojo salió corriendo del Dojo. Los otros confundidos se miraban entre sí.

-Como ustedes nos han dado una demostración de lo que es un combate al estilo libre de artes marciales- Decía el pelirrojo entrando al Dojo con una maleta y un estuche largo rectangular parecido al de una guitarra. –Nosotros- Dejo la maleta en el suelo mientras abría el estuche dejando ver dos floretes brillantes y pulidos. –Les daremos una demostración en esgrima- Le paso un florete a Ewan.

El rubio examino el artefacto -¿Cargaste con esto hasta aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo solo le sonrió. En vista de que era obvio se resignó viendo a Natsuki que era cubierta por un aura depresiva.

-Intente detenerlo pero no hubo caso- Conto al rubio. Estaba claro que su novio era un poseso por la esgrima.

-Bueno basta de charla, a trabajar- El chico de ojos grises le pasó un traje y una careta al que sería su contrincante. Ósea Ewan.

 _ **CENTRO COMERCIAL DE NERIMA**_.

Akane revisaba todos los ingredientes ya formada en de la caja. Kuno se ofreció a llevarla en su coche, agradecida ya que había comprado bastante

Una vez pagado los jóvenes regresaban al Dojo Tendo.

-Se ve que te ha ido bien- Le hablo Kuno dando vuelta en la izquierda.

-Más o menos

No se intermediaron más palabras

Llegando al Dojo la chica bajo rápido del coche para ponerse a trabajar sin darse cuenta de que era vigilada desde las sombras.

 _ **NEKOHATEN**_

Nabiki veía minuciosamente la elaboración de diversos platillos mientras Shampoo los hacía.

-Nabiki yo tenerte un trato- Rompió el silencio la pelimorada

-Y ¿Qué seria?- Pregunto con intenciones de que ella perdiera tiempo y concentración

-Yo pagarte para que Akane no gane

La castaña abrió los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Si tu ayudarme yo pagarte muy bien- La propuesta iba en serio

-HA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se empezó a carcajear Nabiki, que ridiculez.

-¿De qué reírte? Sé que amas el dinero no niegues que te gustaría además no sería la primera vez que lo haces

La mediana de las Tendo seguía riéndose tratando de contenerse hasta que por fin pudo hablar –Haha, ni de chiste, mejor apúrate

La conversación quedo zanjada y grabada por el celular de la castaña, claro solo ella hacia esas cosas.

 _ **DOJO TENDO**_

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre no había luz ni agua y mucho menos gas en la estufa. Akane apretó los dientes rechinándolos. _Puta zorra_ Pensó para sí misma, tendría que buscar otra alternativa. Se le ocurrió que podría hacer los platillos en casa de Ukyo. Corrió hasta donde su papá y sus tíos.

-¿No han visto a Ukyo?- Pregunto

-Está en el Dojo

Y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta allá –Ukyo

Los seis jóvenes que estaban en el Dojo voltearon a ver a la peliazul

-¿Ya has terminado?- Pregunto Natsuki acercándose a su amiga. Kai desilusionado de que no haya podido empezar el duelo se quitó la careta.

-Tengo problemas

/

Todos abrieron los ojos, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, ingredientes por todos lados y un intruso destrozándolo todo. El aparente ninja se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto asi que intento escapar. Natsuki de nuevo con sus posibles poderes mágicos saco el arco le disparo una flecha logrando atraparlo contra la pared más cercana acertando su proyectil en la ropa del enmascarado.

Ranma se acercó rápido y tomo al pobre hombrecito asustado.

-¿Quién te ha mandado? Fue Shampoo verdad- Vocifero colérico el joven a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Nadie absolutamente NADIE, se metía en el camino de Akane de SU Akane.

-RESPONDE-

El hombrecito dejo de oponer resistencia mientras Akane y Ukyo recogían los ingredientes maltrechos logrando salvar algunos, por fin después de ver la aterradora cara de Ranma hablo

-Shampoo-sama me ha enviado

-Esa gata- Akane emanaba una aura de muerte segura –Ukyo necesito que me prestes tu cocina de okonomiyakis- Pidió

-Por supuesto Akane- Le respondió su amiga.

Se llevó los pocos ingredientes que le quedaban, con lo que tenía podía hacer un platillo sin problemas. Pero el tiempo no perdonaba y el negocio de la chica castaña quedaba bastante lejos sin contar que perdió mucho en el centro comercial.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A las doce en punto Shampoo se presentaba en la casa de los Tendo donde Akane ya la esperaba. Viendo con suficiencia Shampoo saco platillo tras platillo.

Onigiris, sushi, pay de fresas y no podía faltar la estúpida sopa de ramen. Por lo menos demostró que sabía hacer más cosas. Akane dejo sus platos aun cubiertos, nadie había visto lo que hizo, ni siquiera Ukyo o Kuno que la acompañaron.

-Bien que comience la evaluación- Decía una anciana de dudosa procedencia. Se veía aún más vieja que Cologne –Los vigilantes deberán decir la verdad sobre la cocina de las dos jóvenes

Nabiki y Kuno le respondieron –Shampoo no ha recibido ayuda

-Akane no ha recibido ayuda

-Bien, ahora quiero que el prometido se siente aquí- Señalo una silla que estaba tras una mesa. Ranma se sentó como ordeno la anciana –Sírvanle- Ordeno otra vez dirigiéndose a Akane y Shampoo.

Todos que ya estaban de regreso en la casa Tendo se mordían las uñas, no podían evitar desconfiar un poco de la cocina de Akane. Aunque Nodoka y Kasumi ya habían comprobado sus nuevas habilidades.

Shampoo fue la primera en servirle, no era de sorprender que quisiera ser la numero uno.

-Ranma, come lo hice todo con amor- Le dejo los platos frente a él, un olor exquisito llego a su nariz. Temeroso ante la vista de todos se llevó el primer bocado de onigiri a la boca. Como era de esperarse estaba rico y era comestible. Seguro que lo que le daría Akane le haría un agujero en el estómago.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto la anciana

-Es comestible- Respondió

-Ahora tu niña- Le ordeno a la peliazul. Exasperándose de que los demás no dejaran de ver a Ranma con cara de compasión. Ignoro a su familia viendo a sus amigos quienes le infundieron confianza. Dejo la bandeja frente el ojiazul destapándola.

El de la trenza esperaba ver un líquido viscoso verde con algunas burbujas y un olor nauseabundo pero en lugar de eso su nariz quedo deleitada por el olor de una pasta bolognesa, que aunque jamás había visto o probado en su vida esta olía exquisita.

-Adelante pruébala- Le dijo la anciana mientras la peliazul le pasaba un tenedor

Ranma pocas veces usaba cubiertos asi que no sabía exactamente como comería la pasta con el tenedor, sinceramente refería unos palillos. Akane bufo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo ella? Le quito el tenedor de una manera delicada y enrollo la pasta alrededor del cubierto dándole a Ranma de comer en la boca.

Bendito cielo que le presentaba tal escenario, olvidándose de los demás Ranma dio el primer bocado a la pasta encontrando una explosión de sabores, entre el queso la salsa los vegetales y el spaguetti. Más animado y con más confianza empezó a comer mientras Akane por inercia le daba cada bocado sin que él se opusiera. Se rio de sí misma, el espectáculo que estaba dando.

-Parece que te ha gustado- Hablo la anciana

-Esta rico- Respondió siendo alimentado todavía.

Shampoo saco humo de las orejas interviniendo –Todavía no termino, hay más Ranma- Le acerco el resto de sus platillos.

Akane por su parte se reía mentalmente de la pelimorada desesperada. Con calma quito su platillo de la mesa dejando que la mitad gato alimentara a Ranma.

Con cada mordisco extrañaba más esa pasta y sobre todo extrañaba a Akane dándole de comer. La comida de Shampoo era sabrosa sí, pero lo que su ex prometida hizo sinceramente lo dejo sin habla, era la primera vez que lo probaba y quería más, todo lo que la amazona le había obligado a comer se lo preparaban diario y descubrir sabores nuevos le hizo abrir su apetito por el spaguetti de la chica con ojos avellana.

-¿Qué te han parecido?- La anciana no dejaba de hacer preguntas

-Si me disculpas Shampoo, tengo algo que quiero que coma- Akane sirvió otra bandeja cubierta.

Los demás habitantes de la familia Tendo estaban sorprendidos y pasmados en su lugar. ¿Cómo le hizo Akane para preparar un spaguetti tan decente? Incluso Ranma la comía sin quejarse.

Genma babeaba por probar aunque sea un bocado de lo que su hijo disfrutaba. Asi como los demás también notaron el rico aroma de la pasta.

Akane, seguía riéndose de Shampoo, destapo su segundo platillo haciendo que el azabache babeara literalmente. Para la sorpresa de todos era un postre de mantecado con fresas nevadas antójable a la vista.

-Pruébalo muchacho- Incito la mujer evaluadora

La peliazul le paso una cuchara dejando que Ranma comiera el postre cual niño. La anciana le arrebato el helado a Ranma –Oiga ¿qué hace?- Cuestiono al ver que su delicioso postre se le iba de las manos.

-Tengo que evaluarlas yo también niño no lo olvides, dame permiso

Resignado se levantó de su asiento. La mujer se sentó mientras catalogaba el trabajo de la amazona. –Tiene buen sabor el balance de especias es bueno, aunque mezclar tantas cosas saladas para finalizar con un dulce puede generar diferentes sensaciones en la boca, además el hecho de que hayas preparado diversos platillos demuestra tu destreza en la cocina, pero esto se trata de un duelo no de un concurso de quien come más, tu desesperación por ganar es evidente que quieres persuadir al chico con comida siendo el punto débil de los hombres.- Evaluó con voz seria

-Tu- Le hablo a la Tendo menor -¿Podría probarlo?-

-Por supuesto señora

-Mueve tus cosas niña- Ordeno a Shampoo, quien a regañadientes obedeció mascullando por lo bajo. La mujer olfateo la comida de Akane, tomando el tenedor de manera galante enrollando los spaguettis. Cuando su boca sintió el sabor de la salsa sus ojos se dilataron y sonrió. –Muy buen sabor niña, tienes talento, la salsa está en su punto perfectamente cocida, la pasta al dente, aunque solo hacer un patillo para tu prometido demuestra pereza, igual puedes satisfacerlo con lo que haces. Además cambias de rutina y preparas platillos laboriosos, la complejidad de un platillo revela la disposición de una mujer para hacer a su marido feliz, además alimentarlo tú misma demuestra a una persona servicial. Incluso elegiste un plato muy completo con proteínas vitaminas y calcio-

Akane quedo asombrada, preparo eso porque era lo que podía con tan poco tiempo y tan pocos ingredientes. Le paso el mantecado con fresas. De nuevo la anciana se lamio los labios.

-Bastante equilibrado, además de dulce y perfecto para esta estación calurosa. Y por lo que se ve le encanta.- Sonrió con malicia haciendo que el azabache desviara la mirada. Akane se encogió de hombros.

-Es su favorito- Le dijo

-Se ve que conoces a bien al chico eso es fundamental en una relación

Y dale con la relación, la peliazul se estaba cansando que los pusieran en una posición romántica y sobre todo juntos.

-Bueno- Se levantó, era un poco más pequeña que Akane –Acérquense- Pidió, y una vez que ambas estuvieron a lado la mujer le agarro un pecho a cada quien sonrojándolas a instante.

-¿QUÉ HACE? – Pregunto la peliazul alarmada

-Evalúo sus senos -Le respondió como si hablara del clima

-¿PARA QUE?- Ahora Shampoo cuestionaba

Los hombres presentes voltearon a otra parte sintiendo incomoda esa escena

-Es importante saber si son capaces de alimentar a un niño-

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, alimentar a un niño, ósea su hijo era lógico que para hacer bebés se necesitaba…

Sacudió la cabeza notando como el inglesito también tenía colores en la cara.

Y después de haberlas manoseado retiro sus manos conservándolas como si sostuviera una esfera –Mhh- meditaba los otros regresaban la vista notando que el espectáculo había terminado gracias al cielo.

La mano que había sostenido el pecho de Akane estaba ligeramente más abierta que la de Shampoo, ¿podría ser que…?

-Bueno- La mujer ocultó sus manos tras e ella -¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Qué te gusto más?- Le pregunto a Ranma. Incapaz de responder solo señalo el platillo de Akane. –Entonces, espero que sean felices niños- Se giró para ver a Akane- Serás una buena esposa, además de fuerte y bonita

Los demás no entendían nada, Shampoo perdía poco a poco el color, lo que la anciana quería decir era que…

-Por el poder como segunda líder de la tribu amazónica en china yo Ikami, declaro el compromiso de Shampoo- Se detuvo para susurrarle a Akane -¿Cómo se llama el muchacho?

-Ranma- Respondió por costumbre

-Y Ranma, anulado oficialmente. La- Otra pausa -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Akane

-La señorita Akane ha vencido a una amazona justamente- Dicho eso volvió a comer el helado que Akane hizo

-OIGA ESO ES MIO- Peleaba Ranma.

Nabiki vio su oportunidad –Señora Ikami de casualidad ¿El soborno por parte de un contrincante tiene represalias?

Shampoo sudo frio

-Si- Hablo la mujer mientras empujaba a Ranma con la mano –Tenemos la tradición de ser justos y tenemos honor

-Ha ¿en serio?- Miro a la pelimorada

-¿Qué insinúas Tendo?- Cuestiono Cologne que se mantenía serena

-Nada solo que su nieta ha violado una ley de su aldea

-Habla claro- Exigió

-Creo que los hechos hablan por sí solos- Y dicho eso saco su celular y se lo paso a la señora Ikami mostrándole el video de Shampoo intentando sobornarla

-Esto va contra las reglas Cologne- Hablo seria mientras encaraba a la otra amazona

Shampoo fulminaba con la mirada a la hermana de Akane

-Y hay mas- Ryoga entendió la señal y saco a un hombrecito del armario –Cuentanos Otobu, ¿quién te mando a que destrozaras nuestra cocina?

Presionado y con una amenaza de muerte (no literal obviamente) confeso –Shampoo-sama

-Shampoo que interesante

-Cologne ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto colérica Ikami

-No tengo idea- Y era verdad, no sabía nada de un plan para arruinar a Tendo

-Pido ver su cocina- Le dijo a Nabiki

-Pase por aquí

Los presentes siguieron a la Tendo mediana que dejo ver una cocina en un muy mal estado.

-Cologne

-Bisabuela no tener nada que ver- No podía creer que su plan se vinera abajo si Ikami pensaba que Cologne había hecho todo esto por mantener intacta a su nieta seguro que la exiliarían de la aldea –Yo hacer todo sola

-Acompáñenme las dos, pero antes paguen los daños a esta hospitalaria casa- Sentencio cabreada.

Nabiki recibió el dinero de Cologne y las tres amazonas se marcharon

-Invítenme a su boda- Les dejo dicho a Ranma y Akane tomándolos de la mano haciendo que se sonrojaran. –Nos vemos

Y asi la anciana se marchó.

-Bueno ya que resolvimos este asunto y comprobamos que Akane puede darnos de comer sin envenenarnos, Kasumi, cuñado- Les hablo –Espero que tengan listas las maletas.

 _ **AEROPUERTO DE TOKYO**_

Nabiki y Kuno habían llevado a Kasumi y Tofu hasta Tokyo para abordar un avión primera clase que los llevaría hasta Paris.

Ya listos para subir se despidieron deseándoles lo mejor y que se divirtieran.

-Para cuando regresen la boda estará lista- Les dijo como último Nabiki.

Kuno tomo la mano de su prometida y emprendieron el regreso a Nerima.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos y mañana nos vamos?, después de todo no traíamos maletas solo de mi hermana y Tofu- Le dijo con malicia y evidente doble sentido en su voz. Después de todo Akane tenía razón, cuando se iba a dormir a la casa de una "amiga" no era precisamente para usar la cama descansando.

Tatewaki sonrió, menuda novia pervertida se fue a conseguir. Pero debía admitir que le fascinaba.

 _ **DOJO TENDO**_

-Entiendo hermana, cuídense- Akane colgó el teléfono –Nabiki y Kuno se quedan en Tokyo hasta mañana- Anuncio

-Akane, ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- Preguntaba Genma, moría de hambre y ahora sabía que Akanita lo alimentaria como rey.

-Pues no se

El hombre se fue de espaldas. -¿Entonces?

-Pues Shampoo y su secuas destruyeron todo en la cocina, no tenemos nada para hacer la cena aunque aún queda pasta no hay donde calentarla.

-Podemos calentarla en mi local- Se ofrecía Ukyo sonriente

-Gracias Ukyo

-Bueno andando- Decía la castaña. Y entre risas todos los habitantes y visitantes de la casa Tendo se dirigieron a U-chan´s

 _ **PARIS FRANCIA HOTEL LE MEURICE**_

Kasumi y Tofu estaban fascinados por la vista, las horas de viaje habían valido la pena. Frente a ello se alzaba la increíble ciudad del amor. Con un traductor personal de la empresa de Kuno se deleitaban con la vista desde su balcón. Abrazados.

-Si es todo lo que mis señores necesitan me retiro, llámenme si surge algo- Estaba a punto de Salir

-Espera- Pidió Tofu -¿Cómo pido una botella de champaña a la habitación?

-Su suite cuenta con un gabinete de bebidas y una barra para cocteles señor- Le mostro el chico.

-Eso era todo puedes irte a descansar, gracias

Tofu con nerviosismo tomo dos copas y les vertió champaña ofreciéndole una a su prometida –Salud, por nuestra futura felicidad- Kasumi tomo la copa y la choco con la de Tofu haciendo un sonido curioso.

-Salud

El galeno puso una música suave – ¿Me permite?- Pregunto tomando la mano de Kasumi

-Sera todo un honor

Entre paso y paso el baile suave se fue desarrollando mientras Kasumi sonreía y se sentía llena de dicha, hace cuánto le hubiera gustado estar en esa posición con el doctor de la familia, no es que se la pasara fantaseando pero a veces no podía evitar verlo con ojos llenos de amor.

Tofu no se encontraba muy diferente, igual estaba feliz, por fin había confesado sus sentimientos a la mayor de las Tendo. Rio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Kasumi con más soltura, ella también se sentía abrumada a veces por el ambiente en su casa.

-Creo que las clases de baile con Bety han funcionado- Le respondió sonriendo.

-Haha, creo que si- La chica se detuvo y paro de puntitas para besarlo en los labios. –Te amo

-También te amo

Las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en sus estómagos, sus sonrojados rostros podían definir su estado de ánimo, el baile continuaba mientas se abrazaban y decían palabras dulces. De pronto la pieza dejo de sonar para ellos que se sumergieron en la sensación de un beso al estilo francés. Después de todo, seria tonto no darse uno en la tierra que le dio nombre a tan exquisita caricia.

Con premura Tofu tomo a Kasumi por la cintura pegándola el haciendo que ella se pusiera de puntillas. Kasumi por su parte se sujetaba de Tofu para evitar que se callera o se separaran.

Con cada roce de sus lenguas la respiración faltaba más y más, negándose a separarse agotaron todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones separándose sin quererlo.

Pegaron sus frentes viéndose sonrojados abrazados y tan cerca que podían chocar sus respiraciones trasmitiéndose su sentir con esas intensas miradas, con el rápido palpitar de sus corazones sincronizados, con el beso más dulce que jamás habían sentido.

De nuevo unieron sus labios en otro beso esta vez as demandante por parte de ambos, eran personas y sobre todo eran adultos. No podían andar tonteando como niños de quince años. Después de todo se amaban con toda el alma de eso no había duda.

Despacio el beso se iba haciendo más prolongado empezando a elevar la temperatura, perdieron el tiempo sin saber cuánto había transcurrido pesar de que pareciera tan poco pudieron pasar horas y ellos ni en cuenta. Solo se dedicaban a disfrutar y sentir los labios del otro sobre los propios. Arrancando suspiros involuntarios pero placenteros.

La música seguía y seguía fluyendo por toda la habitación. El pent-house parecía no albergar el aire suficiente para sus agitadas respiraciones. Poco a poco el calor se estaba volviendo sofocante.

Con cuidado Tofu empezó a desabrochar el suéter de Kasumi, que no se oponía, después de todo y todos eran prometidos. La chica también comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del galeno.

El nerviosismo era tan obvio que incluso temblaban ante el contacto de sus pieles.

Con delicadeza ambos se acercaron a la espaciosa cama con sabanas de seda.

Una vez que el torso de ambos estuvo expuesto se acostaron sin prisa aun nerviosos pero empezando a notar la excitación en sus cuerpos. Las caricias a cada paso eran más osadas aunque seguían siendo temblorosas.

Con paciencia ambos se acostumbraban a las nuevas sensaciones, Tofu cada vez más nervioso y excitado en partes iguales empezó a levantar la falda de Kasumi que se resistía a gemir ante las caricias de su prometido.

Ella por su parte mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener los suspiros sin tener buenos resultados. Cada vez era más complicado pensar coherentemente, aunque en estas situaciones la parte razonable del cerebro salía sobrando. Ya sin contenerse dejo que los sonidos flotaran por toda la habitación, siendo ahogados mediamente por la música clásica.

Con más pena que antes el galeno empezó a aumentar las caricias sintiendo la ropa un poco estorbosa, pero aun no, necesitaba irse más despacio. Era vergonzoso admitirlo a sus veintitantos pero era su primera vez y sobre todo era la mujer a la que amaba con quien lo haría después de todo. Volvió a besarla sintiendo que sus labios se humedecían por la saliva de su acompañante que no dejaba de acariciar su espalda de una manera tan suave, mandando espasmos a todo su cuerpo pero sobre todo a una parte exacta de su anatomía.

Sentía que el calor era sofocante y sus respiraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y agitadas tratando inútilmente de recobrar el oxígeno, mientras el galeno decencia por la barbilla de su prometida dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta su clavícula, subiendo de nuevo y succionando la piel blanquecina de tanto en tanto, llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja femenina mordisqueándolo un poco.

Kasumi gimió literalmente ante el contacto, eran sensaciones nuevas para ella, y era placentero. Muy placentero

Sorpresivamente Kasumi comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su prometido sintiendo sin querer su ya endurecida masculinidad. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo mientras el doctor se quedaba pasmado manteniendo los labios pegados a la piel de ella abriendo los ojos en demasía.

Aun con la vergüenza puesta como segunda piel, la chica se armó de valor para acariciar intencionalmente la erección de su pareja, que emitió un gemido en su oreja. Eso le causo cosquillas en el estómago y sintió su propia intimidad empezando a humedecerse. Se avergonzó de sus actos pero ya estaba hecho y le había gustado. Sonrió un poco

Tofu seguía estático conteniendo las ganas de restregar su intimidad con la de la chica aun con ropa, era tan difícil ser un caballero en esta clase de situaciones. Aunque pensándolo bien ella tampoco se había comportado como una dama. Que más daba no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en clichés tontos. Ahora solo existían ellos dos y nadie más. Tratando de ser suave y delicado empezó a abrir las piernas de Kasumi con las emociones a flor de piel. Nerviosismo más que nada pero sobre todo excitación, mucha excitación. Tembloroso de pies a cabeza se acomodó entre ellas para rosarse un poco aun por encima de las prendas sintiendo un tirón en su entre pierna al mismo tiempo que ella sentía más humedad en las bragas.

Con más delicadeza, como si de porcelana se tratare, empezaron a deshacerse de las prendas inferiores de su vestimenta. Ya solo en ropa interior las caricias fueron aumentando en número y ritmo, la pena desaparecía poco a poco dejándole el espacio libre al amor y la pasión. Más rápido que antes Tofu acariciaba las piernas de Kasumi, ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Rosaban sus intimidades por sobre las pantaletas y el bóxer dejando en claro cuánto se deseaban. Los espasmos eran más frecuentes y fuertes, los antes contenidos gemidos fluían a través de sus oídos con toda la intención de ser escuchados entre ellos.

Mas besos, más caricias, sudor y sin vergüenza. Los besos eran cada vez más demandantes y las caricias rosaban todo el cuerpo de su ser amado demostrándose con hechos que estaban el uno para el otro.

Con más rapidez y seguridad ambos fueron desvistiendo al otro dejándose en la completa desnudez, con el rostro sonrojado y las respiraciones a mil el galeno acerco su palpitante masculinidad a la estrecha entrada de su prometida, viéndola a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

La aceptación total por parte de ella le dio luz verde para empezar el viaje más hermoso de sus vidas con cuidado de no lastimarla, fue entrando despacio dejando que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y a su propia estrechez. Llego a una barrera que marcaba la pureza de la mujer más hermosa creada sobre la tierra. Aquella que el reclamaría como suya y solo suya.

La tomo de las manos entrelazando sus dedos mientras su compañera asentía lista para lo que se aproximaba, de una embestida entro totalmente en ella mientras derramaba unas lágrimas por el dolor sin llegar a ser grave. Sin intenciones de herirla se sintió culpable pero ella tomo su mejilla y lo acaricio tratando de decirle que todo estaba en orden. Comenzó a moverse buscando la fricción que el negaba pero que inevitablemente tenía que llegar.

Con lentitud se comenzó a deslizar dentro de ella haciendo que el espacio fuer haciéndose más amplio pero a la vez contrayéndose de manera exquisita arrancando gemidos de parte de ambos. Aumentando la velocidad de manera consistente el vaivén de sus caderas era cada vez más preciso y hasta el fondo. Sintiéndose la pareja más afortunada del mundo.

Con besos, caricias y embestidas más rápidas sintiendo la suavidad de las telas de seda y el calor corporal que se brindaban entre ellos abrazados haciendo sentir cada vez más palpitante su unión llegaron al cielo al mismo tiempo, viendo luces de colores. Con las respiraciones agitadas y el cuerpo entumecido el tiempo los demás y todo lo que no fueran ellos desapareció para que pudieran unirse en un solo ser completamente lleno de amor verdadero y puro.

-Te amo

Pronunciaron al unísono para besarse con dulzura y suavidad. Habían hecho literalmente el amor en todos los sentidos. Con miradas, palabras, sonrisas, caricias, besos, abrazos y embestidas. Contemplándose uno al otro con un brillo especial en los ojos. La ciudad del amor surtía su efecto sobre la joven pareja.

 _ **NERIMA DOJO TENDO 3:12 PM**_

Ranma estaba en el tejado, pensado si debía actuar o no, la conversación que tuvo con Ryoga le abrió los ojos.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 _-Ranma_

 _-Mhh_

 _-Podemos hablar_

 _Ranma rio un poco-Ryoga pareces a alguien que está a punto de dejar a su novia relájate claro que podemos_

 _De regreso al Dojo ambos artistas marciales se adelantaron al grupo que platicaba animadamente._

 _-Dime ¿Ha pasado algo con Akane?_

 _Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, a su mente vinieron las imágenes del beso en la madrugada, tratando de no ver a su amigo-rival el azabache coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca en un gesto aparentemente despreocupado pero con el rostro más rojo que una manzana de temporada._

 _-Pues no nada- Intento sonar casual._

 _-¿Seguro?_

 _-Si_

 _-Mientes_

 _El chico de la tranza casi se va de espaldas -¿Por qué mentiría?_

 _-No lo sé dime tu_

 _Resignado y con ganas de emocionarse un poquito decidió contarle un pedazo de lo que paso en la mañana antes de que todos se despertaran._

 _-Aquí no podemos hablar- Saltando al tejado más cercano siendo seguido por el chico de la bandana. Llegaron hasta el parque._

 _-¿Y?- Volvió a cuestionar el chico desorientado_

 _-Bueno esto no puedes contarlo a nadie o te hare pedazos Ryoga- Suspirando Ranma volvió a sonrojarse tratando de calmarse y de que sus piernas n parecieran gelatina soltó todo de golpe –LABESEENLAMADRUGADA-_

 _-¿Qué? No te entendí_

 _-Pues pon atención_

 _-No es mi culpa que hables tan rápido idiota_

 _-No es mi culpa que seas tan lento imbécil_

 _-¿Podrías dejar de ofenderme?_

 _-Bien_

 _-Bien_

 _Ambos se miraron y se rieron. Discusión más tonta no podría existir._

 _-Entonces la besaste_

 _El azabache se sonrojo y abrió los ojos_

 _-Dijiste que no habías escuchado_

 _-Bueno quería que lo repitieras_

 _-Maldito Ryoga_

 _-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Ranma bajo su puño_

 _-No lo sé, me le declare pero me rechazo- Dijo abatido_

 _-Tranquilo ya se te ocurrirá algo_

 _-Eso espero_

 _Silencio_

 _-Tengo que irme Ranma, si quieres un consejo yo te sugeriría enamorarla con los detalles que le gustan._

 _Dicho eso se perdió en las calles, literalmente se perdió._

 _ **-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Con convicción se bajó del tejado yendo directo a la habitación de Nabiki

-Nabiki

-¿Qué quieres Ranma?- Le respondía mientras hacía cuentas, típico de ella.

-Necesito un favor

-Te escucho- Esto se ponía interesante

-Quiero que me ayudes a ser un caballero

Nabiki abrió los ojos como platos ¿Qué quería que? ¿Ranma que? Acaso ese no era su ex cuñado y era una réplica exacta implantada por los alienígenas.

-¿Qué?- Solo atino a preguntar.

 _ **DOJO**_

-Akane ¿Tenemos una oportunidad?- Pregunto Ewan viendo directamente a los ojos. Akane veía esos preciosos zafiros brillantes. Abrió los ojos, no sabía que responder.

-Dime ¿La tenemos?

 **ANDA LA OSA esto ya se coció chan chan chan. Espero que les haya gustado amores míos. Como siempre mis fastidiosas preguntas XD ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? No me maten por el lemon pofis. Déjenme su comentario desde los review´s.**

 **Prometo responder sus comentarios en el próximo capi vale no se enojen conmigo. Además me siento un poco triste porque se me fue un seguidor TT-TT no sé qué hice mal si a mi parecer está quedando bien. En fin no me deprimiré. Además agradezco a mis fieles lectores. Los amo tanto chikis gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA. Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen mi horrible retraso pero estamos entrando al tercer parcial del semestre y ahora las tareas nos llueven del cielo. En serio mis profesores me dan la hostia con su discurso de puntualidad las exposiciones, os proyectos que la estúpida página web de prueba y prender programación y diseño en Corel draw, es el acabose, límites con derivadas del no sé dónde y términos semejantes. Les juro que tenido pesadillas con binomios cuadrados perfectos u.u Incluso tenemos que remodelar el jardín de la escuela, comprar pasto para dejarlo "bonito" llevar plantas y tierrita con abono ¿Díganme si es justo que los alumnos hagan eso? En fin jamás podremos ganarle a los profesores y menos a un director. Vale vale ya me fui del tema lo siento, pero en serio es complicado aún si me di una escapadita en la semana para hacer el decimonoveno capítulo de la historia espero les guste y llene sus expectativas.**_

 _ **Como ya fregué mucho debo decirles que Ranma ½ no me pertenece, es propiedad de su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomare prestado su trabajo. La canción empleada en este capítulo tampoco es de mi propiedad**_ _FELINGS_ _ **(Sentimientos en la versión español) es interpretada por Albert Morris solo tomare prestado su trabajo sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A GRISSHU ESPERO QUE EL CAP TE GUSTE CHIKI ES DE TODO CORAZON.**_

 _ **Sin más molestias por favor cuiden de mí y disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 19: Dime la verdad**_

-No lo se

La respuesta salió con toda sinceridad. Akane aún no estaba lista para establecer una nueva relación amorosa, Ewan le gustaba, era un caballero, lo que cualquier chica podría soñar. Pero tampoco estaba segura de sus emociones, ahora que Ranma había removido un poco del pasado le costaba hacerse a la idea de un nuevo partido en su vida.

-Sé que es injusto p…

-Tranquila, solo era una pregunta- La interrumpió poniéndole el índice sobre los labios. –No tienes que responder que si, Kanae- Le susurro

-Pero

-Nada, Akane recuerda que ante todo somos amigos. Incluso si tú me gustas no quiere decir que vaya a presionarte, ante todo soy un caballero ¿No?

-Gracias

-No hay porque. Después de todo yo pregunte

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio sin tensión pero tampoco relajado. Más bien indiferente.

Por la cabeza de Akane pasaban mil ideas, todas relacionadas con el inglés. Ese increíble chico que despertaba en ella emociones confusas y bonitas al mismo tiempo, pero que también merecía una respuesta real, no podían pasar siempre con los no se o tal vez.

Sentía que lo estaba traicionando al recordar el beso de Ranma y hasta disfrutarlo en cierto grado. Pero su cabeza ya no procesaba bien sus propias ideas, tenía ganas de hacer algo que la des estresara y sacara esas dudas del corazón. Su divagante imaginación, recordaba a detalle como su ex prometido le rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos que volvieran.

Suspiro y se levantó dela duela. –Te invito a comer helado- Le dijo al rubio tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo

-Vamos, asi me das un tour por la ciudad- Respondió animado.

-Voy a cambiarme, nos vamos en unos minutos ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo, _Darling_

La peliazul le sonrió y subió a cambiarse. Ewan se quedó en la sala viendo los peces del estanque salir de vez en cuando y entrar de nuevo al agua haciendo un sonido hueco. No quería admitirlo pero le dolía en cierto punto aquella duda en la mente de Akane, esa linda chica que se ganó su corazón sin quererlo, con sus inesperadas sonrisas, su personalidad decidida y espontánea, su ternura mezclada con torpeza que solo mostraba cuando se desesperaba.

Ya hace mucho había aceptado que esa mujer de ojos avellana era la dueña de sus latidos, ni siquiera las citas matrimoniales que le habían sido arregladas tanto en Londres como en Italia despertaban el interés necesario como para esperar verlas de nuevo. Cumplía asistiendo a sus compromisos con aquellas jovencitas refinadas y de etiqueta, las que lo elogiaban solo por casarse con el logrando entrar en su familia bien acomodada. Nadie con sus vestidos, joyas y bienes costosos le llegaba a los talones, nadie se comparaba con Akane, con la salvaje y extrovertida Akane que guardaba dentro de si los más bellos sentimientos que lo llenaban de emoción sin razón aparente y eso solo con verla.

Tocarla y besarla era una sensación totalmente diferente aún más fuerte, pero a la vez agonizante, tenerla con él hacia su corazón palpitar rápido, no obstante eran demasiado jóvenes como para definir que eran el amor de su vida, quizá fuera ella quien sería su primer amor, pero no el de toda la vida, no sería ella quien lo acompañaría el resto de sus días. Aun asi le entusiasmaba la idea de ser el primero que le demostrase amor con acciones, no con promesas. Quería ser quien le diera las alas para volar lejos, ser libre incluso de su pasado. No era tonto, al ver su vida anterior notaba que ella tenía bastantes presiones, su familia depositaba en ella expectativas que no iban más allá de la acera, ilusiones que pesaban mucho en los hombros de una chica de 18, todos en su casa querían obligarla a hacer algo que no deseaba. Como quisieron hacer con él a los 16, coincidencia o no el rubio sentía que ambos se conocieron para apoyarse y darse aquello que siempre los falto. Ayuda y entendimiento. No era como sacar otro clavo, era llenar un lugar siempre vacío que esperaba por esa persona especial que lograría hacerlos feliz hasta que el destino lo quisiera.

Asi se sentía, no podía evitarlo, dolía, incluso podría quedar con una herida, quizá ya estuviera lastimado un poco, pero valía la pena si esa dulce señorita le enseñaba como ser tan fuerte y quizá, solo quizá su amor perdurara.

-Listo vámonos- La peliazul bajaba lista para irse, Ewan no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica llevaba puestas unas medias negras con un short blanco que le llegaba arriba del muslo, una blusa de cuello cubierta por un suéter azul marino oscuro y unos zapatos bajos. Formal pero relajada.

-Vamos- Le dijo el sonriente, la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa.

/

-Ranma, honestamente, ¿Crees que mi hermana volverá contigo?

El azabache no dijo nada, en realidad no estaba seguro pero las palabras de su ex prometida y las de Ryoga resonaban en su cabeza. " _Crece de una vez" "Enamórala con los detalles que a ella le gustan"_

-No sé, últimamente veo que podría funcionar.

Nabiki suspiro cansada, era la tercera vez que preguntaba algo y el chico siempre salía con respuestas a medias. Le sorprendió que Ranma le pidiera ayuda para que Akane lo volviese a aceptar incluso el joven se veía desesperado tragándose en un solo bocado su orgullo colosal. Era divertido bromear a su costa, pero los ojos azules llenos de miedo no dejaban mentir cuando él dijo "No quiero perderla" Nabiki esperaba que pasara esto, lo previo desde que su hermana se fue a Kioto, aunque nunca imagino ver al grandiosos Ranma Saotome pedir ayuda a cambio de lo que fuera con tal de recuperar la luz de sus ojos. No podía solo ignorarlo, pero tampoco traicionaría a su hermana menor, se veía decidida a olvidarlo por completo. A pesar de haber afirmado que ya no amaba al de la trenza la castaña podía ver a través de la piel de todos, indagando en sus sentimientos más profundos a través de sus miradas.

La mirada de Akane era vacía, sin esperanza y sin brillo cuando se marchó, la de Ranma quedo incompleta pero llena de convicción, que no se perdió a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo las miradas de ambos cambiaron el día que la peliazul regreso. La de su hermana volvía a tener brillo y seguridad, felicidad. Y al mismo tiempo desesperación, desesperación por olvidar todo el dolor del pasado y construir un nuevo futuro.

Mientras la de Ranma iba perdiendo poco a poco el brillo que siempre lo caracterizo, siendo opacado por los celos y la inseguridad que le daban las acciones de los ojos avellana, que no lo miraban con la misma calidez y amor de antes, que lo estaban dejando atrás cuando por lo general era Akane quien lo seguían todos lados.

-Bien Ranma, esto te costara más que dinero te costara orgullo y si no funciona no me reclames, la que tiene la decisión final es Akane no yo ¿Estamos?

-Lo sé solo quiero que me des unas clases y listo

-Bueno, como sea empecemos por tus modales y tu manera de vestir eres muy simpático y le sacas partido pero sigues siendo un diamante en bruto asi que déjalo en mis manos.

/

Ewan y Akane disfrutaban un helado napolitano con nueces mientras reían recordando los días en la preparatoria. El móvil de Akane vibro

-Hola

- _Akane ¿En dónde andas? Tu tía me dijo que te necesita para terminar la comida-_ Se escuchaba la voz de Natsuki

-Estoy con Ewan, ya volvemos no te preocupes

 _-Vale los esperamos_

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el rubio terminando su copa

-Es hora de volver a casa- Le dijo sacando dinero de su bolsa y dejándolo en la bandeja de los helados

-Permíteme invitarte- Pidió el inglés

-Para nada, hoy yo pago y tú pagas cuando vengan Kai y Natsu

-Eso es trampa

-Mhh Quizá

Los dos chicos salían de la heladería caminando despacio disfrutando del paisaje platicando del clima, mascotas ideales para un departamento, comida, música, arte. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-YA LLEGAMOS-

Se escuchó desde la entrada la voz de Akane

-Qué bueno hija necesito que nos ayudes- Le decía Nodoka mientras rebatía algo dentro de un tazón

-Voy- Se quitó los zapatos adentrándose en la cocina.

-¿Se la pasaron bien?- Pregunto Ranma que bajaba las escaleras, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla unos tenis de tela delgados y una camisa negra arremangada por arriba de los codos.

-Bastante- Ewan empezaba aprender de los comentarios ácidos

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Te escucho

-Sígueme

Caminaron hasta el patio trasero donde Ranma se cruzó de brazos. -Quiero que te alejes de Akane- Directo al grano

-¿Deberia?- Ewan estaba cansado de que Ranma le diera la vara por cualquier estupidez. No se iba a quedar tan tranquilo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene lo harás, o de lo contrario- Trono sus nudillos

-No me asustas Ranma, honestamente tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, además la que escoge es ella no tú. Asi que no trates de intimidarme

-No me quieras ver la cara. Definitivamente no te daré a mi prometida

-¿No me la darás?

-No

Los zafiros del rubio empezaron a llamear con furia. ¿Qué no se la daría? Que le jodan. Akane no era un objeto del que se pudiera disponer dueño. -No me hagas reír, ella no es un objeto sin emociones, déjala tranquila ya tuviste una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste asi que déjate de idioteces

Al azabache le sorprendió aquello, sin duda Ewan no era inseguro como creía y mucho menos un cobarde. –Veras inglesito, no tienes oportunidad, simplemente no eres algo que ella buscaría en un hombre, en cambio yo soy lo que siempre soñó

-Pff, Ha JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, En eso te equivocas, no sabes nada de ella, si su vida dependiera de ti o de mi es obvio que el rubio le gana al negro. Puedo asegurarte que tú tienes la mayor desventaja, en cambio yo si tengo algo que a ella le fascina

-Ella no es interesada como su hermana Nabiki

-No me refiero al dinero- Ewan camino un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él demostrando su altura inglesa que sobrepasaba la de Ranma –Tengo educación y modales, algo de lo que careces

-Hmp, también soy educado y un caballero. Jamás la haría llorar- En cuanto dijo eso sus facciones se endurecieron como roca al recordar el día de la boda, pero eso no lo diría a su adversario.

-No te creo. Puedo asegurarte que no sabes nada de cultura y que la has hecho llorar más de una vez

-Ya quisieras

-Preguntémosle entonces

-No estamos hablado de eso, en todo caso te lo diré por última vez. Déjala en paz

-¿Y si no?

-No te conviene molestarme inglesito, porque no tendré piedad. Derrote a un semi dios ¿qué te hace pensar que tú serás rival con tu etiqueta y elegancia? –Alardeo- Cuando no te queden dientes a ver quién quiere tenerte como su novio

-Ay Ranma, hay cosas que no se ganan con los puños, podrás ser muy bueno en las artes marciales y sé que jamás te ganare en ese aspecto con los años que llevas entrenando Pero quisiera verte en una de mis disciplinas, quisiera verte debutando con un piano o con el florete de esgrima, quisiera verte ganar un test de educación elemental y preparatoria con la mejor nota a nivel nacional, quisiera verte ser de la realeza en dos lugares distintos y tener que asistir a cientos de citas matrimoniales arregladas solo para complacer a tus padres. No tus vulgares duelos cavernícolas que definen tu existencia- A cada palabra el azabache sentía la furia del rubio creciendo más y más y lo peor era que tenía razón -¿Alguna vez has tomado una decisión sabia? ¿Te has esforzado por obtener algo? ¿O solo te le han dado todo que nunca te viste en la necesidad de forzar tu mente o tus habilidades que no fueran artes marciales? Sabes podrás amenazarme pero jamás ganarme incluso estando lejos ella me prefirió. ¿A caso te ha contado alguno de sus problemas?

-Yo

-No verdad, claro que no si en realidad no confía en ti, a comparación de mi ella podría confiarme todo lo suyo y sabe que no la defraudare porque se lo he demostrado con acciones

-YO TAMBIEN HE DEMOSTRADO CUANTO ME IMPORTA Y LO QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER POR ELLA

-Si es asi ¿Por qué la dejaste plantada el día de su boda?

Las orbes de Ranma se abrieron ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-Ella me lo conto, no te sorprendas, como ya te dije confía ciegamente en mi

-Entonces estas traicionando su confianza al contarme todo esto

-Otro error, ella me dijo que podía hablar del tema como si fuera el clima, por cierto hace un bonito día ¿No te parece?

-Déjate de estupideces

-Bien, te lo dejare en claro. Akane me gusta, es más me enamore de ella y déjame decirte que si tú no hiciste nada para retenerla yo no seré igual de estúpido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ves cómo eres lento

Ambos se miraban con los ojos llameantes sin dar tregua en ningún momento.

-Chicos la comida está servida- Akane llegaba sin notar la tensión del momento

-Claro ya vamos-Ewan podría ser una pesadilla si se lo proponía y hablaba en serio cuando decía no dejar su oportunidad con Akane

-Dime _Darling_ ¿qué te parece la pieza de Tai, me ha dicho que podría hacer una presentación pronto?

-¿En serio? Genial tenemos que ir a verla

Entre pláticas la peliazul y el rubio se adentraron en la casa mientras Ranma apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando de contener la frustración en forma de llanto. Ni siquiera había notado su cambio de apariencia

" _No sé si funcione, ahora no quiere verte precisamente como un icono masculino Ranma, quizá te pase lo mismo que a ella. Tal vez no note tus sutiles o drásticos cambios. Tú no notabas los de Akane cuando trataba de hacerte feliz, siempre la despreciaste y trataste de hacerla algo que no era como ahora haces tú para que te note, ella también quería que la vieras. Se vengara. Inconscientemente pero lo hará"_

Recordaba las palabras de Nabiki, ¿A esto se refería? ¿En verdad Akane se vengaría de el sin ser consiente? Quería que esto terminara pronto que ella volviera a sus brazos siempre abiertos. Quería regresar el tiempo y casarse con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando un zapato le piso la cara dejándole una maca mientras él se iba de espaldas. Otros cuatro pies pasaron por sobre el dejándolo en el suelo como si fuera una calcomanía adherible. Se levantó hecho una furia cuando un maullido lo hizo saltar de miedo

-GA-GATO- Grito dando alerta corriendo cuando el minino lo seguía de cerca y a su persecución se unieron más gatos.- ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA!

Los gritos del muchacho llegaron hasta los oídos de los habitantes de la casa Tendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Kai viendo como Ranma era correteado por un montón de gatos.

-¡ALGUIEN!

Happosai seguía persiguiendo a Soun y Genma arrojando sus happobombas ignorando por completo al Saotome menor. Nabiki salió por su ventana y tomo unas cuantas fotos. Seguro que haría un buen negocio con ellas. Natsuki, Nodoka y Ewan tenían la vista puesta en el muchacho que iba y venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Akane tomo una cubeta de agua rogando a todos los kamis que no se mojara y se la tiro a los gatos ahuyentándolos rápidamente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde Ranma estaba en estado de Neko-ken. Ranma se le echó encima a Akane tirándola y dejándola bajo suyo con una mirada de gatito asustado y tembloroso. La peliazul no sabía qué hacer si reírse o verlo con ternura, opto por la segunda opción sentándose en el pasto con el azabache restregando su cara en su estómago ronroneando cual felino.

-Nee Ranma lo gatos ya se fueron- No surtía efecto –Ran…- Sus palabras fueron cambiadas por ligeras risas –Hahaha basta Ranma me haces cosquillas, Ranma basta- El chico le lamia la cara y el cuello provocando leves cosquilleos. –Ranma detente nos están viendo raro hahaha- Seguía sin hacer caso

-Vamos Ranma ya deja de hacer eso se ve mal y no es masculino- Le reprendía su madre pero ninguna palabra surtía efecto

-Ranma, quieto- Hablo Akane con voz firme –Sentado- ¿Le hablaba a un perro acaso? Como fuera sus órdenes parecían dar resultado –Buen chico

-Akane querida no creo que sea adecuado hablarle como a un perro-Decía Nodoka con una gota de sudor rodando por su nuca

-Descuide tía lo tengo todo bajo control- La chica se levantó completamente y camino hasta la portezuela que daba al estanque. –Ven Ranma

El muchacho rápido fue hasta donde Akane, ella dio unas palmaditas en sus piernas y el azabache recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la peliazul ronroneando cada vez que la chica acariciaba su cabello. –Buen chico- Las tripas del artista marcial sonaron –Natsu, ¿podrías pasarme un tazón con arroz?

La pelinegra no sabía que estaba pasando asi que solo le dio la comida a su amiga.

-A ver Ranma come- Le puso el plato frente a él devorando su contenido en segundos. –Eso ahora descansa- Las acciones de la chica eran tan dulces que dejaron asombrado a todos. Unos instantes después gracias al calorcito corporal de Akane y las palmaditas Ranma se quedó dormido. –Bien solo tenemos que llevarlo a su cuarto- Por fin la pesadilla del Neko ken había sido evitada.

-Eso fue muy astuto de tu parte- Nabiki había grabado todo. Sin duda eso valía una fortuna

-Bueno Ranma es una molestia cuando se transforma en gato.

-Tienes razón, como sea ¿Quién lo lleva al cuarto?

-Yo lo llevare- Se ofreció Kai, era extraño pero no iba a ser descortés

-Gracias- El pelirrojo levanto a Ranma del regazo de Akane y paso uno de sus brazos por su propio hombro. –Bien ¿Cuál es su cuarto?

-Ven te enseñare donde es- Akane se levantó y camino escaleras arriba. Con ayuda de Ewan ambos chicos lograron subir al azabache.

-Aquí es- La de ojos avellana abría la puerta de su anterior alcoba –Déjenlo en la cama- Los muchachos obedecieron y colocaron al otro sobre el colchón –Gracias chicos ahora bajemos a comer- Les dijo con su sonrisa

Todos abandonaban la alcoba menos la Tendo menor.-En seguida los alcanzo solo le pondré unas almohadas y listo- dicho esto se quedó a solas con su ex prometido. –Bueno, ya se fueron ahora si ¿Me puedes decir a que se debe este raro comportamiento?

-Quería hablar a solas

-Pudiste pedírmelo- La chica se sentó al borde de la cama mientras el azabache se ponía en posición de loto

-Era más difícil- Se sonrojo un poco

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quería preguntarte algo

-Te escucho- ¿Por qué justo hoy tenían que hacerle un interrogatorio? Primero Ewan después Ranma ¿Y después Mousse o qué? Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Aquí no podemos hablar- No le dio tiempo para que respondiera de un momento a otro ya estaba saltando por la ventana con Akane en brazos, ella se dejó llevar si gritaba se darían cuenta de su mentira y quería solucionar el asunto de Rama cuanto antes sin interrupciones.

Llegaron hasta el parque y se quedaron en la parte menos concurrida.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Bueno- El joven se rascaba la cabeza -¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Por el principio tal vez

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Akane no se esperaba eso –Bueno somos amigos asi que te tengo cariño- Respondió

-¿Solo cariño?

-SI

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Nerima?

Maldición, no quería responder esa pregunta y decirle que la razón principal fue él y su estúpido egoísmo.

-Bueno tenía una beca- Contesto nerviosa

-¿La conseguiste en solo una semana?- Era hora de sacar la verdad a la luz

-¿Algo asi?- NO NO NO, TODO MENOS ESTO

-¿Por qué no le dijiste antes a la familia?- Mas preguntas que no quería contestar. Menos a él ¿Por qué de nuevo jugaba asi con sus emociones? BASTA

-Bueno quería darles una sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo dejaste al final? ¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

MUCHAS PREGUNTAS, DEMASIADAS. De nuevo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con dolor igual que en el pasado. Estúpido Ranma idiota

-POR QUE NO QUERIA ESTAR UN SEGUNDO MAS COMPROMETIDA CONTIGO- Le grito con frustración y amargura ¿Tan difícil era que dejara de lastimarla? Aun sin amarlo como antes seguía doliendo la llaga de su ruptura. Todavía no cicatrizaba por completo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, además no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie

-A mi si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eras mi prometida

-AL CARAJO CON ESE COMPROMISO, NO TE DEBIA EXPLICACIONES ANTES Y MENOS AHORA- Intento huir pero el ojiazul le impidió irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Voy a casa muero de hambre

-Comerás después de que me respondas Akane

-Suéltame Ranma

-Respóndeme y te suelto

-¿Para cada maldita cosa que tenga que hacer tengo que responderte? No seas absurdo

-Responde. DIME LA VERDAD

-¿Qué quieres más que te diga? Ya lo he hecho

El muchacho la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella luchaba por zafarse de su agarre. Esto era todo lo que quería evitar. Tener que dar respuesta a los actos de su pasado no estaba en sus planes.

-Respóndeme, dime la verdad ¿Por qué te fuiste a Kioto?

-No te interesa, suéltame idiota- No quería volver a la rutina POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA TENIAN 18

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije tenía una beca

-Esa no es la razón

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.

Ay no, no de nuevo, no las estúpidas lágrimas. Hace mucho que no lloraba.

-Suéltame

-NO

-QUE ME SUELTES

-QUE NO

Enterró su rostro entre los cabellos azulados mientras respiraba el aroma de su Akane. Quería respuestas y pronto o se volvería loco –Por favor Akane

-No- Susurro con la voz quebrada. Malditas lagrimas traicioneras

-Vamos

-Déjame en paz

-Responde primero. Sé que no te ganaste la beca en una semana eso lleva tiempo

-¿Y tú qué sabes? si nunca estudias- Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos avellanas aun negándose a salir- Déjame en paz- Esta era la parte difícil, más que cualquier reto esta era la razón por la cual volvió, pero era tan difícil y tan pronto.

Por su parte Ranma estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería saber si él fue la causa por la cual ella se marchó.

-El día de la boda- Akane decidió hablar, ya no importaba –Yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a casarme contigo sin importar nada

 _Dime,_

-Recuerdo que llegaste a mi cuarto y me preguntaste por qué decidí casarme, yo te dije que tú me amabas

A Ranma le vinieron los recuerdos de ese día

-Fue realmente estúpido de mi parte, en realidad debí suponer que tú jamás dirías tal cosa

El corazón del azabache se estrujo, claro que le había gritado que la amaba cuando ya la creía muerta

 _Solamente dime,_

 _-_ Había rechazado una beca completa en Kioto de la preparatoria Bunka, porque imagine que podríamos ser felices después de nuestra boda. Algo aún más estúpido.

El chico la apretó más contra su cuerpo sin ser correspondido, poco a poco el cuerpo de Akane se iba poniendo frio

-La beca la había ganado un mes antes de la pelea contra Safron, aún estaba considerando ir hasta que mi mente me jugo una mala pasada en el mote fénix. Después de nuestra discusión supe que en realidad imagine todo, quizá en mi lecho de muerte mi cabeza me convenció de algo que siempre había soñado- Suspiro- baje al Dojo y vi lo que estaba pasando. Tú perseguías la cura de tu maldición mientras Happosai la llevaba de un lado a otro

Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer

-Después de que Mousse rasgara mi vestido las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso- Igual que ahora- Pero solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, asi que les dije todos que la boda se cancelaba ¿Recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo hacia

-Me encerré en mi cuarto toda la noche y deje de hablarles a todos por una semana

 _Cómo olvidar mis_

 _Sentimientos de amor._

-Después de analizarlo durante esa semana me comunique a Kioto para saber si aún estaba disponible la vacante y cuando me dijeron que si tome una decisión.

A Ranma cada vez le costaba más retener las salinas gotas que se trataban de escapar por sus parpados cerrados.

-El día que cancele el compromiso fue el mismo día que conseguí un departamento vía telefónica, le conté todo a mi papá y por qué quería irme.

El ojiazul seguía apretando los parpados y dientes. Por su culpa ella se fue.

-Le dije que quería vivir muchas experiencias. Sin compromiso ya no estaba atada a un matrimonio obligado y podía ser libre le marcharme, asi cada quien podía ser libre de esa condena asi cada quien buscaría su felicidad por su cuenta

Su felicidad era ella

-Entonces convencí a papá de que me dejara ir, además no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad asi de valiosa

 _Lágrimas_

 _Brotan de mis ojos,_

-Después de un tiempo en Kioto me di cuenta de las cosas maravillosas que tenía la vida las que gracias a nuestros padres no podríamos disfrutar, esperaba de verdad que encontraras tu felicidad.

 _Trato de olvidar mis_

 _Sufrimientos de amor_

-Poco a poco fui dejando el pasado allá en el pasado, poco a poco fui olvidando mis obligaciones como tu prometida y me dije que jamás dejaría que me manipularan asi. Jamás volvería a ser la prometida de alguien que no me amara aunque intentara hacer feliz a los demás, sin pensar en mí. Me dije que yo escogería a mi esposo y nadie cambiara esa idea- Dijo llena de convicción. –Yo n-

Ranma le coloco un dedo en los labios, ya no quería escuchar esa historia.

 _Dime_

Ranma ya no contenía sus lágrimas, las dejaba fluir silenciosamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo pálido y frio de Akane, si hasta parecía un muerto, renuente a corresponder sus sentimientos

 _Si siempre yo así te amé_

Siempre la había amado, casi desde el momento en el que se conocieron, pero se calló por miedo, por orgullo y por estúpido. Se sentía tan impotente y lo peor era que aún no se daba el valor para decirlo

 _Porqué ahora sé lo tonto que fui,_

Acababa de entender su error, se daba cuenta de lo que sus inseguridades causaron, la pérdida de su luz, la luz de sus ojos, esa chica violenta poco femenina era su todo y había metido la pata

 _Jamás tú volverás._

Le costaba asimilarlo, pero por las palabras de la muchacha estaba claro que no regresaría con él, después de tanto daño que le causo.

 _Dime,_

 _Wo-o-o dime_

 _Wo-o-o, dime, aquí en mis brazos_

Pero quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería oírla decir "me gustas tal y como eres" quería que le dijera "Te amo Ranma"

 _Dime,_

 _Es que pienso que ya te he perdido,_

Sentía que la batalla estaba casi pérdida que ya no quedaban esperanzas ni en él mismo, le costaba aceptarlo pero quizá no ganaría esta vez

 _Y presiento que sin ti mi vida no,_

 _No tiene razón_

-Si tu- Empezó a decirle el azabache con la voz media ahogada- Si tú ya no estás conmigo, ¿A quién protegeré?- Sentía que esa era su única misión en la vida y que solo vivía para ella.

 _Dime,_

-¿A quién?

 _Si siempre yo así te amé_

Ranma sentía que se desmoronaba por dentro, que el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos pero Akane no se encontraba en la mejor situación, abrazada al cuerpo de Ranma no ayudaba nada a sus pensamientos que cada vez eran más aturdidos. Incluso se hacia la irónica pregunta "¿A quién protegeré?" Debía de protegerla de él mismo, su insistencia por saber la verdad le había costado mucho literalmente a cambio de nada.

 _Porqué ahora sé lo tonto que fui,_

Sabía que sus actos eran la causa de esta desgracia lo comprendía bastante tarde ya.

 _Jamás tú volverás._

Sabía que ella no regresaría a sus brazos solo porque pidió disculpas. Las cosas no eran asi de fáciles.

 _Dime,_

Pero quería escuchar su dulce voz pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, "Te amo Ranma"

 _Es que pienso que ya te he perdido_

No quería admitir que ya no la tenía

 _Y presiento que sin ti mi vida no_

 _No tiene razón_

Todo lo que él era lo había logrado por ella, incluso había derrotado a un semi dios, pero de igual forma ella también le había entregado su vida arriesgándose en la batalla contra Safron.

 _Dime_

 _Wo-o-o dime..._

 _Wo-o-o dime... aquí en mis brazos_

-Dime- La abrazo más fuerte sin lastimarla hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica -¿Qué hice mal?

 _Dime_

 _Wo-o-o dime..._

La pregunta era bastante estúpida pero tenía que escucharlo de su voz, tenía que saber por labios de su querida Akane en que se había equivocado aunque fuera obvio.

-Hiciste mal todo Ranma- Con fuerza se deshizo del abrazo –Por favor déjame sola un rato- Empleando todas sus fuerzas se echó a correr saltando al primer tejado dejando a Ranma por una ventaja considerable.

En la ciudad ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer convirtiendo en pelirroja a la chica de ojos avellana. Quien sin detenerse se ocultó en un café

Ranma la siguió pero no la encontró, paso a lado de una cafetería viendo a una chica con ropa igual a la de Akane pero esta era pelirroja asi que no reparo en su presencia. Siguió derecho dejando atrás a Kanae.

Kanae se limpió las lágrimas y se metió al baño del local lavando su cara quitando todo signo de llanto. ¿De qué le servía llorar? Las cosas ya estaban hechas, además se prometió a sí misma no cometer el mismo error. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y salió, tenía un poco de dinero que sobro durante su salida con Ewan asi que ordeno un café y panques mientras esperaba a que la lluvia pasase.

-Que coincidencia- Esa voz

-¿Mousse?- Alzo la mirada y se topó con unas esmeraldas brillantes

-Vaya es un honor que alguien tan guapa recuerde mi nombre- El chico le sonrió coqueto, no sabía exactamente por qué pero sentía la misma atracción de Akane casi como si fueran la misma persona. Si supiera.

-Bueno soy buena recordando

-¿Puedo?

-Adelante

El ojiverde se sentó frente a ella. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno tengo vacaciones asi que decidí dar un paseo pero la lluvia ha comenzado a pegar fuerte

-Y que lo digas, por lo que veo no traes un paraguas encima- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Permiso- Una señorita dejaba el pedido de Kanae –Cappuccino Moka y panqueques- Dejo la orden y se marchó

-Bueno ya que estamos atrapados en este café ¿por qué no platicamos? En verdad siento que te he visto

-Bueno, soy una prima lejana de Akane Tendo una chica que es hija menor de Soun, mi tío tiene un Dojo y parece que es bastante famoso quizá lo conozcas- Odiaba mentir pero no quedaba otra alternativa.

-Ya veo asi que eres prima de Akane, con razón te pareces mucho- "Empezaba a encajar piezas"

-Asi es, pero no me llevo muy bien con ella aun asi visto a mis primas cada verano

-Interesante ¿En dónde te estas quedando?

-No creo que sea apropiado darte esa información señor desconocido

-Vamos me has llamado por mi nombre eso ya es algo.

La lluvia ceso

-Después platicaremos- Se estaba metiendo en un lio grande- Me tengo que ir- Se levantó dejando el dinero en la mesa ya con su orden terminada.

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería acompañarte

-No es necesario se me cuidar sola

-Ya lo creo solo es para pasar el rato no tengo nada que hacer

-Iré por algunas compras te aburrirás

-No lo hare

Ambos caminaban por la acera, Mousse preguntando y Akane mintiendo

-¿Conoces a Ranma?- Pregunto el ojiverde

-Mhh he oído sobre el pero jamás lo he visto en persona

-Mhh

Akane iba tan distraída cuando vio a Natsuki y Kai venir en su dirección, pero al parecer no la habían visto. Tomo a Mousse de la muñeca y se ocultó en un callejón pegando sus cuerpos debido al reducido espacio, espero hasta que sus amigos pasaran de largo y suspiro cuando los perdió de vista.

-uff, Disculpa si me he comportado raro- Le dijo volteando a verlo para fijarse en la profunda mirada esmeralda que el chico poseía –Ya po demos sal ir-

Los rostros de ambos estaban acercándose lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta sentir los labios del otro sobre los propios. Akane ya no procesaba sus acciones y solo se dejó llevar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado en esta situación.

Menos le importo al sentir la lengua del otro introducirse a su boca regalándole el mejor beso francés que había recibido, tampoco noto cuando su espalda estaba pegada a la pared y sus piernas rodeaban las caderas del muchacho, solo se dejaba lleva.

-Mousse- Alguien lo llamo, un hombre para ser exactos, ambos conocían esa voz -¿Has visto a Akane?- Pregunto Ranma exhalando rápidamente.

-No Saotome, ahora lárgate

-Pe…- No termino la frase noto el segundo cuerpo que era aprisionado contra el muro pero sin ver su rostro -Ya veo- ¿Asi decía amar a Akane?- Bueno uno menos- Y se marcho

A la pelirroja le bombeaba el corazón muy rápido, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Seguimos?- Ella reacciono tratando de alejarse

-No, esto no es adecuado

-Ignora a ese idiota

-No es por ese idiota, es que apenas te conozco y esto no está bien- En cierta forma decía la verdad

-Vamos, no es para tanto- Ni el mismo sabía por qué insistía

-Debo

-Shh

Y de nuevo sus labios danzaban en sincronía.

¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AKANE? Se repetía mentalmente mientras abrazaba el cuello del amazon.

 **Fin del capítulo diecinueve ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Ha quedado bien? ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? Muchas muchas dudas. Si está un poco confuso disculpen pero entre días se me iban las ideas pero en fin asi ha quedado espero les guste y me dejen su comentario vale.**

 **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEW´S**

 **Anabellgonzalez92: Hola guapa, gracias por dejar tu comentario, pues la verdad no lo se había dicho que cada tercer día pero con la escuela me es difícil necesito tiempo por lo menos una semana. Disculpa si me tardo mucho tratare de actualizar más seguido. No Akane no ha dejado de ser inocente pero si está bastante confundida y supongo que a todos nos h pasado que cuando andamos confusos siempre hacemos cosas fuera de lo normal, además todas las personas necesitan su vital privacidad y en la casa de Akane ese es un lujo que no se puede dar. Besos**

 **Kioh: Hola guapa disculpa si me he pasado con las escenas de los besos pero eran muy necesarias, ya después veras por qué. Me alegra que te gustara la respuesta al reto. D verdad aprecio que participen aquí ya por fin besa a Mousse pero no precisamente con su verdadera personalidad. No te preocupes como dije desde el inicio es un Ranma X Akane ai que no ha de que alarmarse. No mueras de diabetes que las escenas más románticas las tengo programadas para nuestros protas. Besos**

 **Anymary79: Hola guapa Gracias por tu comentario agradezco de verdad que le dediquen tiempo a mi escritura espero que el capítulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión desde los Review´s vale jeje gracias infinitas.**

 **Yacc32: Hola, gracias por comentar, bueno si ya llego el lindo Ewan y todo se puso color de hormiga con esos comentarios, bueno tampoco se iba a dejar asi que ahí l tenemos, jajaja si eso es muchos besos en este fic. Asi es Ranma no se rendirá tan fácil aunque si tendrá sus dudas pero no se rendirá jajaja si vieras el desmadre dentro de mi cabeza pensarías que estoy loca. Pues si tal vez no era necesario pero necesito sacar a la amazona por un tiempo para poder llegar a la parte más dramática de la historia ya lo explicare en los capis siguientes vale no desesperes, prometo más drama, y prometo que la espera valdrá la pena. Besos**

 **Zurgan: Hola: no era mi intención romperte el kokoro pero este necesitaba la escena, Jajaja si bueno me brinco la vena cursi pero tampoco me emocione con la miel. Espero que te guste Besos**

 **Rizzasm: Hola gracias por tu comentario como siempre, me alegra que te gustara bueno era algo asi de estira y afloja pero no tan flojo jajaja como sea Mousse sintió algo raro asi que se sintió atraído por ella, ya explicare de donde viene esa conexión igual yo quería dejar a Shampoo fuera de combate por un tiempo ya después la re agregare y si Ranma tiene que cambiar su actitud de tonto asi Akane no le va a hacer caso. Espero que la aparición de Mousse en este cap te guste. Besos**

 **Kelevra88: Hola gracias por tu comentario, bueno pues yo creo que a la mayoría Ewan le cae bien jaja pero no te asustes el lemon es de Kasu y Tofu tranquila gracias por leerme. Besos**

 **JustNita: Hola gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por dejar tu review en serio me alegra sabe que les gusta mi trabajo es con todo el cariño del mundo, tienes razón todo queda en manos de Akane. No me desanimare gracias por animarme. Besos**

 **Jazlei: Gracias por tus lindas palabras chiki eres muy linda asi es trate de hacer la escena acorde a los personajes gracias por leer la historia y estar al pendiente me haces muy feliz, Besos**

 **Grisshu: Hola gracias por tu comentario claro que terminare la historia lo prometo, me alegra que te guste la trama y los personajes prometo poner más Natsuki jeje para apoyar a nuestra prota y para tener sus propios momentos. Saludos y besotes**

 **Guest: Hola, disculparas mi ignorancia pero no entendí mucho de tu mensaje ya que lo leí rápidamente pero por lo que se ve quieres proponer una historia con estos personajes acerca de naves espaciales y trama de esa índole, prometo tenerlo en consideración, por el momento me concentrare en terminar cambio de roles y ya después veremos si hacemos tu propuesta vale. Gracias por la idea, besos.**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia tratare de continuar lo más rápido posible, en cuanto a vacaciones de verano que ya se acercan, no sé si iré a un lugar para vacacionar en fin si me voy es posible que no publique nada en todo el verano perdónenme de antemano si eso pasa. Prometo subir varios capitulo cuando regrese ok, asi compensare la espera mis amados lectores pero si no me voy a ningún lado subiré capítulos constantemente, si no se me presenta algún inconveniente claro.**

 **Gracias infinitas por su preferencia, ya son 17 favoritos y 28 Seguidores o eso me aparece a mí jaja bueno chikis de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Adelanto próximo capítulo:**

 _ESPECIAL PAREJAS. SERIE DE SCENAS ROMANTICAS ENTRE NUESTRAS PAREJAS FORMALES EXCEPTO RANMA Y AKANE ELLO AUN NO FORMALIZAN No me maten por favor._

 _Después de lo corrido en el callejón Mousse buscara a la pelirroja encontrando una escalofriante verdad ¿Qué será?_

 _-Ven conmigo a Inglaterra- Le pidió tomando su mano acariciando sus labios_

 _-Vamos- Le dijo ella._

 _-No te vallas de nuevo_

 **Esto y más en el próximo cap lo subiré en cuanto sea posible**

 **Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **HOLA ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien amados lectores disculpen mi retraso no merezco su bondad pero me alegraría que siguieran la historia a pesar de la inactividad. No ha sido apropósito, solo que la escuela se está haciendo mas complicada y entre las tarea y el trabajo me es difícil manejar todo. Pero tengo buenas noticias pronto saldré de vacaciones y podre actualizar rápido como al principio :) no iré a ninguna parte. Agradezco sus review´s son muy lindos una disculpa a CarlosKelevra (¿Si lo escribí bien?) soy un poco despistada jeje lamento si te incomode llamante chica no era esa la intención. Espero sepan perdonarme, y si no los entiendo perfectamente.**_

 _ **Rama ½ no me pertenece es propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi yo solamente tomare su trabajo prestado sinfines de lucro**_

 _ **Sin más por favor cuiden de mi disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 20: Ven conmigo.**_

Akane seguía aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Mousse todavía sincronizado sus labios suspiro cuando el chico le acaricio la pierna derecha subiendo un poco por debajo de su short jugando con las medias negras. Besando su cuello succionando un poco la piel blanquecina.

-Akane- Suspiro el azabache de melena larga contra el cuello de la pelirroja ella se detuvo en seco.

-Suéltame- Pidió con el pulso acelerado creyendo que la habían descubierto.

-Disculpa- El chico no sabía por qué de repente la imagen de Akane se le vino a la mente.

-Yo- No dijo nada, el muchacho la libero y salió del callejón caminando de espaldas. –Me tengo que ir.- Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y se perdió entre la gente mientras el joven chino se quedaba atrás peguntándose porque sentía atracción por esa chica que apenas conocía y según ella es la prima de Akane.

La pelirroja corría saltado por los tejados con una sensación extraña de satisfacción pero miedo y culpa al mismo tiempo. De lejos logro ver a Ranma deteniendo sus pasos ocultándose rápidamente detrás de una casa. Tan concentrada estaba en vigilar a su ex prometido que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien estaba parado tras ella.

Solo sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca impidiéndole gritar.

 _ **PARIS FRANCIA.**_

Kasumi estaba tomando un café en la terraza de un restaurante gourmet con su prometido

-Este lugar es hermoso- Comentaba el galeno.

-Tienes razón- Respondía su prometida mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del doctor

-Tofu

-Dime

-¿Crees en la historia del hilo rojo del destino?

-Bueno podría decirse que si

-¿Crees que nosotros llevemos ese hilo?

El hombre la vio con ternura depositando un beso en su frente –Claro que lo creo y aunque no lleváramos ese hilo yo te amaría siempre.

La chica alzo la vista y lo beso en los labios de manera dulce. –Te amo- Susurro contra sus labios

-También te amo Kasumi- Ambos se sonrieron mientras apreciaban la vista que les daba Paris.

 _ **NERIMA, U-CHAN´S**_

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntaba una sonrojada Ukyo

-Totalmente- Ryoga se rascaba la nuca ligeramente mientras con su otra mano aprisionaba la de su novia.

-Bueno hay suficiente espacio y asi ya no te perderías cada vez que me vengas a visitar- Le dijo la de ojos chocolate –Claro que puedes vivir en mi casa.

Pese del poco tiempo que llevaban saliendo eran felices. Tenían sus peleas como cualquier pareja pero lograban solucionar sus diferencias hablando. Ryoga y Ukyo estaban a punto de iniciar una etapa nueva dentro de su noviazgo, y a sus dieciocho ambos estaban preparándose para el futuro que los aguardaba.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Pregunto animado el chico de la bandana.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por tus cosas al Dojo?- Le pregunto su novia sonriéndole de manera dulce mientras balanceaba sus manos agarradas entre los taburetes de su local

-Pero ¿Y los clientes?

-Déjalo, hoy tampoco han venido muchos, mañana los atenderemos- Esos ojos suplicantes a los que simplemente no les podía negar nada.

-Vamos, pero…- No sabía cómo continuar

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, tu nos guías- Pidió cohibido aun le costaba pedirle a Ukyo que lo guiara para no perderse

A la chica le pareció tierno y empezó a reír –Hehehe

-¿He dicho algo raro?- Era incomodo pero aun asi muy necesario

-No- Lo beso tiernamente –Claro que no tontito- Se levantó del banco tirando de su mano –Vamos

Salieron el local entre risas caminando tranquilamente.

 _ **MANSION TATEWAKI**_

Nabiki estaba asoleándose en la lujosa casa de su prometido mientras este salía de la alberca escurriendo agua por sus bien marcados músculos.

-Te sienta bien el entrenamiento- Dijo la Tendo mediana viendo indiscriminadamente a su novio

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Tendo?- Le pregunto con malicia. Tanto tiempo con ella le había hecho aprenderle algunos trucos.

La chica de pelo corto se levantó bajando las gafas de sol –Absolutamente- Y después de su afirmación se acercó para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo con fuerza y pasión. Odiaba admitirlo pero ese chico le robó el sueño.

-Vas mejorando- Le dijo luego de separarse. El joven la cargo al estilo nupcial y la arrojo sin ningún cuidado a la piscina

-Te ves bien desde aquí Nabiki- Le comentaba Kuno ella rio con fuerza

-Ayúdame a salir- Le ordeno, Kuno se agacho extendiéndole la mano pero cuando bajo la guardia Nabiki tiro de él haciéndolo caer dentro del agua –Estamos a mano- Le sonrió con arrogancia

-No lo creo- El chico le arrojo agua a la cara mientras ella devolvía el ataque.

Tan sumergidos estaban en ganarle al otro cuando alguien llamó su atención

-Parece que se divierten- Una voz femenina resonó en los oídos de ambos

-¿Kodachi?- Preguntaron al unísono

-La única- Respondió altiva, portaba un vestido entallado al cuerpo sin mangas con escote V, tacones y con el pelo suelto. Se veía diferente, de alguna forma más madura.

-Bienvenida hermana- Le dijo Kuno saliendo del agua para abrazarla

-Gracias hermano- Se separaron -¿No vas a darme la bienvenida cuñada?- Nabiki parecía sorprendida

-Bienvenida Kodachi, te ves bien- Le dijo Nabiki refiriéndose a su estado mental. Ya no parecía tan maniática como antes

-Gracias tú también querida- La Tendo mediana salió de la piscina y estrecho la mano con la pretendiente de Ranma

-Ha pasado más de un año desde que estuve aquí- Dijo con nostalgia la menor de los Tatewaki mirando a su alrededor -Síganse divirtiendo iré a dar una vuelta por la casa- Se despidió entrando a la mansión

Nabiki sonrió, el paso del tiempo había surtido efecto en todos haciéndolos madurar eventualmente –Quiero ir de compras- Le pidió a Kuno

-Las mejores boutiques esperan por ti- Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano

 _ **DOJO TENDO**_

Los tres patriarcas de la casa Tendo se reían fuertemente mientras veían unas fotografías.

-En esta foto Akane intento subir a un árbol pero no llego ni a la primera rama- Contaba Soun recordando aquel día que su angelito lloro por ser pequeña

-Aquí Ranma uso su primer gi de entrenamiento, se veía tan dulce- Nodoka veía con añoranza la imagen inanimada –Después descubrimos que lo uso al revés por una semana

Su plática era animada y tranquila, con el regreso de Akane los días se hacían más ajetreados asi que aprovechaban de sus momentos tranquilos.

-Recuerdo que Kasumi gano el primer lugar de cocina en la secundaria

Más risas, más recuerdos.

Ranma llego al Dojo dirigiéndose a entrenar. Sus padres y ex suegro lo miraron consternado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Prefirieron ignorarlo excepto su madre, aunque se contuvo de preguntarle que ocurría.

Ya en el Dojo el azabache se dispuso a dar golpes a un oponente invisible descargando su frustración con el aire. Solo una persona estaba en sus pensamientos, solo ella lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de sí. Solo ella. Akane

Recordaba sus lágrimas y su voz quebrada. Contándole la más terrible verdad, aquella que el mismo provoco y que aún no podía asimilar.

 _ **CALLES DE NERIMA**_

-Natsu casi me da un infarto- Le recrimino Akane con el pulso acelerado

-Lo siento pero fuimos a buscarte a la habitación de Ranma y los dos no estaban, el viejito pervertido nos dijo que posiblemente te secuestraron y que Ranma había ido a rescatarte- Conto la pelinegra mientras Kai y Ewan asentían

A la pelirroja le broto una vena en la frente -¿Eso dijo el anciano?- Seguro que el maestro Happosai era el responsable de esa ridícula historia

-Bueno dijo que eras propensa a secuestros ya que eras un blanco fácil-Corroboraba Kai poniendo un dedo en su barbilla

-Ese viejo me las va a pagar- Decía la de ojos avellana con un tono tétrico y un aura terrorífica

-Bueno, dejemos al pervertido de lado, lo bueno es que ya sabemos que no estas secuestrada- Le dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-Cierto, además no has comido supongo que tienes hambre- Le decía Natsuki tomando su mano.

Eran unas personas increíbles

-Vamos Aky

Los cuatro comenzaron a andar por la acera entre pláticas y risas, casi llegaban al Dojo cuando…

-KANAE

La aludida volteo a ver a su amiga -¿Qué?

-Entra por la ventana de nuestro cuarto te llevare agua caliente- Le dijo Natsuki guiñándole un ojo, la de ojos avellana se sonrojo y asintió ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese "pequeño" detalle?

-Gracias Natsu-chi- En verdad apreciaba a esa chica

-Está bien tu tranquila procura que no te vean- Dicho esto la pelirroja asintió y salto al tejado de la casa descolgándose por la ventana de su habitación cerrándola con seguro. En su casa todos andaban por donde les placía asi que más valía estar prevenida.

-Aky ya despierta – La voz de Natsuki le daba luz verde para abrir

-Gracias- Se vertió el líquido tibio regresando a su apariencia habitual

-No hay de que- sonrió la pelinegra –Anda baja a comer- La de ojos miel iba saliendo –Ahora que lo recuerdo tu tía dijo que había algo a para ti en el Dojo- Dicho esto se fue para que Akane pudiera cambiarse

Se puso otras ropas secas y un poco abrigadoras, a pesar de que había pasado la lluvia el ambiente aún estaba frio, se puso las pantuflas bajando para comer, unos panques no la llenarían.

-HIJA MIA NO HAS SIDO SECUESTRADA- Lloriqueaba Soun, no había prestado mucha atención a la historia de Happosai pero no estaba de más estar alertas. Además no pudo salir corriendo a buscarla porque Nodoka lo amenazo con su linda y afilada katana

-No papá, no lo estoy, solo que a Ranma se le ocurrió huir por la ventana fui a buscarlo pero la lluvia me sorprendió asi que me refugie en un local

Tuvo que mentir

-Que bueno que ya estás de regreso, Ranma parece haber regresado a su estado normal el también ya volvió- Le decía Nodoka con intenciones de que su ex nuera soltara la sopa

-Qué bueno tía, si me disculpan muero de hambre- Se fue a la cocina a calentar lo que había sobrado

-¿Qué paso allá afuera?- Natsuki no creía mucho en su historia

-Bueno salí tras Ranma y después de perseguirlo un rato se puso a jugar con las palomas del parque y justo cuando creí que por fin se estaría quieto la lluvia empezó a caer transformándome y haciendo que Ranma volviera a tener conciencia asi que me oculte de el- Le dijo a su mejor amiga, no podía contarle la verdad hasta que las paredes de su casa dejaran de escuchar.

-Hmmm bueno no te preocupes-La pelinegra le sonrió y choco los nudillos con su amiga –Ya después me platicas- Salió de ahí dirigiéndose arriba topándose con Ewan –Hola chico intelectual, ¿Vas a preguntarle?- Le cuestiono mientras señalaba una hoja en su mano

-Sí, pienso que es una gran oportunidad para ella- En la mano del inglés estaba un folleto del concurso internacional de música clásica.

-Suerte- Le deseo antes de encerrarse en la habitación de Kai

Ewan bajo dirigiéndose a la cocina -Hola _Darling_

-Hola _Honey_

 _-_ Buen provecho

-Gracias- Un prologado silencio se hizo presente

-Akane quería preguntarte

-¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno tú eres buena en el violín y bueno quería saber si ¿podrías ser mi acompañante en una competencia de música clásica?

La peliazul abrió los ojos con demasía ¿Era en serio?

-¿Qué?- Pregunto emocionada

-Bueno si no quieres- Ella se levantó y lo abrazo

-Claro que quiero- La emoción de la muchacha s contagio al rubio -¿Cuándo será?

-Es dentro de medio año pero las eliminatorias son en tres meses asi que decidí preguntártelo desde este momento- Le respondió dándole la convocatoria.

Los ojos avellana brillaron con ilusión, ir a una competencia a alto nivel la hacía sentir emocionada con las piernas temblando cual gelatina

 _ **/**_

Ranma se sentía un poco mejor después de sacar su frustración fuera, seguía sintiéndose culpable y azorado pero prefería seguir entrenado. Cuando le dio sed vio que su agua se había terminado, decidió ir por más a la cocina y regresar a entrenar otra hora más

Se secó el sudor con una toalla saliendo del Dojo en la sala se encontró con Nodoka

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Le pregunto un tanto nerviosa, sin querer había escuchado una poco de la conversación entre Akane y Ewan, sabía que si Ranma se enteraba de que la peliazul se marcharía de nuevo no lo tomaría tan bien

-Pues vivo aquí creo- Su mamá estaba un poco extraña –Vengo por agua

-Yo puedo llevártela hijo- Le ofreció

-No te preocupes mamá la llevare yo- Sin decirle nada más se dirigió a la cocina

Genma se convirtió en panda mientras jugaba con una enorme pelota de colores y Soun prendió su pipa de tabaco

-Oye la competencia es en Inglaterra- Le decía Akane al rubio

-Bueno si- Le dijo un poco avergonzado, la chica era muy linda

-Vaya- El inglés la veía tan intensamente que Akane se perdió en sus orbes azules zafiro sintiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica seguida de un revoloteo en su estómago y un calorcito agradable que recorría sus mejillas lentamente ambos se acercaban. Ella se sentía confundida, se le estaba haciendo costumbre besar a dos chicos en un mismo día

El rubio acorto la distancia entre ellos acariciando delicadamente los labios durazno de Akane, siendo correspondido rápidamente mientras la chica entrelazaba sus dedos

El beso era lento, totalmente delicado. A diferencia de Mousse Ewan le despertaba sentimientos maravillosos y cálidos, tan sinceros que ella misma se sorprendía

Quizá…

…amor…

El ambiente era mágico

-Ven a Inglaterra conmigo _Darling_ \- Le susurro contra sus labios aun con los ojos cerrados

-Si- Respondió en un suspiro apretando la mano de Ewan

-¿Akane?- La voz de Ranma sonó dolida desde el lumbral

Los chicos que desde un principio se encontraban en la cocina lo miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados –Ranma- Le hablo a chica sin inmutarse de su cercanía con Ewan –Llegas en un mal momento- La mirada avellana denotaba fastidio

-Perdona por arruinar tu momento romántico marimacho pero necesito agua y tu escena cursi casi me hace vomitar- Le espeto apretando los puños tratando de no salir de control. Sabia de sobra que el mismo la arrojo a los brazos de otro.

-Entonces ve por tu agua- Se levantó de la silla y afianzo su agarre con Ewan sintiéndose querida, amada en verdad por el rubio. –Vamos démosle la noticia a los chicos-Salió de ahí mientras sonreía, ahora que encaraba a Ranma después de su confesión en aquel parque a tan solo unas cuantas horas se sentía liberada por fin, liberada de su dañino amor hacia el azabache, lista para desplegar sus alas y volar a horizontes más lejanos sin su culpabilidad.

Ranma lleno la botella y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al Dojo su furia e impotencia crecían a pasos agigantados haciendo que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente. Su cabeza estaba aturdida y solo había una pregunta en su cabeza ¿Lo amas? Se torturaba mentalmente con esas dos palabras desquitando su furia con los maniquíes de entrenamiento destrozándolos casi todos.

Su realidad cada vez era más dura.

-YA LLEGUE- Se escuchó una voz varonil desde la entra de la casa

-Bienvenido Ryoga Ukyo que bueno que vienes a vernos- Decía Nodoka amablemente

-Hola señora Nodoka- Saludaba la cocinera de okonomiyakis

-¿Esta el señor Tendo?- Pregunto el chico de la bandana

-Si claro que esta

El muchacho le agradeció y se dirigió a la sala

-Señor Tendo

-Muchacho creí que te habías perdido- Dijo el hombre del bigote

-No bueno yo quería hablar con usted si me permitiera

-Por supuesto

-Bueno vera, lo estuve pensando por un tiempo y creo que me iré a vivir a otro lugar- Soltó

-¿Por qué?- No era una cuestión reprobatoria, Soun sabía que el chico tarde o temprano viviría en otro lugar aunque extrañaría u agradable compañía en las comidas y su constante desorientación, era como su sobrino con el tiempo le había tomado aprecio

-Bueno me parece que ya es tiempo de que me vaya, no es que me moleste quedarme aquí pero ya ha sido bastante amable conmigo, y he decidido vivir con Ukyo- Confeso ligeramente sonrojado

-Entiendo, que tengan suerte chicos- Les dijo Soun, como hubiera querido que Akane y Ranma fueran asi de maduros cuando tenían dieciséis.

-Gracias por todo señor Tendo- Le dijo el chico de la bandana haciendo una reverencia –Permítame llevarme mis cosas

-No tienes que pedirme permiso, son tus cosas después de todo

Los tres invitados de la casa Tendo, Akane y Nabiki que recién llegaba se enteraron de la noticia y decidieron hacerle una pequeña despedida improvisada. Sin embargo Ryoga noto la ausencia de Ranma y la cercanía entre Akane y el chico ingles ¿Podría ser que…?

 _Ranma ¿qué hiciste?_ Pensó para sí mismo el antes mitad cerdo.

-P-chan- El puerquito negro hacia acto de presencia en la sala –Hace tiempo que no te veía pequeñín- Le dijo Akane levantándolo acariciando su cabecita, tal vez el cerdito se quedó con una parte despistada de él

 _ **EN UN LUGAR DESCOOCIDO**_

Mousse leía y leía libros buscando acerca de piscinas, después de que Cologne y Shampoo regresaran a China el quedo a cargo del Nekohaten pero le pareció tan aburrido que decidió cerrarlo. No era su obligación cuidar del puesto sin embargo cuando empaco sus cosas encontró un frasco con liquido rosa muy sospechoso a su parecer y más proviniendo de ese lugar. Aquel donde vivía la loca Shampoo con anterioridad. Después de leer la etiqueta en la parte baja del frasco solo pudo distinguir en letras borrosas AI NO TAME asi que decidió buscar para que lo sirviera.

 _ **CHINA, ALDEA AMAZONICA**_

Shampoo estaba entrenando duramente para su regreso a Nerima, después de la disputa con Ikami logro quedarse en su aldea al igual que Cologne, sin embargo seguía molesta con Akane Tendo su eterna rival. La vencería de nuevo pese a las advertencias de su abuela no quiso hacer caso y se dedicó a entrenar

Quería vengarse de la chica que le robo el amor de Ranma y Mousse quería desquitar su furia y sobre todo quería demostrar que seguía siendo mejor.

 _ **Lamento que sea cortito, pero es con todo el cariño para ustedes mis queridos lectores. Igual discúlpenme si he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, prometo que cuando salga d vacaciones actualizare al ritmo inicial como cuando empecé con los primeros caps. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias por los comentarios los responde en el siguiente cap vale, no me maten por fi**_

 _ **Los amo a todos chicos son los mejores gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi historia, el próximo cap será más largo lo prometo y habrá sorpresas agradables. Con mucho cariño chikis**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Hola gentecilla linda he vuelto OH YEAH y bueno les traigo vario capítulos de cambio de roles espero les agraden y compensen la larga espera, por fin mi ordenador volvió a la vida si, no los molesto más, el Disclaimer ya se lo saben chikis y buehh no los molestare por un largo rato, un último anuncio los capítulos a partir de ahora serán más cortos pero de verdad espero que compense la tardanza**

 **Sin más a leer. Disfruten**

 **CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 21: Complicado**

Después de esa noche Akane informó a sus familiares y amigos que entraría a la competencia con el inglés, empezando a trabajar muy duro ensayando con el violín.

Soun quiso oponerse pero Akane le pidió que la entendiera, todos estaban felices por la pequeña Tendo, excepto Ranma que no podía creer que ella se marchara de nuevo

Sin embargo después de ver el espectáculo que la peliazul y Ewan interpretaron en la cocina estaba más que decidido a recuperarla a toda costa, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Mientras tanto Kai tenía Buenas noticias, en un mes o dos los edificios estarían listos para ser habitados, su padre los había mandado construir mucho antes, incluso antes de que Kai y los demás llegará ya tenia avances.

Natsuki aprovechaba para turistear la zona yendo de un lado a otro.

Había pasado una semana desde que Akane y Ewan ensayaban para mejorar, incluso el chico inglés mando traer un piano, y como casi todas las tardes se escuchaba el sonido de ambos instrumentos.

Ranma también trabajaba arduamente con sus clases de caballero, Nabiki era buena enseñando y sus métodos eran eficaces, mientras el azabache se mentalizaba para ser refinado seguía teniendo constantes ataques de celos.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Mousse había encontrado para que servía la dichosa pócima.  
Lamentablemente Akane tenía razón, estaba bajo un hechizo que le hacía sentir amor por la peliazul.

Busco la cura obteniendo resultados de manera rápida sin embargo ahora se encontraba en china buscando las moras y la hierba de Jikaku que necesitaba para la cura.

No quería ser una molestia y por lo que se había enterado Shampoo regreso a su aldea después de haber perdido, se preguntaba si la volvería a querer cuando regresara a la normalidad.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando resbaló y casi caía a un charco de agua, pero como buen artista marcial salto y se puso a salvo. Ese estanque se le hacía familiar

-Eso estuvo cerca muchacho- Le decía un hombre con traje de guía

Efectivamente, estaba en Jusenkyo.

NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ

Shampoo saltaba de árbol en árbol esquivando las trampas que Cologne colocó para su entrenamiento

-Shampoo, ¿Estas segura de que retaras a Tendo de nuevo?- Preguntaba la amazona mayor

-Por supuesto abuela, yo recuperar mi honor- respondía mientras esquivaba una roca colgante

-Recuerda que Tendo es fuerte

-Akane no ser fuerte, tuvo un poco de suerte sólo eso

Sin mediar más palabras la joven seguía entrenando arduamente

NERIMA

Después de el ensayo todos se disponían a cenar

-Eres muy buena Akane- Le decía Ukyo quien constantemente estaba de visita junto con Ryoga

-Gracias- Le decía la peliazul

-En serio Aky eres genial-

A pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban Ukyo y Natsuki se habían vuelto buenas amigas, Kai congeniaba con todos así que todo en el Dojo era tranquilo

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Ranma estaba en el tejado de la casa esperando pacientemente la cena, últimamente se sentía diferente, como si empezará a madurar y todo su comportamiento infantil estuviera comenzando a desaparecer.

-Te ves diferente- Ryoga llegaba en un buen momento

-Me siento diferente, tal vez más maduro-

-Lo he notado, parece que ese golpe te ha traído cosas buenas

-Puede ser

Silencio

-Oí que Kodachi regreso- Decía el chico de la bandana

-También he escuchado los rumores, creo que es verdad

-Es raro que no halla venido a buscarte

-Muy raro

Más silencio, solo el ligero viento mecía algunas ramas de árbol  
P-chan pasaba delante de ambos chicos buscando posiblemente su hogar, cuando reconoció a Ranma inmediatamente se le fue encima asustado y temblando viendo al azabache como si fuera su salvación.

-Es tan distinto a ti- Hablo el de ojos azules

-Yo te habría mordido en su lugar- Contestó Ryoga sonriendo

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ya era hora de que la verdad saliera a la luz después de todo era justo contarle a su amigo rival

-El día que llevaste a Mousse con nosotros al entrenamiento el me confesó que ya no tenía la maldición- Empezó a relatar el chico desorientado -Esa noche cuando decidiste entrenar un poco más, me reveló como lo hizo, sacó un extraño incienso que el mismo preparó-

El de la trenza abrió los ojos, eso no se lo esperaba

-Me dijo que después de investigar consiguió una forma de volver a la normalidad con ciertas hierbas, así que decidió hacer el incienso, cuando consiguió terminarlo lo probó y el restado fue sorprendente-

El otro escuchaba atento

-Después de oler el incienso se desmayo y para cuando recobró la conciencia un pato dormía en la esquina de su cuarto-

Ranma no creía lo que escuchaba  
-Luego comprobó que ya no se transformaba con agua fría, después de contarme su historia, encendió el incienso y me dijo "me han ayudado, desde que llegue incluso siendo rivales no seré egoísta, puedo compartir mi cura con ustedes" me dio a oler y me desmaye, cuando desperté un cerdo negro me veía extrañado, Mousse me explico que el espíritu que nos poseía se materializaba fuera de nuestro cuerpo y dejábamos de estar malditos, pero como ofrenda debíamos darle algo nuestro así que yo le di uno de mis pañuelos y decidí dejarlo con Akane- Término de contar viendo el cielo estrellado

Ranma no esperaba que Mousse fuera así de amable, se notaba que el chico tenía honor y era justo, no le gustaba tener ventajas sobre su adversario.  
Recordó el día que fue a verlo al Nekohaten para pedirle ayuda y le confesó que ya no tenía la maldición.

-Es un buen tipo después de todo- Decía Ryoga viendo al cerdito que dormía en el regazo de el azabache, agradeciendo al amazon por su amabilidad.

-No se si puedo decir lo mismo, me molesta que quiera estar con Akane- Confesó el ojiazul

-Dices que esta bajo un hechizo ¿no?

-Eso parece

-Tal vez cuando vuelva a la normalidad puedan aclarar el mal entendido

-CHICOS A CENAR- Gritaba Akane desde abajo

PARIS, FRANCIA

Kasumi veía el paisaje desde el balcón de su pent-house mientras se preguntaba cómo estaría su familia, no dudaba que su hermana pudiera alimentarlos pero también se preocupaba por ellos, aunque se sentía muy agradecida con Nabiki por regalarles ese viaje tan espectacular y dejarlos un tiempo a solas. Tanto ella como Tofu se sentían afortunados por la gran familia que tenían.

MANSIÓN TATEWAKI

Kodachi escogía sus vestidos mientras renovaba su closet con la ropa que compro en Europa, hace dos meses había entablado una relación con un chico Alemán, había superado a Ranma quien fue protagonista de sus latidos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el chico era muy distinto a ella y cuando conoció a Dan sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente con amor genuino.

Dan era un competidor de Alemania en gimnasia por lo que al principio se odiaron y constantemente peleaban, pero después de la última competencia quedaron atrapados en el elevador de el coliseo donde se llevó a cabo la final del torneo.

Tratando de fastidiar al otro empezaban a llevarse bien y sin quererlo ambos se enamoraron.

Suspiro mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda al pecho veía soñadora la foto de un chico castaño con ojos café claro

JUSENKYO, CHINA  
Mousse estaba en la cabaña del guía mientras cenaban.

-Entonces tu ya has caído en un estanque

-Si, hace más o menos 2 años

-Ya veo, hace poco una señorita cayó en un estanque

-¿Señorita?

-Si, una jovencita que venía de excursión con su grupo escolar, me pareció verla antes aunque no se si sea ella en realidad

-¿A que se refiere con haberla visto antes?

Mousee ya se imaginaba quien era, quizá la misteriosa Kanae tenía que ver en esta historia

-Creo haberla visto el día que un tal Ranma vino por agua del hombre ahogado, hace un año más o menos, se desató una batalla terrible en este lugar

Y ahí estaba la respuesta

-¿Y esa chica como era?

-Pues tenia el pelo corto azulado, venía de una preparatoria en Japón de uniforme color vino

Meditaba el hombre tratando de recordar

-Tengo una fotografía que los estudiantes dejaron como recuerdo- Se dio la vuelta buscando en unos cajones hasta que la encontró -Es está, la chica pelirroja

Mousse abrió los ojos, reconociendo a Kai y Natsuki estaba seguro de que Kanae y Akane eran la misma persona, la cuestión era ¿Por qué la chica mantenía en secreto su maldición?

Tratando de encajar piezas comenzó a hacerle preguntas al guía -¿Y esa chica en que pozo callo?

-En un estanque de la chica ahogada, cuenta la leyenda que en ese pozo se ahogo una joven pelirroja, por eso cambia el color del cabello en las mujeres y en los caballeros cambia toda su anatomía, sin embargo hay efectos secundarios para cada caso

-¿Efectos secundarios?

-Si, en los hombres es menos notorio, cuando se transforman cambian de actitud de manera ligera y tienden a ser mas impulsivos sin embargo es el único estanque que tiene efectos en los humanos

-Ya, ¿Y en la mujeres que pasa con ellas?

-Todo depende que tan hábil sea la mujer, puede desarrollar ciertos gustos, por ejemplo puede creer que es madre o esposa de alguien, aunque por lo general cuando se transforma el espíritu de la pelirroja no soporta que otras mujeres estén cerca, muchas ocasiones si se la reta puede ser muy cruel con su adversario

Mousse recordó la pelea de Akane con Shampoo

-¿Y hace algo más?- Pregunto intrigado el chico de lentes

-Puede generar una adicción a la atracción masculina, es decir que si los hombres le hacen caso y la elogian puede ser que se vuelva adicta a lo cumplidos y atenciones, es muy difícil de controlar ya que no siempre se manifiesta de la misma manera es preferible alejarse de alguien así cuando a perdido el control

-¿Cómo se puede saber si se ha perdido el control?-

-Bueno si otra persona no le da lo que quiere puede ser difícil mantenerla calmada, incluso se vuelve fuerte de manera física

-Y eso ¿como se cura?

-Bueno, hay un incienso, pero solo funciona cuando la chica ha perdido el control y el espíritu se manifiesta de manera potente, se separa de el cuerpo y se desvanece, aunque no es difícil preparar el incienso lo complicado es que ella lo acepte

-¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo se desarrolla toda esa locura?

-En medio año mas o menos, sin embargo puede generar diversas habilidades en el transcurso del tiempo

-Ya veo, dígame que tan probable es que se pueda curar a una chica que práctica artes marciales

-Es probable pero como ya dije antes si la mujer tiene habilidades el espíritu se valdrá de estas para vencer a su adversario

Mousse estaba asombrado y preocupado en partes iguales, Akane Tendo probablemente se convertiría en otra persona.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Desde muy temprano Kodachi se dirigía a la casa de los Tendo para hablar con Nabiki acerca de su boda tocó el timbre mientras salía Natsuki para abrir la puerta -Buenos días-

-Buenos días, dime ¿Nabiki se encuentra?

-Si en seguida le aviso, por favor pase

La hermana de Kuno se sentaba en la sala mientras esperaba paciente, escaneando a su alrededor recordando cuantas veces había pasado por ahí

-Kodachi, que sorpresa

-Akane, es un gusto verte- Respondia con una sonrisa la Rosa negra

-¿Cuando has vuelto?- Akane no espero ver a la chica en su casa

-Hace unos días-

-Bienvenida de vuelta

-Gracias

Ambas se miraban tratando de descifrar algo en la otra, sin embargo nada pasaba

-Te ves distinta Akane-

-Tu también, te ves menos demente- Soltó la peliazul sin ser consciente

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya sabes antes te veías como una loca y ahora ya no-

Inesperadamente Kodachi se levantó y la encaró -No vine aquí para que me ofendieras Akane, pero si quieres dos pueden jugar así

-Cómo quieras loca, me tiene sin cuidado lo que tu hagas, nos vemos- finalizó la de ojos avellana saliendo del lugar

-Kodachi, que bueno que te apareces- Nabiki llegaba a la sala con un montón de revistas -Necesito que me ayudes con los vestidos para las damas

La Rosa negra seguía extrañada

-¿Kodachi?

-Disculpa, ¿que decías?

-¿Has peleado con mi hermana?

-No, es solo que se ve...

-Distinta lo se, pero dejemos eso para otro momento necesito tu opinión para los vestidos de la damas

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Akane estaba en su cuarto, se sentía rara, hace un momento cuando vio a Kodachi sintió ganas de humillarla además de que se sentía constantemente mareada y con ganas de beber algo.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca pero podía jurar que era como otra persona, había evitado ir de fiesta y convertirse en Kanae, que por un lado le recordaba al beso que compartió con Mousse.

Mousse

Ese nombre retumbó en su cerebro y por inercia llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios acariciandolos, hace una semana que no veía al muchacho y lo extrañaba de cierta forma, se preguntaba cómo estaría, donde y con quien

Harta de sus propios pensamientos saco el caballete y las pinturas de su maleta, comenzando a pintar tratando de distraerse, ensayaria con Ewan más tarde así que tenia tiempo.

Empezó pintando de manera espontánea sin ser algo en concreto pero después de unos minutos comenzó a dibujar un paisaje con cada color

Verde

Gris

Azul

Ocre

Café

Negro

Blanco

Sombras aquí y allá, volúmen, perspectiva todo estaba quedando estupendo

Sin embargo el paisaje que pinto no era precisamente algo que quisiera ver.

Sobre el lienzo, Jusenkyo y sus pozas estaban dibujadas

Akane retrocedió dos pasos mientras veía su trabajo

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta más importante, no quería saber nada de ese lugar y en vez de olvidarlo más lo recordaba

Estaba aturdida y asustada sin embargo guardo el cuadro en el armario para que nadie pudiera verlo lo mejor seria distraerse con otra cosa.

Busco si gi de entrenamiento y bajo al Dojo encontrándose con Nabiki y Kodachi en la sala

De nuevo esa sensación de superioridad la invadía y antes de que dijera algo hiriente salió corriendo

-¿Qué pasa con Akane? - Pregunto la rosa negra

-Ni idea- Respondía Nabiki haciéndose el mismo cuestiónamiento -Sigamos- Pidió la castaña, ya tendría tiempo pata hablar con su hermana  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

La peliazul estaba confundida, no lograba equilibrarse y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa que no le pasaba en mucho tiempo, en un intento fallido por relajarse se sentó en medio de la duela con posición de loto

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente haciendo ejercicios de respiración

-¿Akane?

La voz de Ranma casi la hace brincar

-Ranma me asustaste- Decía mientras se ponía de pie

-Lo siento no era mi intención

-Descuida

Se miraban el uno al otro sin decir nada

-Ranma entrena conmigo- Pidió finalmente la de ojos avellana

-Pero podría lastimarte

-No te preocupes anda será suave

Aún dudando el chico accedió  
-Vale

Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla, a grito de guerra Akane corrió bastante rápido tratando de patear a Ranma

-Buen golpe- Aprecio el de la trenza, la chica siguió atacando mientras el azabache recibía la mayoría de los golpes, unos de forma intenciónal y otros inesperados

-¿Qué sucede? Atacame- Exigió la peliazul

-No puedo-

-Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo

-Bueno si pero

-¿Piensas que soy débil?

-No es eso

-Crees que soy débil

-Bueno no Que seas débil, más bien que seas menos fuerte que yo

-No dije ser mas fuerte que tu, solo Atacame

-pero

La situación se estaba saliendo de control y los comentarios subía de tono

-Anda no seas cobarde- Le grito la de ojos avellana

-No soy cobarde, podría lastimarte en serio

-No lo harás, puedo esquivar tus golpes

-Pero uno nunca sabe

-Deja de actuar como una niña, ¿será que la personalidad de Ranko se quedo contigo?

Ese último comentario fue un golpe bajo y lo sabia

-¿Será que quieres ser una chica de nuevo?

-¿Qué?

-Es eso, quieres volver a ser Ranko, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

-Akane, ¿Que te pasa?

-Si incluso cuando eras mujer tenías más agallas Saotome

-Akane basta ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres un cobarde Ranma, un grandisimo cobarde

-No soy un cobarde, deja de decir tonterías

-Claro que lo eres

La discusión estaba poniéndose intensa

CHINA

Una semana más tarde Mousse había conseguido lo que se necesitaba para su cura.

Con la solución ya hecha sólo faltaba beberla y por fin dejaría de soñar con Akane

Inalo fuente bebiendo la infusión encontrando un sabor dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar mientras todo se hacía borroso y frente a sus ojos pasaban escenas vividas con la peliazul, antes y después de que se fuera

Las peleas

Los elogios

El beso

Sintió un tirón en las entrañas mientras entraba en un trance

 _"¿Estas seguro de que no la amas?"_  
Se escuchaba una voz en su interior

-Si seguro

 _" Ella es lo que siempre buscaste"_  
-Pero no la amo

 _"Ese beso te gusto"_

-No

 _"No mientas, te_ _gustó_ _y quieres repetirlo"_

-No debería

 _"Saotome tampoco_ _debía_ _besar a Shampoo y aun_ _así_ _lo hizo"_

-Es un cobarde mujeriego, yo tengo honor

 _"Felicidades, eres libre"_  
La voz se detuvo y el dolor de cabeza paro, sacó una fotografía de la peliazul viéndola sin encontrar algo en especial

-Eres bonita pero no mi tipo, aunque debo salvarte por hacerme olvidar a Shampoo- Le dijo a la imagen inanimada, inconscientemente beso el trozo de papel en busca de los materiales para el incienso.

NERIMA

Desde su discusión los menores de la casa Tendo no se dirigían la palabra cada vez que se encontraban se miraban mal y giraban la cara a otro lado, en los desayunos no paraban de lanzarse indirectas, pero esta vez era Akane quien era mas dura con sus palabras.

-Ranma, no tienes modales, por favor come como la gente decente- Le regañaba la chica de cabello azulado.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?

Y así sucesivamente. Era un martirio

-Chicos creo que va siendo hora de que se arreglen- Pedía Nodoka  
-Claro tía, en cuanto el se disculpe

-No me voy a disculpar por que no hice nada

-¡Suficiente!- Grito Nodoka ligeramente molesta -No pueden vivir peleados para siempre

-Lo mismo digo, Ewan te espero para ensayar- Dicho eso la peliazul se levantó para luego irse

El rubio sólo asintió mientras veía a la chica marcharse

-Con permiso, voy a hablar con ella- Natsuki se levantaba para seguir a su amiga  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Estúpido Ranma y pensar que me empiezas a gustar de nuevo idiota- La de ojos avellana desahogada sus penas con el pequeño P-chan quien la veía extrañado -Dime P-chan ¿a ti no te gustaría alguien que tiene ojos azules, es alto, fuerte y que antes estuviste enamorado de el?

-Entonces si te gusta- Natsuki entraba a la habitación

-Natsu, lo escuchaste entonces

-Si lo escuche y déjame decirte que eres muy complicada

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si te gusta por que no sólo se lo dices

-Tengo miedo- Confesó la chica mientras abrazaba a P-chan -Siento que de nuevo estoy regresando a mi pasado y no quiero eso

-Entonces ¿Piensas huir todo el tiempo?

-Quiero aclarar mi cabeza

-Y Ewan ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Es lindo, pero mi estúpido cerebro no procesa bien sus propias ideas

-No le des falsas esperanzas Akane, recuerda que es tu amigo ante todo te lo ha dejado en claro

-Lo se, es muy amable, creo que dejaré de hacer tonterías y le seré sincera

-Me alegra que lo digas Aky, se sincera contigo, podrás taparte los oidos pero jamás callar tus pensamientos

-Gracias Natsu, eres genial

-Para eso son las amigas, además tenemos que alistarnos para que nos tomen las medias

-¿Medidas?

-Si para los vestidos de damas

Era cierto en dos semanas sus hermanas mayores se casarian, se levantó del futon dejando que su mascota durmiera un poco más -Portate bien P-chan- le dijo al animalito antes de salir

Mientras tanto Ewan empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos por la peliazul, al ver su reciente comportamiento no estaba tan seguro de que Akane ya no quisiera a Ranma

- _Darling you're so dangerous-_ Aunque no se arrepentía de quererla, estaba dispuesto a ser solo su amigo para que fuera feliz, solo deseaba poder besarla una vez más y dejaría de buscarla, el concurso en Londres sería su despedida.

 **Hola, hola gente guapa y bella que me lee, agradezco que le den un tiempo a mi historia y espero haya merecido la espera, déjenme su review y en la próxima actualización será respondido**

 **Nos leemos pronto.  
Besos bien tronados**

 **ATTE: Jiyuu Akabane (Anteriormente Jiyuu Rivaille)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 22: Cambio de roles**

Después de su plática con Natsuki, Akane se sentía más aliviada pero algo en su interior no se quedaba en paz, era como si otra persona quisiera venganza en contra de Ranma.

Tratando de alejar esos absurdos pensamientos estaba siendo medida por el modista

-Eso seria todo, mañana traeré las muestras de tela, escojan bien los vestidos y me avisan- El hombre afeminado era acompañado por Kodachi hasta la salida

-Gracias, Pierre espero que traigas tela de la mejor calidad

-Por supuesto querida, es un honor ayudarte, Nos vemos

Dicho eso el modista se retiró

-Gracias

La rosa negra regresaba a la sala con los demás mientras ellas veían vestidos

-Yo opino que los vestidos con escote V son fabulosos o quizá uno sin espalda- Decía Nabiki viendo la revista

-Pero debemos ver que tan largo es- Ukyo bebía te echarle un vistazo a un catálogo

-Con una abertura en la pierna se vería perfecto- Kodachi opinaba mientras se sentaba con las otras

-Yo prefiero los vestidos cortos- Akane enseñan un vestido que llegaba a mitad del muslo

-Buena elección Akane, creo que se verían espectaculares con esos- Nabiki detallaba la prenda mientras se imaginaba a sus damas -Me gusta, ¿Que opinan chicas?

Todas veían la revista mientras intercambiaban miradas

-Los bocadillos están listos- Llegaba Natsuki con una bandeja de canapés

-Nee, Natsuki ¿Qué opinas de este vestido?- Cuestionaba Nabiki  
-Está genial- respondía la chica de pelo obscuro

-Bien creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con este- Nabiki comía mientras las otras empezaban a ver colores

-Akane, ¿Vamos a ensayar?- Ewan pasaba con unas partituras  
-Seguro, nos vemos chicas

-¿Quien es ese?- Kodachi no conocía al inglés

-Es un amigo de Akane

-Cómo sea, me tengo que ir

-Adiós Kodachi te esperamos mañana para que terminen de tomar medidas

-Seguro cuñada, hasta mañana

Después de que la Rosa negra se fuera las demás se dispusieron a hacer sus cosas

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-Bien primero debemos afinar las cuerdas del violín- Ewan ajustaba clavijero probando la tensión de las cuerdas

-Ewan

-Hmm

-¿Crees que ganemos?

-Confío en ti

La de ojos avellana sonrió, mientras un calorcito se adueñaba de su interior, pero algo no encajaba, algo la hacia dudar

 _Akane_

La voz de Ranma se hizo presente en su mente y cuando el rubio alzó la mirada sus zafiros se transformaron en dos mares hipnotizantes

-¿Akane?

-Dime

-Te decía que esta listo

-Ha, gracias

-No pasa nada, bien empecemos

Después de dos minutos, ambos se hallaban sumergidos en una melodía embriagadora

-EWAN- Kai interrumpía el ensayo de manera abrupta -Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Para?

-Ven conmigo

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo tomó el brazo de su amigo llevandoselo  
-KAI ESTAMOS ENSAYANDO- Grito la de ojos avellana

-DESPUÉS TE LO REGRESO- Fue lo ultimo que dijo

Akane se encogió de hombros, seguramente era importante empezó a repasar las notas mentalmente haciendo movimientos con su muñeca.

-Se ve que te diviertes

-Ranma- El tono de ella era inusualmente frío

-Sigues enojada- Afirmó el chico

-No es de tu incumbencia

-No dije que lo fuera

-Me alegro

Silencio, solo los susurros de Akane rompían la tensión

-No se ve dificil- Dijo Ranma acariciando las teclas del piano

-haha, ya quisieras que fuera fácil

-¿Perdón?

-Ya quisieras por lo menos ejecutar una nota

-Apuesto a que puedo hacerlo

-No te esfuerces, a ti no te van las cosas refinadas tu eres mas...

-¿Más?

-Olvídalo

De nuevo se enfrascaban en una pelea sin sentido

-Anda dilo

-No vale la pena- Sin ser consciente Akane era muy brusca

-¿Piensas que no lo haría tan bien como el inglesito?- El chico estaba autocontrolandose tratando de no decir una tontería  
-Tu Lo has dicho

A Ranma eso le dolió en el alma y sus celos empezaron a crecer, a pesar de haber aceptado sus errores no podía evitar sentir celos de lo que alguna vez fue suyo -Claro que puedo

-Ranma, francamente no sabes nada de música ¿Crees superar a alguien experimentado como Ewan?

-Qué tan difícil puede ser aplastar unas cuantas teclas

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no le llegas ni a los talones

-¿Eso crees?

-Totalmente, el es alguien culto tu sólo eres un brusco criado de la peor forma posible, no puedes compararte con alguien de su nivel, simplemente te quedas corto- Las palabras de la peliazul iban cargadas de arrogancia y altanería, cruzó los brazos y lo miro con desdén

-¿Y por eso lo prefieres sobre mi?- El chico apretaba los puños conteniendo su ira

-Por supuesto, jamás podrías compararte con el, si lo ponemos de la siguiente forma, te supera y lo sabes

-Jamás me superará- Ranma sentía su corazón y alma doler ¿Por qué ella de repente comenzaba a ser así?

-Siempre te ha superado, el tiene cualidades que tu no, anda aceptalo sabes que no eres inglés

-Eso no viene al caso

-No me importa, igual tu mente no podría asimilarlo, eres como un niño de cinco años

-No lo soy

-Claro que lo eres

-Si tuviera cinco años no haría esto

Y antes de cualquier movimiento de Akane, el azabache la aprisionada en sus brazos deleitándose con los labios durazno de su ex prometida

Ella abrió los ojos, no espero que la besara de una manera tan demandante pero no iba a dejar que ganará esta partida. Kanae hacia estragos en su mente.  
Lentamente se fueron separando mientras ella lo veía con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace De nueva cuenta la chica acariciaba los labios de Ranma torturandolo a propósito mientas sujetaba el borde de los pantalones masculinos y de un tirón acercaba sus caderas a las propias mientras subía ambas manos por el pecho de el hasta colgarse de su cuello.

Un escalofrío excitante recorrió el cuerpo del azabache haciéndolo temblar y sentir las piernas de gelatina, sujetando la cintura de la peliazul la levantó del suelo mientras el beso era mas y mas intenso  
Cuando sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno se separaron con la respiración entrecortada

-Incluso besa mejor que tu- Dijo la de ojos avellana con una mirada igual de fría que los polos juntos, se separo de el mientras alisaba su blusa

Ranma, después de haber sentido la gloria, callo al infierno con esas palabras que atravesaron su piel como si fuera papel

-Ya, lamento haberte inportunado

-Da igual, nos vemos luego- salió de la habitación dejando al azabache abatido

 _"De verdad has cambiado"_ Pensó para Si mismo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, los papeles se habían invertido.

Ahora ella lo comparaba y sacaba a relucir sus defectos, cada palabra era como una daga que lo atravesaba, y a pesar de que ella tenía razón, de que el no era culto, ni tan educado y tampoco inglés la seguía amando como a nadie, incluso se sentía un poco patético por hacer tantos esfuerzos en sus clases con Nabiki para que Akane ni siquiera lo notará. Le dolía cuando ella pasaba de el, le dolía cuando la veía hablar con el inglés de forma tan apasionada. Le dolía que ya no notará su presencia

-Ranma, ¿vienes o que?

El chico alzó el rostro viendo a la mediana de las Tendo, se levantó sacudiendo su pantalón

-Te advierto que no se tocar piano si es que quieres aprender

-No iba a pedirtelo- Caminaron hasta el cuarto de la castaña

-Bien, creo que las clases dan el resultado esperado en ti pero en mi hermana no- Directo, así era Nabiki

-Lo se- Dijo abatido el azabache

-Te advertí que no sería fácil, pero tengo fe en que funcione

-Yo también, si no ¿para que te habría pedido ayuda en primer lugar?

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Ya te diste cuenta no?

-¿De qué?

-Si que eres lento ex cuñado, te dije que se vengaria, supongo que ya te diste cuenta por lo menos

-Creo que si

-Duele ¿verdad?

Ranma oculto su mirada tras su flequillo -Si- Susurro apenas

-No es que me guste disfrutar de tu dolor, ya lo hice y me comienza a aburrir

-OYE- El muchacho se ofendió

-Bueno, yo no diré palabras bonitas, no es mi estilo, en cambio te diré la verdad, la cruda y fría verdad. Ella no te ama

El mundo comenzó a verse gris ante los ojos de Ranma, tal vez ya lo supiera pero tenia la leve esperanza de que no fuera así. Sin embargo que la castaña lo confirmara era como un mal presagio, debido a que la mayoría de sus deducciones eran ciertas

-Escucha Ranma, esto yo lo vi venir desde que mi hermana se fue a Kioto, sabía que esto pasaría pero tampoco iba a detenerla no tenia derecho a hacer algo que no quisiera- La chica se sentó en su silla movible -Para serte franca me alegro que se halla ido, lamento lo que está pasando entre ustedes, en otras circunstancias yo apostaría por su felicidad, la tuya y la de mi hermana pero aunque fuera lógico nadie espero que Akane terminará cansandose de ti, honestamente cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera Kasumi es tan paciente incluso ella había motivado a Akane para marcharse-

El chico se sorprendió ¿Kasumi?

-No lo sabías, nadie lo sabia. Incluso lo ocultaron de mi, una tarde de esa semana en la que mi hermana se distancio las escuche hablar en la cocina

FLASHBACK

 _-Kasumi- Akane llegaba a la cocina_ _sentándose_ _a_ _lado_ _de su hermana_ _mayor_

 _-Akane, que_ _bueno_ _que_ _pasas_ _por_ _aquí_ _ayudame a picar las zanahorias-_ _Pedía_ _la chica de forma amable_

 _-No_ _se,_ _Kasumi_ _podría_ _arruinarlo_

 _-Claro_ _que no_ _Akane_ _yo_ _confío_ _en que lo_ _harás_ _bien_

 _-Vale-_ _Sonrió_ _la peliazul_

 _Con cuidado_ _comenzó_ _a cortar los vegetales tratando de_ _no_ _ser brusca_

 _-Nee,_ _Kasumi_

 _-Si_ _Akane_

 _-Quiero pedirte un consejo_

 _-Haré_ _lo que pueda por ti_

 _-Verás, me gane una beca en una_ _preparatoria_ _fuera de Nerima y bueno ya_ _que_ _no me case con Ranma-_ _Kasumi_ _veía_ _como su hermanita_ _sufría_ _al_ _decir_ _aquello - Y_ _bueno_ _¿Crees que_ _debería_ _irme? - pregunto_ _agachado_ _la_ _cabeza_

 _La mayor_ _sintió_ _un dolor al ver a su_ _casi_ _hija_ _debatiéndose_ _ante su_ _decisión,_ _sabía_ _que_ _no_ _se marchaba por ella, lo_ _hacía_ _para no ver como Ranma la ofendía y_ _de seguro_ _para que el fuera feliz con_ _alguien_ _más -Si a ti te_ _gustaría_ _creo que_ _es_ _una_ _buena_ _idea- Le dijo de forma suave apagando el fuego de la estufa para sentarse_ _con_ _ella -Sería_ _una buena experiencia_ _piénsalo-_ _Tomó_ _unos trocitos de zanahoria y los_ _comió_

 _-¿Tu crees?_

 _-Claro que si, mira_ _conocerás_ _a otras_ _personas,_ _irás_ _a otro lugar ¿No te_ _gustaría?_

 _-Si_ _me_ _gustaría_

 _-Además_ _seguro_ _que_ _a mamá le_ _encantaría_ _la idea- Dijo la castaña -Sabes_ _me recuerdas mucho a ella_ _también_ _era muy aventurera_

 _-Eso dicen todos_

 _-Ves,_ _deberías_ _ir y despejarte de toda esta locura,_ _respirar_ _otro_ _aire no es malo de vez en cuando_  
 _-Gracias Kasumi- Dijo sonriente la peliazul_

 _-Ves, cortaste las zanahorias muy bien- El_ _comentario_ _las hizo_ _sonreír_ _-¿Quieres_ _un_ _conejo_ _de manzana?_

 _La_ _otra_ _asintió_ _con la cabeza mientras_ _Kasumi_ _comenzaba_ _a cortar la fruta_

 _Pasados unos quince minutos la comida estaba lista -Gracias_ _por_ _ayudarme Akane, a_ _veces_ _es_ _bueno cuando me_ _hecha_ _una mano_

 _-Lo siento si fuera_ _más_ _femenina_ _podría_ _ayudarte y no_ _tendrías_ _que_ _hacerlo_ _todo tu_

 _-Tranquila_ _hermanita,_ _estoy_ _segura que muy_ _pronto lo_ _conseguirás, no te preocupes por eso ahora_

 _-En_ _serio_ _me_ _gustaría_ _cocinar algo tan_ _bien como_ _tu- Dijo abatida la menor, abrazo a su hermana, las_ _lágrimas_ _salían_ _sin permiso de sus ojos mientras se_ _aferraba al_ _delantal_ _fe_ _Kasumi, sacando la_ _frustración_ _de_ _la_ _única_ _manera_ _en la_ _que_ _sabía_ _hacerlo; Con lagrimas_

 _Kasumi consolaba a su hermana, abrazandola dejando_ _que_ _sacará_ _toda su tristeza contenida durante esos_ _días_ _y desde un_ _tiempo_ _para_ _acá. Lamentaba el_ _día_ _en que la comprometieron con Ranma, no era un mal muchacho pero_ _era_ _demasiado_ _cruel con la_ _pequeña_ _que sollozaba en sus_ _brazos. Akane era_ _prácticamente_ _su_ _hija, desde_ _que_ _su madre_ _murió_ _había_ _estado_ _a_ _su cargo,_ _de Akane_ _y de_ _Nabiki_ _pero_ _ella_ _se_ _independizó_ _rápido_ _por lo que su_ _atención_ _se centro_ _mayoritariamente en la chica_ _de_ _pelo_ _azul._

 _Abrazandola_ _fuertemente_ _dejo que se desahogara_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Nunca había visto a Kasumi tan molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, no desde la muerte de mamá, y déjame decirte que eso incluso yo lo sentí, parece que no tengo sentimientos Ranma, pero ellas y mi papá son mi familia y aunque no lo creas daría todo por ellos- Nabiki veía al azabache de forma acusadora -No me interesa por quien tenga que pasar para que ellos estén bien, ¿Para que crees que los ponía en situaciones incómodas? Esperaba que alguno diera el primer paso para confesarse pero nunca ocurrió, pensé que tal vez tu lo harías pero lo único que paso fue que la lastimaste-

-No era mi intención y lo sabes- Se excusó el de la trenza

-Pero lo hiciste y es lo que cuenta, además el tío Genma tampoco era muy brillante que digamos, te metió en líos de los que no pudiste salir, pero tampoco quisiste resolverlos, estabas muy a gusto con tus otras prometidas y cuando notaste que Akane se alejaba decidiste actuar, pero era demasiado tarde Ranma. Esto es un cambio de roles-

Las frías palabras de la castaña dolían por que eran ciertas y el hecho de que Kasumi estuviera molesto con el o por su culpa que era lo mismo lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable

-No te digo esto para hacerte sufrir, lo digo para que madurez, también necesitas madurar y aceptar tus errores, después hablaré con Akane, pero de los dos tu eres el que necesitas abrir los ojos- Se levantó -Te dejo a solas para que lo pienses, esa es la lección de hoy- Y salio de la habitación.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Después del ensayo Ewan seguía memorizando las notas

-¿Qué le hiciste?- La pregunta de Ranma sonó tan dolida que el rubio sintió un poco de pena por el

-Nada- Respondió

-Ella no era así

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas?- Estaba harto de ese triángulo amoroso, no era de las personas que se rindiera fácilmente, pero estaba claro que no iba a ganar algo que estaba perdido desde el inicio

-Tu tienes la culpa

-Pronto me iré no te preocupes- La mirada zafiro tenía tristeza, tristeza que el azabache conocía muy bien

-No te veo con muchas ganas de hacerlo

-No dije que quisiera, dije que lo haría

-¿Cuando?

-Dentro de cuatro meses

-Es mucho tiempo

-Bueno si la competencia fuera antes entonces lo haría antes, además- Se levantó del taburete -Ella viene conmigo

Al chico de la trenza se le pasaron imágenes de Ewan y Akane juntos -No lo permitiré

-Tu papel no está en permitirlo, tiene que ir a la competencia

Ranma chasqueo la lengua apretando sus puños

-Volverá, te lo prometo- Dijo el rubio -Yo me quedare en Londres pero ella volverá- Camino hasta la salida mientras guardaba sus partituras en una carpeta

De repente la tensión desapareció mientras Ranma soltaba el aire que contenía, aflojando la fuerza de sus puños. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió culpable

-Akane- Natsuki tocaba la puerta de su habitación una y otra vez -Akane- Nada. Abrió encontrando la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta -Akane- Alarmada la pelinegra busco las pertenencias de su amiga

Un presentimiento llegó -¿A donde fuiste?

-Natsuki, ¿me ayudarias con la cena?- Nodoka pasaba por el cuarto, notando el estado de la chica -¿Pasa algo?

-Akane

Los ojos de la mujer mayor se abrieron en demasía -¿Qué?

CHINA

Mousse buscaba incesante el ultimo ingrediente para el incienso, esperaba hayarlo pronto y poder regresar a Nerima para ayudar a la Tendo menor

Había enviado una carta pero seguro que tardaría en llegar, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era conseguir la cura de Akane.

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no vio una trampa. Con bastante velocidad una roca gigante se dirigía a él, apenas y le dio tiempo de esquivarla saltando a un lado

-¿Que esta pasando?

-ADELANTE SHAMPOO, TIENES QUÉ SUPERAR ESA VELOCIDAD-

Esa voz

-Cologne- Mousse estaba frente a la abuela de Shampoo

-Vaya si eres tu- La anciana veía al chico desde su bastón

-Se ve que entrena duro

-Así es, quiere recuperar su honor

-Puajajaja ¿Cual honor?- Se burlaba el amazon

-Ya debía imaginar esa reacción, como sea, creí que estarías atendiendo el restaurante

-No es mi obligación

-Tu asumiste el cargo

-Renuncio Cologne, pero me alegra encontrarte- Mousse sacaba un pequeño saco de su bolsillo -Quiero que me vendas información- Finalizó mostrando varios billetes de 1000 yenes

-¿Por qué debería?- El tono seco de la anciana no traía nada bueno

-Por qué voy a pagarte, supongo que después de la pelea con Ikami estas ajustada de recursos- dijo el chico de lentes

-Eres muy astuto

-Cómo sea, quiero saber en donde encuentro esta hierba- Pregunto pasandole un pergamino

-¿Para que la quieres?

-No te interesa, en todo caso ¿Me dirás o no?

-Quiero primero el dinero

-¿Dinero?

-Dijiste que pagarías

-Ho eso, bueno no iba a pagar con dinero pero si así lo prefieres, dime tu precio-

-80,000 yenes- Pidió la anciana

-Bien, no creí que pidieras tan poco pero aceptó- Le arrojó un royo de billetes -Ahora habla

-Están al pie de la montaña Kahe por lo general son plantas pequeñas, pero si quieres una gran cantidad deberás adentrarte en la selva

-¿Alguna ubicación en especifico?

-No siempre crecen en los mismos lugares

-Bien, gracias supongo- El chico empezaba a caminar pasando de largo a Cologne -Por cierto- Saco un frasco -Asegúrense de no dejar esto tan cerca de su víctima- Le arrojó el pequeño objeto

Cologne abrió los ojos -Te curaste

-ABUELA, ¿CUANTO TIEMPO?- Gritaba Shampoo cayendo de la copa de un árbol, cuando vio al chico enseguida se molesto -¿Tu que hacer aquí?

-No te interesa

-Tienes razón, abuela y yo estamos entrando así que largate

-Ya me iba de todas formas

-Así que sigues enamorado de tu Akane, que patético son el uno para el otro- Escupió la pelimorada

-Es bonita y muy lista, seguro que daría hijos fuertes -La china apretó la mandíbula -Pero no es mi tipo, así que no

-Ha encontrado la cura Shampoo- Hablo la mayor

-Imposible- Vio su oportunidad -¿Y has venido a buscarme? Serás iluso, nunca te haré caso

-No, tampoco he venido por ti, venía por otros asuntos me las encontré por casualidad sólo le he comprado un poco de información a tu abuela pero ya me voy

-¿Que clase de información?

Ya harto de sus preguntas decidió quitársela de encima -¿Estas muy interesada en mis asuntos no crees?

-Tonterías a mi no importarme

-Nos vemos entonces

-Espera, Si no ibas a pagarme con dinero ¿Cómo ibas a convencerme?- Pregunto Cologne

-Tal vez no fuera un beneficio directo para ti pero seguro que a tu nieta le interesa

-Ve directo al grano

-Tenía la cura de su maldición

Las mujeres abrieron los ojos

-Pero te pague así que si la quieren tienen que comprarla

-Prefiero seguir Cómo hasta ahora- Espeto Shampoo, no le iba a dar el gusto

-Bien por ti

Sin decir nada más el chico se fue.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Akane iba de un lado al otro cargando cajas de ropa y despensas para los más necesitados, luego del ensayo quería salir a hacer algo y cuando vio su ropa decidió donar la que ya no usaba y la que dejó de quedarle

Escogió cual le servía y cual no hizo una maleta, sin que nadie lo notará salto por la ventana. Quería estar lejos de su loca vida un rato

A pasó lento llegó hasta la casa hogar de Nerima que recién habían abierto, vio por la rendija a un montón de niños jugando alegres alrededor del patio, sonrió para sus adentros avanzando hasta la entrada donde una mujer mayor estaba recibiendo unas cajas

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto

-Buenas tardes venía para donar algunas cosas- Respondía la chica con una sonrisa

-Qué amable jovencita, gracias por su bondad

-Descuide señora es un placer

Después de eso la peliazul ayudó a las encargadas llevando y acomodando todo, incluso las ayudó a cocinar, inesperadamente ya era de noche

-NIÑOS VENGAN A CENAR- Gritaba Taiji, la mujer de la casa hogar

Todos los niños corrían dentro con sus rostros sonrientes

-Laven sus manos primero- Pidió la amable anciana

La de ojos avellana servía los platos acomodandolos en el comedor

-Gracias, nos has sido de mucha ayuda hoy- Decían las encargadas del lugar haciendo una reverencia

-No se preocupe me dio gusto hacerlo- Respondía la chica sirviendo el ultimo plato

-Nos alegra que haya gente tan buena como tu, por favor quédate a cenar con nosotros

Akane lo pensó unos segundos, nada le costaba y de seguro cenar con los niños sería agradable  
-Claro Muchas gracias señora- dijo sonriente

NO MUY LEJOS

Ranma saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando a su ex prometida hace horas que Natsuki había visto su armario casi vacío, por lo que dedujeron que había huido o en su defecto secuestrado.

Su tío Soun no paraba de llorar y era era la hora en que la muchacha no aparecía, como alma que lleva el diablo salió a búscala, fue al Nekohaten, quizá el loco de Mousse la rapto y por eso no se había aparecido un buen tiempo mientras hacia su plan.

Nada

Fue con Ukyo y Ryoga para ver si estaba con ellos pero tampoco la encontró, comenzando a desesperarse volvió al Dojo tal vez ya había regresado

-ESTOY DE VUELTA- Grito desde la entrada

-Ranma, dime que encontraste a mi hija- Soun agarraba al chico de la solapas mientras lo sacudía

-Papá calmate así no dirá nada- Comentaba Nabiki comiendo galletas -¿Y bien?

-No la encuentro

-MI HIJAAAAAA- Gritaba el patriarca de la casa

-La encontraremos señor Tendo se lo prometo- Decía Kai

-¿No responde?- Cuestionó Nodoka a Natsuki quien negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba cansada

CON AKANE

Luego de la cena la chica se disponía a irse

-Por favor señorita pase la noche aquí puede ser peligroso que vuelva sola- Pedía Taiji

-Debo volver a casa, aunque puedo avisarles- Saco su celular de la bolsa mientras lo encendía, vio 18 llamadas perdidas, la iban a matar -Espere un segundo- Se levantó marcando el numero de su mejor amiga después de él tercer toque atendieron la llamada

-AKANEEEE- Grito su padre haciendo que retirará la bocina de su oreja después se escucharon gritos de dolor y enseguida la voz de Natsuki - _Hola_

 _-_ Hola Natsu

 _-Supongo que sabes_ _cuanto_ _alboroto_ _has causado_

-Lo siento

 _-Un lo siento no basta_

-Vale prometo explicar todo mañana

 _-¿Mañana?_

-Si mañana hoy me quedare a dormir en otro lugar

En la casa de los Tendo todos estaban atentos

-¿No vendrás a dormir entonces?

Los demás sólo se veían entre sí mientras Ranma empezaba a imaginar cosas

- _Si_ _verás, vine a donar unas cuantas cosas a la nueva casa hogar y como es tarde y el_ _Dojo_ _esta_ _lejos_ _la encargada_ _me_ _ofreció_ _hospedaje_

-Está bien supongo, avísale a tu papá

La pelinegra le paso el aparato a Soun -HIJAAAAAA- Grito de nuevo el hombre

 _-Hola papá, lamento_ _haberte_ _preocupado_

-¿Estas bien?

- _Si_ _pero_ _no llegare a dormir_

-¿Por qué no?

 _-El Dojo me queda_ _un_ _poco_ _lejos y bueno ya_ _sabes_ _así_ _que llegare_ _mañana_

-Entiendo, ten cuidado hija

 _-Gracias papá, nos_ _vemos_ _mañana_

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, Soun le devolvió el aparato a Natsuki respirando más calmadamente

-Bueno creo que es hora de cenar- Nodoka empezaba a servir los tazones

U-CHAN'S

-Espero que encuentren a Akane-chan pronto- Ukyo veía por la ventana mientras bebía café

-Uff- Ryoga suspiraba entrando al cuarto de su novia

-¿Que paso? ¿La encontraron?

-Si, dice Natsuki que esta en una casa hogar y que se quedara allá hasta mañana

-Me alegro que este bien creí que tendríamos que rescatarla de algún enemigo

-Yo también- El chico de la bandana se acostó con su novia  
-Ha, cambiado mucho

-Y que lo digas, pero sabes me alegro aunque siento un poco de pena por Ran-chan

-¿Ranma?

-Si, mi intuición me dice que esta sufriendo- Decía Ukyo abrazando el torso de su novio -Aún así, quizá lo merezca

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno antes me parecía lindo que dijera que era mejor que su prometida pero, de alguna forma era muy cruel con Akane

-Tienes razón, siempre fue grosero con ella

-Dime, ¿crees que Ewan?

-No lo sé todo depende de Akane, aunque a el no parecen faltarle ganas- Abrazo más fuerte a la chica aspirando su aroma

PARIS FRANCIA

Kasumi, caminaba de la mano de su prometido paseando por las calles parisianas mientras tomaba un helado de café

-Es muy bonito ¿no crees?

-Lo es, me alegro que estemos aquí

Caminaban lento disfrutando del paisaje, nunca imaginaron que podrían visitar un lugar así

-Nee, Tofu

-Hmm

-¿Crees que todo este bien en casa?

-Esperemos que si

-Sabes, me pregunto cómo será nuestra boda

-Conociendo a Nabiki seguramente será una locura

ATTE: Jiyuu Akabane


	24. Chapter 24

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 23: Juguemos juntos**

La mañana llegaba a la pacífica ciudad de Nerima, el canto de los pájaros hacia más ameno el día que acababa de iniciar.

Lentamente Ranma abría los ojos mientras notaba que ya estaba amaneciendo debido a los rayos que se colaban por su cortina.

Se desperezo revisando el despertador que descansaba en la mesita de noche 7:13 am, se ducharia y después iría por Akane

Camino hasta el baño mientras las abrumadoras emociones de ayer lo invadían de nuevo, dejó que cayera el agua fría sobre su rostro intentando despejarse un poco no conseguía apartar sus tormentosos pensamientos

 _Ella no te ama_

 _Tienes que madurar_

 _Es mejor que_ _tú_ _y lo_ _sabes_

 _Jamás_ _podrías_ _llegarle_ _a los talones_

 _Incluso besa mejor que_ _tú_

 _Ella viene_ _conmigo_

 _Ni dije_ _que_ _quisiera, dije que lo_ _haría_

 _Nunca vi a Kasumi tan triste y molesta al_ _mismo_ _tiempo_

 _No eres_ _inglés_

 _No sabes nada de_ _música_

 _¿Crees_ _ganarle a alguien experimentado?_

Todas esas palabras taladraban su cerebro una y otra vez

 _Esto_ _es_ _un_ _cambio de roles_

Nunca creyó que seria precisamente el quién sufriera mal de amores ya que nunca le faltó alguien para admirar su grandeza, ni siquiera se imagino la idea de que Akane terminaría olvidandolo, siempre creyó que se casarian, heredarían el Dojo y lo dirigirian juntos, que tendrían hijos y envejecerian.

Pero si el destino era cruel y la vida cobraba todas, sentía que sus sacrificios durante estos tres años fueron en vano

Las veces que la protegió

Cuando la celaba

Cuando comia sus platillos

Cuando arriesgaba su vida

Todas esas veces que intento hacerla feliz

Los regalos

Las sonrisas

Jusenkyo

Shinnosuke

Ryoga

 _No_ _importa_ _a quien elija Akane_ _mis_ _sentimientos por ella no cambiaran_

Kuno

Toma

Mikado

 _"Escúchame_ _Akane es mi_ _prometida_ _y la_ _defenderé_ _a toda costa"_ Sus propias palabras

La joya invertida y la espontánea visión de Akane siendo llevada por Kuno y Ryoga

 _"Espera, Akane espera en_ _realidad_ _yo yo_ _te"_

Romeo y Julieta

Su egoísmo por regresar a China

Así como los sacrificios vinieron a su mente también llegaron sus más grandes errores

 _Marimacho_

 _Brazos_ _de gorila_

 _Mala cocinera_

 _Pecho plano_ _y_ _cuadrado_

 _Nada femenina_

 _Ellas son mejores que tu_

 _Nunca podrás_ _cocinar_

Sus propias ofensas regresaban a el con una fuerza mayor, tragarse sus palabras era un trago más que amargo

 _Ni quien quisiera una prometida como tu_

 _Fea_

 _Ellas_ _si_ _saben como tratarme_

 _Podrías_ _matar a alguien_ _con_ _tu comida_

 _Débil_

 _No te necesito_

Aquella vez cuando perdió su fuerza

 _-Creí_ _que_ _seria una buena_ _idea_ _pero veo que no_

 _-Nadie te_ _pidió_ _ayuda_

 _-Cállate_ _sabes que solo lo hice_ _por_ _ti_

 _-Por eso no_ _quería_ _que vinieras al entrenamiento en_ _primer_ _lugar_

Sus ojos avellana cristalizados por las lágrimas

 _-Ranma el maestro lo dejo caer_  
Su ex prometida tendiendole la cura de la moxa debilitante

 _"Ranma hay algo_ _más_ , _la verdad_ _es que_ _Shinnosuke y yo"_

La muñeca en aquellas vacaciones

 _"Ranma_ _mírame"_

Cuando creyó que se convertiría en Rana

 _No, no_ _Akane_ _no te conviertas en rana_

Los recuerdos más vagos llegaron a el

 _Eres un idiota y yo_ _todavía_ _preocupandome por ti_

 _Tonto_ _quédate_ _con Shampoo_

 _Entonces ¿Por_ _qué_ _no te_ _largas?_

 _No_ _quería_ _ser mas tu_ _prometida_

 _Me_ _hacías_ _daño_

 _Me_ _alegra_ _que_ _podamos_ _ser amigos_

 _Déjame_ _sola_

 _Estaba_ _dispuesta_ _a_ _casarme_ _contigo_

 _No te deje de_ _querer, te deje de_ _amar_

Dio un golpe a la pared conteniendo las ganas de romper algo, apretando sus dientes sintió como algo tibio emanaba de sus ojos sin permiso, de marea silenciosa

-No no no no, no quiero renunciar a ti

Apretaba sus párpados logrando que las escurridizas lágrimas se detuvieran

-No voy a renunciar a ti

Su convicción se vio más fuerte y un ultimo recuerdo vino a su cabeza

" _Akane"_ mecía el cuerpo inerte de la chica entre sus brazos _"Akane"_ El miedo invadía cada uno de sus poros _"AKANE, hay algo_ _que_ _siempre_ _quise_ _que_ _supieras,_ _déjame_ _decirte que"_ El llanto acumulándose en sus retinas al saberla pérdida para siempre "TE AMO, TE AMO" Su gritó ahogado llegó hasta el amor de su vida dejando que abriera de nuevo los ojos

 _"Ranma"_

Cerró la llave de la regadera mientras se secaba. No quería vaciar su vida. No quería una vida sin ella. No estaba dispuesto a perderla

Akane ayudaba con el desayuno de la casa hogar mientras Taiji tendía la ropa y las demás ayudaban a los pequeños con sus lecciones, estar en ese lugar le era agradable.

Después del desayuno, no quería volver a casa tan pronto, estaba huyendo pero no tenia la fuerza para encarar sus estúpidas acciones, se sentía culpable y una mala persona

Había hecho algo que juro jamás hacer; Comparó a Ranma y lo menosprecio de una forma cruel, no quería ser como él

-Señorita Akane- Las niñas se acercaban a ella -Por favor juegue con nosotros

Con una sonrisa la chica accedió, correteando por el patio se sentía tan bien recordar su infancia

-47, 48, 49, 50 aquí voy chicos- La de ojos avellana buscaba detrás de los árboles y arbustos tratando de encontrar a las pequeñas y pequeños

-Uno dos tres por Yoriko que esta detrás de él rosal

-Rayos- Decía un niño castaño mientras salía de su escondite

-Uno dos tres por Harumi que esta detrás de Taiji-san

-No es justo- Hacia pucheros la niña de cinco años

-Salvado por todos mis amigos- Gritaba una niña más o menos 8 años saltando mientras los demás celebraban haber ganado el juego

Sin darse cuenta ya era medio día y los árboles hacían buena sombra, sentados en las raíces de un frondoso árbol los niños de la casa hogar escuchaban atentos el relato de Akane

-Después aprendí a tocar el violín y me gustó mucho en especial una canción que me encanta se llama "Surechigau kokoro to kokoro" es muy bonita, además un amigo me ayudó a mejorar- Contaba mientras peinaba a Harumi

-¿Y ese chico es tu novio?- Pregunto Kami, otra pequeña

Akane se sonrojo un poco y río levemente

-No corazón no es mi novio

-Pero seguro que hacen bonita pareja

-Haha ya lo creo, pero no es momento para pensar en novios

-Sería genial que cuando fueran mayores se casaran

Todos los infantes asentian ante la propuesta

-Ya lo veremos con el tiempo

-¿Y crees que podríamos escuchar esa canción tan bonita?

-Seguro que si, déjame decirle a alguien que traiga mi violín- La peliazul se levantó del césped mandando un texto rápido

-  
Ranma desde temprano había sido secuestrado por su madre y Nabiki. A tan poco tiempo de la boda debían hacer preparativos, comprar y llevar de aquí allá, Kai, Ewan y Natsuki ofrecieron su ayuda. Era lo menos que podían hacer

-Gracias chicos, es muy amable de su parte

-No se preocupe señora es un placer

-Solo espero que mi esposo no se coma lo que llevamos

-Descuide tía Nodoka, lo tengo todo bajo control mi papá y el tío Genma no aparecerán hasta la boda

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Digamos que soborne a Happosai para que se los llevará a entrenar- Decía la castaña mientras los demás tenían un mal presentimiento

Pos su parte Ranma se estaba cansando, quería ir por Akane o ir a casa a revisar si ya había regresado, la compañía de los demás era agradable, se dio una tregua con el rubio por lo que restaba del mes, hasta que la boda de Nabiki y Kasumi pasará ya después verían que hacer con su rivalidad

El bolsillo del rubio vibró, sacó su celular viendo un nuevo mensaje _"Darling,_ _necesito_ _que me hagas un_ _favor, trae mi_ _violín_ _hasta la casa hogar EGAO_ _de_ _aquí_ _:) Buenos_ _días_ _y algo_ _más, no le digas a nadie"_

-Disculpen, necesito hacer algo chicos los veo luego- Dicho eso el chico se fue, ubicando más o menos donde estaba logró llegar al Dojo, fue al cuarto donde estaba el piano, buscó el estuche del violín y guardo el instrumento.

Saco su móvil y envío un texto

E: " _Darling, tengo el_ _violín_ _pero no se en donde esta la casa hogar :)_ _Buenos_ _días_ _para ti_ _también"_

A: _"Enciende el GPS y sigue la_ _señal_ _de mi celular"_

Después de leer el ultimo mensaje el inglés salió a la calle siguiendo el direccional del GPS, caminando por la acera llegó hasta la casa hogar, en su entrada se alzaba un letrero que decía EGAO, no estaba seguro de que significará pero lo había visto en algún lado.

-¿Egao?

-Sonrisa

- _Darling_

-Eso quiere decir

-Ya, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún lado

-Gracias por venir, sin traer a nadie

-No te preocupes- Le dijo sonriendo de manera dulce, pasandole el instrumento

Ella agarro el estuche mientras tomaba su mano y corría con el dentro del lugar

-Vamos con los niños, seguro que te caen bien- Le dijo sonriendo mientras al inglés se le iluminaban los ojos

-AKANE-SAN

-Chicos, les presento a mi amigo Ewan- Dijo la chica señalando al rubio

-HOLA- Los niños miraban atentamente al recién llegado

-Hola niños, es un gusto conocerlos- Saludo mientras alzaba su mano

-Qué lindo- Varias niñas veían al rubio de manera soñadora -Akane-san tu novio es muy guapo  
El ojiazul se sorprendió y miró a la chica de ojos avellana -¿Novio?

-No, bueno yo les dije que vivías conmigo y bueno ya sabes los niños tienen una imaginación activa y bueno yo bueno- No sabia que decir

-Entiendo- Susurro el rubio mirando con ternura infinita, se agachó para estar a la altura de los pequeños -Así es, pero mi novia tambien es muy bonita- Sonrió mirando a la peliazul haciendo que esta se sonrojara  
-¿Verdad?

Los niños asentian enfusivamente

-Y bueno creo que alguien iba a tocar algo ¿no?- Dijo Ewan tomando la mano de dos niños

-Si, ya muy listo, pero solo por que ellos quieren

Saco el violín de su estuche aplicando un poco de brea en su arco, ajustó la tensión de las cuerdas y respiro hondo, cerro los ojos deslizando el arco produciendo un sonido agudo, siguió con su tarea mientras el viento leve soplaba meciendo las ramas de los árboles

" _Está_ _cancion, la_ _melancolía_ _de_ _mis_ _notas_

 _Extraño_ _la_ _delicadeza_ _de tus_ _palabras_

 _No puedo amarte_

 _¿Por_ _qué?_

 _Me es tan_ _injusto_

 _Me_ _gustas_

 _Pero ÉL_ _también_

 _Por_ _qué_ _mi_ _corazón_ _se divide en dos_

 _La_ _mitad_ _es para ti_

 _Pero no es_ _justo_ _que solo tengas la mitad_

 _Cuando me has dado tanto_

 _Quiero ser_ _capas_ _de_ _devolver_ _lo que pueda_

 _Quiero_ _hacerte_ _sonreír_

 _Pero me es_ _difícil_ _olvidarlo_

 _Me es_ _difícil_ _dejar_ _mi pasado_ _atrás_

 _Quiero_ _ser libre_

 _Deseo_ _volver a ser libre_

 _Acompañame hasta que el destino quiera_

 _Quédate_ _conmigo_

 _Suena_ _egoísta_

 _Pero quiero que_ _estés_ _conmigo_

 _No quiero lastimarte_

 _Pero es imposible para_ _mi_

 _Sólo_ _espero que_ _podamos_ _seguir_ _Cómo_ _hasta ahora_

 _Ewan_

 _Te_ _quiero"_

El rubio estaba atento a cada movimiento y como si fuera un mensaje telepático su corazón empezó a palpitar de manera rápida

 _"Tus_ _notas_ _han llegado a_ _mi_ _corazón_

 _Se_ _Cómo_ _se siente la_ _frustración_

 _Llegaste en el momento indicado_

 _Me hiciste sentir_ _cosas_ _que nadie_ _logró_

 _Cómo_ _un_ _cálido_ _verano_

 _Invadiste mi vida_

 _Estaré_ _contigo_

 _Quiero_ _estar_ _contigo_

 _Serás_ _mi primer amor_

 _Sin embargo_

 _No_ _el_ _de toda mi_ _vida_

 _Aún_ _así, me_ _gustara_ _compartir un_ _fragmento_ _de esta_ _contigo_

 _Akane_

 _Te quiero"_

Las notas se detuvieron y los niños comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos, la chica del cabello azulado hizo unas reverencias sonriendo

-Eso estuvo increíble

-Muy bonito

Mientras Ewan conversaba con los niños Akane atendía una llamada -Hola, Natsuki

 _-Akane,_ _espero_ _que vengas_ _pronto, ya casi son las_ _tres_ _y el modista esta_ _por_ _venir_

-Llegare a tiempo lo prometo

 _-Ok, vengan con cuidado, dile a Ewan que tiene que cuidarte_

-Así que lo sabias

 _-Bueno_ _no cualquiera tiene "I will always love you" como tono de llamada para_ _alguien_

-Vale ya entendí, nos vemos en la casa- Colgó para regresar con los niños viendo como el rubio era atacado con cosquillas

-Ewan

-Si- Dijo entre risas

-Tenemos que volver a casa

-Vale, pero Ayúdame con ellos

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que volver a casa- Pidió la muchacha

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento pero es necesario

Los pequeños suspiraban tristes

-Les prometo que otro día vendré a jugar con ustedes, vale

-SI

Unos diez minutos después Akane y Ewan salían de la casa hogar -Adiós cuidense, sean buenos con Taiji-san y las demás

Ambos jóvenes emprendian el regreso al Dojo

-Son unos niños muy felices

-Lo se, no pude evitar encariñarme con ellos

Un agradable silencio iba y venía mientras andaban por la acera

-¿Así que tu novio? No suena mal  
-Lo siento por eso, les conté algunas de mis historias y bueno los niños son así

El inglés tomó la mano libre de Akane entrelazando sus dedos  
-Fue divertido

-Gracias por traer el violín

-No hay de que

Ambos mecían sus manos entrelazadas al ritmo de su caminar

-Dime Akane, ¿Te gustaría volver a jugar como hoy?

-¿Cómo hoy?

El chico estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir pero no se formaban las palabras exactas en su mente  
-Si como hoy, quiero decir que juguemos juntos

-Si me gustaría- Sonrió

-Jueguemos cuando estemos en Inglaterra

-¿Inglaterra?

-Si, durante las dos semanas de competencia ¿Quieres jugar a ser mi novia?

Las avellanas se abrieron demostrando sorpresa-¿Qué?

-Si, juguemos a que somos novios de chocolate durante esas dos semanas- Repitió -Piénsalo y cuando estemos allá me dices

-Pero, seria raro, es decir ¿no te molestaría?

-Para serte sincero, me molestaría más que fueras mi novia de verdad y pensaras en otra persona- Le dijo viendo al cielo -Se que aún no superas a Ranma, y es incómodo saberlo pero, lo acepto, acepto que quererte ha sido una locura pero es muy divertido

-Ewan- Susurro

-Por eso quiero que juguemos, quiero que seas mi primer amor, tal vez no sea para siempre pero quiero estar contigo el tiempo que pueda. Después volveremos a ser amigos

-Es una locura, eso puede lastimarte, pero yo- Decía la chica agachado la mirada

-Escucha Akane, puede que sea una locura conozco los riesgos y aun así quiero hacerlo, es imposible no dañar a quien nos importa

-Pero

-Tampoco voy a obligarte, pero recuerda que es un juego, no tienes que responder ahora piénsalo y luego me dices

La chica lo miro debido a su altura tenía que ver hacia arriba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas asintió levemente, detuvo su andar abrazo fuerte a el chico que tenia en frente -Juguemos juntos, quiero ser tu novia de chocolate

-Tranquila- correspondió el gesto besando su frente - piénsalo en este tiempo antes de irnos a Londres y me dices

La chica asintió despegandose del muchacho

-Bien, vamos a tu casa, Natsuki me matara si llegas tarde, y hoy tomemonos el día libre, ensayaremos mañana, por hoy haz alguna otra cosa que te guste

A pasó lento y con sus manos aún entrelazadas ambos regresaban al Dojo

-YA LLEGAMOS  
Se oyó desde la entrada

-Akane, que bien que ya llegaste, necesitamos tu ayuda

-Voy- La chica se saco los zapatos adentrándose en la cocina

-Así que quieres tomar ventaja de la tregua

-No Ranma, ella me pidió el violín, no voy a tomar ventaja de la tregua

-Mhh espero que no

-Ranma- El inglés veía al chico con curiosidad -Enséñame artes marciales

El azabache se sorprendió ante aquello

-Y yo a cambio te enseñaré una pieza en piano

Pensándolo detenidamente el chico de la trenza suspiro cansado y accedio- Está bien, pero no seré suave

-No esperaba que lo fueras

-Cómo sea, cambiate eso no te ayudará a moverte

Luego de un rato ambos chicos estaban en medio de la duela

-Es combate libre podría decirse que se vale de todo- Explicaba el Saotome menor

-De acuerdo- Ewan intento imitar la posición del azabache

-Bien aquí voy, esquiva mis ataques

-OK

Tratando de contenerse el azabache lanzaba patadas a una velocidad moderada mientras el rubio esquivaba sin problemas

-Más rapido- Exigió Ranma

-Está bien- Con un poco de dificultad el inglés eludia los golpes de su contrincante

Media hora más tarde ambos se sentaban en la duela quitando el sudor de sus frentes

-Eres bueno- Admitió el de la trenza

-Y tu eres muy bueno- Dijo el otro chico bebiendo agua

-Lo se- La altanería por parte de Ranma no podía faltar -Fue divertido, últimamente Ryoga no se aparece supongo que me estaba oxidado

-El novio de tu amiga ¿Ukyo?

-El, si bueno creo que es todo por hoy, quizá mañana te enseñe unos movimientos

-Seguro- Ambos se levantaron, el rubio extendió su mano al moreno- Gracias Ranma

El aludido miro dubitativo y finalmente estrecho la mano de Ewan -Supongo que no hay de que

Sonrieron de manera sincera, en todo lo que se conocían por fin tenían un momento sin retos o indirectas

-¿Hay algún lugar donde vendan cerveza?

Al artista marcial le pareció extraño -Bueno hay un bar no muy lejos de aquí, puedo llevarte si quieres

-Perfecto, te invito un trago- Ofreció el chico mitad italiano

-¿No es una trampa?

-Para nada, invita a unos amigos si quieres, últimamente me hace falta distraerme, Ranma de verdad- Ewan camino hasta la salida -Se que vas a hacer de ella una mujer feliz- Finalizó sonriendo y salio del Dojo

-Bien querida, eso es todo, tendré los vestidos antes de la boda, insisto en que deberían venir conmigo a París para escoger el vestido de novia- Pierre guardaba la cinta métrica en su bolsillo acomodando su peinado

-Iremos Pierre no te preocupes, quizá la otra semana, por lo mientras quiero que vallas preparando lo mejor que tengas- Decía Nabiki bebiendo té

-Cuenta con ello- El hombre afeminado comía botanas

-Oye Akane

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no pides un vestido para tu competencia?- Kodachi ofrecía de forma amable -Me has dicho que ibas a competir en una demostración de música clásica así que, deberás ir presentable

Akane abrió los ojos viendo a las demás quienes sólo se encogían de hombros -Pero

-Anda, es una enmienda por las molestias que te di en el pasado- La rosa negra sonreía de forma amistosa

-Yo no se que decir

-Un si estaría bien

-De acuerdo- La peliazul sonrió agradecida -Gracias

-No hay por qué- El celular de Kodachi sonó -Aló, amor que bueno que llamas, si estoy en la casa de una amiga, acabas de llegar voy de regreso a la mansión esperame allá- Corto la llamada -Me tendrán que disculpar pero debo irme- Sorpresivamente la rosa negra sonaba muy animada

-Qué te vaya bien

-  
Ranma, Ryoga, Kai y Ewan estaban en un bar mientras bebían cerveza

-¿Tregua?- El chico de la bandana amarilla no entendía exactamente

-Bueno fue idea mía, honestamente me estaba cansando de estos dos- Kai le daba un sorbo a su Heineken

-Debo admitir que fue una buena idea- Ewan seguía la corriente

-¿Tu que piensas Ranma?

-Creo que es bueno- En realida d no tenia una opinión concreta

-¿Y que harás después? ¿Irás a la universidad?- Kai era igual o más metiche que su novia

-Iré para mejorar algunas técnicas y después veremos que pasa- Pensaba decir que dirigiría el Dojo pero no estaba tan seguro de eso

Kuno recién llegaba al bar desabrochando su traje pidió un martini -Chicos los buscaba

-¿A si?

-verán quería invitarlos a mi semana de despedida

-¿Despedida?- Preguntaron al unísono

-Pronto seré un hombre casado y aunque no me molesta será la última semana en la que podré hacer estupideces

Los demás sólo intercambiaban miradas

-No pongan esas caras, además Nabiki se llevará a las demás a Francia

-¿Francia?- Ranma empezaba a sudar frío, Nabiki era la tentación en persona

-¿Todas?- Ryoga también se alarmaba

-Si, Akane, Ukyo, Natsuki, Kodachi y Tofu volverá antes así que Kasumi también estará ocupada supongo

-Su martini señor

-Gracias, en todo caso ¿Vienen o no?

-¿A donde?

-Las Vegas

-!¿Hee?¡

Todos tenían la mandíbula rosando el suelo  
-

La canción "Surechigau Kokoro to kokoro" no me pertenece es ost de Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai  
Sólo tomare prestada la canción para el capitulo sin fines lucrativos, los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.  
Se recomienda oírla en la escena presentada


	25. Chapter 25

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 24: Semana de despedida**

Kuno convenció a todos de acompañarlo en su última semana de soltería, ahora se encontraban haciendo maletas

-Gracias por la invitación- Ewan no estaba muy seguro de ir, solía evitar ese tipo de cosas desde la secundaria pero iría antes de que Kai contará lo que el llamaba "su oscuro pasado"

-Chicos- Akane pasaba con una caja -Traigan recuerdos- Les tendió el objeto encontrando una cámara

-Seguro

Nabiki pasaba por ahí mientras arrastraba su maleta -Bien, dentro de una semana regresamos y en los siguientes tres días terminaremos de arreglar todo y nos casaremos, Kuno- Se acercó a su prometido  
-Diviértete- Le dijo depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios -Nos vemos- Se dirigió a afuera donde un taxi recibía su equipaje

Todos los habitantes de la casa Tendo y amigos eran despedidos por Nodoka quien se negó a acompañar a las chicas ya que "no era igual de joven como antes"

-Vayan con cuidado chicos- Pedía la mujer agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Una vez que los jóvenes se fueron decidió terminar de limpiar las habitaciones, por fin un momento de paz, no le vendría mal blandir su katana

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome dos hombres fuertes y valientes

Eso creían ser ambos mientras corrían con un bulto a cuestas listo para arrojarlo al río

El bulto resultaba ser Happosai que intento matarlos por haber cuestionado sus infalibles técnicas de batalla que más bien consistían en robar prendas íntimas de una mujer, con un poco de suerte ambos hombres habían conseguido que el maestro bajará la guardia

Con cuerdas y cadenas atraparon al pervertido, metiendolo a un saco Genma y Soun habían golpeado el bulto hasta cansarse y cuando creyeron que era el tiempo prudente lo agarraron cual costal de papas y lo arrastraron hasta la parte más alta de la montaña para arrojarlo por la cascada

Estaban a punto de cumplir su cometido cuando un estruendo se hizo presente

-¿Cómo se atreven?- Happosai portaba sus típicas bombas  
-Serán castigados

Cómo almas que lleva el diablo corrieron en la dirección contraria al mismo tiempo que más bombas detonaban tras ellos  
Si no derrotaban a Happosai no podrían regresar antes a casa y morirían de hambre

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

El vuelo 69-8999 Con destino a París ofrecía una gran vista de el mundo nocturno, miles de luces se alojaban en los territorios de varias ciudades

Akane y las demás disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de viajar en primera clase, al mismo tiempo dos de ellas jugaban poker mientras bebían y comían botanas

-Corrida de ases- Sonreía triunfal Natsuki

-No tan rápido- Nabiki dejaba ver su juego -Flor imperial

-Rayos

Acaloradas todas bebieron de sus copas, mientas Natsuki barajaba

-Akane tu turno

-Lo siento Natsuki pero no se jugar

-Ukyo

-Tampoco lo entiendo- Decía la castaña sonriendo nerviosa

-Kodachi- La aludida sólo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, basta de poker, ahora díganme ¿como disfrutar mi despedida de solteras?- La mediana de los Tendo pregunto con una voz bastante sugerente

Las demás sólo pudieron sonrojarse

-Oh venga no me digan que son blancas palomitas, vamos acepten que por lo menos han fantaseado con alguien

Las otras se miraron y sorpresivamente Ukyo tomó la palabra

-Bueno, yo digo que un bar no estaría mal, a veces con Ryoga vamos al que abrieron cerca de casa así que- La voz se la chica se iba haciendo más leve conforme hablaba

-Exacto, gracias Ukyo- Nabiki elevaba su copa de champange como brindis

-Beber hasta perder la conciencia- Natsuki se oculto tras Akane después de lanzar su sugerencia

-Salir con algún parisiano de parranda- Kodachi bebía vino

-Aún mejor, Akane tu turno

La peliazul lo pensó durante unos segundos y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mete -Un stripteas- Sugirió con picardia en la voz

Las demás la miraron abriendo los ojos, la primera en romper la tensa atmósfera fue su hermana  
-Excelente, Akane me sorprendes aunque no basta con saber que te harán un stripteas, hay que imaginar quien lo hará- Posó su dedo índice en su barbilla -Debe ser...

-Guapo obviamente- Kodachi comenzaba a contagiarse de la locura de su cuñada

-Musculoso- Ukyo inevitablemente visualizo a Ryoga colgado de un tubo, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza

-Alto y fornido- Natsuki de repente comenzaba a acalorada a causa de la bebida

-Tiene que saber bailar y moverse, de nada nos sirve un robot- Akane cruzaba una pierna

-Bueno también debe tener algun traje sexy, quizá de policía

-Los bomberos también se ven geniales o eso me han contado- Ukyo no se creía que acabará de decir eso

-Bueno también un vaquero o algo así

-A mi me gustaría un ejecutivo para arrancarle los botones de la camisa y dejarle la corbata

-Si, también puede funcionar

-Deberían ser salvajes

-Sólo un poco

La conversación se volvía cada vez más picante

Mientras el vuelo 09-752549 con destino a Las Vegas era abordado por Kuno y los demás

-Anda ya, por lo menos no esperes piedad

-La vida de casado es estresante

-Ya pero dejemos ese tema, después de todo me despedire de mi soltería y adiós libertinaje así que, vamos primero a los casinos

-No apuestes ahí, Ewan perdió doce mil euros en un casino

-Cállate Kai- El pelirrojo esquivaba el cojin que le lanzaba su amigo

-No es para tanto _Casanova_

-Oh venga ya quedo atrás, como sea, los casinos y bares son lo que más hay ahí así que seria normal visitar alguno

-Y bueno tal vez tener entretenimiento- Kuno era igual que Nabiki -No creerán que las chicas sólo van a sacarse fotos con la torre Eifel o ¿si? Será una semana entera por amor de dios

-Bueno en eso tienes razón aunque

-Yo digo que si vamos a disfrutar lo hagamos y punto uno no se casa todos los días

-Además tu ya tuviste noche de bodas- Decía Ryoga codeando a Kuno

-Cierra la boca Hibiki tu también no te hagas

-No te incumbe

Todos reían tomando cervezas frías y comiendo papitas

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Kuno a Kai

-Bueno tengo novia, hemos salido por mas de siete meses, haste una idea- Se encogió de hombros

-Qué directo. Ewan

El rubio se petrifico en su lugar  
-Nada en particular

-Que gran mentira- Kai alzaba las manos en signo de desesperación  
-Cuenta la verdad- Pico viéndolo

-Cállate estúpido eres un traidor- Ewan no sabia como escapar de esa situación

-Me lo agradecerás algún dia, además estamos en confianza no seas aguado y confiesa casanova

-Qué te calles no hay nada que confesar

-Y aquí es donde yo narró " _Ewan y su_ _oscuro_ _pasado"_ \- Decía riendo mientras se aclaraba la garganta -Todo comenzó a los trece cuando

No término la frase por que el inglés cubría su boca

-Kai, eres un traidor

Los otros reían a carcajadas por el espectáculo pero intrigados por ese _oscuro pasado_

-Yo lo contaré- El rubio soltó al pelirrojo empujandolo hacia su asiento -Antes de que tu lo hagas y exageres las cosas

-Qué mal amigo- Se quejo Kai mientras secaba unas lágrimas imaginarias

-Bueno, bueno continúa Ewan- Animaba Hibiki

-Vale, cuando tenía trece algunas chicas me mandaban chocolates y regalos, nada en especial llamaba mi atención pero

-¿Pero?- todos atentos incitaron a que continuará mientras el chico no sabia si seguir o fingir demencia y huir como gallina

-Pero amaba la atención de las chicas- Su pelirrojo amigo de nuevo lo "ayudaba"

Los demás los veían sin entender

-Bueno, nunca tuve una relación concreta y solo tonteaba con ellas así que podría decirse que jugaba a dos bandas

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El resto del grupo (excepto Kai) no cabían en la sorpresa

El tranquilo y caballeroso Ewan había salido con dos (o quizás más) chicas al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, no era mi culpa además ellas eran conscientes de lo que hacía así que no engañe a nadie- Le incomodaba contar esa historia de su pasado, se arrepentía, después de eso decidió dejarlo

-Jajajaja, aun recuerdo cuando robaste el sostén de Sonia fue genial- Kai seguía tirando leña al fuego

-No lo robe idiota Carlo lo guardo en mi mochila, tu robaste las bragas de Fiorette y después me echaste la culpa

-Vamos no es para tanto admite que fue divertido colarnos a los dormitorios de las chicas

-No fue divertido, me tuve que quedar fuera congelandome el trasero mientras tu te dabas la divertida de tu vida

-Bien me disculpo por eso pero admite que te encantaba ser un play boy

-No era un play boy

-Jajaja claro que si tenias correos de diecisiete chicas diferentes cuando enviamos la tarea, y en todos esos correos había declaraciones de amor y descaradas ofertas de sexo, viejo eras un play boy a tus quince años maldita sea

-Vale ¿y que si las chicas me ofrecían sexo? nunca acepte de cualquier manera

Los demás se mantenían callados pero entretenidos

-Esa ocasión- Empezó a relatar el ojigris

-Suficiente- Vio a su alrededor  
-Ranma, ¿Qué hay de ti?- intento zafarse y ahora la atención se centraba en el azabache

-Yo...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Kasumi despedía a su prometido, quien se iba a Las Vegas a celebrar con Kuno, mientras ella esperaría a sus hermanas y a las demás

-Nos vemos en unos días- Decía Tofu besando los labios de Kasumi

-Qué te vaya bien

-También a ti

El hombre camino hasta la entrada de su vuelo, Kasumi fue guiada por el guía que los acompañó desde el inicio

Llegó al hotel y en cuanto dejo su bolsa en la mesa el teléfono sonó

-Diga- Pauso mientras en la otra linea hablaban-Señorita es para usted

-Gracias- el muchacho le paso el teléfono a ella -Hola

 _-Hola Kasu ¿Qué_ _tal_ _tus_ _vacaciones?_

-Hola Nabiki, son bastante lindas, aunque un poco de su compañía no me vendría mal- Decía bostezando

 _-Me alegro, aunque es raro que bosteces_

-Lo siento tengo un poco de sueño- Respondió apenada

 _-Será que ¿Te quedaste despierta teniendo_ _acción? -_ Pregunto su hermana menor

-Nabiki- Kasumi se alarmó mientras Nabiki pudo escuchar hasta su sonrojo

 _-Tranquila_ _hermana, bueno_ _te_ _marcaba para avisarte que_ _llegaremos_ _a en_ _unas horas_ _así_ _que te alcanzaremos en el hotel_

-De acuerdo, las estaré esperando

 _-Y Kasu_

-Dime

- _No dijiste que no_

De nuevo la Tendo mayor se avergonzó

 _-Jajaja lo siento hermana, nos vemos más tarde adiós_

-Adiós- La comunicación se corto

-Señorita Tendo ¿Algo más que desee?

-No, gracias Takigawa puedes irte  
-Con permiso

Kasumi se quedo sola en el  
pent-house mientras ojeaba el periódico, suspiro y de pronto el nerviosismo se alojó en ella

Pronto estaría casada

Sonrió mientras veía por el balcón  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / POV AKANE

 _Hmm, ¿Donde estoy?_  
 _Desperté desconcertada en un lugar desconocido, camine, me era familiar, avance un poco más Hasta ver esas pozas y bambúes_

 _Jusenkyo_

 _Maldita sea, retrocedi unos pasos mientras parecía que las pozas se acercaban a mi y eran más grandes_

 _Comencé a correr_

 _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _Tropecé y me di cuenta_

 _No tenía mi propia ropa, era un traje chino_

 _Mis manos tenían largas unas pintadas de lila_

 _Y mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros como cascada de fuego_

 _Entre en pánico, por lo menos las pozas ya no se movían y no crecían_

 _Con miedo todavía me acerqué hasta una poza y al ver mi reflejo caigo de rodillas al suelo_

 _Mi rostro afinado con un par de orbes escarlatas maquillados con sombra púrpura, mi cabello largo y rojizo_

 _¿Ranko?_

 _No, esa soy ¿Yo?_

 _Mi respiración se vuelve irregular me levanto del suelo lentamente y de nuevo las pozas crecen_

 _Antes de poder huir caigo a un estanque mientras veo como mis dedos se alejan de la superficie_

 _Abro los ojos asustada_

 _Mi cuerpo no responde y solo puedo estirar mi mano mientras el aire se escapa de mi boca_

 _Un grito ahogado es lo único que logró emitir_

 _NATSUKI_

 _NABIKI_

 _KODACHI_

 _UKYO_

 _ALGUIEN_

 _AYUDA_

 _RANMA"_

-Akane, Akane

-No reaccionará así

-Nabiki ¿Qué vas a?

Sin previo aviso la castaña acercó su celular al oído de la peliazul

-NO- Akane se despertaba de un sobresalto mientras su respiración se volvía pesada  
-¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy?

-En París, anda Akane no tenemos todo el día hay que bajar de este avión- Nabiki cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

-Si disculpa- Un poco más calmada la de ojos avellana se levantaba de su asiento

Las cinco mujeres bajaban del avión siendo recibidas por el cielo nocturno de Francia

-Genial, creo que dormí lo suficiente en el vuelo así que tengamos una noche inolvidable

Con el equipaje llegaron hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Kasumi

-Kasumi, somos nosotras- Se anunciaban desde la recepción

 _-Alguien irá por ustedes_

-Por aquí señoritas- Un botones cargaba con las maletas que podía

-Este lugar es genial- Ukyo miraba fascinada la estructura del edificio -Gracias por invitarnos Nabiki

-No es gran cosa

-Es aquí

-Gracias- La Tendo mediana le tendía un par de billetes al botones

-Con permiso- Se retiraba el joven

-Akane

-Mhh

-No vale fantasear con el botones

La peliazul se sonrojo -No para nada era mi intención

Las cinco rieron

-Hola Kasumi

-Hola chicas

-Wow esto es genial- Akane se asomaba por el balcón

-Verdad que si

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?

-Cenar- Natsuki moría de hambre  
Todas se cambiaron, para bajar al restaurante del hotel, todo era elegante

-Me siento nerviosa no había estado en un lugar tan lujoso como este

-Tranquila Ukyo, solo haz lo que las demás

-Bien

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
-Puaj que viaje- Se quejaba Ranma luego de ser hostigado por cierta palabra con "V"

Y es que de por sí era difícil hablar del tema con Hiroshi y Daisuke a quienes les tenía confianza

Había sido un verdadero calvario ser el centro de atención, pero aunque nadie lo creyera el pensaba que su primera vez tenía que ser especial y solo con _ella_

-Ranma, bajaremos a un bar ¿Vienes?- Kuno se ponía una playera más cómoda

-Voy- Respondió sin interés y un poco fastidiado

-Ranma

-Mhh

-No es malo

-¿El que?

-Ser virgen no es malo

El azabache se sonrojo, ya sentía esa palabra como un insulto  
-Deja de repetirlo Kuno

-No me estoy burlando idiota, entiendo que quieres hacerlo con alguien a quien ames, yo lo hice

-¿Qué?- No podía creer que haya preguntado

-Bueno que puedo decirte, no lo hice sin pensarlo, me llevo tiempo planearlo y admito que a cualquiera le da vergüenza por ser la primera ocasión pero vale la pena- Se encogió de hombros  
-No hay de que avergonzarse, Ewan también lo es

-Ewan es medio virgen- Kai se unía a la platica

-Cállate Kai- El afectado le arrojaba una almohada

-Deberías darnos consejos- De nuevo el pelirrojo codeaba al inglés quien lo fulminada con la mirada

-Ya entendí no necesito un sermón- era incómodo hablar de _eso_ Ranma no quería seguir con el mismo tema

-¿Vamos o no?- Kuno ansiaba una margarita, apenas era de día, la verdadera diversión sería en la noche

 **FRANCIA**  
Después de la cena las seis chicas caminaban por la acera buscando un lugar para divertirse, motivadas por la indulgente noche deseaban mover las caderas un poco

-Ahí hay uno, ¿Entramos a ese?- Natsuki tenía un vestido de lentejuelas rojas con tacones negros

-Vamos- Nabiki usaba un vestido blanco entallado al cuerpo como segunda piel

-No se- Kasumi no estaba acostumbrada a ir a bares o antros

-Hey Kasu, se que es raro para ti pero, son tus vacaciones, dentro de una semana serás una mujer casada, solo diviértete un poco no hay nada de malo en ello, y además has hecho mucho por la casa y nosotros así que déjanos hacer algo por ti, como despedida de soltera, será inolvidable

La castaña lo pensó y sonrió -Está bien, pero si no hago mucho lo siento

-Relájate, dejalo en nuestras manos

Las jóvenes entraron al bar mientras la estrepitosa música se esparcía y las luces fluorescentes se veían por todos lados

De varios tubos hombres y mujeres decendian mientras bailaban de manera sugerente

-Creo que llegamos al lugar correcto- susurraba Natsuki deleitándose la vista con un hombre que solo tenia un pantalón formal MUY ajustado y una corbata estilo moño

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía mientras pedían de beber

-Mira a ese chico- Descaradamente la Tendo mediana devoraba a un bailarín con la mirada

Un poco más tarde todas empezaban a acalorarse por las bebidas sintiendo la atmósfera adherirse a sus sentidos

Kodachi un poco más relajada después de varias cubas libres se acercó a el Dj del lugar para susurrarle algo

De repente la música bajo de volumen mientras la rosa negra tomaba el micrófono de la consola -Este día especial para celebrar la soltería de dos amigas mías, festejamos con ellas

Seguidamente el Dj dijo lo mismo en francés para que los asistentes parisianos entendieran, una vez más la música volvió a sonar fuerte

Dos stripteas se acercaban tras Kodachi quien señaló a Kasumi y Nabiki dejando que ambos chicos tomarán a las festejadas de las manos para bailar pegaditos a ellas

Nabiki disfrutaba de la cercanía con el fornido muchacho

Kasumi un poco apenada empezaba a dejarse llevar, no estaba ebria pero sentía su cuerpo más liviano

-KASUMI KASUMI KASUMI- Gritaban las otras cuatro al unísono mientras los lugareños las seguían distorsionando un poco la pronunciación de su nombre

Otros chicos se acercaron a las demás japonesas para bailar, las canciones pegajosas se esparcía por todos lados y llevaban los oídos de las jóvenes, un poco más entusiasmadas movían las caderas deslizando y curveando su cuerpo, deslizándose por los stripteas y parisianos

 _Champagne showers in miami_  
 _Me plus you that equals chemi_

Akane se movía contra el cuerpo de un muchacho más o menos de 20 el cual paseaba sus manos sobre las caderas de la peliazul quien bebía deliberadamente de una botella de champange

 _Be my beast so i'm your beauty_  
 _Take me home and give it to me_

Kodachi seguía bebiendo cubas libres comenzando a marearse pero un chico no dejaba que cayera al suelo sosteniendola de la cintura acompañándola con un whiskey

 _I'm all cheeky but real freaky_  
 _Come and get me, try to catch me_

Natsuki muy consciente rosaba contra un parisiano de buen ver, musculoso y guapo a la vista

 _I'm all guilty, just damn sexy_  
 _Come and get me, try to catch me_

Ukyo un poco ya pasada de copas era acechada peligrosamente por un moreno que intentaba por cualquier medio besarla, sin embargo intentaba no dejarle el camino libre

 _One, two, three, four_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Come inside, shut the door_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Drop your clothes on the floor_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Let's get down and hit the floor_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_

Kasumi se movía un poco des acompasada con el sensual stripteas mientras el chico guiaba sus manos por toda la anatomía masculina concentrándose en mandar pequeños escalofríos a el cuerpo de la chica

 _Let's get ready for some action_  
 _Show me love and satisfaction_

Nabiki definitivamente no se contenía, de forma descarada paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo bien formado del bailarín que se dejaba ser y hacer disfrutando del rose de sus pieles mientras la temperatura subía

 _You will learn the dirty section_  
 _On the floor we lose the tension_

Todas al ritmo de la música que sonaba a través de los parlantes se hundían en su primera noche de fiesta, algunas más apenada que otras eran llevadas lentamente por el desenfreno total

 _I'm all cheeky but real freaky_  
 _Come and get me, try to catch me_

Akane estaba disfrutando en grande, el alcohol en su sangre la llevaba un paso más hacia la locura. Sin ser consciente Kanae hacia estragos en su mente desconectando sus pensamientos racionales que amenazaban con desaparecer. En un ultimo trago de licor su cerebro se perdió en el mar de sensaciones y tomó a su acompañante besandolo de forma violenta y demandante, aquellos labios de seda eran adictivos  
Bendita fuera su soltería

 _I'm all guilty, just damn sexy_  
 _Come and get me, try to catch me_

Natsuki siguió los pasos de su amiga, un poco mas tomada de lo normal sus ideas estaban sobre voladas y alucinaba con besar a un parisiano. Joder que no habría más oportunidades como esta

 _One, two, three, four_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Come inside, shut the door_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Drop your clothes on the floor_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_  
 _Let's get down and hit the floor_  
 _Gimme more, gimme more_

Ya la mayoría de los asistentes con copas de más seguía bailando y gritando estrepitosamente

 _I'm off the wall, i'm in the spot_  
 _I'm always coming up on top_  
 _I cannot stop, the bottles pop_  
 _So let's get busy in the club_  
 _I'll rock the floor, i'll hit the pot_  
 _Now dj blow the speakers up_  
 _Dj blow the speakers up_

 **LAS VEGAS**  
Ya era de noche en la ciudad del pecado, seis jóvenes japoneses paseaban tomando y gritando

Con pases platinum se daban la divertida de su vida, prometieron no quejarse, iban a celebrar, entonces dejarían las quejas para la resaca de mañana

Por lo pronto disfrutarían de los casinos y bares

De los stripteas que algunos se negaron a visitar pero terminaron dentro de una u otra forma

Tragos de tequila, whiskey, cerveza, brandy etcétera

Ahora todos estaban en un antro alucinante donde abundaban rubias para escoger

 _I'm bringing sexy back_  
 _Yeah_

Oh si la diversión estaba por comenzar

 _Them other boys don't know how to act_  
 _Yeah_

El ex rayo azul de Furinkan era el primero en deleitarse

 _I think your special whats behind your back_  
 _Yeah_

Incitados por el castaño los demás tomaban asiento

 _So turn around and ill pick up the slack._  
 _Yeah_

Era un lugar lleno de lujuria que invitaba a perderte en brazos ajenos sin embargo Ranma y los demás no estaban muy seguros

 _Take em' to the bridge_

Abriéndose paso entre la gente los seis hombres empezaban a moverse

 _Dirty babe_

Era exactamente la hora en que del techo llovía espuma y las meseras servían rondas de shots gratis

 _You see these shackles_  
 _Baby I'm your slave_

Muchas chicas andaban alrededor de Kuno y sus acompañantes todas con intenciones no tan _sanas_

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

Podía sentirse el sudor y la lujuria, la ciudad del pecado estaba ofreciendo las puertas al infierno en forma de tentación

 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Tentación que después de otros tragos era mas incitante

 _Take em' to the chorus_

 _Come here girl_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Come to the back_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _VIP_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Drinks on me_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Let me see what you're working with_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Look at those hips_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Go ahead child_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _And get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

Las stripteas hacían su trabajo entreteniendo a la masa masculina

 _Get your sexy on_

Era más difícil mantener la cordura cuando los pensamientos no eran lógicos y pendían de un hilo

 _I'm bringing sexy back_  
 _Yeah_

El alcohol hacia estragos en la mente de todos

 _Them other fuckers don't know how to act_  
 _Yeah_

Los pensamientos ya no eran tan sanos como antes y mantener las manos quietas era muy complicado

 _Come let me make up for the things you lack_  
 _Yeah_

Adiós al control

 _Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_  
 _Yeah_

Era una despedida de soltero y a fin de cuentas nadie tenía que enterarse

 _Take em' to the bridge_

 _Dirty babe_  
 _You see these shackles_  
 _Baby I'm your slave_  
 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
 _It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 _Take em' to the chorus_

 _Come here girl_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Come to the back_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _VIP_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Drinks on me_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Let me see what you're working with_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Look at those hips_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Go ahead child_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _And get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

Todos afectados por las bebidas seguían el ritmo, ya después podrían arrepentirse

 _You ready?_  
 _You ready?_  
 _You ready?_  
 _Hum Yes_

 _I'm bringing sexy back_  
 _Yeah_

Con más confianza los seis jóvenes paseaban de antro en antro y de casino en casino

 _Them other fuckers wait till I attack_  
 _Yeah_

La mayoría sin saber que hacer

 _If that's your girl you better watch your back_  
 _Yeah_

Un par de modelos salidas de quien sabe donde acompañaban a los aventureros jóvenes

 _Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_  
 _Yeah_

 _Take em' to the chorus_

 _Come here girl_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Come to the back_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _VIP_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Drinks on me_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Let me see what you're working with_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Look at those hips_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _Go ahead child_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_  
 _And get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Go ahead, be gone with it_

 _You ready?_  
 _Yes_  
 _You ready?_  
 _Yes_  
 _Yes_

Para ambos grupos de japoneses la fiesta no hacía más que iniciar tanto hombres como mujeres estaban perdiéndose en el extasis de diversión

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
La resaca

Esa bonita sensación que hace que te sientas literalmente adolorido hasta el alma

Y la luz colándose a través de la ventana de Ranma no ayudaba para nada, el azabache intento girarse para que los molestos rayos de sol no le dieran de lleno a la cara encontrándose con un picoteo

Abrió los ojos quedando cegado por un momento debido a la luz

Una gallina paseaba por el piso de la habitación donde se habían hospedado, extrañado comenzó a escanear el lugar con la vista

Sólo había restos de palomitas y las sábanas desordenadas, un brazo colgaba de la otra cama con una botella en la mano

Se incorporó sintiendo que su cuerpo era de gelatina acompañado de un intenso dolor de cabeza

-Despertaste- Ewan bañado y cambiado llegaba a la habitación con un café y tostadas

-Mhh- Musito el azabache mientras olfateaba ese café que parecía delicioso, su mirada extrañada se posó en la taza que el rubio le ofrecía -¿Qué?

-Bebelo, te sentirás mejor

Aun dudoso Ranma no tomaba la taza

-No tengo rabia y no lo he probado si ese es el problema- Repitió sonriendo

Por fin el de la trenza acepto la bebida ingiriendola toda de golpe -Está bueno- Sintió sus sentidos activarse -Gracias

El inglés seguía desayunando mientas una mata de pelo rojo se removía inquieto en la cama

\- Cazzo , c'è molta luce (Mierda, hay mucha luz)

\- Buon giorno , come su una sbornia ? (Buenos días, ¿Qué tal la resaca?)- Pregunto burlón el rubio

Kai no estaba en condiciones de hablar así que sólo le enseñó el dedo del medio a Ewan

-Qué delicado

-Escucha, que hayas regresado a tu modo play boy no te da derecho a fastidiar- Espeto con brío su mejor amigo

-¿Café?- El rubio sabía cómo hacerlo ceder

-Sin azúcar- Agradeció el pelirrojo

-A la orden- Dijo abandonando la habitación

Kai se levantó de la cama dejando verse sólo en bóxer. Ranma lo miraba extrañado para su sorpresa no era tan delgado, había músculos trabajados por todo el cuerpo del chico

-Se que soy ardiente pero para tu desgracia no me gustan los chicos- Le comentó burlón

-Muy gracioso pelo de zanahoria- Contraatacó el de la trenza

-Señores Buenos días- Kuno entraba con dos chicas a sus costados -¿Cómo amanecieron?

Los otros lo miraron de forma desaprobatoria

-¿Qué?

-Si Nabiki se entera- Ranma empezó

-Nos vemos después- El chico despidió a las mujeres que lo acompañaban -Me preocuparía más por ti Saotome, ayer te veías muy cómodo con esa chica- Dicho esto le paso una foto, en esta el azabache se besaba con una chica del último bar que visitaron -Si Akane se entera- Decía maliciosamente -No diré nada pero seria una pena que ella viera esta foto ¿no?- Cuestionó buscando apoyo en Kai  
-No me metan en sus asuntos- Pidió poniéndose unos pantalones

-Estas aprendiendo mucho de tu futura esposa- Espetó Ranma rompiendo la foto

-Jajaja quizás, pero sabes, esa no es la unica copia

El otro lo miro con odio

-Relájate lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas, es decisión de cada uno lo que quiera hacer además eres soltero- Pico el rayo azul

Los ojos de Ranma rodaron con cansancio, por que todos le recordaban su actual actuación

 **FRANCIA**  
Las seis japonesas desayunaban en el restaurante del hotel

-Qué noche- Ukyo se sobaba las sienes bebiendo un poco de jugo

-Y que lo digas- Akane soltaba un par de pastillas efervescentes en su café para después ingerirlo de golpe

-Akane eso esta mal- Regañaba Kasumi que parecía muy fresca pero en realidad estaba agotada

-Lo siento hermana pero en mi estado actual es lo único que ayuda

-Bien, no mas fiestas por unos días, hay que buscar otros medios de entretenimiento- Nabiki sobria su café tratando de calmar su punzante cerebro

-Vayamos de compras- Natsuki estaba como si nada, mientras que a las demás parecía haberlas arrollado un camión

-Me gusta la idea, quiero estrenar ropa- Kodachi disimulaba bien si mal estar

-Bien, iremos de compras ya después vemos que hacer

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
De un lado a otro el tiempo se fue volando y solo faltaban dos días para regresar

Tanto los chicos a como las chicas se la pasaban genial, pero para cuatro de ellos el nerviosismo era mas y mas

Pronto estarían casados

-Kasumi, estoy segura de que esto te va a gustar- Nabiki y las demás se dirigían a un lugar desconocido

-¿A donde vamos?- La rosa negra veía extrañada que estaban alejándose de la ciudad

-A un lugar increíble- La Tendo mediana no dijo más y las otras sólo se limitaron a disfrutar del viaje

-Llegamos- Anuncios la castaña  
-Me costó traerlas así que disfruten

Frente ellas se alzaba un centro recreativo de deportes extremos

-¿Q_Que?- Natsuki veía con horror el salto al bungiee. Odiaba las alturas

-¿Natsu? ¿Ocurre algo?- Akane no sabia de su fobia a los lugares altos

-N_No q_que va- Respondía nerviosa

-Nabiki estas segura de que deberíamos estar aquí- Kasumi también veía un poco inquieta

-Claro, siempre quise saltar de un helicóptero- Decía llena de emoción disimulada

-Hmm no es gran reto- Kodachi también quería probar  
Las demás palidecieron

-Vamos, hice una reservacion así que debemos ir- Arrastrando básicamente al resto excepto Kodachi que estaba de acuerdo, llegaron a el helipuerto del lugar

Nabiki pidió sus pases y los encargados las ayudaban con el equipo de paracaídas

-Esto es una locura, no no podemos- La pelinegra de ojos miel se sostenía del brazo de Akane

-Natsu ya no siento mi brazo- lloriqueaba la de ojos avellana

-Es que...

-Estamos en el lugar, solo tienen diez minutos para saltar prepárense- Pedía un instructor

-Bien vamos por parejas- Nabiki tomó a Kasumi de la mano su entiendo a su hermana temblar como gelatina -¿Lista?

-Me gustaría no hacerlo pero creo que si- Cedió la mayor frunciendo los labios

-Relajate, estaremos bien

Ambas se asomaron por la puetezuela abierta sintiendo el aire chocar con sus caras

-1

-2

-¡3!

Ambas saltaron al vacío sintiendo como la gravedad hacia su trabajo, gritaron de la emoción y el susto

-Ukyo- Kodachi miraba a la cocinera de okonomiyakis

-Vamos- Decidida, la castaña tomó la mano de la rosa negra y al igual que las otras dos se lanzaron al vacío

-A_Akane N_No estarás pensando

-Vamos es solo una vez y suena divertido

-Tres minutos límite- Les anunciaba el instructor

-Natsu- Extendió su mano

-V_Vale pero si salimos mal paradas es tu culpa- Agarro la mano de Akane

-Ahora o nunca- Impulsandose ambas chicas saltaron mientras sentían su cuerpo liviano y el aire chocar con su cara despeinado un poco su cabello

-VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIR

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Las dos gritaban casi hasta secar su garganta

-ABRE EL PARACAÍDAS- Le advirtió Akane a su amiga

Los paracaídas se abrieron haciendo menos rápida la caída y mostrandoles un hermoso paisaje desde las alturas

Al tocar tierra firme Natsuki se aferro al pasto -Pensé que moriría- El grupo empezó a reír

-Ahora es el turno del bungiee

-¡BUNGIEE!

 **LAS VEGAS**  
El grupo que acompañaba a Kuno veía emocionado una carrera de demostración que ofrecía la Nascar

Varios corredores aceleraban a tope mientras la multitud gritaba eufórica

-Esto es mejor que un bar- Tofu no muy acostumbrado a las fiestas disfrutaba del evento

-Es genial, me pregunto si podemos hablar con un corredor- Ryoga estaba emocionado

-Vamos, cuando acabe la carrera habrá firma de autógrafos- Kuno como ya era costumbre tenía una cerveza en la mano

Ewan tomaba varias fotos -Creo que con estas estarán bien

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

-Tanquilizate, tu primo volverá pronto

-Tío, ese niño necesita mano dura

-Entiende que aún es joven- Frédéric trataba de razonar con su testarudo sobrino

-Tío Frédéric, comprendo que sea joven pero en un futuro deberá manejar a nuestra familia, debe aprender como se hace

-Pero apenas cumplirá 20

-Yo tengo 24 y estoy aprendiendo, se que suena egoísta pero debería estar aquí- Dicho eso el chico salía del despacho

Caminaba cabreado por los pasillos del castillo, _ese_ _niño_

-Señor, la información que pidió

-Perfecto vamos a mi despacho-  
A paso seguro el joven se encerraba con su informante -¿Y que has encontrado?

-Bien, su primo se encuentran en Japón en un lugar llamado Nerima, actualmente vive con la familia Tendo en un Dojo

-¿Dojo?

-Es un lugar donde enseñan artes marciales señor

-Ya lo sé Carter, solo me pregunto por qué término hospedado en un lugar así, como sea continúa

-Bien, vive con la familia de una chica que conoció en Japón al ser transferido, pero recientemente se encuentra viajando con un grupo de chicos a Las Vegas por razones indefinidas

-Así que no está en casa, supongo que se le hizo un hábito jugar con las mujeres

-Además se inscribió al concurso anual de Música Clásica en Londres, su acompañante Akane Tendo participará

-Akane Tendo

-Al parecer una de las herederas del Dojo. Se les ha visto juntos y posiblemente tengan una relación sentimental- El hombre canoso sacaba una hoja de su carpeta -Está es su foto

Un par de ojos negros escrutaban la figura de Akane a su antojo -Es bonita, por lo menos tiene buen gusto, aunque si es la causa de que mi primo no vuelva a donde pertenece- Su mirada se tornaba más oscura -Habrá que hacer algo con respecto a ella- Una blanquecina sonrisa cínica se dibujaba con unos labios finos y masculinos -Akane Tendo, desaparecerás de la vida de Ewan

Las canciones usadas en este capítulo no me pertenecen " _Sexy back"_ es interpretada por Justin Timberlake y _"Gimme more"_ Es interpretada por Bodybangers  
Los derechos a sus respectivos dueños


	26. Chapter 26

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 25: Felicidades**

Los pájaros cantaban y la mañana olía claramente a...

Nervios y caos

El Dojo Tendo estaba apurado dentro de unas horas las hijas mayores de Soun contraerian nupcias

Todo estaba casi listo para iniciar la único que faltaba era el juez y los invitados

Ambas hermanas se arreglaban con la ayuda de sus damas de honor

-Kasumi te ves hermosa- La Tendo mayor llevaba un vestido largo liso sin vuelos, pegado a la cintura con los hombros descubiertos y mangas tres cuartos, joyería y maquillaje a juego, tacones semi altos, su cabello peinado hacia atrás era adornado por horquillas de flores y el velo

-Nabiki también te ves genial- La mediana Tendo llevaba un vestido largo liso con una abertura en la pierna derecha, ceñido en la parte superior con escote V sin mangas, el vestido colgaba de su cuello dejando al descubierto la espalda de la castaña, maquillaje que le daba intensidad, tacones altos pero no de plataforma, su cabello mediamente recogido con mechones cayendo delicadamente sobre su rostro, joyería y el anillo de su prometido, su velo con la larga y característica cola del vestido

Se dieron una ultima chequeada ayudando a sus damas también, todas llevaban un vestido color crema estilo cóctel con escote V que hacía juego con el de Nabiki, peinadas y maquilladas para la ocasión

Los demás asistentes estaban elegantes, los hombres con trajes y las demás con vestidos excepto Nodoka que como buena mujer de tradiciones llevaba uno de sus mejores kimonos

Todo estaba listo, los invitados, el juez, los novios, el banquete ya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia

Formados en el patio con el altar de madera envuelto en rosas se hallaban Kuno y Tofu ansiosos por ver a sus futuras esposas

La típica marcha nupcial resonó en el patio. Ewan tocaba la melodía en el piano. Soun llevaba a sus hijas a sus costados, sentía la felicidad y tristeza desbordarse por sus ojos, dos de sus angelitos se casaban, no cabía de la dicha y la nostalgia por que cada una viviría a partir de ahora en un lugar diferente

Los tres cruzaron el patio y las mariposas revolotearon en más de uno, el brillo especial en los ojos de Kasumi y Nabiki era único

Las damas seguían a las novias muy alegres, sin prestar atención a las miradas masculinas que básicamente se las comían con los ojos, incluso Dan el novio de Kodachi babeaba

-Son mis mas grandes tesoros y se que seran felices- Soun derramó un par de lágrimas mientras sus hijas depositaban un beso en sus mejillas

-Vamos a cuidarlas- Dijeron los afortunados novios

Soun regreso a su lugar mientras el juez iniciaba la ceremonia

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para unir a estas personas en matrimonio, que el amor declarado perdure

POV RANMA  
La ceremonia era de lo más aburrida, no es que estuviera mal pero era muy largo ese discurso así que quise centrar mi atención en otra cosa antes de que acabará dormido

Empecé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre mis rodillas, estaba nervioso también, recordaba el día en que Akane y yo nos casariamos. Quizá no fuera de ésta forma pero de igual manera hubiéramos celebrado con la familia, lo único raro era que Mousse no se había aparecido en bastante tiempo, mi mamá dijo que jamás vino al Dojo durante la semana que no estuvimos y eso me altera

Debo admitir que es bueno, se ha vuelto bueno peleando aunque yo le enseñe lo que sabe claro pero había mejorado y eso era ahora una desventaja, no sabia que se tramaba

Pensar en Mousse me hizo mirar hacia Akane con preocupación  
¿Y si ella se iba con él? Podría ser que prefiriera al rubio oxigenado pero ahora no se ni lo que piensa, últimamente está rara me ha comparado pero tal vez lo merezca

Sin embargo ella no es así, desde hace un tiempo la noto muy diferente, empieza a ser mas infantil

Ya no es la chica madura que solucionaba las cosas de manera pacífica, ahora hace contactos violentos conmigo y usa la manipulación, sus palabras son duras y certeras

Estoy seguro de que algo le pasa, tal vez algo relacionado con el pato pero aun no quiero sacar conclusiones, tal vez es mi paranoia de que se vaya y no vuelva jamás

 _"Ella viene conmigo"_ Esa frase me hizo sudar frío ¿Y si ella se quedaba con el inglesito?

Maldita sea, muchas posibilidades y yo como la última opción

POV EWAN

La boda quedó genial gracias a la hermana de Akane

Después de la semana de despedida me siento diferente. Me irrita que Kai siga con la estupidez del PlayBoy, aunque puedo manejar sus burlas no puedo evitar sentirme de nuevo como un mujeriego

Haaa

Creo que lo mejor será dejar el tema por la paz

POV NORMAL

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos fueran o no relacionados con la boda

-Por el poder que me otorga la ley los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- La ceremonia había finalizado y los recién casados se besaban de manera suave

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, pronto todos los invitados abrazaban a las parejas

-Felicidades hermanas- Akane las abrazaba sonriente -Felicidades cuñados

Los invitados se dirigían a las mesas para degustar el gran banquete

Los novios se veían realmente felices era muy notorio que se amaban

Kasumi y Tofu se veían muy alegres, después de tanto tiempo por fin pidieron decirle al mundo que se amaban. Y aunque el mundo mismo lo sabia como un secreto a voces, la emoción de verlos juntos era placentera, merecían su felicidad ya habían hecho bastante por la familia. Ahora les tocaba formar la suya

Nabiki trataba de no demostrar su felicidad pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba así como a Kuno que no paraba de besarle cuantas veces podía

Soun lloraba a mares mientras Akane lo consolaba, ella misma era testigo de ese lindo evento y estaban ahí para compartirlo como familia

Todos degustaban las deliciosas comidas que fueron preparadas mientras charlaban de manera tranquila sobre sus planes a futuro

Aunque no para todos era igual

Sin ser muy consciente Ranma devoraba a Akane con la mirada, ese vestido se veía demasiado bien para su buen juicio

La tarde transcurrió tranquila con algunos inconvenientes por parte de un P-chan molesto y un Happosai pervertido que fue mandado a volar por Aerolíneas Natsuki ahora todos hacían el típico vals de la boda

Cada quien con su pareja se movía al compás de las lentas notas, Akane no quería bailar su cabeza comenzaba a alucinar y veía de forma diferente. Quería echarse una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza a ver si ya se le pasaba su paranoia aunque últimamente estaba más inquieta  
Las pesadillas de Jusenkyo y su misteriosa pintura la atormentaban en partes iguales como si fuera un mal presagio

Al finalizar la boda eran las doce de la madrugada ya con invitados sólo cercanos a la casa Tendo quienes se quedaron a dormir en el Dojo

Akane aprovecho para darse un baño de agua fría cuando todos dormían. Así estuvieran en el polo norte necesitaba uno

Ya en la tina su paranoia comenzó a crecer, sintiendo que se ahogaba en tan poca agua

-Haaa- su respiración volvió a ser normal cuando salió asustada de la tina, se envolvió en una toalla pero recordó algo volviendo a regarse agua caliente regreso a su cuarto

Natsuki dormía a pierna suelta mientras Akane se movía inquieta en el futon. Ya sin ganas de estar acostada se levantó dándose cuenta de que apenas eran las dos de la madrugada

¿Por qué no podía dormir?

Bajo al jardín encontrándose con Ranma

-Ranma ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

La voz de la peliazul exaltó al muchacho

-¿Akane? Eso debería decirlo yo

-No podía dormir

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, tratando de descifrar en sus irises lo que sus palabras callaban

-Ranma- Akane rompió el contacto visual poniendo sus manos tras su espalda mirando nerviosa hacia las estrellas  
-Creo... creo que me gustas

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron y sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí

-¿Cómo?


	27. Chapter 27

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 26: Decisiones**

Ranma abrió los ojos -¿Cómo?

Akane se relajo -Si dijera eso ¿Qué harías?

El chico lo pensó por un momento ¿Qué haría? Pues brincar de felicidad ¿No era obvio? La cargaría y besaría hasta el cansancio y le diría que él también

-Pues no se- fue su tímida respuesta, no quería apostar a nada todavía

-Ya veo- silencio -¿Quieres un té?

El ojiazul asintió adentrándose a la casa, ya en la cocina Akane puso a calentar el agua

-Nee Ranma

-Mhh

-Tu, cuando tenías la maldición tu, ¿Soñaste cosas extrañas?

Al azabache eso lo tomo por sorpresa -Pues, con extrañas ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues si extrañas, con que te ahogabas por ejemplo

-No, nunca me paso

-Ya veo- ni siquiera sabía por que le preguntaba esas cosas

-¿Por qué?- esa pregunta la dejo helada

-Curiosidad- su voz titubeante dejo aún con duda al chico

-¿En serio?

-Aja

-Está bien supongo

-Aquí está tu té- Le paso una taza humeante

-Akane ¿Tu quieres irte a Inglaterra?

Akane lo miro a los ojos -Si, si quiero ir pero volveré si es lo que te preocupa

Ranma soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo -Suerte con tu competencia

-Gracias

-Aunque creo que te quedan más las artes marciales

Se miraron, azul y avellana

-¿A que viene eso?- pregunto la peliazul agachado la mirada sonriendo un poco. Ese comentario le gusto y un calorcito se expandió por su cuerpo

-Ya sabes eres buena peleando y te queda bien- respondió el de la trenza sonrojandose

-Gracias

El tic tac del reloj era lo único que rompía el silencio además de los sorbos que le daban a sus tazas de té

-Nos vemos en la mañana Ranma- Akane salió de la cocina, esperaba que pudiera dormir

El azabache se quedo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana  
 _"Creo que me gustas"_

Su corazón palpitó y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios -A mi también- susurro. Eso ya era un buen inicio

Horas después Kai despertaba a lado de su amigo de la infancia

-Creo que hoy si podremos decirles- se levantó y fue directamente a su armario  
-Vamos PlayBoy tenemos que empacar

Ya en el comedor toda la familia esperaba a los dos amigos, cuando bajaron y todos estuvieron reunidos el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta -Ejem Familia Tendo si me permiten un momento de su tiempo

Los comensales le pusieron atención

-En nombre de Ewan, Natsuki y yo además de mi familia, les quiero agradecer por recibirnos de esta manera en su hogar, por dejarnos un espacio de su casa y por cuidarnos como si fuéramos parte de esta familia

-No ha sido nada muchacho, ya son parte de esta familia- Soun sonreía

-Gracias señor Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, señor Genma, señora Nodoka, Ranma y sobre todo gracias Akane pues quería avisarles que los edificios que mando construir mi padre ya están listos y bueno como dueño y administrador de esta rama de la empresa me veo en la necesidad de mudarme y bueno como ellos son mis acompañantes supongo que Ewan y Natsuki vienen conmigo, además Ewan debe volver a Londres y bueno allá se quedará- se notaba nervioso

Akane abrió los ojos ¿Se marchaban? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo no se lo habían dicho antes? -Natsu-chi- la miro buscando una respuesta

-Lo siento Aky-chi pero con lo de la boda se me paso, pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarte seguido ya que bueno no creo que quieras irte de casa ya ves tus hermanas se van a ir y tu papá te necesita- Dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Ewan- intento encontrar explicación en los zafiros de el rubio

-Perdona, yo bueno después de las eliminatorias regreso a Londres y allá te espero para las finales, no te preocupes se que lo conseguiremos además antes de irme seguiremos ensayando-

Esto era inaudito de un día para otro su casa quedaría tan vacía

-Akane, perdón por no decirte antes- Kai ponía una mano es su hombro -Pero nos quedaremos a vivir aquí, incluso vamos a estudiar la universidad contigo

Ella asintió sonriendo un poco, por lo menos no se irían a Kyoto y seguiría viéndolos a menudo

-¿Y cuando se mudan?- Soun también sentía que la casa estaría muy sola

-Si todo sale como lo esperamos, esta misma tarde- le dijo un poco nervioso

-Ya veo, pero esta siempre será su casa, siempre serán bienvenidos al Dojo- El mayor apreciaba su presencia

-Muchas gracias

Akane picaba su arroz como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Ranma la veía, sabía que estaba triste pero de cierta forma a él le aliviaba que su mayor rival se fuera

Después de todo hoy terminan su tregua y volverían a pelear el cariño de Akane

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Universidad

Esa palabra rondaba muy presente en la cabeza de Akane era cierto no había pensado en la universidad y las vacaciones estaban por terminar

Ya había tomado su decisión pero nunca está de más reconsiderarlo, se sentó en su escritorio escribiendo garabatos y dibujos en una hoja

-Akane- Natsuki entraba con una maleta para guardar sus cosas  
-¿Estas molesta?

La peliazul se giro -No, ya sabia que pasaría pero se me hace repentino- le sonrió -Te ayudo- se acercó al futon donde había un montón de ropa regada y comenzó a doblar las blusas de su amiga -Natsuki

-Dime

-¿Has sentido que estas enamorada de dos personas?

La de ojos miel suspiro -¿Ranma y Ewan?

La otra asintió

-No nunca lo he sentido, pero dicen que no es bonito, tu corazón se fracciona y no sabes que hacer o a quien elegir- Miro a su amiga notando el brillo que las lágrimas provocaban en sus ojos -Akane, no llores- La abrazo

-Natsuki, ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse?- se aferro a la ropa de su amiga desahogado lo que por varios días llevaba dentro

-Akane, no te hagas líos. Sigue tu corazón y haz lo que debas aún si te equivocas siempre podrás salir adelante. Me tienes a mi- la acunaba de manera protectora

Los sollozos se volvieron quejidos que salían desde su garganta. Natsuki tenía razón, su corazón se estaba dividiendo en dos y dolía, pero no dolía tanto como antes, no dolía como cuando estaba enamorada de Ranma y su corazón era fraccionado en más de mil pedazos

Y eso le daba miedo, le daba miedo volver a amar tan intensamente que su corazón no soportará las consecuencias de entregarse

-Akane, ¿Amas a Ewan? Se sincera ¿Lo amas o solo te gusta?

Los quejidos y gimoteos cesaron un poco -Pues me gusta y siento lindo cuando estoy con él pero por experiencia se que no es amor

-¿Y a Ranma? ¿Lo amas?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire sin ser contestada ¿Lo hacía? ¿Lo amaba?

Era muy difícil, antes ya lo había amado. ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?

-No lo sé- sus ojos se llenaron de emociones en forma de lágrimas

-Akane, no juegues con ellos, no es justo

-Ranma nunca fue justo conmigo- se exaltó de repente

-¿Y Ewan? ¿El ha sido injusto contigo? ¿Merece que lo lastimes?- El ceño fruncido de Natsuki denotaba lo molesta que estaba

-Yo

-No Akane, no hagas eso, además has dicho que Ranma nunca fue justo contigo ¿Quieres ser como él? ¿Fuiste justa tu con él?

Las avellanas se abrieron desmesuradamente y de pronto un montón de imágenes se agolparon en su mente

Los golpes

Los malentendidos

Las otras prometidas

Sus explicaciones a medias

Era verdad, nunca le dio la oportunidad de explicarle y se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones sin antes hablar o escuchar

Incluso Ranma le había tenido que rogar por darle una explicación

Y eso quisiera o no

No era del todo justo

-Akane, responde- pidió Natsuki viéndola a los ojos de manera reprobatoria -AKANE

-NO NO FUI JUSTA ¿DE ACUERDO?- Grito sintiendo un peso menos en su corazón y comenzando a llorar -No lo fui- sollozó -Fui una inmadura siempre

Natsuki sonrió, por fin después de tanto tiempo Akane había aceptado sus errores, los errores que la llevaron a esta situación  
-Akane, ves es mas fácil resolver los problemas si aceptas tus propios errores, de nada sirve culpar a los demás si no puedes ver tu parte de la culpa

-Natsuki

-Tranquila, solo sentí que necesitabas un pequeño empujón para poder abrir los ojos pero déjame decirte algo, si vas a estar con alguien tienes que estar cien por siento segura ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias Natsu-chi- Akane sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas, agradecía tener una amiga así. Desde hace mucho lo necesitaba

-Bien, te tengo que empacar

Las dos pasaron encerradas ahí empacando y acomodando ropa y cosas que Natsuki había traído consigo

-Creo que esto es lo ultimo- dijo la de ojos miel cerrando una caja pequeña con cinta adhesiva, tres toques se escucharon desde afuera

-Está abierto

Kai pasaba con su maleta en la mano -¿Lista?

-Lista

Los tres bajaron a la sala donde Ewan esperaba por ellos, los demás habitantes de la casa Tendo también estaban presentes  
-Gracias de nuevo- Los tres invitados hacían una leve reverencia

-No es nada chicos, vuelvan cuando quieran- Soun abrazaba a Akane por los hombros

-Adios Akane-chi ven a visitarnos- Natsuki abrazaba a la peliazul para después dejar que Kai la estrechara amistosamente

-Nos vemos luego- ambos sonrieron y ahora era el turno de Ewan

-Vendré todos los días para ensayar ¿Vale? Tal vez uno de estos dos se me cuele así que nos vemos mañana- sonrió y sacudió sus cabellos

-Nos vemos mañana

Los tres se dirigieron al coche del rubio

-Qué les vaya bien- Decía Kasumi agarrada del brazo de Tofu

-Gracias

Y sin más, los amigos de Akane se fueron hacia su nuevo hogar

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también nos vamos un poco mas tarde mientras los cargadores se llevan mis cosas- Nabiki subía a su cuarto. Kuno se quedo ahí para platicar de negocios con Soun

-Iré a preparar la comida- Kasumi como siempre con su sonrisa

-Yo te ayudo- Nodoka siguió a la Tendo mayor

-Bueno iré a atender la clínica, nos vemos después chicos- Tofu fue a despedirse de su esposa y después salió

Sólo Ranma y Akane estaban en la sala, Genma panda roncaba cual oso que era

-Ranma ¿Ya decidiste si irás a la universidad?- Akane disfrutaba una galleta

-Pues creo que si iré, supongo que debería aprender a manejar empresas ya que bueno quizá abra un Dojo

-Eso es genial, pero sabes puedes dirigir nuestro Dojo, a papá le gustaría la idea

-Me gustaría, bueno si me dejan- se sonrojo ligeramente -¿Y tu ya sabes que estudiarás?

-Bueno pensaba estudiar leyes o literatura, aunque una carrera deportiva no estaría mal

-Ya veo, bueno lo que quieras seguro que lo consigues- le dijo sonriente

Ella se sonrojo -Gracias

-En cambio yo, soy un desastre para la escuela- el azabache se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado

-Te ayudare a estudiar- la peliazul tomó la mano de Ranma de forma suave -Te ayudaré para el examen de ingreso

-Está bien marimacho- Ranma se cubrió la boca por su apelativo pero lo único que hizo Akane fue reír

Ella lo sabia, no podía andar con rodeos, tenia que decidir con quien estar o si quería estar con alguien y si su corazón no se equivocaba elegiría bien

Lo único que no sabia era que las cosas no siempre salían como querían

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Ya era de noche y en las afueras de Nerima en un edificio nuevo tres chicos cenaban

-Creo que debimos decirle antes, me siento mal- Natsuki se sentía triste por no haberle dicho nada a Akane hasta el día de hoy  
-Además está su maldición, creo que deberíamos traerla aquí

El timbre sonó y Kai atendió desde la bocina pegada a lado de la puerta -Diga

-Señor Kyomisaki un joven lo busca

-¿Te dijo quien es?

-Dice ser un amigo suyo, su apeido es Law

Sin dar con quien era decidió verlo -Dile que suba a mi departamento

-¿Quién es?- Natsuki se veía intrigada

-Supuestamente un amigo

A los dos minutos estaban tocando la puerta

-Voy- Kai abrió y casi se le cae la barbilla, esos ojos negros y ese pelo rubio

-Hola pequeño Kai cuanto tiempo- sonrio burlonamente  
-parece que has visto un fantasma- La sonrisa cínica de esa cara no la olvidaría jamás  
-¿Está Ewan?

-Danniel Walker Law- susurro

-En persona- la sonrisa se amplio más -¿Donde esta mi primo?

Detrás de Kai, Ewan pasaba al comedor. En cuanto reconoció su cara abrió los ojos -Danniel

-  
Hello ¿Cómo están amados lectores?

Con la llegada del personaje nuevo veremos a una Akane en aprietos y aun Ranma celoso además

Chan Chan Chan...(música de suspenso)

Akane, Kanae y Ranko ¿La misma persona?

No se lo pierdan

Besos bien tronados

ATTE: JiyuuAkabane


	28. Chapter 28

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 27: Alguien nuevo**

Ewan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -Danniel

-Ewan, que bueno que te encuentro- Y como si no fuera casa ajena el otro rubio se metió al departamento para abrazar a su primo -Tío Frédéric me dijo que estabas en Japón así que decidí darme unas vacaciones y venir a visitarte- le sonrió de manera amistosa. Pero Ewan más que nadie sabía lo falsas que podían llegar a ser esas sonrisas

-Qué curioso que habiendo lugares más caros hayas decidido venir hasta aquí- Dijo Ewan fingiendo una sonrisa, pero no era tan buen actor

-Bueno en realidad vengo por que tu estas aquí, además escuche que el pequeño Kai es ahora administrador de un complejo de departamentos- se sentó en el sofá de la sala justo cuando Natsuki llegaba -Hola

Natsuki no entendía -¿Hola?

-Nunca nos habíamos visto antes ¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto Danniel besando su mano, la de ojos miel inmediatamente se sonrojo y vio a Kai pidiéndole ayuda o una explicación por lo menos

-Danniel, ella es una amiga la novia de Kai- Dijo Ewan haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia

-Oh mis disculpas bella dama, no quería incomodarla-

-No se preocupe, puede llamarme Natsuki- la chica sostenía el brazo de Kai, ese tipo se veía peligroso y encantador en partes iguales

-Es un gusto, yo soy Danniel, primo de Ewan pero puedes decirme Danny- sonrió encantador con su perfecta dentadura

-Bueno, Danniel si viniste de vacaciones, supongo que te quedaras conmigo- Ewan sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío grande pero no entendía exactamente por que estaba ahí y no podía regresarlo a Londres tan fácilmente -Vamos, mi departamento esta subiendo un piso

-Está bien- Danniel se levantó  
-Adiós chicos nos vemos pronto

Ambos rubios salieron del departamento y caminaron al ascensor

-Te ves feliz- la sonrisa cínica de Danniel estaba sacando de quicio a Ewan

-Parece que tu te diviertes- El de ojos azules frunció el ceño -¿A que has venido?

-Bueno aprender a manejar una familia como la nuestra no es fácil, tu estas muy cómodo disfrutando mientras yo me aprendo todo. No es justo

-¿Así que solo viniste para fastidiar?

-Un poco si pero también vine por ti- el tono serio que uso Danniel era realmente amenazador

Law tenía un intelecto bastante perspicaz y una habilidad de manipulación sorprendente además de fuerza como un líder nato

-No puedo irme- Ewan también cambio su tono de voz -No me iré

-Oí que entrarás a un competencia de música clásica y que tu acompañante vive aquí

Los zafiros de Ewan se abrieron mostrando miedo en sus irises

-Si ella viene conmigo a Londres, ¿Tu nos seguirías?- la burla en los ojos negros era penetrante y arrasadora. Después de todo Danniel era como un dictador amenazante

-¿Has venido a eso?- el miedo se vio reflejado en las palabras del rubio menor

-Podemos evitarlo, pero dejaré que estés aquí hasta las eliminatorias, quiero conocer a tu querida Akane Tendo- una vez  
Ewan abrió el departamento Danniel se encerró en una habitación

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mousse llegaba a su aldea natal, donde había crecido y conocido a Shampoo quién para su sorpresa estaba ahí

-Shampoo, ¿a donde vas?

Las maletas en la espalda de la china daban a entender que ella se iba de viaje por una larga temporada

-No importarte Mousse, pero solo para que no fastidies más iré a vencer a Tendo Akane- paso a lado de él

" _Sería_ _peligroso_ _que alguien la_ _provocará_ " eso le había dicho el guía a Mousse -Espera, no puedes

-Eso quisieras pato

-Es en serio, esto puede resultar mal

-Nada resultará mal ella solo tuvo un golpe de suerte

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

La mañana llegó a Nerima y Akane se alistaba para correr, después de hoy ella y la tía Nodoka se encargarían de las tareas del hogar así que aprovecharía el momento para ejercitarse

Salió del Dojo corriendo hacia la derecha sin darse cuenta de que la seguían muy de cerca

Ranma estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta hasta que su padre entró a su habitación

-Ranma muchacho, despierta que nos vamos de entrenamiento- Genma cargaba una enorme mochila -RANMA- Le grito haciendo que el azabache se cayera al suelo

-¿Que? ¿Qué?- se despertó de golpe mientras resbalaba del colchón, cuando vio a su padre se levantó y le dio un coscorrón  
-¿Qué te pasa viejo?

-No te pongas así Ranma un guerrero debe estar atento en todo momento, vístete y empaca tus cosas nos iremos tres días de entrenamiento a las montañas

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte viejo loco- lo sacó a patadas de su habitación

-Pero te hace falta entrenamiento así no enamorarás a Akane-

El sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas sólo demostraba lo avergonzado que estaba -No me interesa la marimacho- grito dando un portazo y se recargo en la puerta -no lo digas en voz alta- su corazón palpitaba.

A partir de ahora solo sus padres y ellos vivirían en el Dojo aunque el inglesito iría diario no le dejaría el camino libre estaría en todos los ensayos para vigilar que el rubio no hiciera nada sospechoso

Se levantó y camino hasta su armario, buscó entre sus ropas y hasta el fondo había una caja de madera con varias de sus pertenencias, fotos de Akane que Kuno había comprado y que logró quitarle para que no viera a su ex prometida, la foto que le dio Nabiki antes cuando recién iniciaban curso y una cajita más pequeña de terciopelo

Agarro la caja más pequeña y la abrio, en su interior descansaba un anillo de compromiso, un diamante blanco recubierto con plata. Le había costado unos miles de yenes. Planeaba dárselo a Akane cuando regresara pero las cosas se complicaron

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguirás escondido?

Le cuestionó al delicado accesorio, lo miraba anhelante como una promesa hecha desde que conoció a la de ojos avellana

Tres toquidos en su puerta lo exaltaron -Ranma hijo Kasumi y Nabiki se irán pronto ven para desearles buena suerte- Nodoka casi le provoca un infarto

-Ya voy- con cuidado guardo todo y volvió a esconderlo

Bajo y en la sala las maletas de las mayores Tendo estaban ya listas, la familia abrazaba a las dos castañas deseándoles una vida feliz a lado de sus esposos

-Hijasss, mis hijas- Soun lloraba pero estaba feliz de que por fin sus retoños encontrarán el amor. Miro a Akane, creyó que seria la primera en contraer nupcias pero como da vueltas la vida, después de todo como decía ella. No estaba lista

Nabiki se despidió por último de Ranma dejando una hoja en su mano. Este sabía que tenía que ocultar sus clases de caballero pasa sorprender con el cambio que de por si ya era impactante

-Nos vemos, vengan a visitarnos- las dos castañas salieron yéndose a sus nuevos hogares

Nabiki a la mansión Tatewaki y Kasumi a la clínica del Dr. Tofu

-Tendo no se deprima, vamos a entrenar a las montañas para despejar su mente- Genma le encimaba una enorme mochila de viaje a su amigo palmenadole la espalda -Le hace falta aire fresco. Nodoka ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Nos hará falta alguien que cocine

Y ahí estaba un intento más por juntar a los menores de la casa. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, en unos días las escuelas de artes marciales estilo libre serían una

-De acuerdo- la mujer saco una maleta de quien sabe donde y los tres en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban fuera de casa

Ambos chicos se quedaron solos en la sala contemplando la nube de polvo que levantaron los rápidos pasos de sus padres

La presencia del otro comenzó a ponerlos nerviosos. Estaban solos  
¿Qué decir?

El palpitar de sus corazones se hizo más rápido y un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos jóvenes

-¿Quieres desayunar?- la primera en romper el silencio fue la peliazul

-Si gracias muero de hambre

Akane servía el desayuno y por una vez en su vida ambos se hayaban separados uno en cada extremo del comedor

-Ranma ¿Que te parece si estudiamos?

-Me parece bien

Recogieron la mesa y lavaron los trastes. Ranma pensó que parecían recién casados

La de ojos avellana llegó a la sala con un montón de cuadernos y lápices para ponerse a trabajar, luego de dos minutos le explicaba una ecuación al chico de la trenza

-Y así sacas el resultado

El azabache no había prestado atención, se concentró en delinear el delicado perfil de Akane, estaba tan cerca

-¿Ranma?

El chico se fue acercando a ella, aprisiono la mano femenina en la propia y entrelazo sus dedos

Los escasos milímetros que los separaban eran efímeros. En un acto desesperado por buscar contacto Akane término algo que Ranma había comenzado

El beso comenzó suave y pausado, solo el roce de sus labios era lo que se permitían

Las manos agarradas fueron tomando un rumbo distinto, los delicados brazos de la peliazul viajaron por el pecho de Ranma colgándose de su cuello y los fuertes brazos de el azabache se encerraron en la cintura de Akane

Sus labios parecían no ser suficientes un con más rapidez el danzar de estos continuo añadiendo las cálidas y húmedas lenguas de ambos

En un movimiento el ojiazul levantó a Akane dejándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas aprisionandola, dejando en claro lo que sentía por ella con sus apasionados besos

Por su parte la de ojos avellana paseaba sus manos por la espalda de el chico, se estaba dejando guiar por su atolondrado corazón que cada vez le pedía más de su compañero. De nuevo estaba cayendo en la locura que es el amor

Los besos parecían no ser suficientes, despacio estos se extendieron por el cuello blanquecino dejando un rastro húmedo

No querían separarse por dos razones: era placentero y no sabían como actuar después de esto

Pero por mas que quisieran quedarse así no podían. Al momento de separarse se miraron a los ojos

-Akane yo

-Vamos despacio, aun estoy confundía, vamos despacio por favor

El asintió con ternura ¿Eso era una buena señal? Akane sonrió y lo abrazo mientras dejaba caer su peso en el chico que término acostado en el suelo

La peliazul escuchaba claramente los rápidos latidos de Ranma mientras acostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, los suyos eran también un caos

Pero era claro. Su corazón ya había elegido

Perdieron el tiempo quedándose así hasta que cayeron en un profundo sueño

Un grito despertó a la peliazul, con lentitud se enderezó de su posición pero un brazo la sostenía de la cintura -Ranma nos quedamos dormidos, hay visitas

-Que esperen

-Anda sueltame tal vez es Ewan

-Con mayor razón

-No seas infantil, vamos debo ensayar

-¿Quieres ensayar?

-Si

-Tu ganas- la soltó y ella se levantó

Camino hacia la puerta abriendo encontrando a su amigo

-Hola Ewan y...- corto la frase al ver a otro rubio

-Hola Akane, disculpa las molestias pero mi primo ha venido de vacaciones y me pidió que le mostrará el lugar

-No no hay problema, pasen

-Gracias- los rubios entraron y llegaron a la sala. Ranma abrió los ojos, era su imaginación o ¿Una versión más grande del inglesito estaba ahí?

-Hola, lamento la intromisión- saludo Danniel

-Hola- Ranma no entendía

-Es mi primo- le aviso Ewan

Akane regreso con té, se estaba mentalizando para hablar con Ewan

-Permitanme presentarme correctamente soy Danniel Walk Law primo de Ewan, sientanse libres de decirme Danny- la sonrisa de comercial era perfecta

-Soy Akane Tendo

-Ranma Saotome

A Ranma ese tipo no le pintaba bien. Algo traía entre manos, aunque era muy parecido con el rubio oxigenado sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas

Pasaron como una hora platicando mientras Danniel exploraba el terreno y preparaba su primera movida

-Oh ya veo participarán en la competencia, les deseo suerte. Seguramente ganan, Ewan es afortunado de tener a una compañera tan bella como tu- sin esperarlo Danniel tomó las mejillas de Akane y la beso en los labios

Los dos pares de ojos azules se abrieron

Ewan no espero tal cosa, los separo jalando a su primo por el hombro y mirándolo de forma reprobatoria mientras el otro sonreía con cinismo

Una intensa ola de celos llegó a Ranma, quería matar a ese Danniel, quería molerlo a golpes y hacerlo puré, se levantó bruscamente pero en el proceso tiro un florero que estaba en el comedor

Lo siguiente paso casi en cámara lenta el florero cayendo y dejando salir el agua de su interior mojado accidentalmente a Akane quien por su maldición ya tenia el pelo rojo

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la transformación

-¿Ranko?


	29. Chapter 29

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 28: Celos**

 _Ven y_ _cuéntame_ _la_ _verdad, ten piedad y dime porqué_  
 _¿Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar?_  
 _Yo no_ _podía_ _soportar tu tanta falta de querer_  
 _-Mon Laferte_

La transformación de Akane dejo a todos estáticos

-¿Ranko?- Ranma se acercó -¿Por qué?

-Akane, ven conmigo un momento- Ewan salió corriendo del Dojo junto a la ahora pelirroja empezaron a esquivar gente que se atravesaba por la acera

-Se han ido- Danniel sonreía malicioso, podía sacarle partido a esta situación -Así que esa es la maldición de China, pensé que la bonita era mas lista

Ranma lo miro -¿Tu sabias?

-Bueno Ewan es mi primo me cuenta todo- Tal como pensaba el tal Ranma estaba enamorado de Tendo Akane

-¿Ese idiota lo sabia?- Ranma tomó a Danniel por el cuello de su traje y lo zarandeo -Responde

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, es su novio ¿no?- Sorpresivamente Danniel tomó una muñeca del azabache haciendo una presión tan fuerte que lo obligó a soltarle  
-No te quieras pasar de listo mocoso, que te quede claro yo no vine aquí para lidiar con niños. Mantén tu distancia y no te pasará nada- dicho eso el rubio se levantó alisando su traje -Y otra cosa, yo que tu los seguiría, pueden darle un heredero a mi familia

Ranma se puso rígido los herederos se hacían con "eso" maldita sea no tenia tiempo para pelearse con el ojinegro, salio corriendo en busca de Akane, ella era suya. Por su vida que lo era

Por su parte Akane y Ewan se ocultaban en unos arbustos del parque

-Haaa, no puedo creer que esto este pasando ¿Que voy a decirle a mi familia?

-Tranquila, ya encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo, ahora lo más importante es mantenerte lejos de Danniel

-Lo siento yo no lo vi venir

-No pasa nada, aunque no fue un beso con consentimiento no puedo decirte nada a ti, pero a ese idiota- por una vez en lo que llevaban de conocerse Akane vio furia pura y real en la zafiros de su amigo

-Ewan yo, debo decirte algo- la mirada avellana se oculto tras su flequillo

-Te escucho

-Con respecto a Ranma a ti y nuestro juego, no puedo

El rubio ya se esperaba algo así, suspiro y acarició el cabello azulado -Lo sabia, incluso pienso que te tardaste demasiado

-¿Eh?- las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la chica

-Eso, yo sabia que no podrías ocultar tus sentimientos por Ranma, es obvio que te gusta, que lo quieres, que lo amas

La sonrisa de Ewan ocultaba el poco dolor que sentía. Ya se había preparado para este momento -Lo suponía y con el paso de el tiempo lo confirme

-Pero pero

-Sin peros Akane, son cosas que pasan, no puedes mandarle a tu corazón a quien amar es todo. Honestamente yo tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer jugar contigo, suena horrible si lo ponemos así. Jugar el uno con el otro

Ya sin contenerse la de ojos avellana abrazo al rubio descargando su frustración de varios días, a sabiendas de que había lastimado a Ewan por su inseguridad y su insensatez

El ojiazul la abrazo dejando que se desahogara incluso el se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas que limpio inmediatamente

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- decía la chica

-No, no lo lamentes, vivimos lo que teníamos que vivir y listo es todo

-No digas eso suena como si te despidieras y no fueras a volver jamás

-Bueno, no nos veremos en un largo tiempo pero nos volveremos a encontrar, somos amigos

Ella sintió -No se como recompensar todo lo que has hecho por mi

-Sonríe y se feliz, de verdad se feliz

Ella se seco las lágrimas mientras el rubio beso su cabeza -¿Todo bien entonces?- pregunto Ewan

-Si, gracias

-Bien ahora pensemos en que le dirás a tu familia

-Rayos, ¿Qué hago?- la paranoia de nuevo se apoderaba de ella

-Primero tranquilizate, lo mas seguro es que tienes que decirles la verdad, como ocurrió y por que lo ocultaste, solo diles que tenias miedo, además no es tan grave sólo te cambia el color de pelo y un poco tus ojos pero sigues siendo tu

Ella volvió a asentir se sentía mejor, definitivamente tenía unos amigos estupendos

-AQUÍ ESTAS- Ranma corrió para alcanzar a los dos chicos detrás de los arbustos y con un movimiento brusco jalo la muñeca de Akane

-Auch me lastimas- se quejaba la de ojos avellana intentando zafarse

-Ranma, suéltala le haces daño- Ewan no podía simplemente ver como lastimaban a su amiga

-Tu no te metas, esto es entre nosotros- Le espeto furioso el azabache

-Suéltala-

-Ewan, tranquilo, después ensayamos por favor por hoy regresa a casa ¿Vale?- le pido la chica de manera suave

-Vale, nos vemos después- se fue sin reprochar confiaba en ella además ya no había por que quedarse, solo esperaba que esos dos terminarán bien y pudieran arreglar sus diferencias. Solo así podían ser felices

-Te han hechado- Danniel estaba en una banca de ese parque -Qué triste, pensé que le dirías que se casara contigo y tuvieran muchos Ewansitos y Akanitas para llenar a nuestra familia de gente sin clase

-Cállate Danniel, no voy a regresar

-No necesito que lo hagas, pero voy a ponértelo así, tu amiga esa  
Es bonita

Los ojos azules se abrieron eso solo significaba una cosa. Danniel era un mujeriego en toda la extensión de la palabra y si ella estaba en su lista -No te atrevas, no tiene nada que ver

-Bueno no es por ti no te des tanta importancia, es por ese mocoso de la trenza, arrugó mi traje y me grito eso lo pagará caro

El de ojos negros camino tranquilo hasta la salida del parque

Ranma seguía sosteniendo la mano de Akane viéndola fijo, no quería decir nada sentía que si decía una sola palabra todas sus emociones le explotarían en la cara

-Ranma sueltame

El obedeció con movimientos roboticos abrió la boca pero de nuevo la cerró

-No es lo que piensas sólo estábamos hablando

-Lo sabe, él lo supo desde el principio

-No lo supo desde el principio hace poco que se entero- sabía que se refería a su maldición

-¿Cuándo?

-En una excursión escolar

El sintió el peso de sus palabras, llevaba más de un mes con eso y jamas se lo contó

-Y la has aprovechado muy bien ¿no? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

-Espera ¿A que te refieres?

-Te vi ese día no te hagas

-¿Qué día? ¿De que estas hablando?

-DE MOUSSE TE VI CON ESE IDIOTA EN EL CALLEJÓN, ERAS TU, ME VIERON LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO APROVECHASTE TU MALDICIÓN BASTANTE BIEN

-UN MOMENTO, SI HABLAMOS DE APROVECHADOS TU SI QUÉ APROVECHASTE TU MALDICIÓN PERVERTIDO

-HABLA LA VOZ DE LA RAZÓN, LA QUE SE MANOSEA CON UN TIPO BAJO EL EFECTO DE UNA PÓCIMA

-¿QUIEN TE CREES RANMA?

-NO ME CREO NADIE, SOLO DIGO ALGO QUE VI, TE APROVECHASTE DEL PATO, DE EL RUBIO OXIGENADO DE SU PRIMO Y DE MI ¿DE QUIEN MÁS? IBAS A IRTE CON KUNO, RYOGA, SHINNOSUKE, TOMA, ¿HABIA MÁS EN TU LISTA?

-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, EN ESE CASO SI LO HICIERA ¿QUE? NO TENGO COMPROMISOS SOY LIBRE

-PERO JUGASTE CON MI CORAZÓN

-TU LO HICISTE CON EL MIO CUANDO AUN ESTÁBAMOS COMPROMETIDOS NO ME VENGAS A DAR CLASES DE MORAL

-ERAN MAL ENTENDIDOS, ELLAS ME BUSCABAN ENTIENDE

-Y TU ENTIENDE QUE TAMBIÉN SON MAL ENTENDIDOS, YO QUÉ IBA A SABER LO QUÉ PASARÍA

-A CLARO, PERO TE DEJASTE, TE CONVERTISTE EN UNA FÁCIL

De pronto Ranma sintió su mejilla arder y su cara ser volteada por una bofetada

-Aquí el que menos puede hablar eres tu, tu dormías con Shampoo, la besaste, le coqueteaste y la pusiste por encima de mi, aprovechaste que Ukyo sentia algo por ti para obtener comida gratis y sin embargo nunca te obligue a estar conmigo siempre te dije que eras libre de irte pero te gustaba la atención ¿no? Por lo menos yo bese a alguien hasta que nuestro compromiso estuvo roto. ¿Sabes que? Puedes irte al infierno Ranma Saotome-

-  
Hello, ¿Qué les parece?

Por fin han descubierto a Kanae y bueno esto trae consigo fuertes consecuencias además de que Danniel parece ser peligroso

La discusión estuvo muy intensa ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Lograrán arreglarlo?

Ewan se rinde completamente ofreciendo sólo amistad. Alguien que entiende a razones. Aplausos señores

Además aprovecho para hacerme auto publicidad, si les gusta la pareja de HOTARUXGIN no duden en leer;

Hotaribi no mori e "Finally your side"

Besos bien tronados

ATTE: JiyuuAkabane


	30. Chapter 30

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 29: El paso del tiempo**

 _He estado recordando los momentos que te di_  
 _Cuantos tu me_ _diste_ _y_ _porque ahora_ _estoy_ _aquí_

El ardor de su mejilla no se comparaba en nada con el de su corazón, parecía como si le fuere abierta una herida sangrante y peligrosa

Lo que simples palabras podían hacer en él

Ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones, dolida hasta el alma pensaba ilusa un nuevo comienzo, si el destino será caprichoso y no cumple con los deseos de nadie

¿Que hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Había algo que pudiera remediar esto?

Seguramente

Pero ninguno dejaría su orgullo de lado, está vez era demasiado

Akane se limpio las lágrimas de indignación, esto era la gota que derramó el vaso y sin mirar atrás se marchó, saltando de tejado en tejado

No quería ver ni escuchar a nadie, en el camino se encontró con Ryoga y Ukyo

Los paso de largo pero ese breve instante fue suficiente para que notaran el camino de lágrimas que surcaba las mejillas de la pelirroja

Sin comprender caminaron en la dirección de donde había salido encontrándose con Ranma andar cual zombi arrastrando sus pesados pasos sintiendo un escozor en los ojos que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar

 _Sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero_  
 _Que te quise tanto y que tu amor me es necesario_

¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para estar cegado?

Confiaba plenamente en Akane siempre lo hizo, pero el hecho de que le ocultará algo tan importante como su maldición le hacía pensar cosas incoherentes

De nuevo sus celos ardían por su sangre reclamando venganza de aquellos que disfrutaron las caricias prohibidas de la peliazul

Su subconsciente le decía que esperara, que había una explicación lógica pero la terquedad de si mismo lo empujaba a sus instintos más primitivos. Ella era de el, punto y no se permitía ni le permitiría a ella estar con alguien más era insulso y vacío

-¿Ran-chan?- Ukyo lo saco de sus tormentosos pensamientos, en cuanto vio a Ryoga se le fue encima

-¿A CASO TU TAMBIÉN?- Le grito en busca de respuestas forzadas

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Ryoga sabía de antemano que era una pelea la que el azabache libraba consigo mismo

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho_  
 _Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_

En el tejado de una casa vacía y vieja Akane lloraba, su corazón se había equivocado de nuevo ¿Por qué?

 _Déjenme llorar_  
 _quiero despedirme en silencio_  
 _hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

Quería echar fuera todos esos sentimientos confusos y dañinos, de nuevo estaban en la línea donde cada uno lastimaba al otro a su manera

 _Fueron tan bellos encuentros amarnos sin miedo_  
 _Eres tu la noche y yo tu sueño_  
 _tu mi cuenta cuentos_

Habían pasado dos semanas mas, y desde ese día ambos no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada

Los mayores de la casa Tendo estaban tardando más de lo debido en su entrenamiento

Y la presencia de Danniel en los ensayos no ayudaba para nada, coqueteaba a diestra y siniestra con la de ojos avellana quien ya no le tomaba importancia y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los halagos de el rubio mayor

Ewan, como prometió era su amigo y la cuidaba de su primo, el ojinegro era el más peligrosos rival, era bueno en diversas disciplinas que de por si era demasiado

-Si haces esta técnica podrás mejorar tus octavas, mueve las muñecas de forma fluida- Explicaba Danniel a Ewan, a pesar de solo estar ahí por molestar quería que su primo ganará la competencia

 _Te olvidare te lo juro_  
 _Lo siento_  
 _tu amor me hace daño_  
 _y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo_

Pero no era al único que ayudaba, Akane se dejaba guiar todos los días por el inglés haciendo a Ranma un daño aún mayor  
Incluso Danniel se había atrevido a insultarlo diciéndole que no tenia clase y era lo más bajo de la sociedad

Para su desgracia, Akane siempre apoyaba al chico de ojos negros

 _Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí_  
 _Por qué este amor apuesta hasta por mi_

¿Era el momento de renunciar ya?

La universidad estaba próxima y eso solo aumentaba sus lejanía, el examen había sido difícil para pero lo había conseguido

Aún así no conseguía superar su última discusión

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho_  
 _Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_  
 _Déjenme llorar_  
 _Quiero despedirme en silencio_  
 _Hacer mí mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

Akane se estaba convirtiendo en una versión retorcida de Kanae, cada vez más parecidas y explosivas, egocéntricas, frías

Cuando Ukyo y Ryoga se enteraron de su maldición y del problema entre los menores del Dojo  
Intentaron hacerlos entrar en razón pero Akane, influenciada por Danniel se negó rotundamente a ceder su parte de la culpa

Ranma ante la poca cooperación de la peliazul decidió hacer lo mismo

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho_  
 _Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_  
 _Déjenme llorar_  
 _quiero despedirme en silencio_  
 _hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

Los días eran un auténtico infierno, nadie se aparecía por la casa, ni siquiera Nabiki, Happosai, Natsuki o Kai, los dos últimos habían ido a Kyoto por las pertenecías del pelirrojo. Nadie los visitaba, era como si se hubieran olvidado de ellos

-Danny ¿me ayudas con estas partituras?- Ese nombre ya alucinaba al azabache

Danny esto, Danny aquello. Ni siquiera Ewan era capaz de separarlos hasta el último minuto de ensayo

Hasta que un día por fin, lo patriarcas regresaron

-Volvimos chicos- se escuchó desde la entrada

Ranma agradeció a todos los dioses su misericordia para liberarlo de su calvario. Era suficiente debía despejarse

-¿Qué tal Lo pasaron?

Al escuchar el grito Kanae y Danniel bajaban por las escaleras seguidos de Ewan

-Bienvenidos- Dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Quien...

-Soy yo papá Akane- Soun se desmayo

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho_  
 _Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_  
 _Déjenme llorar_  
 _Quiero despedirme en silencio_  
 _hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

Para cuando Soun despertó ya solo los habitantes del Dojo estaban ahí

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto mareado, en cuanto vio a la pelirroja Akane casi le de un infarto  
-¿Akane?

-Si papá, déjame explicarte- con toda la calma del mundo se sentó frente a él -Estoy maldita, caí en una poza de Jusenkyo, hace ya casi tres meses en una excursión- para hacer más creíble su relato se vertio agua caliente en la cabeza, recobrando su tono de pelo natural

-Pero

-Caí en la misma poza que Ranma

 _Déjenme llorar_  
 _Déjenme llorar_

Le costó mucho asimilar su situación actual, ahora todos sabían su secreto y no tenia tenía a nadie para desahogarse, Ewan era cada vez más distante y a Danniel parecía importarle un cacahuate

La de ojos avellana, aun no hacía las paces con Ranma y el tiempo era limitado, el siguiente lunes iniciaban las clases, en semana y media serían las eliminatorias del concurso

Aunque, no estaba en su mejor forma, ya no salía a entrenar tan seguido, evitaba a todos menos a Danniel. Ese tipo ¿Qué le habría hecho?

Incluso las pesadillas de su ahogamiento era mas frecuentes, casi diario se despertaba mitad de la noche sintiendo terror

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teniéndolo todo lo cambio por nada?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
 **CHINA**

Mousse había convencido a Shampoo de un plan muy elaborado para que Akane fuera quien la retara

Ahora seguía entrenando mientras el chico de ojos verdes se alistaba para su regreso a Nerima. Debía advertirle a la Tendo menor sobre su maldición

Fueran o no amigos, le debía el favor por quitarle ese enfermizo amor que sentía por la pelimorada

Alistó sus cosas y partió, en unos días estatua pisando las tierras de Japón

Disclaimer: La canción _"Déjenme_ _llorar"_ no me pertenece es interpretada por Carla Morrison Feat. Leonel Garcia, todos los derechos reservados


	31. Chapter 31

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 30: El paso del tiempo 2da Parte**

 _Suele ser violenta y tierna_  
 _No habla de uniones eternas_  
 _Más se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar_

Los días seguían su curso, Nodoka miraba de mala manera a Danniel, no le agradaba en absoluto, sentía como si ese intruso estuviera llevándose a Akane

Soun ni siquiera podía asimilar la maldición de su hija y sus cambios de humor, era mas voluble que antes

-Akane, ve a despertar a Ranma- pidió Nodoka de manera amable

-¿Por qué yo?- dijo bromista ocultando su verdadera molestia, pero no podía negarse

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al que antes era su cuarto, con nostalgia acarició la madera de la puerta recordando cuantos secretos ocultaba esa habitación, cuantas veces fue su consuelo esa almohada amarilla

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el azabache durmiendo plácidamente en su antigua cama  
-Ranma despiertate- lo mecio un poco -Ranma, vamos levántate- lo destapó

-Cómo molestas- le espeto el chico jalando de nuevo la sábana para dormir otra vez

-Eres un idiota sólo venía a levantarte por que tía Nodoka me lo pidió- salió de ahí dando un portazo

Al bajar la señora Saotome servía el desayuno -Ve a lavarte las manos Akane ya esta listo

-Lo siento tía pero se me fue el apetito, voy a correr un poco nos vemos- salió de ahí con pasos rápidos, a pesar de todo quería hablar con Ranma normalmente no quería estar peleada con el pero tampoco iba a tolerarle haberle llamado fácil, eso no

Ranma seguía tirado en la cama, lo último que quiera era que Akane siguiera molesta con el, reconocía internamente que se había pasado al llamarle facil, el sabia que no era una fácil nunca lo fue

Tenía toda la razón de estar molesta y sobre todo de echarle en cara sus errores, las veces que el se aprovechó de su medición para poner las cosas a su favor

También admitía que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de las atenciones de Shampoo y Ukyo, incluso algunas de Kodachi, pero ahora no había nadie ahí para idolatrarlo o adularlo

Se quedó ahí sintiéndose vacío como no había estado en mucho tiempo

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Mousse abordo de un barco veía el extenso mar que se exponía ante el, recordando las palabras de guía

 _"La chica tiene_ _que_ _venir hasta las pozas"_

Apretó una bolsita donde llevaba el incienso, le costó mucho prepararlo y terminarlo, además era la única ración y no podía desperdiciarla, esperaba no tardar demasiado en volver

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
Kasumi preparaba el desayuno para su esposo, pero un mal presentimiento la abordó algo andaba mal con una de sus hermanas

¿Nabiki? Era muy astuta como para meterse en problemas

Akane

Y como si su pensamientos la invocaran, tocaron a su puerta, corrió a abrir y se encontró con su hermanita -Akane, que bueno que vienes- le dijo sonriente para después abrazarla

Ella devolvió el gesto rápidamente suspirando, necesitaba el calor de Kasumi, de su madre durante muchos años

-Pasa estoy haciendo el desayuno me he acostumbrado a hacer tanto que me sobra demasiado- sonrió apenada la mayor

-Claro, extraño tu comida- ambas entraron a la casa disponiéndose a platicar de lo que habían hecho últimamente

-Ya veo, así que el primo de Ewan, debe ser también un buen muchacho- Decía Kasumi sirviendo té

-Bueno algo asi, solo que es un poco, ¿como decirlo?

-Un poco ¿Qué?

-Pues tal vez clasista, se fija mucho en la posición familiar

-Supongo que eso es normal, el ha crecido con gente importante pero tampoco le da derecho a ser grosero- decía la mayor encontrando le lógica a la situación

-Bueno si, pero cuéntame ¿como te ha ido hermana?

-Bastante bien, me emociona la idea de estar viviendo con el doctor

-Kasumi, por favor ya es tu marido, deberías dejar de decirle doctor

-Bueno la mayoría de veces lo llamo por su nombre de pila pero es que me había acostumbrado a decirle doctor- sonrió pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio, sosteniendose de la mesa

-Kasumi ¿Estas bien?- preguntó alarmada la de pelo azul

-Si, solo es un mareo, hace unas semanas me esta pasando, pero no es grave se me pasa pronto

Era un presentimiento momentáneo pero quizá...

-Kasumi ¿Has sentido antojos o algo así?

-Bueno, a veces pero no muy seguido

-Espera aquí enseguida vuelvo- Akane salió como rayo de esa habitación, la sola idea de pensarlo le producía un escalofrío emocionante

Fue hasta el consultorio del Dr. Tofu pata pedirle algo -Doctor

El galeno se alarmó por el agitamiento de la chica -¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito un test de embarazo

Los ojos de Tofu se abrieron ¿Acaso ella...? -¿P_Para que?

-Prometo explicárselo después sólo dese prisa

Cómo pudo el galeno saco el test y se lo entrego en las manos

-Después me dice cuento es- salió disparada regresando a la casa de Kasumi, al oír el toquido la castaña abrió la puerta

-¿Akane por que saliste tan de repente?

-Toma, haste la prueba- le tendió el test

-¿Qué?

-Tus síntomas, tengo un buen presentimiento- sonrió de oreja a oreja

A Kasumi se le iluminaron los ojos ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?  
tomó la prueba y se encerró en el baño, unos minutos después salió con la prueba en las manos

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó ansiosa la de pelo azul

-Es positivo- la emoción que invadió a las dos hermanas no tenia comparación

Se abrazaron fuertemente  
-Felicidades hermana

-No puedo creerlo voy al tener un bebé- la castaña comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y emoción -Gracias hermanita, gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta

-Qué emoción Kasumi, espera a ver la cara del doctor Tofu

El sonrojo pronunciado de la mayor le dio gracia a su hermana

-Si, creo que le gustará esta noticia- acarició su vientre ya sabiendo que había un ser creciendo dentro de ella

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando y planeando cosas para el bebé, nombres para niño para niña

A la hora de comida Tofu llegó alarmado a su casa

-Estoy de vuelta- se quitó los zapatos entrando a la casa -Oye hoy me paso algo raro, Akane- corto su monólogo en cuanto vio a la aludida en su sala -Akane que sorpresa, hoy me has dado un buen susto

Las dos simplemente estaban aludida o estáticas sin decir nada, era como si un mal presagio se acercara -¿Qué ocurre?

-Doctor Tofu, por favor no le diga a nadie lo de la prueba- Pidió Akane avergonzada, el galeno se imagino lo peor para una jovencita de 18 -No te preocupes Akane, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero dime ¿Quien?

-Es usted- le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, al doctor se le fue el color de la impresión

-¿Yo? No espera espera es un mal entendido yo no...

-Tofu- Kasumi lo miraba decidida -Es tuyo

-Espera Kasumi hay una explicación lógica para todo esto- desesperado intercambiaba miradas con las dos hermanas  
-Akane di la verdad

-Esa es la verdad, es suyo

-Kasumi Kasumi yo yo

-Así es Tofu- oculto su mirada tras tras su flequillo -Es tuyo- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla  
-Estoy embarazada- dijo levantando la cara y sonriendo de felicidad

Al galeno le llegaron esas palabras como dos bombas mortales -¿Qué?- aún no se lo creía -¿QUÉ?- Gritó a punto del colapso

-Eso doctor Kasumi esta embarazada, el test era para ella

En un acto reflejo Tofu se acercó a su esposa y la levantó del suelo dando vueltas con ella -Voy a ser padre- repetía emocionado

-Si, vamos a ser padres- la felicidad que los inundaba era especial, su primer hijo fruto de el amor que se profesaban

Akane se alejo lentamente de ahi, era turno para que ellos celebraran, dejó una nota para anunciar su partida, emocionada corrió hasta llegar al Dojo

-Estoy de vuelta- Ranma estaba en la puerta de la casa esperando por ella

-Hasta que te apareces, me iban a obligar a buscarte- le dijo, pero la realidad era que el la buscaría de todas formas

-No es necesario Ranma- entró dando saltitos hasta la cocina

¿Por qué se veía tan feliz? El azabache maquinaba las posibilidades de su felicidad, Kai y Natsuki volvieron, el rubio oxigenado o el tal Danny

Muchas muchas dudas, se acercó a la cocina para saber de qué iba todo esto

-Si tía ayudeme a preparar una cena por favor, para toda la familia hay algo importante que decir

Salió de ahí rumbo a su cuarto para marcarle a Natsuki y Nabiki también a Ryoga. Todos debían compartir la dicha de un nuevo miembro en la familia

La noche llegó y la cena estaba lista, como lo predijo Kasumi y Tofu llegaban al Dojo

Al recibirlos se la pasaron charlando de ellos, poco a poco los demás invitados fueron llegando, como últimos llegaron Ewan, Kai y Natsuki. Por una vez Danniel decidió quedarse en el departamento

La cena transcurrió alegre hasta que los afortunados padres decidieron dar la noticia

-Señor Tendo, Nabiki me es un honor informarles que habrá un nuevo heredero en la familia

Las reacciones de todos menos los que ya sabían fueron épicas, ojos abiertos barbillas rosando el suelo y miradas alternativas entre Tofu y Kasumi

-¿No van a felicitarnos?- como era de esperarse Soun comenzó a llorar de felicidad, Nabiki sintió un poco de envida, quería ser ella la primera en darle un nieto a su padre, Akane estaba más que feliz, Nodoka abrazo a la castaña acariciando su vientre Genma consolaba a su gran amigo y Ranma aún no salía de su asombro

los tres amigos de Akane felicitaron a Kasumi deseándole un feliz matrimonio en compañía de su esposo e hijo

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron, tal vez era buen momento para hacer un anuncio, asintieron y se levantaron

-Bueno nosotros también queríamos decirles que nos comprometimos- levantaron sus manos donde descansaban dos alianza iguales -No sabemos aún cuando sera la boda pero están cordialmente invitados

Las felicitaciones y abrazos también les llovieron a la joven pareja, de nuevo habría una boda y pronto un bebé

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / De nuevo los días se fueron rápido, Ewan y Akane habían logrado pasar a las finales que serian en Londres, el rubio se preparaba para su regreso al igual que su primo

-Creí que te quedarías para seguir molestando- dijo el rubio menor

-Tentadora oferta pero ya vas de regreso a casa así que no le veo el caso

-¿Por qué es tan importante que este allá?

-Es por tu bien, me gusta que salgas y conozcas pero tampoco te olvides de la familia, has conocido otra muy bonita aquí pero nosotros también te necesitamos, Ewan eres parte importante allá, para todos- El rubio mayor le paso un brazo por sus hombros -Hace mucho que no platicamos sin discutir, éramos grandes amigos- sonrió

-Vamos a casa Danny, quiero ver a todos- le dijo agradecido, tal vez tenía razón, además no tenían por que estar peleados

Revisaron sus maletas verificando que no olvidarán nada y salieron del departamento afuera del edificio estaban Kai y Natsuki esperando por ellos, el ojinegro se acercó a Kai

-Gracias pequeño Kai, gracias por cuidar a mi primo, deberíamos irnos un día como en el internado- le dijo palmeando su espalda

-Algún día Danny, algún día- se abrazaron para después subir al auto del pelirrojo, era hora de que se despidieran de la familia Tendo

Llegaron al Dojo y ahí estaban todos en la entrada para despedirlos

-Gracias por todo señores Tendo y Saotome, lamentamos haber sido una molestia- Decía Ewan  
-Prometo cuidar de Akane cuando estemos en las finales

-Gracias Ewan, por cuidar a mi hermanita- Kasumi le sonreía al chico, se había ganado su simpatía

-Gracias a ustedes por cuidar de Ewan, de verdad se los agradezco- Danniel hacia una reverencia al estilo japonés por una vez mostrando su lado verdaderamente amable y agradecido

-Fue un placer muchacho- Soun también resentiria la ausencia de ambos chicos

-Adiós a todos- uno a uno le dedicaron sus mejores palabras y deseos

-Lamento haber sido una molestia tan grande- El rubio abrazaba a Ranma

-Me causaste problemas, muchos problemas, pero gracias a ti descubrí algo importante supongo que no fue del todo malo

-Mocoso- el ojinegro lo miraba  
-eres un desastre, pero también buena persona, solo promete no volver a arrugar mi traje y no me meteré con la bonita de nuevo

Ranma se fue de espaldas, ¿Lo torturó sólo por su estúpido traje? Vaya tipo mas loco

-Akane, nos vemos en Londres, sigue practicando- ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras de los ojos avellana salían un par de lágrimas rebeldes

-Cuídate Ewan, cuídate mucho, lamento haberte hecho daño

-Nada nada, ya lo habíamos platicado así que tranquila- se separaron y Danniel se acercó a la peliazul

-Akane

-Danny

-Gracias por cuidar del mocoso

-Hey- el ofendido se quejo

-Más te vale que ganen esa competencia no perdí mi tiempo para nada enana- había juego y reto en la voz del mayor -No te ofendas eres bonita pero sigues siendo una mocosa así que lo siento, aunque te veía con gran potencial para mi familia, quizá un par de hijos tuyos y _voila_ pero como te digo eres una mocosa, una mocosa enamorada

El sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas la hizo sentirse aún más avergonzada, Ranma lo miro atónito ¿Cómo que un par de hijos suyos?

-Jajaja, nos vemos mocosa- se dirigió al auto seguido de los demás

Kai los iría a dejar al aeropuerto en Tokio mientras Natsuki se quedaba en el Dojo para ponerse al corriente con su amiga y hacer la tarea

Y así dejando un lugar vacío en la casa Tendo, los dos ingleses regresaron a su hogar, aunque siempre tendrían uno ahí

Más y más días fueron pasando, la universidad era exigente pero no imposible, todos regresaron a la rutina

Los menores del Dojo seguían siendo infantiles provocandose celos

Había hecho las paces, pero los admiradores de Akane y las de Ranma eran un problema y como era de esperarse las discusiones se hicieron presentes

Cierto día la chica de ojos avellana al salir de la universidad fue hasta el parque, ese lugar era como una puerta a las emociones muchas veces fue ahí donde se desahogo y confesó penas

Ranma también caminaba sin rumbo llegando al mismo lugar que Akane, en cuanto se vieron se tensaron

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella

-¿Está mal?

-No sólo es raro, últimamente estas con tus admiradoras

-Tu también vas de aquí a allá con un montón de idiotas y nadie te dice nada

-Son mis compañeros de clase no idiotas

-Claro

-¿Por qué eres tan infantil?

-Tu eres la infantil, desde hace un tiempo eres como una niña que necesita atención

-Anda ya, hablo el rey de el egocentrismo

-Eres una tonta Akane nunca comprenderias algo así de complicado

-Tu tampoco

Se miraron retadores ¿Podían pasar un día sin discutir?

-Siempre pones a todo por encima de mi, me sacas de quicio a veces pienso que estabas mejor cuando tenías dieciséis, eras más tranquila y menos voluble

-No puedo decir lo mismo siempre fuiste un mujeriego

-Y tu siempre fuiste una loca, siempre me golpeabas antes de tiempo y cuando te convertiste en esto te parecías a mi

Ambos abrieron los ojos mientras una grieta se abría en sus muros de orgullo

Ahí estaba la clave

 _La prefiero compartida antes que vaciar mi vida_  
 _No es perfecta más se acerca a lo que yo_  
 _Simplemente soñé_  
 _-Pablo Milanes_


	32. Chapter 32

**CAMBIO DE ROLES**

 **Capítulo 31: Desahógate**

Parecía que volvían a pasado donde peleaban por todo y por todos, parecía que no habían pasado ya dos años desde que se conocieron en aquel día lluvioso

Parecía que sus mentes volvían a tener la poca madurez característica en sus dieciséis, los celos ocultados en palabras crudas, acciones torpes y avergonzadas

Las palabras resonaban como ecos en sus interiores, hasta lo más hondo de su ser

Los ojos criztalizados de Akane denotaban frustración, era este el punto sin retorno donde sus emociones estaban al límite

Ranma la miraba intensamente poco a poco bajando la mirada descubriendo en sus propias palabras la amarga verdad, a sabiendas de que esos insultos le costarían caros, su inconsciente quiso desahogarse de una vez por todas exponiendo una vez más su molestia de forma brusca, con insultos y tonterías de la que se arrepentiría después

Pero hoy no. Hoy ambos querían gritar hasta el cansancio las veces que sufrieron por culpa del otro, los problemas que se causaron, las preocupaciones y el irremediable vacío que sienten al saberse perdidos, hoy no era un día para guardar la calma y ensayar piano, tampoco para aprender una nueva técnica sorprendente de artes marciales

Hoy era un día para echar fuera lo que todos sabían desde un inicio, como un secreto a voces, el mundo entero estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, todos menos ellos

Qué novedad

Lo que ambos no sabían era

¿Por qué?

¿Cuándo?

¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?- pregunto ella apretando los puños por la frustración sucumbida ante la vulnerabilidad momentánea

-Muy fácil- Él sabía que tarde o temprano no lo soportaría, el amor que lo consumía era suficiente para hacer vibrar su corazón pero al mismo tiempo doler con intensidad ante la indiferencia de Akane estos últimos meses

-Qué irónico, ahora te sientes como yo solía hacerlo y comienzo a hacerte lo que tu a mi en el pasado- La brisa del viento movió las hojas de los árboles dejando caer las mismas entre ellos -Sabes, me gustaba vivir sola

-¿Me dices que de nuevo te irás?- la sola idea le hacía sangrar internamente

-No, eso sería como huir de mis problemas una vez más- Suspiro cansada -Está ves quiero afrontar mis decisiones- Se acercó a el tomándolo de la mano -Ranma, desahogate- le sonrió

Él abrió los ojos sintiendolos húmedos, afianzó el agarre de sus dedos dejándose caer al pasto  
-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-¿Hacer que?

-Sonreír, con ese simple gesto haces que siempre te perdone

-¿Perdonarme?

-Bueno no perdonarte, pero siempre haces que me sienta vulnerable- Suspiro cerrando los ojos sintiendo como la chica se recargaba en su pecho

-¿No quieras que sonría?- le cuestionó dudosa

-Por supuesto que si, pero me gustaría ser el motivo de tus sonrisas

Akane río suavemente -Lo eres, aunque también de mis enojos- Escondió su cara en el cuello de Ranma

-Siento como si fueras a irte con alguien mas, no puedo soportarlo, que alguien te toque te bese, no sabes cuantas veces me he reprimido desde el día en que nos conocimos

-Pervertido- dijo juguetonamente -Siempre lo fuiste

-Pero solo contigo- Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz segura que la volvía loca -Sólo contigo

-¿Qué más?

-Bueno, odiaba cuando me golpeabas, golpeas demasiado fuerte cuando estas enojada

-Aja- se acomodaron mejor contra el tronco de un árbol

-Me- lo pensaba por un momento  
-Me daban celos cuando estabas con otros chicos, Ryoga, Kuno, Toma, cuando ocurrió lo de Shinnosuke casi me vuelvo loco, me dolió que lo prefirieras y lo defendieras, cuando te fuiste y después te vi con el inglesito yo...quería golpearlos y demostrar que solo yo era el indicado para ti

Sus ahogadas palabras llegaron hasta la parte más sensible de Akane quien se conmovió ante tal confesión sintiendo ternura

-Sabes no todas las batallas se ganan con los puños. A mi también me daban celos cuando preferias a Ukyo o a Shampoo, me dolían tus palabras al decirme que no era bonita, yo quería serlo para ti, quería ser una esposa perfecta para ti, pero después de la boda fallida preferí huir, aunque no me arrepiento pienso que al regresar pudimos haber tomado mejores decisiones

-Si tienes razón, pero yo si que me arrepiento por no decirte nada de esto antes

Era lo que necesitaban, sentarse a platicar con calma, sin insultos y diciéndose la verdad, necesitaban dar un paso así de grande para mejorar su relación

Ahí bajo la sombra de ese árbol ambos confesaron sus penas y lo que cambio, lo que hicieron y lo que dijeron, lo que faltó por decir, por demostrar

Porque ellos lo sabian, sabían que ahora sus papeles se habían invertido, Ranma ahora estaba siempre pendiente (más que antes si era posible) siempre buscando complacer a Akane

Y ella empezaba a darle celos adrede, era una rutina de nunca acabar no importaba quien fuere ambos parecían adolescentes y aunque rondaban la mayoría de edad seguían avergonzados por sus sentimientos, temerosos a no ser correspondidos

Pero firmes con sus decisiones, buenas o malas que los habían llevado hasta este punto, los dos necesitaban que la vida les diera un empujón muy fuerte para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores

Porque ella era como él y él era como ella sin embargo tan diferentes al mismo tiempo

-Yo también quería ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti, me daba miedo que me rechazaras por mi maldición, quería ser un hombre completo

-Siempre fuiste un hombre completo, me cuidas todo el tiempo y cumples todos mis caprichos- Río alzando la cabeza, era hora de enmarcar sus virtudes -Yo siempre intente todo por ti, antes de que llegaras no me interesaban asuntos como la cocina, pero quise cambiar por ti para hacerte feliz, debo admitir que pude matarte con mi comida lo siento

-Ahora cocinas muy rico, me gusta lo que cocinas, además eres la mujer mas linda, más fuerte, más hermosa que jamás haya visto- enumero cerca de su oreja  
-También la más sensual- confesó muy muy avergonzado pero era así como el lo veía, ella se retorció en contra su pecho de la emoción

-Y tu eres el hombre mas fuerte, más hermoso y más sexy que he conocido

Con cuidado Ranma comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de Akane procurando ser suave y transmitir sus sentimientos ya era tiempo de decirlo, si se tardaba más quizá el destino no permitiría otra oportunidad como esta

-Akane

-Dime

-Te amo

El peso que llevaba desde hace tiempo fue liberado y las mariposas se dispararon en su interior, sintiendo un calorcito que le inundaba el pecho de manera placentera pero aun con la duda por que la peliazul no había respondido nada

Ella sonrió y se giro en el regazo de Ranma -Yo también te amo- sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para besarle con parsimonia disfrutando de su cercanía abrazandolo y dejándose llevar por sus emociones

No querían nada mas, el momento era perfecto para ellos, los dos solos en ese mundo de locuras que vivían a diario

Al separarse sus rostros radiantes y felices eran de fotografía, por fin

Después de mucho

Ambos pronunciaron esas palabras tan ansiadas y bien correspondidas

-Hagamos las cosas bien, esta vez, vayamos lento, hay que conocernos

-Nos conocemos lo suficiente

-No Ranma, vamos despacio para estar seguros quiero que estemos juntos para siempre

-Tus deseos son órdenes- de nueva cuenta sus labios iniciaban un baile dulce, pausado

 _Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios no_  
 _No quiero tus manos en otras manos_  
 _Por qué yo_  
 _Quiero que volvamos a intentarlo_  
 _-Pablo Alboran ft. Jesse Joy_

-  
HOLA HOLA

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les guste la reconciliación, fue un reto muy grande terminar este capítulo, pero me gusto como ha quedado, ojala lo disfruten y me comenten que les ha parecido vale

Muchísimas gracias a todos chicos son muy amables, prometo no defraudarlos y darles un buen final

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora

Gracias por su paciencia

Besos bien tronados

ATTE: Jiyuu Akabane


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAMBIO DE ROLE S**_

 **HOLA, YA SE QUE NO TENGO CARA PARA DECIRLES QUE CAMBIO DE ROLES SE CANCELA (X) JAJAJAJA NO ES CIERTO, LO QUE SI PASA ES QUE SOLO UNOS CAPITULOS MAS Y FINITO CAMBIO DE ROLES PASARA A SER UNA HISTORIA FINALIZADA**

 _ **CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 32: Londres**_

Después de su reconciliación las cosas empezaron a mejorar paulatinamente, ya no había discusiones tan intensas sólo una que otra escena de celos

Cómo siempre Nabiki aprovechaba las situaciones para poner a ambos nerviosos, no negaban su relación como antes pero tampoco la aceptaban

Los meses corrieron muy rápido, la competencia en Londres estaba próxima así que Akane se disponía a irse

-Me gustaría que no fueras

-Tengo que ir, vendré en dos semanas ¿esta bien?

-Pero si

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Ranma, confía en mi

-Confío en ti pero en ellos no

-Vamos, es una oportunidad que no volveré a tener, por favor- los ojos avellana de corderito pedían a gritos que la dejara marchar

-Está bien, pero promete volver pronto

-Seguro

Se besaron de manera suave, últimamente lo que más había entre ellos eran besos, algunos apasionados como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y otras veces lento, dulce

-Aky-chi ¿estas lista?- Natsuki abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus amigos a la mitad del beso -Lo siento- cerró la puerta de nuevo mientras ambos chicos se sonrojaban

-Ammm

-Hmmm, esto, bueno yo debería ir yendo

-Si si claro, este te ayudo con la maleta

-Gracias- era increíble que seguían apenandose por sus acciones o sus muestras de afecto

-No hay de que

Ambos bajaron hasta la estancia de la casa donde los demás despedirán a la chica de pelo azul  
-Buena suerte Akane-chan

-Buena suerte Akane

Ukyo y Ryoga la abrazaron, después se despidió de sus hermanas, su papá, sus tíos y al final de Ranma

Cómo siempre Natsuki y Kai la llevaron hasta el aeropuerto en Tokio, en el trayecto el trío de amigos platicaba animadamente

-Sabía que serias grande- Natsuki era la más emocionada

-No es para tanto

-Pero claro que si, vas a participar en una competencia internacional eso es genial

-Natsu tiene razón Akane, yo en tu lugar brincaria de emoción- Kai le decía sin despegar los ojos de la carretera

-Me gustaría pero estoy tan nerviosa que las piernas me tiemblan como gelatinas- confesó  
-Qué emoción

Llegaron al aeropuerto y la chica de ojos avellana se dirigió a la cartelera de vuelos, el suyo salía en hora y media

-Akane, vamos por un café- ella asintió arrastrando su maleta, llegaron al restaurante de el aeropuerto y pidieron algo

-¿Crees que ganarán?

-No lo sé, hemos estado practicando pero por separado, no será fácil acoplarnos al ritmo del otro, no se si semana y media será suficiente para lograr algo pero esperemos que si

-Seguramente lo lograrán ambos son buenos, después me das tu autógrafo

 _ **El vuelo 59-88282 con destino a Londres saldrá en media hora, por favor aborde**_

Se escucho desde los parlantes, Akane tomó su maleta y apretó su manija con fuerza, era hora de partir -Bien chicos me voy- dijo decidida

-Buena suerte, esfuercense mucho- sus amigos la despidieron con un abrazo, luego la chica se formó en la fila para abordar, buscó su asiento y guardo su pequeña maleta en el porta equipaje del avión, le tocó junto a la ventanilla observando cómo emprendía vuelo y luego de unos minutos se encontraba contemplando las nubes de cerca

Sus nervios crecían. ¿Qué debería hacer cuando llegará a Londres? Su inquietud estaba desconcentrandola un poco, pidió agua y unas botanas a la azafata, sacó unas partituras de su maleta comenzando a memorizarlas

 _Ludwig Van Beethoven ¿eh?_  
 _Love Story_

De pronto se sintió mareada, parpadeo varias veces tratando de calmarse ¿Por qué ocurría?

¿Sucede algo señorita?- la azafata que llevaba su pedido se alarmó al verla así

-No, nada muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo -Tal vez sólo necesite comer

-¿Desea algún aperitivo?

-Unos sándwiches estarán bien gracias- la mujer regreso lo que Akane suponía que era la cocina del avión, volvió su vista a las partituras comenzando a mentalizarlas de nuevo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar

El viaje fue largo pero por fin había llegado a Londres

 **PASAJEROS FAVOR DE GUARDAR LAS MESAS DESPLEGABLES Y ACOMODAR SUS ASIENTOS EN BREVE ATERRIZAREMOS**

La peliazul hizo lo que indicaron acomodándose en su asiento, luego de unos minutos el impacto del aterrizaje anuncio que por fin pisaria tierras londinenses, se levantó del asiento y bajo su maleta del portaequipajes

 **AEROLÍNEAS TOKIO AGRADECE SU PREFERENCIA**

Las azafatas comenzaron a indicarles como descender, bajó del avión sintiéndose extraña, ya había avisado a Ewan a que hora llegaría su vuelo, pero entre tanta gente dudaba que la encontrara

 **WELCOME TO LONDON, ENGLAND (BIENVENIDOS A LONDRES, INGLATERRA)**

La de ojos avellana comenzó a deambular por el aeropuerto, aunque su ingles no era malo, era abrumante no escuchar a nadie hablando su idioma, todos iban de un lado a otro con maletas a quien sabe donde

De pronto un cartel rojo llamó su atención, que decía en letras grandes de color amarillo "AKANE TENDO" rápida se acercó y llamo la atención de al parecer un guardaespaldas  
-Excuse me, are you here for this girl? (Disculpe, ¿esta usted aquí por está chica?)

-Yes, do you know who is? (Si, ¿Sabe usted quien es?)

-I'm Akane Tendo, nice to meet you (Yo soy Akane Tendo, mucho gusto)

-Nice to meet you too, please come here, Mr. Ewan is waiting for you (Mucho gusto también, por favor venga por aquí, el Señor Ewan esta esperándola)

El hombre la guió hasta una limusina, Akane se quedo sorprendida, no imagino viajar en una de esas, por lo menos no tan pronto

-Miss Akane, please (señorita Akane, por favor)- le abrió la puerta dejando que pasara -Soon we arrive at castle (Pronto llegaremos al castillo)

-Castle? (¿Castillo?)- pregunto atónita la chica, sabía que su amigo era de la realeza pero imagino algo más como una mansión y no un castillo, aunque en realidad no había mucha diferencia

\- Yes, it is the home of Mr. Ewan (Si, es el hogar de el señor Ewan)

-Well, thank you (Bien, gracias)

La limusina andaba por las calles de Londres mostrandole a la chica un paisaje increíble, que a pesar de la gente era espectacular, incluso eso era parte de su encanto

Pronto, un castillo comenzó a divisarse en el inicio de la colina cercana, alejado un poco de las demás casas y edificios, con extensos jardines verdes y grandes torres

-Increíble- susurro la chica al ver el imponente edificio

-Did you say something? (¿Dijo algo?)

-Oh, nothing (oh, nada)

Llegaron a la puerta principal, era enorme y parecía muy difícil entrar sin autorización, estaba a otro nivel

 _-Please enter the password for voice (por favor, ingrese la contraseña por voz)_

 _-_ AD seven nine WZ four eleven (AD siete nueve WZ cuatro once)

 _-Correct password, forward (Contraseña correcta, adelante)_

La limusina entró al castillo y desde unas farolas que estaban en los jardines se escuchó de nuevo _**\- Welcome to Castle Walk (Bienvenidos al castillo Walk)**_

En su despacho Ewan estaba atormentado entre papeles, anotando y estudiando ¿Había algo productivo en aquello? Ah cierto, de eso dependía su familia, después el se haría cargo de ella, aunque rogaba que Akane llegará pronto por que de lo contrario se volvería loco entre tanto papel

-Mr. Ewan a person named Akane Tendo looks for (Señor Ewan una persona llamada Akane Tendo lo busca)

Al chico le brillaron los ojos, por fin se libraría de tantos papeleos

\- Thanks Jane , I 'll be right (Gracias Jane, voy enseguida)

-Not so fast snotty (No tan rápido mocoso)

-Danny

-You're very impatient brat , let me tell you the beautiful will fill the question , You know , right?  
(Eres muy impaciente mocoso, dejame decirte que a la bonita la van a llenar de preguntas, Lo sabes ¿Cierto?)

-Shut up (cállate)

-In addition, this Caty Will you tell ? (Además, esta Caty ¿Se lo dirás?)

\- Of course, Caty is my fiancee (Por supuesto, Caty es mi prometida)

-I pride yourself brat, let along the beautiful (Me enorgulleces mocoso, vamos por la bonita)- dijo el mayor saliendo del despacho

\- Hey hey, wait What do you mean " we "? I only I (Oye, oye espera ¿Cómo que "vamos"? Voy sólo yo)

Danniel hizo un puchero de mala gana para después poner una mirada de desinterés. Oh no, esto era malo - I see, well, then i go to take the tea with caty. Luck (Ya veo, bien, entonces iré a tomar el té con Caty. Suerte)- Iba saliendo de ahí sin prisa, Ewan había estado lo suficientemente cerca para saber de qué iba eso

-According come on, damn manipulator (De acuerdo vamos, maldito manipulador)

-I love you too (También te quiero)

Salieron del despacho y llegaron al recibidor del castillo donde la peliazul estaba sentada

-Akane bienvenida- le dijo el chico en japonés, suponía que era difícil ver a tanta gente hablar inglés

-Gracias- le respondió, por recibirla y hablarle en su idioma  
-Este lugar es enorme- dijo emocionada

-¿Verdad que si?

-Danny

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

-Bueno yo no quería decir eso, es que me tomo de sorpresa

-Ya ya, anda pasa a mi humilde hogar- dijo el de ojos negros haciendo comillas en la palabra humilde

-El sarcasmo no hacía falta

-Bueno, a lo que viniste, vamos a ensayar de una vez

-Espera Danny, seguramente esta agotada del viaje, déjala descansar- pidió Ewan en tono de regaño

-Haa los niños son tan flojos, hagan lo que quieran, cuando decidan tomarse esta competencia en serio me avisan- comenzó a subir unas escaleras

\- Jane , get me a bottle of vodka to my room (Jane, llévame una botella de vodka a mi cuarto)

-Yes sir (si señor)- la mujer hablo por un auricular ordenando que le mandaran la botella a Danniel

-¿Se ha molestado?- pregunto Akane al ver su repentino comportamiento

-Quizá, estaba emocionado por tu llegada, ya se le pasará

-Oh

-¿Deseas comer algo? ¿Descansar?

-Me gustaría dormir un poco

-Bien, Jane please show her his room (Jane por favor muestrale su habitación)

\- Immediately Mr (Enseguida señor) Please miss Tendo come here (Por favor señorita Tendo, por aquí)

 **NERIMA, DOJO TENDO UNA SEMANA** **DESPUÉS**

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo cuando entro Nodoka -Hijo, Mousse ha venido, dice que necesita hablar contigo urgentemente

El azabache se sorprendió ¿Mousse? Hace mucho que no lo veían -Voy- salió de ahí secándose con una toalla, camino hasta la sala donde estaba en joven chino  
-Mousse creí que habías desaparecido

-Saotome, ¿donde esta Akane?

-No empieces pato, entiende de una vez que no vas a conseguir nada acosandola

-No la quiero acosar, debo decirle algo importante y para tu información me deshice de la posición por mi cuenta. Estoy curado

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces para que?

-Lo preguntare una vez más ¿Donde esta Tendo?

-No está aquí, se fue a una competencia en Inglaterra

-Supongo que estas al tanto de la situación verdad. Te mande una carta

-¿Carta? ¿Que carta?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en demasía, la carta no había llegado y el tiempo que tenían para curar a Akane era limitado  
-No puede ser

-¿Qué ocurre pato?

-Malditas sea, ¿Cuando regresa Tendo? Esto esta mal

-En una semana. Dime de una buena vez que pasa

-Sabes de su maldición cierto, sabes que cayó a un estanque en Jusenkyo

-Si pero

-Ella está maldita, más allá del cambio en su cabello y sus ojos, ella carga otra maldición y si no la detenemos ella puede morir

Los habitantes de la casa Tendo que estaban presentes incluidos los patriarcas abrieron los ojos, Nodoka se llevó las manos a la boca con horror

-¿Qué?

 **LONDRES, CASTILLO WALK**

-Uno dos tres- Suspiro -No así no, ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Danny yo

-Mueve las muñecas asi, te costará menos llegar a la octava, y tu, no debes deslizar tan rápido vas a destiempo

-Mr. Danniel, Miss Akane has a call (Señor Danniel la señorita Akane tiene una llamada)

-No, Jane no calls, until they finish (No Jane, no hay llamadas hasta que terminen)

-It is understood (Entendido)

-Bien una vez más, ahora desde el inicio, tres dos...

 **NERIMA, DOJO TENDO**

 _-Mis disculpas_ _señor_ _Saotome_ _la_ _señorita_ _Akane se encuentra_ _ensayando_

-¿Cómo que ensayando? Es algo urgente, tiene que decírselo

- _Es imposible, en_ _cuanto_ _se desocupe le_ _daré_ _su_ _recado_

-Oiga, oiga- Ranma estaba en estado de shock sólo quería que Akane atendiera la llamada pero la linea se corto

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Mousse

-Es inútil y esa mujer colgó

-Calmate hijo, en cuanto llegue Natsuki le pediremos su el numero de Akane y será más fácil hablar con ella

-Pero, no entiendes que esto está mal

-!Ranma¡ !Todos estamos preocupados¡ pero nada conseguirás enojadote, esperemos un poco- dijo su madre mientras apretaba sus manos -Mousse hay tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Si, aun hay tiempo

 **LONDRES, CASTILLO WALK**

A sólo un día de la competencia ambos jóvenes se encontraban ensayando por última vez

-Bien, bien. Eso está mucho mejor si no ganan voy a matarlos, ahora vamos a descansar

Los menores suspiraron con alivio por fin después de tanto ensayar podían tener un descanso

-Hace un buen día para ir a nadar ¿No creen?

-Si un día hermoso

-Para bajar las tensiones y el estrés tomemos esta tarde libre, ya mañana veremos que tanto funcionaron nuestros esfuerzos

-I'm back, Ewan I'm back honey (Volví, Ewan volví cariño)- una melodiosa voz llamó desde el recibidor del castillo

-¿Quién es?- Akane miraba hacia la puerta de la sala de música

-Oh ella...

-Danniel

-Come on (vamos)

\- You're a nuisance (eres una molestia), Escucha Akane, verás como hemos estado ensayando no me acorde de contarte pero, la persona que grito desde el recibidor es Caty, mi prometida

Akane se quedo pálida, sus ojos se abrieron y una especie de molestia le inundó el pecho

-Hi darling (Hola cariño) I'm back, Oh sorry I did not think you were busy (Oh lo siento no pensé que estuvieras ocupado)- Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos jade llegaba a colgarse de Ewan, Akane sentía una molestia indescriptible como si fueran

Celos

Pero ella bien sabía que no tenia derecho a sentirlos, no de esa manera y menos de él. De alguien que la amo pero desaprovechó incluso que confesó amar a otra persona, porque esa confesión seguía en pie. Amaba a Ranma como a nadie

-Nice to meet you (Mucho gusto)- dijo la peliazul extendiendo su mano - I 'm Akane, a friend of Ewan and his partner in the competition (Soy Akane, amiga de Ewan y su compañera en la competencia)

\- The pleasure is mine, I'm Catherine Duppre, Ewan 's fiancee (El gusto es mio, soy Catherine Duppre, la prometida de Ewan)

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando de cosas sin importancia, conociéndose, encontrando entre ellas una nueva amiga

-Mr. Ewan has a call (Señor Ewan tiene una llamada)

-Thank you Jane (Gracias Jane) Ewan Walk

- _Hasta_ _que respondes maldito_ _inglés_

-¿Ranma?

 _-Escucha_ _no_ _tengo tiempo de_ _idioteces, pasame a Akane_

-Si seguro, solo que no está, creo que se ha ido de compras con mi prome

 _-RUBIO OXIGENADO_ _ESTÁ_ _ES_ _UNA_ _SITUACIÓN_ _DE VIDA O MUERTE PASAMELA_

-Calmate ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- _Ewan, eres_ _tú_

-¿Natsuki?

 _-Escucha, hay un problema_ _con_ _la_ _maldición_ _de_ _Akane, es_ _grave_ _por_ _favor_ _pon_ _atención, ella_ _puede_ _morir_

-¿Qué?

- _Escucha escucha, tenemos un plan_ _sólo_ _no le digas a nadie,_ _cuando_ _Akane_ _regrese a_ _Japón_ _en lugar de enviarla_ _allá_ _compra_ _un boleto a China_

-¿China?

 _-China, por favor hazlo_

De pronto la comunicación se corto, esa había sido la platica más rara y perturbante que había tenido en toda si vida

-  
 _Siente la_ _música_ _en tu_ _corazón, es un_ _pasaje_ _a la vida_  
 _~Jiyuu Akabane~_

El día llegó, después de mucho tiempo la competencia por fin estaba ahi, frente a ellos. El calor abrumante se sentía por todos lados, los nervios y las piernas de gelatina se sentían

Ewan trataba de calmar a Akane diciéndole que lo iban a hacer bien, que todo sería lo que debía ser. Para algo estaban ahí

- _ **The next participants are, Ewan Walk and Akane Tendo**_ __ _ **(Los**_ __ _ **siguientes**_ __ _ **participantes**_ __ _ **son Ewan Walk y**_ __ _ **Akane**_ __ _ **Tendo)**_

-Es hora Akane, vamos, hagamos de esto una experiencia inolvidable- El rubio le tendió su mano ayudando a levantarse de el banco en el que se encontraba

-Vamos, hoy es el día

-Gracias, gracias por todo, eres una persona muy importante no sabes como me alegra haberte conocido- le dijo abrazandola

A ella no le dio tiempo decir nada, inmediatamente salieron al escenario siendo aplaudidos por la audiencia, hicieron una reverencia delante de todos

Ambos tomaron sus lugares esperando a estar listos, asistieron con la cabeza y así dio inicio

 _Las notas bailaban entre todos sintiendo como llenaba los_ _oídos_ _de cada espectador de cada juez_

 _Pero hubo algo, en cuanto la_ _música_ _comenzó_ _a sonar_ _imágenes_ _pasaron por la memoria de_ _ambos_ _jóvenes_ _los momentos felices, tristes, la_ _compañía, todos_

 _El_ _inminente paso del_ _tiempo_

 _En la_ _mente_ _de_ _Akane_ _escenas hasta ahora_ _inexistentes_ _comenzaron a invadirla_

 _Jusenkyo_

 _Las pozas_

 _Shampoo_

 _Una batalla_

 _Un cuerpo inerte entre sus_ _brazos_

 _Ranma_

 _La_ _música_ _seguía_ _bailando entre_ _todos, era profunda, cargaba emociones fuertes_

 _Ewan_ _veía_ _su_ _vida a_ _partir_ _de aquel_ _intercambio, las_ _cosas_ _buenas y malas que_ _habían_ _pasado desde entonces_

 _Por fin el_ _día_ _más_ _importante de todos hasta ahora_

 _La despedida de ambos_

 _De dos corazones_ _que_ _conocieron el amor de cerca, el amor pasajero, veraniego_

 _Adiós_

El fin de la música fue seguido del silencio

Un montón de aplausos y ovaciones comenzaron a sonar de manera fuerte felicitandolos por su interpretación

Salieron del escenario, ahí estaban Danniel y Caty quienes los recibieron con los brazos abiertos diciéndoles lo increíbles que estuvieron, que seguramente ganarían

Los minutos, las horas pasaron, siguieron los demás concursantes todos eran capaces de ganar. Hasta que la ultima interpretación dio fin los resultados serían publicados en breve

- _ **We appreciate the presence of all contestants , then we will know the results (Apreciamos la presencia de todos**_ __ _ **los**_ __ _ **concursantes, a**_ __ _ **continuación**_ __ _ **daremos a conocer los resultados)**_

Otra vez los nervios acompañaban a todos los participantes

 _ **\- Third place, Mheredit Voote and Lucas Sandhet**_

Los aludidos sintieron felicidad y decepción en partes iguales pero lograron alcanzar una parte de su sueño

 _ **-**_ _**Second place, Charlie Forte and Adele West**_

De nuevo una pareja celebraba haber conseguido un puesto dentro de la premiacion

 _ **-First place, Ewan Walk and Akane Tendo**_

La emoción que inundó a ambos fue infinita los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron haciendolos brillar a sabiendas de que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena

En Nerima la familia de la chica estaba al pendiente de la transmisión por televisión, sintieron alegría al saber que había ganado pero al mismo tiempo una angustia debido a sus últimos planes

Ranma y Mousse eran los únicos que ahora viajaban a China, con el viaje pagado por Ewan estaban en marcha para salvar la vida de la peliazul, sin saber que no era la única que corría peligro

Disculpen la tardanza pero como les había dicho no he podido redactar pero pero (redoble de tambores) estamos a nada de acabar, los siguientes caps son mas cortos y no tienen notas de autora al final de la historia publicare mis agradecimientos amados lectores a todos y cada uno que se tomo la molesia de dejarme un review aunque sea pequeñito, espero les guste el capitulo es de todo corazón


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAMBIO DE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 33: Duelo final –Akane VS Shampoo-**_

Después de la competencia los chicos regresaron al castillo donde una cena de felicitación los esperaba

- _ **Welcome to castle Walk (Bienvenidos al castillo Walk)**_

La velada corrió tranquila y como había prometido Akane debía volver al día siguiente. Los habitantes del castillo felicitaron a ambos competidores, les pidieron que celebrarán un poco y más o menos a las once de la noche todos se retiraron para descansar

La noche paso lenta para la peliazul entre la sábanas de aquella cama su nerviosismo se elevaba, además de que la tensión en su cabeza la ponía inquieta

Era como si alguien quisiera apoderarse de ella

Unos espasmos la hicieron revolverse en el colchón, levantándose de golpe un mareo la dejo noqueada. Lo último que recordaba era negro

Otra vez esas imágenes que aparecieron en la competencia. Una vez mas esa zozobra que invadía su pecho, impotencia y frustración. Sus deseos más oscuros, el rostro de Shampoo desfigurado, lleno de sangre

Una sonrisa insana se formó en los finos labios de Akane y por debajo de sus párpados los hermosos iris avellana se invadían por un escarlata profundo y siniestro

Por fin habían llegado a China, en seguida buscaron a Shampoo para que no cometiera una tontería tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, Mousse guió a Ranma hasta la aldea de las amazonas

-Airen- y de pronto el chico de la trenza se vio aprisionado en los brazos de la chica -Shampoo estar alegre de que Airen venir a buscarla

-Espera Shampoo, no he venido a buscarte- le decía Ranma para tratar de calmarla

-¿A no?

-No precisamente- la joven se separo lentamente de él -Necesito tu ayuda para algo

-Saotome, el inglés dice que Akane ya ha salido de Londres, en nueve horas mas o menos estará aquí

-Bien Shampoo por tu seguridad quiero pedirte que no te enfrentes con Akane

-¿De qué hablar? Insinúas que perderé si la enfrentó

-No no no, bueno verás yo no bueno yo

-Akane sólo ha tenido suerte, acabaré con ella incluso antes de que lo note

-Shampoo

-¿Qué querer Mousse?

-Recuerda el plan

-No necesito seguir tus panes tontos, lo único que necesitaba era que trajeras a Akane hasta aquí

-Entonces no me queda de otra- El joven chino le disparó un gas que adormeció sus sentidos en cuestión de segundos

-¿Qué haces Mousse?- pregunto Ranma

-Sólo está dormida, cuidala- Dicho esto salió rumbo al aeropuerto, seria una larga espera todo el día pero necesitaba advertirle a Tendo de su maldición

-Espera maldito cuatro ojos- al chico de la trenza no le quedó de otra que cuidar a Shampoo

-¿A que has venido Ranma Saotome?

-Cologne- en cuanto vio a Shampoo inconsciente la anciana se puso en guardia

-¿Qué hiciste con mi nieta?

-Nada señora, Mousse la durmió para que no peleará

-Ese mocoso nunca jugo limpio- Rápida se a cerco y le arrebato a la chica de las manos -¿Donde esta el pato?

-Fue a buscar a Akane

-¿Tendo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Es una larga historia pero necesito que cuide de su nieta

 _ **AEROPUERTO DE CHINA**_

Mousse estaba en la cafetería de el aeropuerto, habían pasado siete horas desde la llamada de Ewan en dos horas aproximadamente Akane bajaría de un avión procedente de Londres

 **NERIMA DOJO TENDO**

La familia Tendo y sus amigos estaban muy nerviosos, según lo dicho por Mousse hace algunos minutos, el plan seguía su curso a excepción de una cosa. Shampoo estaba renuente a cooperar, según la historia del guía eso representaba un gran problema

Kasumi estaba angustiada ya que su pequeña hermanita estaba en peligro. Nabiki también estaba preocupada pero lo mantenía a discreción, por no hablar de Soun que lloraba mares de tristeza y angustia ¿Por qué su pequeña jamás le contó nada de su medición? ¿Por qué Mousse tardó tanto en aparecer?

Las amistades más cercanas también se encontraban muy preocupadas, esto era un problema mayúsculo que requería la ayuda de los demás por lo tanto Ukyo y Ryoga iban en camino hacia China ya casi a punto de llegar, solo había un problema

Ryoga conocía el territorio pero con su sentido de orientación se perderían pronto y sabrá dios cuando lograrían llegar a Jusenkyo

 **AEROPUERTO, CHINA**

Akane estaba recostada en el asiento del avión sintiendo la turbulencia del aterrizaje, de pronto un idioma extraño que identifico como chino, anunció la llegada al famoso Jusenkyo

Por inercia salió del avión caminando hasta el porta equipaje donde sus cosas se hallaban, las espero y asustada merodeo identificando el aeropuerto por el cual llegó en la excursión escolar de hace meses

Identifico el lugar enseguida a sabiendas de que estaba en china, más precisamente en su pesadilla viviente de pozas encantadas y terroríficas

-Tendo

-Mousse- la chica instintivamente se abrazo al chino como si su vida dependiera de ello -Me da tanto gusto verte, creo que me subí al avión equivocado y termine en Jusenkyo

-Tranquila tranquila, yo estaba de paso vine a dejar a un amigo- se separaron y él noto el pequeño rojizo que se expandía en las pupilas avellana -¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mientras le avisas a tu familia que estas aquí y compras tu boleto a Japón- le ofreció de manera amable

-Gracias, oye ¿Sabes donde puedo comprar comida? Muero de hambre

-En mi casa podrás comer, no queda lejos

Ambos emprendieron el camino, en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos de pronto Akane se desplomó ante la vista de Mousse preocupandolo al instante, aprovecho para cargarla y llevarla hasta su casa

En la aldea Shampoo comenzaba a cobrar conciencia despertando, dándose cuenta de la situación

Al notar el semblante serio de su abuela sabía que algo ocurría y sin mas Cologne le advirtió -No pelees con Tendo

-¿También tú abuela?

-Es por tu seguridad- salió de la cabaña dirigiéndose a la casa de Mousse donde sabía que estaba Akane

Ranma por su parte no se despegaba de ella desde que llegaron, asustado la sostenía entre sus brazos diciendole que todo iba a estar bien

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto la mujer a los jóvenes pelinegros

-Inconsciente

-Dudo que lo resista se ve muy pálida

-No diga eso, ella estará bien

-Saotome ya casi es hora

-Lo se

-Sólo tenemos una oportubida de lo contrario ella...

-No lo digas

Shampoo escuchaba todo desde afuera dándose cuenta de la gran ventaja que le proporcionaba el que Akane estuviera moribunda

Rápidamente corrió por sus chuis para acabar con ella de una vez por todas, se acercó sigilosa a la cabaña de Mousse y alzaba la pesada esfera para dar el golpe de gracia

-¡NO!- un segundo, tan solo un segundo de distracción y la vida de Akane corría más peligro que antes -Shampoo ¿Qué crees que haces?- Ranma de nuevo abrazaba el cuerpo de Akane como el tesoro más preciado

-Apartate airen yo terminar con esto de una vez

-Apartate tú de ella- Reprocho el pelinegro, mientras se enfrascaban en su discusión la chica de ojos avellana había perdido el brillo dulce que la caracterizaba y el rojo comenzaba a invadir toda su retina y las raíces de su pelo

-Oh no

Después de dos segundos unos expectantes ojos escarlata veían con anhelo a Ranma -Amor- esa palabra fue la gloria y el infierno a sabiendas de que esas palabras eran un deseo no concedido

-Akane, tu alejarte de airen y pelear conmigo para decidir quién es la futura esposa de airen

Esas simples palabras fueron el detonante, tan solo esas palabras lograron cambiar todo de golpe. Posiblemente, solo posiblemente la verdadera Akane no despertaría más

-Tú, amazona de bajo rango. Por las leyes que nos rigen en la sagrada China te reto a un duelo para desposar a este hombre- el cuerpo de Akane era totalmente manipulado por lo que parecía el espíritu del estanque

-Acepto, prepárate- corriendo a velocidades poco creíbles la pelimorada llegó con la chica poseída para atacar

Ranma intento detenerlas pero simplemente lo hicieron a un lado como a Mousse y Cologne

Eso no se veía bien, nada bien y lo peor era que la pelea estaba bastante reñida

-Anda amazona ¿esto es lo único que puedes hacer?- las palabras de la Akane falsa fueron fuertes dagas para el orgullo de Shampoo

-No tienes tu suerte estúpida

Con todo lo que tenían se lanzaban golpes sin lograr darle a su contrincante, se movían rápidamente de forma alucinante

Patadas, puñetazos y golpes de energía eran un verdadero espectáculo

Shampoo apretó el ritmo comenzando a presionar a su contrincante acertandole tres golpes consecutivos

A la otra no le pareció y también respondió todos sus ataques dándole cinco en el costado y dos en la cara, siguió respondiendo acertandole una patada tirandola  
Shampoo siguió enojandose más y más, poniendo en práctica todos sus entrenamientos acertando la mayoría de sus ataques -Aceptalo Akane no eres rival para mi

-Tu aceptalo ese hombre es mío- sus ojos parecieron llamear en furia y sus manos se enderezaron logrando que estas parecieran filosas cuchillas a causa de las uñas, corrió en dirección de Shampoo y rasgo sus ropajes, la pelimorada tomó el brazo de Akane y la lanzó contra unas rocas pero ella consiguió impactarse con los pies e impulsarse contra la otra

Los tres que habían sido ignorados corrían apenas logrando su ritmo, fue cuando se detuvieron a respirar un poco notando que ambas se miraban retadoramente

-Muerete

-Muerete tú

El cuerpo de Akane sonrió con suficiencia -Estas en mi terreno, no esperes que tenga piedad amazona estúpida- se relajo totalmente. Luego de unos segundos interminables sus ojos se abrieron y una potente ráfaga de viento azotó en el lugar levantando el agua de las pozas encantadas...

Estaban ahí en las místicas aguas malditas, el viento hacia que el agua subiera y formará pequeños tornados en cada poza. El pelo antes azulado era totalmente rojo, ondeaba dejando en claro que esa ya no era la Tendo menor solamente su cuerpo pero no su alma

Ranma pensó lo peor, si ese cambio tan radical seguía su curso ella podía...

-NO, no puedo ni pensarlo ella, ella no...- Apretó los puños dispuesto a interferir en esta pelea no quería imaginar lo vacía que seria su vida sin Akane, era la cosas más insulsa, más absurda e hiriente para él

Shampoo se impresionó al ver tal potencia pero creyó que solo eran trucos baratos, de nuevo fue a su encuentro para darle una paliza

La otra espero pacientemente hasta que vio cerca su oportunidad, brinco de roca en roca hasta encontrarse arriba de la mitad gato. En el aire comenzó a golpearle la cara y torso rasgando gran parte de su ropa

Shampoo a duras penas lograba desviar un golpe sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía por las cortadas y raspones que se habían generado debido a la batalla

Akane no tenia golpes severos sólo un par de moretones en el brazo izquierdo pero nada más. Ambas aterrizaron en el suelo con Shampoo debajo comenzó a recibir puñetazos a diestra y siniestra por toda la cara dejándola muy mal herida

Sin embargo la joven china no estaba dispuesta a perder, tomó una pierna de Akane tirandola de encima para luego torcer sin piedad su tobillo, más no se quejo sólo sonrió y en un rápido movimiento la pateó justo en la cara reventandole el labio inferior. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la arrojó un par de metros lejos

-Anda, pelea ¿O a caso es que ya te diste cuenta de tu lugar?- le espeto con voz macabra y los tornados comenzaron a lanzar agua en contra de Shampoo, golpe tras golpe llegaba sin piedad o remordimiento al cuerpo maltratado de Shampoo

Justo en ese momento la desesperación de Cologne se hizo aún más presente, trato de llegar a su nieta pero una enorme cantidad de agua la rodeo, por instinto contuvo la respiración logrando aguantar unos segundos. Pero aunque quisiera moverse, el agua que la rodeaba no la dejaba y cada vez presionaba más hasta el punto de dejarla sin aire

-Abuela- de una patada Shampoo quito a Akane del camino llegando hasta la mujer mayor  
-¿Estas bien?- la saco de la esfera de agua logrando salvarla

Ranma y Mousse aún planeaban como acercarle el incienso a Akane, pero no había manera. Su defensa era tan perfecta que en pocos segundos los mandaba a volar

Ukyo y Ryoga notaron la batalla que se libraba y corrieron hasta llegar al sitio viendo como la ahora pelirroja Akane sostenía a Shampoo del cuello

-AKANE- Le gritaron llamando su atención

/

 _¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Siento un gran peso en el pecho, siento..._

 _Ahí está Ranko_

 _Ranko, Ranko. Espera Ranko_

 _¿Donde estoy? ¿Estos son los recuerdos de Ranko? Pero también se parece a Kanae_

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

 _¿Por qué estoy en las pozas? ¿Quienes son?_

 _Shampoo_

 _Cologne_

 _Mousse_

 _Ukyo_

 _Ryoga_

 _¿Qué les ha pasado? Respondanme. No pueden estar..._

 _Estar..._

 _Muertos_

 _Corre Akane corre_

 _¡Ranma!_

 _¿Qué te ha pasado? Ranma, Ranma despierta. Ranma mi amor. No, me niego, me niego a creerlo_

/

Fuera de los pensamientos de Akane la situación no iba a mejor la pelirroja estaba haciendo de esto un caos y si no la detenían, esas visiones en la competencia se harían realidad

-Saotome, esto no está funcionando

-Ya lo sé- el de la trenza apretó los puños con frustración -No me queda de otra tendré que forzarla

Los pequeños tornados iban y venían entre las pozas, Shampoo era arrastrada y golpeada contra las piedras. La cara de Akane se veía de lo más divertía  
-Jajajajajaja- reía como desquiciada

-Esto es malo- Ukyo se cubría del agua con su gran espátula -¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo una plan- Ranma llegó hasta donde los demás -La inmovilizare mientras la obligó a inhalar el incienso- hablo fuerte debido al sonido del viento arremolinado -Ryoga usa la técnica de la explosión cuando te lo diga Mousse salva a Shampoo y Ukyo ayuda a Cologne

-Ran-chan, no puedes forzarla la lastimaras, recuerda que es el cuerpo de Akane- le recordó Ukyo y vaya que tenia razón

Ranma analizaba sus opciones, si no la detenian, ella moriría y si la detenian podía lastimarla. Era obvio que optaría por la opción que no la matase pero no quería herirla. Entonces ¿Cómo?

"No todas las batallas se ganan con los puños"

Recordó las palabras de la pelíazul y una idea cruzó su cabeza. Si en ese entonces no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo esto era un tema fuera de discusión

-SIGAN EL PLAN- grito mientras los demás se preparaban -RYOGA HAZLO-

Él chico de la bandana tocó el suelo agrietandolo y desequilibrando a la pelirroja, Ukyo y Mousse lograron sacar del peligro a Shampoo y Cologne pero faltaba algo

Ranma corría rápido, esquivando los obstáculos con el incienso en las manos

- _No Ranma, no vengas-_ Gritaba la verdadera Akane desde su conciencia -No vengas-

El chico introdujo el humo del incienso en su boca y soltó el resto. Solo tenia una oportunidad

Con más velocidad aún, llegó hasta el cuerpo de Kanae la tomó de las muñecas y los demás pudieron presenciar en cámara lenta como el chico lograba calmar la ira de Kanae

Ese beso demandante obligó a la chica a inhalar el humo desde su boca, Ranma la abrazo fuerte sin despegar sus labios hasta sentir como el efecto del incienso hacia su efecto

La pelirroja forcejeaba para que la soltasen dando puñetazos a las costillas de Ranma quien sintió claramente como le rompieron un par de huesos

No voy a dejarte, no lo haré, te amo demasiado como para perderte

Lentamente la joven dejo de forcejear dejándose llevar por el beso que se volvió dulce y pausado

Una luz azul claro se desprendió de Akane mientras se relajaba y sentía de cuerpo liberado, su pelo volvió a su azul habitual y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos abrazando a Ranma fuertemente

Los tornados se hicieron pequeños hasta desaparecer y el cielo se despejó dejando ver el sol, el agua de las pozas misteriosamente quedó en su lugar, solo algunas rocas estaban deshechas pero todo parecía igual que antes, los bambúes se alzaban entre los estanques y la calmada brisa llegó a Jusenkyo

-Ranma, te amo Ranma, te amo- susurro Akane entre sollozos apretandolo

-Yo también, yo también te amo

Los demás vieron felices la escena, que anteriormente también había ocurrido pero de forma distinta

Cologne despertó sintiéndose mareada, no había recibido ningún golpe pero su nieta si. Rápida busco a Shampoo encontrandola en los brazos de Mousse -Shampoo ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, de cierto modo, las lesiones no son graves, es muy extraño

La mujer abrazo a su nieta con lágrimas en los ojos. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla Cologne mostró debilidad

Una luz rojiza cegó a todos los espectadores del paisaje, una joven pequeña con el pelo y ojos escarlata apareció frente a ellos  
-Gracias- le dijo a Akane -Gracias a ti he podido liberarme de esta poza, de verdad gracias- la ultima sonrisa de aquella misteriosa chica lleno de luz aquel lugar desapareciendo en miles de luces blancas -Vamos Gon- lo que parecía el espíritu de un gato salió del cuerpo de Shampoo y también se disolvió hasta las nubes

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Las familias Tendo, Saotome, Tatewaki y ahora Hibiki regresaron a sus vidas anteriores, todo volvió a ser como antes incluso las absurdas discusiones entre Akane y Ranma eran las mismas

-Calmate marimacho

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?

-SAOTOME Y TENDO A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR-

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo

-Eres un estúpido, por tu culpa nos regañaron

-No fue mi culpa, si me dejarás abrazarte en clase nada de eso había ocurrido tonta

-¿Qué dijiste?

 **Al día siguiente**

-Pudiste haber limpiado mi cuarto cuando lo usabas ¿Sabes?

-Te recuerdo que también es mi cuarto

Nuestra pareja favorita se hallaba limpiando el cuarto que inicialmente era de Akane, ese cuarto que de su puerta colgaba un patito amarillo, ese cuarto testigo de discusiones pero también de su primer beso

Había pasado ya un año desde la pelea en Jusenkyo, Shampoo se había dado por vencía, entendiendo que no lograría nada por la fuerza y decidió quedarse en China por tiempo indefinido, Mousse había abierto su propio restaurante de comida china en Nerima y las clientas iban seguido a su local

Ryoga y Ukyo se casaron decidiendo vivir en la casa de ella y atendiendo el negocio de okonomiyakis

Kasumi había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos chocolate y pelo castaño claro

Nabiki era la subdirectora en las empresas Tatewaki, viajaba constantemente con su esposo y era la mar de feliz con tantos lujos

Genma y Nodoka decidieron comprar una casa en el vecindario de Soun para estar cerca, el Tendo mayor por su parte vivía prácticamente con ellos

Y por último Ranma y Akane se quedaron a vivir solos en el Dojo, sin embargo no les daba tiempo limpiarlo todo debido a la universidad, así que decidieron (Akane solamente) limpiar el fin de semana

-Llévate estas cajas al armario de a lado

-Si- la chica de pelo azul sacaba sábanas del closet hasta que sintió una caja entre estas. Guiada por su curiosidad abrió la polvorienta antigüedad de madera encontrando sobres, rosas secas, fotos y una cajita más pequeña al abrirla casi se va de espaldas

Una anillo de diamante descansaba entre cojines de terciopelo, abrió una carta y la leyó

 _Querida Akane, se que quizá jamás leas esto, pues no tengo el valor para entregartelo pero ten pos seguro que todo lo que aquí pongo es verdad_

 _Te amo_

 _Es más fácil escribirlo que decirlo, me cuesta mucho hablar cuando estas frente a mi con tus hermosos ojos avellana gran tu pelo azul que me fascina, además siempre vas tan guapa que mi corazón se acelera_

 _Se la razón, se que es porque te amo y algún día me gustaría preguntarte si quisieras casarte conmigo_

Al finalizarla sus mejillas teñidas de rojo delataban su emoción y una sonrisa enorme se alojó en sus labios. Guardo todo lo demás excepto la cajita con el anillo y recordó la promesa de aquella noche

-Ya sólo falta recoger la ropa y llevarla a la casa hogar ¿Akane?

-Ranma- le habló de espaldas

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy lista

-¿El qué?

-Estoy lista para tener un prometido

El chico sonrió y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla se paró en seco al sentir la cajita entre ellos -Debo suponer que encontraste la caja ¿Verdad?

-Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace- se lanzó contra él estampando sus labios

 _No todas las batallas se ganan con los puños_


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAMBIODE ROLES**_

 _ **Capítulo 34: En el inicio contigo**_

 _ **We were strangers**_  
 _ **Starting out on a journey**_  
 _ **(Éramos extraños**_ __  
 _ **comenzando un viaje)**_

Cuando nos conocimos no éramos más que extraños que apenas se veían por primera vez

 _ **Never dreaming**_  
 _ **What we'd have to go through**_  
 _ **(nunca soñando**_ __  
 _ **lo que tendremos que atravesar)**_

Desde ese momento nos unieron sin saber que ocurriría con nuestras vidas a partir de ahí

 _ **Now here we are**_  
 _ **And i'm suddenly standing**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(ahora aquí estamos**_ __  
 _ **y de pronto me veo parada**_ __  
 _ **en el comienzo contigo)**_

Ha pasado el tiempo, a pesar de todo por fin en este altar vemos un nuevo comienzo

 _ **No one told me**_  
 _ **I was going to find you**_  
 _ **(nadie me dijo**_ __  
 _ **que iba a encontrarte)**_

A lo largo de mi vida, jamás imaginé que conocería a alguien tan importante para mi

 _ **Unexpected**_  
 _ **What you did to my heart**_  
 _ **(inesperado**_ __  
 _ **lo que le hiciste a mi corazón)**_

Tampoco espere que me enamorará de ti tan locamente

 _ **When i lost hope**_  
 _ **You were there to remind me**_  
 _ **This is the start**_  
 _ **(Cuando perdí la esperanza**_ __  
 _ **tu estabas ahí para recordarme**_  
 _ **que este es el comienzo)**_

Incluso contra las adversidades me apoyaste incondicionalmente

 _ **And life is a road**_  
 _ **And i wanna keep going**_  
 _ **Love is a river**_  
 _ **I wanna keep flowing**_  
 _ **Life is the road**_  
 _ **Now and forever**_  
 _ **Wonderful journey**_  
 _ **(y la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir yendo**_ __  
 _ **el amor es un rio**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir fluyendo**_ __  
 _ **la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **ahora y siempre**_ __  
 _ **maravilloso viaje)**_

Empecemos juntos, vamos hacia delante en este nuevo comienzo

-Ranma Saotome ¿Acepta por esposa a Akane Tendo?

-Acepto- Vamos iniciemos nuestra vida juntos

 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **When the world stops turning**_  
 _ **I'll be there when the storm is through**_  
 _ **In the end i wanna be standing**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(voy a estar ahí cuando en mundo deje de girar**_ __  
 _ **voy a estar ahí cuando este la tormenta**_ __  
 _ **al final quiero estar parado**_ __  
 _ **en el comienzo contigo)**_

A partir de hoy estaremos juntos de por vida

-Y tu Akane Tendo ¿Aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo?

-Acepto- Hoy y siempre estemos juntos

 _ **We were strangers**_  
 _ **On a crazy adventure**_  
 _ **(éramos extraños**_ __  
 _ **en una loca aventura)**_

Desde que nos conocimos siempre peleas, celos y locuras interminables

 _ **Never dreaming**_  
 _ **How our dreams would come true**_  
 _ **(nunca soñando**_ __  
 _ **como nuestros sueños se harían realidad)**_

No sabia que eramos el uno para el otro, para cumplir nuestros sueños juntos

 _ **Now here we stand**_  
 _ **Unafraid of the future**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(ahora aquí estamos parados sin miedo del futuro**_  
 _ **al comienzo contigo)**_

Conmigo

Conmigo

Vamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas desde hoy, este nuevo comienzo

-Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

 _ **And life is a road**_  
 _ **And i wanna keep going**_  
 _ **Love is a river**_  
 _ **I wanna keep flowing**_  
 _ **Life is the road**_  
 _ **Now and forever**_  
 _ **Wonderful journey**_  
 _ **(y la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir yendo**_ __  
 _ **el amor es un rio**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir fluyendo**_ __  
 _ **la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **ahora y siempre**_ __  
 _ **maravilloso viaje)**_

Hoy y siempre, con este maravilloso beso sello mi promesa de amarte por el resto de mis días

 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **When the world stops turning**_  
 _ **I'll be there when the storm is through**_  
 _ **In the end i wanna be standing**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(voy a estar ahí cuando en mundo deje de girar**_ __  
 _ **voy a estar ahí cuando este la tormenta**_ __  
 _ **al final quiero estar parado**_ __  
 _ **en el comienzo contigo)**_

-FELICIDADES-

-POR FIN-

Nos besamos y no nos importa nada. Muchas personas están aquí, tu familia, la mía, nuestros amigos y conocidos

Celebran la unión de las escuelas de combate estilo libre  
Tendo-Saotome, pero va más allá, sobre todo aquello por lo que nos conocimos, estamos celebrando nuestro amor

 _ **I knew there was somebody somewhere**_  
 _ **(sabia que había alguien en algún lugar)**_

Presentía que te conocería incluso desde pequeño sabía que tu eras esa persona especial para mi

 _ **Like me alone in the dark**_  
 _ **(que esta como yo solo en la oscuridad)**_

Sabía que existía alguien que me comprendería, sabía que eras tu desde el principio

 _ **Now i know my dream will live on**_  
 _ **(ahora sé que mi sueño vivirá)**_

Ahora que estamos juntos, cumplamos nuestras metas juntos

 _ **I've been waiting so long**_  
 _ **(estuve esperando tanto)**_

Espere y espere por este día y finalmente conseguimos estar aquí

 _ **Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_  
 _ **(nada va a separarnos)**_

Valió la pena recorrer todo lo vivido contigo, valió la pena y se que lo valdrá por la vida larga que nos espera

 _ **And life is a road**_  
 _ **And i wanna keep going**_  
 _ **Love is a river**_  
 _ **I wanna keep flowing**_  
 _ **Life is the road**_  
 _ **Now and forever**_  
 _ **Wonderful journey**_  
 _ **(y la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir yendo**_ __  
 _ **el amor es un rio**_ __  
 _ **y quiero seguir fluyendo**_ __  
 _ **la vida es un camino**_ __  
 _ **ahora y siempre**_ __  
 _ **maravilloso viaje)**_

-Felicidades

-Enhorabuena

Las personas nos felicitan, siento una gran felicidad dentro de mi, te cargo y salimos de la iglesia siendo bendecidos por los demás

 _ **I'll be there**_  
 _ **When the world stops turning**_  
 _ **I'll be there when the storm is through**_  
 _ **In the end i wanna be standing**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(voy a estar ahí cuando en mundo deje de girar**_ __  
 _ **voy a estar ahí cuando este la tormenta**_ __  
 _ **al final quiero estar parado**_ __  
 _ **en el comienzo contigo)**_

Sigamos juntos enfrentando los obstáculos, sigamos este camino de rosas y espinas, disfrutemos de cada momento juntos y atesoremos nuestros mas grandes recuerdos desde el inicio

 _ **Life is a road and i wanna keep going**_  
 _ **Love is a river i wanna keep flowing**_  
 _ **Starting out on a journey**_  
 _ **(la vida es un camino y quiero seguir yendo**_ __  
 _ **el amor es un rio y quiero seguir fluyendo**_  
 _ **comenzando un viaje)**_

Este amor tan grande que crece y crece, que sea el legado y recompensa por nuestro esfuerzo que desde ahora será realidad

 _ **Life is a road and i wanna keep going**_  
 _ **Love is a river and i wanna keep flowing**_  
 _ **In the end i wanna be standing**_  
 _ **At the beginning with you**_  
 _ **(la vida es un camino y quiero seguir yendo**_ __  
 _ **el amor es un rio quiero seguir fluyendo**_ __  
 _ **al final quiero estar parado**_ __  
 _ **en el comienzo contigo)**_

Nuestro segundo beso como casados, nos miramos y al unísono

 _-_ _TE AMO_

 _ **FIN**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**EPÍLOGO**_

 _ **35:**_  
 _ **FUI**_ __ _ **HECHA PARA TI**_

 _ **All of these lines across my face**_ __  
 _ **Tell you the story of who I am**_ __  
 _ **(Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara**_  
 _ **Cuentan la historia de quién soy)**_

Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos, 16 para ser exactos. La misma edad que teníamos en ese entonces

Han pasado 12 desde que nos comprometimos y esos mismo 12 desde que nos casamos

Tengo miles de historias por contar, tantas aventuras juntos que no podría terminarlas

 _ **So many stories of where I've been**_ __  
 _ **And how I got to where I am**_ __  
 _ **(Las historias de donde vengo**_  
 _ **Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí)**_

Esas historias cuentan mi vida, por todo lo que pase para que hoy estemos juntos, sigamos contando más historias, más aventuras

 _ **But these stories don't mean anything**_ __  
 _ **When you've got no one to tell them to**_ __  
 _ **(Pero esas historias no significan nada,**_  
 _ **Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas)**_

¿Pero que serían esas historias si no las cuento a alguien? Por eso las personas indicadas para escuchar el sin fin de locuras que es nuestra relación

Son nuestros hijos, mi orgullo, tuyo, mío. Nuestro

 _ **It's true...I was made for you**_ __  
 _ **(Lo cierto es...Estoy hecha para ti)**_

Siempre creí ser tuya, de nadie más, siempre me tuviste en tus manos, tenías. Tienes mi corazón en tus manos

 _ **I climbed across the mountain tops**_ __  
 _ **(Escalé a las cimas más altas de las montañas)**_

Peleas contra semidioses no son nada, pelearía por ti hasta el final

 _ **Swam all across the ocean blue**_ __  
 _ **(Atravesé el océano azul a nado)**_

Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de verte sonreír, con tal de saber que eres feliz

 _ **I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules**_ __  
 _ **(Traspasé fronteras,**_  
 _ **Y quebranté todas las normas)**_

Hice locuras por ti, fui y me metí en problemas por tu amor, grite, pelee pero no me arrepiento de nada

 _ **But baby I broke them all for you (Cariño, rompí con todo por ti)**_

Haría eso y más solo por ti mi amor, solo por ti Ranma

 _ **Because even when I was flat broke**_ __  
 _ **You made me feel like a million bucks**_ __  
 _ **(Hasta estando sin un dolar,**_  
 _ **Me hacías sentir millonaria)**_

Soy la persona mas afortunada sobre esta tierra, soy afortunada de que me ames porque yo también te amo

 _ **Yeah you do and I was made for you**_ __  
 _ **(Es así.**_ _ **Y estoy hecha para ti)**_

Y es por que te amo la razón por la cual estaré junto a ti. La razón por la que te doy el resto de mi vida

 _ **You see the smile that's on my mouth?**_  
 _ **(¿Ves la sonrisa en mis labios?)**_

Soy totalmente feliz contigo, siempre lo he sido y más con la hermosa familia que me has dado

 _ **Is hiding the words that don't come out**_ __  
 _ **(Esconde las palabras que no brotan)**_

Aunque no te lo diga a diario y discutamos a veces sabes que te amo con locura

 _ **And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed**_ __  
 _ **(Mis amigos que creen que soy afortunada)**_

Cuando voy por la calle y me ven de tu mano, algunos piensan que fue una suerte que estés a mi lado. Y lo es

 _ **They don't know my head is a mess**_ __  
 _ **(No saben que mi cabeza es un desastre)**_

Pero ni uno tiene idea de lo que pasa por mi mente cuando te veo despertar a mi lado, cuando tomas mi mano o cuando nos besamos. Me sigo sintiendo una adolescente a la que le tiemblan las piernas

 _ **No, they don't know who I really am**_ __  
 _ **(No saben quién soy en realidad)**_

Nadie tiene idea de quien está enamorada de ti, nadie conoce a la Akane perdidamente enamorada

 _ **And they don't know what I've been through but you do**_ __  
 _ **(Y no saben por lo que he pasado,**_  
 _ **Pero tú si)**_

Nadie sabe completamente por que tuvimos que pasar, nadie sabe los grandes retos que superamos juntos, pero tu los conoces, tu mas que nadie

 _ **And I was made for you...**_  
 _ **(Estoy hecha para ti)**_

Se que somos el uno para el otro

 _ **All of these lines across my face**_ __  
 _ **Tell you the story of who I am**_ __  
 _ **(Todas las líneas que atraviesan mi cara**_  
 _ **Cuentan la historia de quién soy)**_

Han pasado 16 años y el paso de el tiempo repercute en mi rostro, ahora ya con 32 algunas cosas han cambiado pero sigues diciéndome que soy hermosa

 _ **So many stories of where I've been**_ __  
 _ **And how I got to where I am**_ __  
 _ **(Las historias de donde vengo,**_  
 _ **Y de cómo he llegado hasta aquí)**_

Se que todo lo acontecido desde que nos conocimos no en una casualidad, esos días me han hecho quien soy

 _ **But these stories don't mean anything**_ __  
 _ **When you've got no one to tell them to**_ __  
 _ **(Pero esas historias no significan nada,**_  
 _ **Cuando no tienes a quién contárselas)**_

Todo eso, lo sabrán nuestros pequeños, sabrán la historia de cómo nos conocimos, de cómo nos enamoramos y de cómo vivimos

 _ **It's true...I was made for you**_ __  
 _ **(Lo cierto es: Estoy hecha para ti)**_

No me arrepiento, de nada en absoluto por que se que por ti vale la pena

 _ **Yeah It's true...I was made for you**_  
 _ **(Si es verdad...Estoy hecha para ti)**_

Última carta:

 _Aquí concluye una historia. Más inicia_ _una_ _vida de sorpresas y_ _anécdotas,_ _aquí_ _se cierra un ciclo que la vida nos dio_

 _Por_ _qué_ _a pesar de las adversidades y los_ _obstáculos_ _llegamos_ _aquí_

 _Esos_ _días_ _de_ _antaño_ _donde_ _apenas_ _éramos_ _unos_ _adolescentes_ _temerosos_ _al rechazo, los celos de los pretendientes no correspondidos,_ _las_ _peleas por cosas_ _absurdas_

 _Los momentos felices de risas, el romance de 16 una nueva_ _línea_ _en nuestra vida y un nuevo_ _mundo_ _desconocido de amor_ _desbordante_

 _Los momentos tristes amargos de_ _lágrimas_ _a causa del_ _posible_ _rechazo, la_ _tardía_ _madurez en nuestras mentes_

 _El tiempo y la distancia, las_ _lecciones_ _de_ _vida, los pros y los_ _contras_ _de nuestra_ _relación_

 _Ellas_

 _Ellos_

 _Tus palabras hirientes, las_ _mías_ _propias, los insultos no_ _fundamentados, los malos entendidos, las batallas y sobre_ _todo_ _el amor_

 _Hace_ _tiempo_ _que_ _decidí_ _ser para ti, solo hacerte feliz de la_ _mejor_ _forma_ _posible, discutir_ _pero_ _arreglar los problemas, sobrepasar a quienes nos quieren separar y_ _agradecer_ _a quienes no apoyan incondicionalmente_

 _Por eso, soy_ _feliz_ _contigo_

 _De_ _Akane_ _para_ _Ranma_ _y de Ranma para Akane_

 _"Discutir_ _por_ _todo pelear una_ _extraña_ _manera de amar_  
 _¿Por_ _qué_ _no demostrar amor? Con un beso y ya_  
 _Un_ _te_ _quiero y ya_  
 _Así_ _todo_ _podría_ _ser mejor..."_

 _-Fue un gusto lector- Atentamente JiyuuAkabane_  
 _Septiembre - 12 - 2016_  
 _ **Cambio**_ _ **de roles**_


	37. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **Hola estimado lector. Soy yo, Jiyuu Akabane la autora de este escrito**

 **Es un gusto hablarte directamente y es un gusto agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado independientemente de que me hayas dejado un comentario positivo o negativo, o incluso si solo leíste, agradezco que le dedicaras un poquito de tu tiempo a esta historia que empezó como una idea.**

 **Si te ha gustado me alegro tanto de que sea asi, es por y para ti**

 **En especial el agradecimiento a las siguientes personas y las respuestas de los últimos review´s asi como una dedicatoria especial**

 **Znta:T** **hank you, really thank you for your support**

 **Rizzasm: Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad agradezco tus lindas palabras a través de este tiempo. Espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a leer. Muchos besos y abrazos**

 **Zurgan: Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras de verdad agradezco todo lo que me has apoyado. Aunque sea un poco quisiera mostrarte mi gratitud, besos y abrazos**

 **Beruji: No se si era la historia que esperabas pero agradezco que le dieses el tiempo, gracias por tus palabras a lo largo de la trama de verdad gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Yacc32: Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, espero te guste el desarrollo y el final de esta historia, fue un honor escribir para ti, muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Clow: Me alegro haber despertado tu interés y espero que hayas disfrutado de estas letras que son con mucho cariño. Gracias, besos y abrazos**

 **Nancyricoleon: Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, fue mi gran motor para terminar la historia, Besos y abrazos**

 **Scarlet: Gracias por los animos en serio lo agradezco de corazón, muchas muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **KGissel57** **: Gracias por el apoyo de verdad lo aprecio fue por sus comentarios que continue, de verdad gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **2cm: Un agradecimiento por esa critica tan fuerte, intente mejorar. Si has leído esto hasta el final espero que te haya gustado y si no, ni modo intentare mejorar para la próxima. Besos y abrazos**

 **Sensei panda Saotome: Me alegra que te encantara una parte de la historia de verdad aprecio tus amables palabras. Muchas gracias, besos y abrazos**

 **Kioh: Hola guapa, si estas leyendo esto me alegro, si no espero que algún dia lo leas, fuiste de las reviwer´s mas activas, debo agradecerte el apoyo y los animos. Muchas gracias Besos y abrazos**

 **Sav21: Hola, espero que te haya gustado toda la trama, el final y el epilogo. Espero que cuando leas esto, veas lo agradecida que estoy por tus palabras. Muchas gracias, Besos y Abrazos**

 **Aliss-chan: Me alegro que me dejaras tus comentarios, de verdad agradezco las palabras. Muchas Gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Sara Andry: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad lo agradezco de corazón. Me hiciste muy feliz. Besos y abrazos**

 **Kar: Gracias por dejarme esas lindas palabras, las guardare en mi corazón de verdad. Muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Lorena Donoso: Espero que te guste el resto de la historia y que me dejes un ultimo review si has concluido de leerla. Muchas gracias, besos y abrazos**

 **Tieve: Thank you, Thank you very much**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejarme tu comentarios de verdad te lo agradezco, apreciare esas palabras de apoyo siempre. Besos y abrazos**

 **Camiliny08: Muchas gracias por responder al reto de los capítulos, disculpa si no lo concluí pero jamas me dijiste de que pareja. De cualquier forma espero sepas perdonarme y si estas leyendo esto. Muchisimas gracias, besos y abrazos**

 **Rebbeca: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad me motivaste para continuar y concluir. Besos y abrazos**

 **Paoh Paoh: Muchisimas gracias por todos tus review´s de verdad aprecio tus amables palabras. Fueron un motivo para concluir la historia. Besos y abrazos**

 **AbiTaisho:. Muchisimas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, me emocione al saber que leíste todos los primeros capítulos de golpe, eso no lo olvidare lo prometo, Muchisimas gracias de verdad. Besos y abrazos**

 **El mundo de Alicia: Gracias por tu apoyo muchas gracias por dejarme esas palabras. Besos y abrazos**

 **Owson: Gracias gracias gracias por tus palabras, en serio me alegra saber que te gustara. Besos y abrazos**

 **Ns: Muchas gracias por tus palabras agradezco infinitamente que le dieras un tiempo a esta historia de verdad gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Ikare: Me alegra que te encantara y mas que te sintieras identificada con un personaje al cual le di forma con palabras, de verdad gracias infinitas. Besos y abrazos**

 **Vanesa: Muchas gracias por comentar en la historia de verdad me es muy agradable saber que la gente gusta de mi trabajo. Besos y Abrazos**

 **Aanymary79: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio agradezco tu apoyo muchas gracias de verdad. Besos y abrazos**

 **Anabellgonzalez92: Gracias por tus palabras ayudaron mucho a la trama de esta historia. Besos y abrazos**

 **Tsukire: Muchas gracias por esas palabras de verdad las aprecio. Me alegra saber que te gusto y si lees esto por favor déjame un review. Besos y abrazos**

 **CarlosKelevra: Muchas gracias por tus palabras Gracias por haberme seguido también en wattpad, de verdad aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tus palabras. Besos y abrazos**

 **Grisshu: Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad aprecio tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos**

 **Jazlei: Muchismias gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que pude captar la escencia de cada personaje. Besos y abrazos**

 **JistNita: Muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, en serio me da gusto saber que la historia llamo tu atención. Besos y abrazos**

 **Trenza de fuego: Muchas gracias por apoyarme, espero que te guste la historia y su final en serio muchas gracias. Y lo de wattpad es una aplicación para leer historias ahí también ahí esta la trama bajo el nombre de Cambio de roles Besos y abrazos**

 **SaeKodachi47: Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad aprecio que dejaras un comentario y espero te gusta el final de la historia. Besos y abrazos**

 **MEGUMIKET: Muchas gracias por dejar tu review de verdad lo aprecio, muchas muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos**

 **Si me ha faltado alguien me dicen en los reviews y hare una segunda edición de agradecimientos, si has leído la historia recientemente y no estas en la lista. Deverdad aprecio tu interés y aprecio que le dediques un poco de tiempo a esta loca historia que comenzó como una idea.**

 **LOS AMO LECTORES YA SABEN QUE ES POR Y PARA USTEDES, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON LES DIGO INFINITAMENTE**

 **GRACIAS CHIKIS**

 **MIS ULTIMOS BESOS MAS TRONADOS QUE ANTES. BESOS, ABRAZOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **ATTE: JIYUU AKABANE**


End file.
